


Cherchant

by Rabbit241Rat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Art, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drugs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Force Use (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Reader, Hot Springs & Onsen, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Planet Coruscant (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-War, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in Space, Shower Sex, Smut, Telepathy, The Force, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 103,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit241Rat/pseuds/Rabbit241Rat
Summary: Author Note: This is an xReader story.Kylo and Rey part ways after the battle on Exegol and the final defeat of the Sith. They understand that they cannot be together though their Force dyad connection remains strong. A rippling of dozens of Force awakenings shimmer through the galaxy.Kylo takes up residence on the planet Edoterra in a hot spring adjacent villa, searching for solitude and a peaceful path forward. His meditations are interrupted by the nagging presence of a Force awakening very near. He finds himself wandering the post-industrial city Okiwaan, seeking the source of his disturbance. His search leads him to the door of a small club, the Cherchant.You are a young woman, Y/N (the source), owner of the Cherchant, a jazz club you inherited. Most of your young life was spent aimlessly wandering, collecting experiences. The Cherchant changed everything.  For the first time in your life you are simply content spending your time managing the bar, hooking up with your hot tattoo-artist friend Kaav, and reveling in the splendor of Okiwaan. Everything is perfect until one afternoon when a tall, dark, and devastatingly handsome man walks through your door and changes the course of your future.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Rey (Star Wars)/Reader, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	1. Prologue & One

_ It had been a year since Rey and Kylo had gone their separate ways after the battle on Exegol.  _

_ In the darkness of the collapsing enemy fortress, they had held each other for what felt like an eternity, absorbing the reality of what had transpired. The immediate threat of Palpatine was gone. The Knights of Ren, if any had survived, likely fled. They had beaten back the overwhelming pull to the Dark Side and witnessed the true end to the Sith. The First Order was a writhing snake with its head chopped clean off.  _

_ Against all odds, they had survived. _

_ After meditating for a while and using the Force to heal their wounds, their eyes opened at precisely the same instant. Without a word they had known that that brief moment of oneness was a beginning and an end. _

_ Rey believed she had successfully brought Ben back to the light and thwarted her own battle with dark temptation. Her focus had shifted quickly from switching Kylo Ren’s allegiance to confronting Palpatine. There had been no time to attempt to understand the magnitude of what winning would look like. The reality of having accomplished the impossible crashed over her like a tsunami. She wondered what would be left once the water began to recede. _

_ Kylo knew that no matter how far his heart had shifted, how lost his corrupted saber was to the sea, he’d never be free. The weight of his crimes would remain firmly set on his broad shoulders. He knew that he would be a prisoner to his pain for as long as he lived.  _

_ Rey did not utter a word of protest when the time came to move on. Their fingers lingered in a last touch as they savored the pulsing of their Force Dyad in its close proximity. Intoxicating, but not enough to change their course. _

________

_ Rey returned to Ajan Kloss to celebrate the end of the war with what was left of her new family. So few had returned. To be on that moon without Leia to welcome her back was excruciating. Adding to her own visceral grief she felt Ben mourning his mother’s death across the great distance separating them.  _

_ With the passage of time her pain eased but she felt herself growing distant from her peers. Her closest friends, Finn and Poe were inseparable. When spending time with them, she often felt as if her presence was as a dark cloud hanging over their potential for happiness.  _

_ The mechanisms of the Resistance had greatly shifted following the end of the war. Everything was changing. She strongly believed that her role in the war had been fulfilled. She found herself uninterested in the activities of the Resistance as it shifted from war to politics. Instead, Rey found solace in mediation, training, and working on the Falcon with Chewy.  _

_ Time passed.  _

________

_ Kylo had long ago hidden a stash of supplies on the planet Lok while on a mission with the Knights of Ren. He had never trusted Snoke or the First Order. He had hidden away many doubts and plots from the prying of Snoke. His ship descended to a cliffside outcropping overlooking a vast red desert. Reaching out using the Force he was able to locate the faint beacon signal marking the place. Wielding the saber he had left Exegol with, he approached. He shifted vegetation to reveal the opening in the cliffside and recognized the shape of the chest covered in debris. He loaded it onto his ship. It felt good to discard the battle worn and bloody clothing hanging from his large frame. He donned a simple neutral shirt and pants, lightly broken in leather boots, and a weapons holster. He thought of his father fleetingly. A pang of sorrow gripped his chest.  _

_ Kylo set a course to a planet called Edoterra. He would be leery of returning to any planet ravaged by the war for the foreseeable future. He had not a single connection to the isolated planet of volcanic archipelagos that had survived the rise and fall of many civilizations over centuries. Edoterra, left desolate by the fall of industry but untouched by the war, had once been a shipbuilding hub. Nature was reclaiming the ruins of factories dotting the land. The hot springs in this region outside of Okiwaan, once a thriving resort for the wealthiest residents, was now quiet and serene. He had siphoned away enough credits to secure extended lodging in a remote hot spring adjacent villa. He could finally take a breath. _

________

_ Kylo and Rey felt the pull of their Force Dyad connection one random day several months after separating.  _

_ “Hello, Ben,” she said, feeling him before opening her eyes. She basked in the sight of his tall dark frame seated a few feet away. _

_ “Rey,” he breathed back across the impossibility that was their connection, choosing not to correct his name. _

_ “It is so good to see your face.” She beamed at him. “I’ve felt the peace you’ve found on that planet.” _

_ “Edoterra.” The corner of his mouth raised in a small smile at her beautiful eagerness before resuming his brooding default expression. “And I have felt your restlessness. What is it you need to tell me, Rey?” _

_ “I know you’ve felt the Force awakenings too. Well, I’ve decided to continue on the Jedi path. To take up Luke’s mantle and gather the strongest Force sensitive younglings across the galaxy. To rebuild on Ahch-to.” _

_ A long thoughtful beat passed between them.  _

_ “Yes, I feel them too.” _

_ “Will you join me, Ben?” She blurted out. “The mission is apolitical and I know that you will be accepted if you stand with me on this path…” _

_ “You know I can’t do that Rey…” _

_ With a heavy sigh, “I do.” Tears stinging her eyes Rey turned away quickly breaking eye contact for the first time. When she glanced back, he was gone. _

_ Rey understood that her path would be a lonely one. She also knew that love would remain a part of her life even if she was successful at mastering the Jedi way. The ache in her heart that stemmed from her deep connection to Ben, intensified by the space between them, was holding her back. _

________

_ Kylo was left alone once the connection to Rey was severed. A deep hole grew in his chest but he mastered the sorrow and felt calm creep back in. He had gotten very good at mediation in his solitude on Edoterra. In his deepest meditative states he would feel the Force pulsing out from pinpricks of space that he knew, without seeing or even fully understanding how he knew, were Force awakenings. Whatever had happened on Exegol had sent ripples through the universe. _

_ The intensity of the pinpricks likely had little to do with physical space, or age, or ability but there was one spike in the Force that affected him differently than the others. He knew that this spike came from somewhere very near his vista on Edoterra, perhaps even on the island over.  _

_ Speaking with Rey ignited his desire to interact with others for the first time since his arrival months ago. He would never return to Ahch-to or train future Jedi but maybe he could find out whose awakening in the Force it was that was becoming a growing distraction after months of solitude... _

________

ONE

You punch in the code on the security system set to lock, glance down at your comlink for the time. It reads 2:34am. The night had gone smoothly which came as a huge relief after you took a chance on a live band knowing absolutely nothing about them. Normally you'd turn away a request to perform from a random outlander band but they had flattered you with the knowledge that they'd heard of your club and made the pilgrimage to Edoterra just to be there. "It would be such an honor to have the opportunity to play a set or two at _thee_ Cherchant..." they had adoringly spun.

It was a roll of the dice. Your regulars were particular. Luckily this jazz trio hit the mark with their song choice. They played originals that didn't suck and even took a few requests. Everyone left satisfied and you cleaned up while savoring the ego boost of knowing your little club might be gaining an off-world reputation. You'd only been in the post-industrial, apocalyptic, renaissance city, Okiwaan, for a couple of years. The memory of first stepping off of the shuttle on Edoterra just a few short years ago flashed through your mind. Your heart fluttered as you took in the stunning amalgamation of lush vibrant nature intermingling with structures in various levels of decay conveying a rich history spanning centuries. Edoterra, the ultimate harbor for the expression of art and culture against an exceptional backdrop. 

After only a few weeks, you could tell that this was a place that attracted the most fascinating souls in the galaxy. The Cherchant was absolutely perfect. In all of your travels you had never come across a space so specifically designed around nostalgia down to every texture, object, exquisite piece of furniture, all curated to appeal to each sense. Great Aunt Gaeli Teeka had built a haven for artists of all types. Souls seeking refuge, knowledge, and the most perfect imperfect exceptionalism had flourished for decades under her roof. The people who haunted it were traditionalists. They recognized the same seriousness, taste, and attention to detail in you that they had respected Teeka for. They encouraged you to carry your great aunt's mantle. The oldest regulars told you you even looked like her when she was young.

A tall figure leans against your landspeeder, Kaav, waiting to see about following you home. This dark-haired, olive-skinned, smirking male specimen stares you down, tattoos gleaming in the artificial light flooding the lot. You sigh, holding his gaze as you saunter up to him, craning your neck as you get close enough to smell his piney musk. You rest your forehead briefly on his chest and exhale long and slow.

"Did you see the show?" you ask.

"I caught the end after I finished up with a client at the studio. A bunch of fans? They seemed genuinely honored to be playing the Cherchant." he says, smiling at you while lightly running his fingers over your chin. "You've really got something special here, gorgeous."

Beaming, you spin around and climb in. You're tired but always down for a night cap. Following the cue, he climbs in next to you. The cool night air wakes you up as you speed toward home, already getting excited as you go over the ways Kaav might satisfy you.

Kaav was a tattoo artist by trade. You had met not long after you'd first arrived on Edoterra. You had been an explorer, an artist, a collector of experiences throughout your twenties, darting from scene to scene, planet to planet. Once it became clear that you would be staying in Okiwaan, you began looking for an artist to memorialize this next chapter of your life in ink on skin. Kaav came highly recommended. He even knew all about the Cherchant. One tattoo session later and you had become fast friends. Eventually he would start picking up shifts at the Cherchant when you needed a break. He'd meet new clients through the gig, got along great with the regulars, and most importantly, you could trust him. Taking things to the next level physically was easy and natural, a straightforward feeding of base human needs for two people who were otherwise satisfied being alone.

Skidding your landspeeder to a messy halt, you step off. Glancing over your shoulder, you waste no time stripping your shirt and exposing your top half and skimpy bra to the multi-moon light bathing the soft moss covered path leading up to your place. Kaav, hot on your heels, scoops you up easily, tosses you over his shoulder, pinching your exposed hip while carrying you through the threshold of your modest bungalow. He moves easily through the living area to the bedroom and tosses you on the bed. An excited squeal escapes your lips on impact. Catching your breath, you watch as he peels off his clothes, letting you drink in his chiseled form for a moment before pouncing.

His lips find your neck and he presses his tongue into the gap above your clavicle as his hands explore your exposed torso and make their way south to unfasten your pants. You throw your arms above your head and press your head back hard into the bed, arching your back to give him access to strip you. Heat rises in your core as you feel his hard cock brush your newly exposed thigh. Still not looking, you feel his hot breath nearing your center. Your eyes roll back as his lips begin to explore your sensitive stomach peppering kisses as he goes. He takes hold of your panties with his teeth and slowly drags them down and off.

His satisfied grunt draws your attention. He now stands at the foot of the bed surveying your body, head to toe. You feel a flush in your cheeks. Moving to kneel on the bed he draws his hand slowly up the crevice between your thighs sending shivers and raising goosebumps up and down your body. Spreading open at his touch, you feel two rough fingers slid up the length of your slit. You are dripping wet, pulsing, and ready to take him into you. Wetting his fingers with your juices, he begins massaging your clit slowly, eliciting small whimpers of ecstasy. Noticing that his cock is dripping with precum, you can tell his patience is nearly extinguished.

Before you can think, he's on top of you and thrusting expertly into you. He slides in with no resistance and you feel his hard length is as he slowly thrusts, making sure he is well coated before speeding up to the satisfying frenzied fucking that you have grown to expect with Kaav. He grabs your exposed breasts, twisting your nipples roughly, eliciting yelps. Tossing your ankles up near his shoulders, he grabs your hips and begins pounding you. After a short time, he moves his thumb to your clit and begins to delicately trace circles, the contradictory soft touch amidst his pounding quickly catapults you towards climax. He shifts slightly and suddenly his cock is hitting just right and you can't hold off much longer.

Throwing his hand aside, you take over touching yourself, soon screaming out, "yes, yes, yes, faster, don't stop, don't sssahhhhhh ahhhh..." Shudders take over your body as you ride out your orgasm. He stops thrusting and enjoys the feeling of your pulsating cunt on his length. You feel your body slowly relax as you come down from your high.

Still inside, he slowly begins thrusting again until he works up to his ideal pace, soon after, whole body tensing, he grunts and then moans pulling his cock free to release his seed. Hot ropes coat your stomach before he collapses next to you, panting, recovering. You lie there in satisfied silence for a time, not touching but feeling the heat cascading off of both of your bodies.

Kaav wastes little time dressing. You reluctantly roll off of the bed to clean up. Still feeling that post-fuck euphoric buzz. Making your way across the living space to your small bar, you pour two whiskeys neat. You pass one to Kaav who is now seated on your sofa and plop down next to him. Clinking your glasses you toss back the liquid savoring the way it warms the long path down your throat, adding to the full body satisfaction of being spent. A comfortable silence passes.

Kaav isn't a man of many words and he's soon up and throwing his jacket over his shoulder. With a small wink, he heads back into the early morning, presumably to crawl into his sheets and sleep through half of the day.

"See you around," you mumble but he's already gone.


	2. Two

_ Kylo climbs out of the hot spring, cool air soothing as he wraps himself in a towel and accepts the warm milk designed to compliment post soak bliss and replenish the body. He thanks Saypii Fuscata, the proprietor of this establishment nearest his villa, with a small bow. Saypii is one of few remaining Nihonzaru left on Edoterra. Nihonzaru are a distant humanoid species typically standing about four feet tall, they have pinkish faces and are covered in brown or grayish hair. Their language is a combination of soft cooing and shrill melodic sounds, but most are fluent in Galactic Basic. They have a traditionally religious culture with the main focus on the natural elements of life and energy. They welcomed tourism into their sacred hot springs after Edoterra's industrial era offered an opportunity of wealth that even the most devout could not refuse. As that era wound down, many of the resorts closed and were reclaimed by the Nihonzaru in an attempt to reconnect with their history. _

_ Mid-soak Kylo had decided that today was the day to visit Okiwaan and see if he could track down the source of the Force awakening that he could no longer ignore. He wasn't worried about disguising himself because he was sure that no one would be on alert for a sighting of the former Supreme Leader of a fallen order on a planet like this. Plus he felt so different inside and out that he was sure that the difference was reflected in his appearance. He had softened. Unlike Rey, he rejected the idea that he was 'Ben' again. Even in the face of profound changes you are who you are and you are who you were. Oddly, he found comfort in the fact that he would not escape the consequences of his past. _

_ After dressing, he set off to catch the island-hopper. He wandered the coast for a bit, noting the difference between the natural serenity of his small resort island in comparison with this vast depleted and ravaged industrial island. Still beautiful and impressive, the sea lapped a massive beach in the shadows of huge gutted shells that were once massive factories both onshore and off. The factories had long ago stopped humming and the miles of warehouses that once supported the main industrial process had been slowly converted over a century or more into cultural gems of all kinds, housing, studios, and creative enterprises. A true renaissance had taken place here. Kylo couldn't help but to compare his inner turmoil to this place. Was he not a giant shell of the dark ambitions that once controlled his life, light shining through the gaps? Was he not searching for a kindling in his soul, a renaissance of his own? _

_ Kylo spent the afternoon wandering the streets of Okiwaan's bustling market area, sampling foods and watching the dynamic interactions of all sorts of folks. It was jarring and chaotic to be roaming this place after his cold militant, monochromatic, storm trooper infested existence. Tearing his thoughts away from the anxiety ridden comparisons going on in his head, he centered himself and let his mind reach out for the pulsing of the Force letting it guide his steps toward the pinpoint that was now so near. He turned left, and left again, finding himself looking up at a nondescript entrance to a... club? A small placard to the right of the door read "The Cherchant". _

_ ——— _

You'd spent the morning cleaning, doing inventory, and stocking the bar. You paid the last vendor for the shipment of beer and liquor that would replenish your depleted shelves. "Thanks, Yatt, you're the best," you shake his hand and hold the door for him on his way out. Several minutes pass. Just as you stock the last bottle on the shelf, the door opens slowly. Light from the setting sun spills into the club creating a silhouette around the figure in the doorway. Squinting up from behind the bar, you make out a tall figure with full wavy locks and an impressively large form. This sudden presence elicits the strangest feeling within you. A strong magnetism like nothing you've ever felt before grips you.

"Hello," you call, not knowing what else to say. "Can I help you?"

The figure steps inside and the door closes behind them. After a moment your eyes are readjusted to the dim mood lighting and you can make out a man slowly crossing the space between the door and the bar. You do not recognize this man. That feeling inside twinges again as you study his movements, frozen in space, arm still outstretched to the bar shelf.

He slowly lowers himself into a chair at the bar. The silence is deafening. As your eyes meet and for no reason that you can grasp, you feel like you might run. His deep amber eyes bore into yours. You have never endured a look with such intensity behind it in your 30 years of life. Who is this man? You can only imagine the look of fear and confusion on your face. You remind yourself to breathe.

"Hello." He sticks out his absolutely massive hand for you to shake. "Kylo," he says.

His voice breaks you out of your trance and you recover enough to respond with your name. You take his hand and the moment your skin touches a sensation akin to an electric shock shoots through you. You wrench your hand back and stumble backward until you bump the cabinet behind you, gapping at him.

"What was that!?" you cry out.

"You feel it too." his deep voice croons back.

"It seems like this club isn't open yet... would it be too much of an imposition to ask for a drink?"

"....ok. I mean, yeah sure, no problem." you say, closing your jaw, which was basically on the floor until this moment. What the fuck was going on right now? Moving on autopilot now, you don’t even bother to ask what he wants. With shaky hands you retrieve two glasses and pour a couple of fingers of whiskey for each of you. You proceed to slide one across the bar, making sure to pull your hand back before he can touch it again.

His lips curl in a slight smirk at your actions. "A whiskey then," he says, holding the glass up in your direction in mock cheers-ing before taking a sip. You forget to take a sip for a good long awkward moment before coming back to reality. You can't stop staring at him. He is beautiful. Your eyes wander over his face, to his plump lips and down his wide chest lingering on the spot near his collar wear his unbuttoned shirt exposes a small patch of smooth skin. When your eyes meet his again you feel a huge blush erupting on your cheeks.

He must sense that you are waiting for him to speak because he shifts in his seat to look around the club, maybe searching for a way to break the ice. "Is this..." he begins.

"My place, yes." you interrupt. "Do you like it?" Kicking yourself, why would you ask that? How embarrassing. Why are you so flustered? This is all so out of character for you.

Before he can respond you rush to say, "I inherited this place from my great aunt. It's a jazz club, a haven for local artists, and the first place I've ever called home." you say, staring.

"It seems... cool," he carefully replies. "Look, there's no good way to say this but I didn't just happen to wander into your club, Y/N _. _ " A long pause as you watch him work through this thought process. "Do you know of the Force?"

The Force? A thing of legends frequently the inspiration of artists you have known here on Okiwaan and beyond. The energy of the universe, often spoken about as balance, light versus dark, just... magic.

"You mean intimately? No. I know of a few artists whose work is inspired by legends of Force Magic." Where is he going with this?

"It is very real." He stares back into your eyes as you each take another sip of whiskey. "The Force brought me to you." A long beat, waiting for what he'll say next. "I felt a Force awakening here in Okiwaan several months ago. My proximity of this awakening from where I am staying on a nearby island created a distraction to my meditation and study. I was able to resist the pull for a time but now I find myself here."

A fleeting feeling of dawning realization crosses your mind. You had attributed your increased sensitivity to light, color, sounds, a myriad of indescribable things to your happiness at finding peace and a home. That was surely the explanation. The Force isn't real.... Is it?

Unable to mask your frustration and confusion, with incredulity you ask, "Who are you?"

He sighs. "I came to Edoterra to start a new chapter. As much as I believed that this would be a quiet isolated life, I am beginning to understand that the universe may have other plans." You find yourself speechless once again, waiting to see if he'd continue. Emptying his glass, he meets your gaze again and says, "I'd like to continue this conversation another time... Now that I have a face to go with the point in the dark." 

Standing, he tosses a few credits on the bar. 

"Until we meet again, Y/N." 

Your name on his lips sends shivers down your spine. Before you can bring yourself to respond, he is out the door and your first real customers stream in after him, looking over their shoulders, clearly commenting to one another about the tall dark stranger.

_ ——— _

For the rest of the night, you are distracted and spacey. Some customers note the change in you and ask after your health, others are too spaced out on whatever drug or drink they are tripping on to notice. You aren't surprised when the till doesn't add up at the end of the night. 

Kaav lingers by the bar to see if you need anything.

"You sure you're alright?" he asks, looking concerned. "Did something happen?"

"I'm fine, really." you tell him for the fourth, maybe fifth time. "I just need some time to myself... Hey, actually, do you think you could cover tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, sure." he responds. "Just let me know if you need anything else, ok?"

"You're a good friend, Kaav. I'll be fine, I promise."

You had decided sometime during the night that you needed to learn more about the Force and figure out who this Kylo was and what he might want. You knew a couple of people you could track down for answers. Tomorrow you'd start with Sheff.


	3. Three

You wake, groggy having spent the night chasing wild dreams spinning out of uneasy anticipation of what your day would hold. A dark figure rounding yet another corner as you follow through the twists and turns of the warehouse district, almost running to keep up but still slipping further behind. If he'd only just pause for a second so that you could reach out touch his arm, watch him turn toward you. Frustration pulses within you, another flash of dark flowing hair and impossibly long strides, he disappears into a crowd. You needed to see that face again...

I cool shower and a large cup of caf helps you shake off your drowsiness. Using your comlink you send a message to Kaav about where to find the bottle you'd tracked down and traded for. It was for the one and only gambler musician extraordinaire Greigor. "Please remind him that he owes me for this one," you grin. "Lay it on reeeeaaal thick!" Kaav was probably still sleeping. Thanking him again for covering for you at the last minute, you sign off.

Next you look up the route to Sheff's place. The eccentric pseudo librarian and historian would be the authority on Edoterra on all subjects even remotely relevant to your curiosity about the Force. Located on the far side of the district it would be a long ride in your landspeeder. You'd better get going.

The ride gives you time to come up with a plan to soften old Sheff a bit ahead of making your request. You remember overhearing a conversation at your bar one night about how much he likes Kanali Wafers and you know just the place to pick some up on the way.

Pulling up to Sheff's place, you're immediately taken aback by the amount of junk spilling out of the structure before you. It looks as though the building may have originally been a temple as evidenced by the faded crumbling reliefs and other architectural embellishments. One of the piles of junk shifts, startling you. Your jaw drops open as you realize that it isn't a pile of junk but rather Sheff himself with a huge pile of odds and ends slung over his back. You slowly approach, trying not to startle him.

Clearing your throat softly you call out, "Um.. excuse me. Sheff?" He whips around to address the interruption as several items tumble from his massive frame.

"Yes. What is it? Who are you?" he screeches.

"Please, sir. I am Y/N, proprietor of the Cherchant club across the district." An awkward pause, "Sir, please excuse my interruption. I am seeking your help in gathering information regarding a topic on which very few have knowledge." Attempting a bit of light flattery, "Really, I believe you are the only one on this entire planet to ask."

A small grunt of acknowledgment. "Well, what is the topic?" He cranes his neck up from his hunched position.

"The Force, sir."

"What about it?" he snaps.

"Well, I guess first... is it real?" you say, quickly losing confidence.

"Ha!" He cracks a crazed grin. "Girl. Of course it's real. It is what connects everything. It is the energy sizzling beneath the surface, guiding the course of existence."

You nod. "I, um, I heard you might be fond of these." You hold out the Kanali Wafers as you watch his eyes grow wide and flash with a childish excitement. "For your help, please accept this small token of my gratitude."

"Follow me." he says, snatching the box from your outstretched arms.

You follow Sheff inside. He pauses to shift his load off of his back and onto the ground nearby. The grand entrance towers above you and your gaze wanders, taking in the endless piles of objects and texts stacked impossibly high.

Following his hunched form into an adjoining room you are stopped in your tracks by the maze of shelving before your eyes. This equally grand space is filled with volumes taking on the appearance of a more traditional library. It is hard to believe that one being, such as Sheff, could possibly have gathered so much history into an old temple on a little known post-industrial planet. "Give me a moment, girl."

Feeling free to wander the stacks while you wait, you take a deep breath and let your feet guide you deeper into the room. Halfway down an isle of texts you notice that your feet stop their progress and you feel a strange sensation wash over you. Before you know what is happening, you are reaching out to a seemingly random shelf and slipping a text out and into your hands. A faint electric shock shoots through your fingertips, not unlike the sensation when you shook Kylo's hand yesterday. How strange.

"How did you find that?" Sheff's quiet anxious voice next to you. Startled, not having heard him approach, you jump. Taking a beat to calm yourself you turn toward the old eccentric.

"I... don't know." Your eyes take in the title. Gold scrawl reads  _ "The Mysteries of the Force".  _ Speechless, you glance back at Sheff.

"It seems to me that your interest in the Force might hold more significance than mere curiosity." His eye twinkles. "That is the very text that I had planned to lend you. Take it for as long as you need. Please do not lose it, it is one of a kind."

"Thank you, Sheff.” Your gaze returns to the text. “I don't know what I'm getting into with this." 

You feel the vibrations course through your fingertips once again. Sliding the book into your leather shoulder bag with a subtle bow, you take your leave.

———

Rarely making it to this side of the district you decide to take the text up the mountainside to a park with an overlook not far from Sheff's place. Once you settle in you take in the view. You can see the old temple in the valley below. Sliding the text out of your bag along with the snack you'd bought earlier, you begin reading. Before you know it you notice the sun has almost completely set and you are squinting down in the dim light of the rising moons. The knowledge you'd absorbed courses through you. It has you buzzing and in a state of awe. The Force is amazing. If Kylo was right, this would be the beginning. The beginning of what, you couldn't even venture a guess.


	4. Four

It had been a week since Kylo had walked into the Cherchant, the encounter that had shaken you to your core. You'd read the Force text from Sheff three times cover to cover. Your understanding, barely beginning to scratch the surface. The mysteries of Force sensitivity, the role of midi-chlorians, the dichotomy of light and dark ran through your mind on repeat. The text spoke many times of deep meditation. You were excited and fascinated by the descriptions of how Jedi & Sith harnessed various abilities and used the Force as if wielding magic. You had tried a few times to meditate having no clue what you were doing but nothing happened.

You wanted so badly to see him again.

Noticing that you were rather withdrawn, Kaav had elected to broach the subject after your mid-coidal dissonance last night. You knew you had been distracted but until he commented, you hadn't realized that it was Kylo's face you'd been contemplating behind closed eyes. His lips that you imagined you were feeling across your body. Kaav was only mildly disturbed by the change, still grunting his way to a satisfied climax. He offered to finish you off knowing you hadn't gotten there during sex. You accepted and as your eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of his mouth closing around your clit, it was Kylo's face you saw in your mind. The memory of his intense stare sent you over the edge faster than you expected. Not wanting to come to terms with this intrusion in your relations, you rolled over and let yourself drift off to sleep.

Kaav had been gone when you woke up. You half remembered feeling his fingers caress your hair and hearing the door latch as he left.

———

Tonight was a big night at the Cherchant. You had three bands lined up to attract as many folks as possible to the fundraiser for the district's preeminent artist collective. Kaav would be working along with your best girl Mo. Mo had helped out at the club under your great aunt long before you arrived, mostly working events that required multiple bartenders. She was gorgeous and her easy laugh filled the air like the tinkling of melodic chimes.

The second band had just started and you were in the middle of pouring three drinks when something shifted in the room. You felt a tightening in your chest and your breath caught at the sudden change... an electric current in the air. It was him.

Finishing the drinks, you deliver them to the three boisterous and scantily clad Twi'leks waiting at the bar. The blue cocktails approximate their skin color, you notice, as you accept their credits and deposit them in the till. You make a quick exit from behind the bar. Standing in the storage room listening to the muted thrum of the band, catching your breath.  _ Only one thing to do.  _ Mustering all of the courage you can manage, face already flush, you step back out into the club. Your eyes easily find Kylo’s across the loud and chaotic space, people dancing and laughing between you. Then, you hear a voice as if it is coming from within you.

_ Hello, Y/N. _

What the hell. His lips hadn't moved. Your mind was racing. 

_ How is this possible? _

His eyes seem to sparkle.  _ Come with me. I'll show you. _

Staring, everything suddenly in slow motion, you manage a small nod. Your heart thrums with excitement. You watch Kylo slip outside. Returning to the bar, you to let Mo & Kaav know that you have to go. They're having a blast and enthusiastically agree to finish out the night. Kaav takes your elbow in his hand and with genuine ease, encourages you to do what you need to do and not to worry for one moment. You smile gratefully and spin on your heels to follow your destiny into the night.

———

Kylo is standing with his back to the exit staring up towards the moons with his hands clasped loosely behind his back. You slowly approach him but your legs aren't working properly. He turns and your eyes meet. The sensation of a wave hitting you nearly causes your knees to give out. It felt like power.

"Will you accompany me to my villa? It's on the next island over. It will be the best place to discuss things, privately." His voice is deep, fascinating, rippling with a new and unfamiliar cadence.

Snapping out is your trance, you reply, "To discuss how I heard you in my mind from across the room in there?" gesturing toward the Cherchant.

"Sure... among other things."

You take a deep breath and assess the situation. You know there is no way you're  _ not  _ going to follow this man that hasn't left your thoughts for even a moment since you’d met. Finally you say, "I have no reason to trust you or assume you are free of hidden intentions but for some reason I do..." It's not a challenge, just a simple voicing of the unseen mechanics going on below the surface. You take a step in his direction indicating acquiescence. Following him at a short distance through the district toward the harbor, you remember the dreams you'd been having and silently acknowledge the eerie similarities. You reach out with your mind, trying to identify the humming pulse between you. You board the island-hopper, feeling the spray of the sea on your face as it accelerates in the direction of the dark shape that is the island to the southeast. You want to start badgering Kylo with questions but you sense that he is intentionally waiting.

After docking, he leads you to a speeder bike nearby and you realize with a jolt that you will have to climb on behind him. Suddenly terrified, you don't know what will happen or if you can handle it when your bodies touch. A quizzical look plays across his serious features. You give yourself a silent pep talk and move to climb on. The first thing that hits you is his oak and leather scent. As you wrap your arms around his torso from behind and begin to shake. You feel him tense under your touch and that doesn't help. Mortified, you clear your throat and try to steady your breathing. Once the bike roars into motion you're able to relax a bit and take in the beautiful scenery speeding past. This small island was nothing more than a distant feature on the horizon since you arrived on Edoterra. If it has a name, you don't know it.

Now fully intoxicated by his presence you find yourself being led up a very old cobblestone, moss-covered path toward an expansive mountainside villa. Following Kylo, long reaching fern fronds tickle your bare arms as you make your way carefully up the uneven path. You pass under the low eaves of the entrance and breathe in the fresh crisp mountain air. It is rejuvenating in your lungs compared to typical Okiwaan smog. He holds the door for you. You don't see much in the dimly lit space but you are immediately drawn to the floor to ceiling glass window overlooking a cliff drop and the distant twinkling lights of Okiwaan to the north.

"Do you like the view?" he asks, sidling up to you.

"It's stunning." is all you can muster in response. You are surprised that your vocal cords still work after the silent journey in your frenetic state.

"Can I offer you anything?" he asks, moving to light a fire in the expansive hearth you'd walked right past without noticing. You watch his easy movements for a few moments, wondering for the hundredth time, what lay in store for you tonight.

"A whiskey would be great." you say, knowing that the warm liquid might calm you a bit. 

You sit down in the armchair chair next to the fireplace, the one angled toward the window allowing you to continue enjoying the vista. You find yourself wondering again who this man is, this time adding,  _ and how can he afford this luxurious place?  _ You hear him pour two glasses and carry them over to you from the small bar in the corner. Setting one on the coaster on the arm of your chair, he takes his seat in the matching armchair, gaze lingering on the licking flames. He seems to be settling in, even content to have you here. Though you can't imagine what is going on behind those deep amber soul-wrenching eyes. The whiskey is excellent and it does indeed calm you enough to feel empowered to break this excessive silence.

"So... uh... Kylo. What brings you to Edoterra?" you manage, cringing internally. This is your pathetic attempt at small talk.

"It is unimportant," his eyes meet yours causing electrical current to flow again, "I came seeking solitude, meditation, peace. Instead I was sidelined in my efforts by a nagging pull in the Force. I tried to ignore it for a time but the incessant nature of it wore me down. And that led me to you."

Trying not to feel offended having been called incessant and nagging for something completely out of your control, you shift uncomfortably in your seat.

Frowning, you respond, "I was rattled by your visit to the Cherchant last week."

No response. 

Continuing, "I decided to visit a local historian of sorts to see if I could learn more about this Force awakening that you mentioned. There I stumbled upon, or no... that's not really right... I was  _ drawn _ to a text about the Force. I read the thing three times over and I have to say it still all sounds a lot like magic to me."

As you finish speaking, you watch Kylo lift his hand from the arm of the chair and extend it outward toward the fireplace. With a small gesture, right before your shocked eyes, a figurine that had been resting on the mantel is now gliding through the air toward him. You watch as it lands in his outstretched palm.

_ What the fuck did I just see. _

As if hearing your thoughts or perhaps just reading your face he answers, "A manipulation of the Force to move this object through space. One of many skills a Force sensitive individual may strive to learn."

Blinking slowly, you dare to ask, "And you think I am a Force sensitive individual?"

"I don't think it," he stares straight into your soul as he finishes with,  _ I know it. _

Only... his lips hadn't moved. How had you heard him say that if his lips hadn't moved? You start to panic.

"It's okay. Don't be frightened. I do not intend to harm you. In fact, since I can't ignore you, I thought maybe you'd let me teach you." You see his expression soften and he takes another sip, waiting for you to process what has happened.

A small eternity passes, you finally shift in your chair. Guided by something that you still aren't sure even exists, you slowly meet his gaze again to accept his offer. You have no clue what you just accepted. But, you have almost never shied away from a new experience. Why should this be any different?


	5. Five

Kylo's eyes search your face. Butterflies swarm in your chest as excitement rises. You feel your cheeks pull into a slow involuntary smile.

"We just met, but, I get the impression that you don't hear the word 'No' very often." you say. "I just mean... you're so... so..." maybe you should stop talking, you think. Collecting yourself, shifting gears, "I'm going to need more information if you expect me to become some sort of student."

You haven't been a student for over a decade and you've definitely never had a teacher that was this hot. Would you ever be able to concentrate in his presence? You remember, with a start, that he may be able to read your thoughts. The realization almost sends you running for the door.

You notice a new expression flash across his features. Amusement?

"I will be the one asking the questions." he says, radiating intensity. His eyes roam your face and then down your entire body. He's studying you, causing you to shiver and feel uncharacteristically self conscious. Your bartender ensemble is far from modest.

"Okay..." you wait, fidgeting.

The conversation begins with you responding to his request for a rundown of your life up until now. You are talking way too much and are ridiculously distracted by his scrutinizing gaze. You think you have just about covered the gist of your life story finishing with, "that's how I ended up in Okiwaan managing a jazz club. I've been here for a few years and it's become home. The first place that ever really felt like home." You pause to see if he has any follow up questions. He does.

"You said you're an artist. What is your medium?"

Blinking, you don't remember talking about your art. 

"Ink and paper. I explored many mediums over the years but I always return to ink and paper. My dream is to save enough to set up an intaglio printmaking studio. There isn't one in the district that I know of." 

The confession causes your mind to wander to long past peaceful days. You're back in the campus studio creating art under the guidance of professor Untari, savoring the process and the satisfaction of having an idea translate successfully to paper. You find yourself staring into the fire, sipping the whiskey and savoring these memories from the peak of your productivity and artistic expression.

"I want you to hold on to that feeling of peace and expression that your art-making brings you." he says as he stands to refill your glasses. "When we begin meditation, you will want to draw on that." He seems to have picked up on much more than the words you spoke. A thoughtful silence passes but you still feel uneasy.

Accepting another pour of whiskey from a bottle that looks miniature in his hand, you decide to try again. "Look, I have to ask. If we are doing this... whatever this is. Training? I'm gonna need something more in the way of explanation... If you don't want to talk about yourself, I guess I can live with that for now. But I do need to know... What is your relationship with the Force and what exactly makes you qualified to teach me anything?" 

You force yourself to meet his gaze even though doing so immediately extinguishes your confidence.

"In time you will learn many things. For now, I'm asking you to trust me." 

His eyes move back to the fire. 

"I spent most of my life honing skills and drawing on the deep well of the Force to wield power the likes of which are great and terrible." he says, softly. "I don't want that part of my life to fade away." He looks up at you, "I am... drawn to you... I see before me a woman radiating light, curiosity, and creativity. I can't explain it, maybe we should credit the mysteries of the Force but... I want to  _ know  _ you."

The way he said 'know' sent a lightning bolt through your soul. It carried so much weight. Warmth pooled between your thighs causing you to exhibit what must be the worst blush yet tonight.

"It is getting late." you say, hastily.

"It is. Your club is closed tomorrow, isn't it?" he asks, politely ignoring your reddening face.

"Yes... but I should definitely be getting back to check on how the fundraiser went..." you say, standing and avoiding eye contact.

"I have a guest room," he interrupts. "I would like you to stay here tonight so that we can begin training tomorrow, here on the island." 

You stare, unblinking.

You let the idea run through your mind. You know the club is in capable hands. You can have it cleaned and restocked in time to reopen in a couple of days without tomorrow being an issue. You fail to come up with a reason to refuse him. Kaav will wonder what happened to you but you will send him a message to let him know not to worry. A deep breath and then...

"Alright... I'll stay."

———

The guest suite at Kylo's villa is insane. It's bigger and far more luxurious than your house. You find super soft sleepwear in the armoire. You proceed to take your time in the expansive refresher, washing your face, brushing your hair and cleaning your teeth with a kit of supplies you find. You didn't know if the place came stocked like this or if Kylo had made arrangements ahead of time hoping that you would stay.

Your bedroom has the same floor to ceiling windows overlooking the ocean and the far shore. Gazing out, you let your mind wander over your memory of the night. You know without a doubt that you need to know more about the Force. In spite of the temptation to believe it, you don't really think you have this sensitivity that Kylo seems to be so sure of. But, who are you to argue with a man who speaks telepathically and summons objects from across the room. Those things were impossible to wrap your brain around. And then there was the fact that you were under assault of super intense visceral reactions to being physically near a man you barely knew anything about. No one had ever made you feel this way. Realizing that you are now picturing his face, you remember the sensation of having your arms wrapped around his massive torso, barely reaching to clasp your fingertips together. You think of his oak and leather scent.

Without fully comprehending your actions, you feel yourself tracing your fingertips down your body, plunging them into the bottom half of your sleepwear until you are slowly and softly caressing yourself. You are so wet. Radiating excited heat, you know there is not a chance you will sleep tonight without doing something about this state you're in.

Moving over to the bed, you lie back and continue touching yourself. Flashes of his silky black hair, his hands, his eyes, are on rotation in your mind. You remember the sensation of his voice in your mind and suddenly you are grabbing a pillow to press to your face, trying to muffle your cries of ecstasy. Your mind goes blank, sparkling lights play across the edges of vision behind your eyelids. You feel the pulsing inside of you slow and let the satisfied relaxation wash over your body. All you can do now is hope you were quiet enough, hope that your lusting wasn't super obvious to him, before you climb between the sheets and drift off to sleep on cloud-like bedding. Bliss.


	6. Six

A soft alarm chiming wakes you. The early morning sunlight filters through tinted glass. Looking around, you're momentarily confused, until... heart leaping into your throat...  _ I'm in Kylo's guest room! _

You feel the dull throb in your skull reminding you of the several whiskeys you'd had last night. You reluctantly roll out of bed, heading to the refresher. You tie your hair back and splash water on your face. Attempting to locate where you'd flung your outfit from last night, you notice a stack of neatly folded clothes laying on the desk near the door. There's a note on top.

_ I guessed your size.  _

_ Help yourself to breakfast.  _

_ As soon as you're ready, follow  _

_ the path from the kitchen door. _

_ -Kylo _

His handwriting is neat with a heavy right-leaning slant. Setting the note aside you examine each piece of clothing as you dress. Simple supportive undergarments, a loosely fitted cream sleeveless base layer with trousers that fall to your knees, a brown wrap designed to cinch the base layer around your waist, and flexible leather shoes that fit perfectly. This is not the kind of thing you'd ever pictured yourself wearing but it is super comfortable. You suspect that the garments are designed for meditation and unobstructed movement. You notice your tattoos, barely visible through the cream fabric covering your thighs.

In the sleek sparse kitchen you locate a simple breakfast of plain wafer. You can't remember the last time you'd eaten breakfast let alone been awake this early. Not knowing when you might get another chance to eat, you finish the entire thing. After washing the wafer down with a glass of sparkling juice, you head out to meet Kylo.

The path is bathed in patchy light from the morning sun filtering through the dense forest. Birds chirp cheerfully in the canopy. After several minutes, you see an opening in the trees ahead. Stepping into the bright grassy clearing, you spot Kylo sitting cross legged in amongst tall grass and wildflowers. He is dressed in a more masculine, darker, sleeved version of the same garb. His eyes are closed. You feel vibrations in the atmosphere pulsing as you draw nearer. Too afraid to interrupt his meditation, you sit a few meters away and do your best imitation of his pose. You watch his chest rising and falling slowly and emulate his pattern of breathing.

You find yourself letting go of stress and distracted thoughts. Concentrating on each breath. The colors of the morning light dance behind your closed eyelids as your mind goes blank. Time passes. Eventually you feel yourself slipping back toward full consciousness. Peeking subtly with one eye, you see Kylo is still seated nearby. His eyes are open and he's staring at you. A chill runs through your body.

"Good Morning." You hear him say.

Uncrossing your legs you stretch them out in front of you, reaching toward your toes, "Hey."

"Come sit across from me." he gestures to the spot.

You do as you're told.

"Do you feel the energy?" he asks, gaze wandering the clearing.

"Yes. I only feel it when I'm close to you though." you answer.

"I want you to try something for me." He places his hands out in front of himself, palms up. "Put your hands above mine but don't let them touch."

You slowly reach out, following his instructions. The vibrations that were swirling around you now feel as though they are concentrated, thick and strong in between the small distance separating your palms. A wave of excitement passes through you and you see Kylo's face reflect the excitement back.

His features intensify and suddenly a visible and bright electrical current courses up from his palm into yours. You gasp as the sensation sends you rolling backwards away from him. Jumping up, you frantically shake your hands out, wiping them on your pants, mind racing. Eyes wild with the anger now coursing through you you think,  _ Why would he try that? What was that?! He gave no warning! _

"Sorry," he says, looking sincere. "I didn't mean to scare you... please sit back down."

He plucks a flower and lays it down in the flattened grass in front of him. You slowly return to your place.

Incredulous, you sigh, "This would be a lot easier if I knew what you were aiming to accomplish here." You cross your arms.

"I suppose I'm gauging the situation. Seeing how the Force responds to our proximity. Enjoying the sensation of being close to you." He looks you up and down again. "I'd like to help you gain access to these new gifts you have the potential possess." Pointing, he says, "I want you to reach out with your mind and use the Force to lift this flower."

"Okay..." You look down at the flower.  _ I suppose there's no harm in trying, _ you think, extending your palm above the flower and knitting your brow in concentration.

"Breathe. Feel the Force coursing through you. Close your eyes and reach out with your mind." he whispers.

Following his instructions, you focus. Imagining that you are coaxing the energy in the air to gather beneath your palm, recreating the feeling from moments ago. Once you feel it concentrate there, you picture it flowing down to the flower and wrapping around it with invisible tendrils. Maybe it's the artist in you but visualizing all of this makes it feel real, tangible. You find comfort in the similarities to your creative process that this task is eliciting. Next, you picture the flower floating below your hand, you imagine it slowly rotating in a circle.

"Open your eyes."

At the command, you are shocked to see the flower is behaving as it had been in your mind's eye. This breaks your concentration and the flower falls. Your brow is covered in sweat and you feel depleted.  _ Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. _

"It worked!" you croak in disbelief. "You promise you weren't doing that?"

"I swear it. Let's see what else you can do." he says as a small smile plays across his lips.

———

The rest of the morning into early afternoon is filled with exploration. You find yourself slowly accepting that this is no dream, that you are in fact Force sensitive. Each new task successfully completed under Kylo's instruction and encouragement is akin to opening your eyes for the first time.

"Excellent!" he exclaims at the sight of the small wildflower funnel cloud spinning before you. His hand glides across your lower back affectionately causing you to buzz.

By afternoon you are surveying the stack of stones you built using Force energy. You are proud of your work. As if he senses your overconfidence, Kylo raises his hand out in front of himself and the ground starts to shake. You watch as he uproots a massive tree and throws it across the clearing. It lands with a huge booming crash. You spin around to look back at him and are met with a dark and terrifying version of the man. Your confidence melts away and for the first time you feel fear. His expression slowly softens.

_ That is enough for today. _ His voice rings through your mind.

_ How can I hear you? _ You concentrate on those words.

"We have only skimmed the surface of what is possible, Y/N." he says. And then,  _ Let's go for a swim,  _ before he's jogging out of the clearing on the path leading down toward his villa.

———

You arrive panting, looking around to see where he went. He emerges from the kitchen door wearing only shorts and tosses you a pear. Impressing yourself, you catch it. Realizing how hungry you are, you take a huge bite. It's almost enough to distract you from the near naked Kylo sauntering toward the pool. His pear looks tiny in his huge hand.

You go inside to change into swimwear you somehow know you'll find in the guest room. What you find is a single piece black suit that covers the bare minimum of your curves. When you return to the pool, he is already bobbing, facing the ocean. You are suddenly super self conscious, feeling the breeze on your skin. Quickly climbing in, you are pleasantly surprised by how warm the water is.

"It only feels cool after the hot springs."

You don't think you'll ever get used to him intuiting your thoughts like that. Eyes wandering his smooth muscular back, your mind involuntarily flits back to last night when you were touching yourself while thinking of him.  _ Shit. _

He slowly turns around and you are greeted with a smirk, confirming that he had heard your thoughts.

"Don't be embarrassed."

"Stay out of my head!" You cry out. Anger pulsing, blushing furiously, you turn away.

_ Make me. _ You hear, inside.

Is he serious? You should be furious at this display of immaturity. You should leave right now. But instead your eyes meet his again and feel yourself melt. And then... a flash of him grabbing your shoulders, kissing you hard crosses your mind. That wasn't your thought. It was his. The realization causes you to blush even harder. So... he wants you too.

You take a step closer to him. He takes the cue. And just like that, you are living the vision he had sent. His touch knocks the wind from your lungs and when your lips meet it's nothing short of explosive. Freeing yourself momentarily from the crushing kiss, you gasp. He keeps a hold of your upper arm with one hand and his other hand moves to grasp the back of your head and neck. You open your mouth slightly to accept his tongue which he proceeds to jam down your throat, ravenous. You have never been kissed like this.

_ Wait _ , you think as loudly as possible,  _ This is happening too fast! _

He lets you go. You're left standing close, breathing hard, eyes locked. The energy between you confirming what you both know. This magnetism is unstoppable. Everything is different now.


	7. Seven

_ Kylo stood on the pier watching the island-hopper carrying Y/N disappear toward Okiwaan. Sea spray hitting him as he zoned out, replaying his time with her. He had already known that being in close proximity to her was intoxicating but... damn. He had not expected to be so blown away. He regretted losing control in front of her, cringing at the memory of her face painted with anger and fear. She wore her emotions freely. _

_ He had doubted his plan to bring her here many times. As soon as she was in his space, however, he sensed that this path they started walking was inevitable. It was as if the universe was gifting him a glimpse that the possibilities of being near her opened to him. He had sensed much more than companionship over the course of those 24 hours. Passion, yes, they had tasted it with that kiss in the pool. But there was something else, something greater shimmering under the surface... power. _

_ She would become a force unto herself. He already sensed the power of her creativity beginning to work in tandem with her Force sensitivity. He would teach her everything. She would become his equal. To what end? Only time would tell. For the first time since marooning himself on this planet, Kylo allowed himself to hope. _

———

A cleaning droid moves through the club, mopping up spilled drinks, erasing all evidence of the fundraiser from the night before last. You finish inventory and place an order to replenish empty stock.

You were thinking about Kylo again. He had reluctantly agreed to take you to the pier after the intense scene in the pool. Your abrupt need to leave was abundantly clear. You'd more than reached your limit of mind blowing experiences in one day. The ride was silent but before you departed the island he'd asked you when he could see you again. Passing his desire to kiss you goodbye into your mind. The implication sizzling below the surface was that you'd probably have to deal with this escalating lust before it would be possible to resume training. You'd given into the kiss. Seeing it play out before it happened was epic foreplay.

By the time you had made it home you were bursting at the seams. How many times had you made yourself cum last night. A lot. Exhausted to your core, you'd passed out and slept until noon today.

You hadn't made a plan to see him again but he knew where to find you.

Kaav is leaning against the bar examining his fingernails.

"Come on, Y/N." he huffs. "Don't leave me hanging here... You're so obviously dying to spill."

You eye him cautiously, concern etched across your face. You are  _ dying _ to tell him everything. But you're also worried about sounding insane. Plus, you have no idea what this past 48 hours means for your relationship with Kaav or how he will react to the news that you've met someone.

"Kaav,"  _ just rip the bacta off already _ . "I... I met someone."

He barely reacts, shifting his weight and nodding for you to continue. As always, exuding ultimate coolness.

Deciding to omit the bit about the Force, you continue, "His name is Kylo. He showed up here a week ago and kinda sent me spiraling. Sorry again for going MIA, by the way. I really owe you one." You smile. "He showed up again during the fundraiser and I went with him to his villa in the mountains."

"Villa?" he says, raising his eyebrows. "Fancy. Look, I don't mind if you spare me the details." With a serious look, "Just tell me you're safe and that he's not a creep."

"He's a lot of things but creep isn't one of them." you reply, wanting so badly to spill the details about the intensity of it all. You don't feel right describing what you've already nicknamed 'Kylo magnetism' to your friend and lover.

"Kaav," you softly say, approaching him and placing your hand on his. "What we have... the sex... it was always temporary, right? I don't want to lose you." Sadness at the thought of him walking out of your life knits your brow and causes your lip to quiver with emotion ready to spill over.

Kaav takes your chin in his hand and tilts your head up to meet his gaze.

"I'm not going anywhere. I expect you to follow your heart. In fact, I'd be disappointed if you didn't." Covering what you suspect is disappointment, he gives you a wink and leans down to plant a small kiss on your cheek. You throw your arms around him in a huge bear hug.

"Thank you, Kaav."

———

"No. No. No. What I'm saying is Chiyya couldn't possibly have invented Grotto Jazz because her album came years after Pogo released B-Sides." You are amusedly eavesdropping on the two elders at the bar. "C'mon man! We've been over this dozens of times by now! Back me up, Y/N!"

Laughing, "Not a chance I'm getting involved in this one."

"Alright, alright. At least bring us another round, would you? This is going to take a while." he says, as his companion rolls his eyes.

Their conversation inspires you to play the Pogo record next. Sure it might intensify their argument but it was a damn good album. Perfect for a rainy night. Just as you feed the disc into the machine, the door swings open and a crack of thunder rings out carrying a blast of windy rain through the club. And suddenly Kylo is standing just inside the door causing your heart to flutter. He shakes off his jacket and hangs it on the wall, running his fingers through his wet locks. He wears 'waterlogged' well. He spots you and you quickly go back to your task pretending you hadn't been staring.

_ Hey. _

_ Hey?  _ You look up and fail to stop your sheepish grin from forming.

He follows you back to the bar and takes a seat. You walk around to resume your bartender duties and ask him what he'd like. His eyes flash mischievously at the question. "To drink." you add.

"Dealer's choice." he says.

Nodding you turn to gather ingredients. His eyes on your body feel like a physical touch.  _ Damn _ . Determined to look professional, you push his intrusion aside and concentrate on making the drink. After shaking it over ice, you fill his glass and a small sample for yourself. Satisfied with the taste, you add the garnish and slide it across the bar top.

"One Bonadan Flyer, for the gentleman."

You watch enraptured as he takes a slow sip, masking his impression. After a tortured eternity he finally says, "Mmmm. Exemplary."

You can't help but grin back at him in triumph. You were so not playing it cool.  _ Pull it together, man! _ You're being flagged down at the other end of the bar. Going about your work, you keep glancing over at Kylo every chance you get. He seems content listening to the record and slowly enjoying his drink.

Finally, it's time for last call and you go about tidying up the bar while the night's regulars slowly file out. The rain has stopped. You lug the trash out to the compactor and when you return, Kylo is alone. Your breath catches at the sight. You lock the door behind you. It takes you several moments to get the butterflies under control and collect yourself enough to face him. You slowly approach the end of the bar. His eyes are somehow more beautiful than you remembered.

"I've missed you," you manage. "I hope that doesn't make me sound desperate or clingy or something... ugh! I get so flustered around you."

Ungraciously, he lets your awkwardness hang there. He stands. With a jolt you receive a vision of him scooping you off of your feet. _Woah_. He takes one step toward you, sending another onslaught of imagery coursing through you. _He's roughly tossing you onto the bar top and tearing your top off._ _Oh shit,_ is all your brain can come up with in response. At his next step you see him ravaging you with bites and licks. He's still several feet away but you are losing your ability to stand. Warmth pools between your thighs.

His next step brings a flash of his hand closing around your throat as you moan in pleasure and pain beneath his godlike hands. You are melting. The anticipation is too much. Was he trying to make you cum without even laying a finger on you? 

_ Take me already! _

And then he does, lips crashing against you as he lifts you with ease and carries you to the bar. Your tongues spill into each other's mouths and you feel the pressure of his cock, hard beneath his pants. He sets you down on the bar and steps back, wiping his mouth, surveying you from head to toe. You are panting and dripping with anticipation. The air around you is electric.

_ I want to be as rough as I showed you… Give me permission. _

His voice fills your head sending shivers down your spine.

"Yes. I give you permission. Please." you sputter.

He growls in response and then he's there, tearing your shirt off, flinging it across the room. He kisses your neck moving down to gather your exposed breasts in his mouth as you struggle to remove his shirt. In frustration he rips it off, sending it flying. You feel him attack your body again, biting and sucking. Definitely leaving marks as you moan and let your hands explore his expansive chest and back. You scoop up handfuls of his gorgeous black locks and let your fingers slide through them. You breathe in deep, savoring his intoxicating scent.

Kylo pulls your pants off by the ankles, pausing only momentarily to drink in the sight of your skin, tattoos gleaming under the bar lights. He's looking at you with serious consideration as he undoes his belt buckle and wriggles out of his pants, hopping from foot to foot as he pulls each boot off. You are met with the sight of his massive bulge now hidden only by a thin layer of fabric.

Your lips meet again as he maneuvers you deftly and climbs up onto the bar top. His kisses are rough and your lips are swelling along with the anticipation of your cunt.

"Fuck me, Kylo." you breathe into his neck.

He's kneeling above you, eyes locked to yours as he pulls his length free.  _ Damn _ . Nervous excitement runs through you.  _ This is going to hurt. _ Biting your lip. And then he's pulling your panties to the side and sliding his dripping cock up and down your slit wetting himself on you. You gasp as he starts to push his length into your sopping wet, eagerly pulsing core. You feel yourself stretching to take him. Pain and pleasure intermingle as you tighten your grip on his biceps. His eyes haven't left yours. You feel an intrusion into your mind and you sense that he is attempting to feel what you feel in an attempt to gauge whether or not he is too much for you. You silently encourage him to continue.

The first few thrusts are devastatingly slow and purposeful. Opening you to him. Sensing your readiness, he starts pumping into you faster, eliciting a yelp. He grunts in response, his thrusting speeding up again to an excruciating pace as his hand slides slowly up your torso. He squeezes your breast, slaps it playful and twists your nipple. Then he continues up your chest until his hand is wrapping around your throat. Your body spasms with excitement as light pressure constricts your airway. You see his eyes flash with intensity at the sight of your face turning red beneath him. With each thrust crashing deep inside of you, deeper than any man had been before, you feel yourself getting close. He does too.

Suddenly, he's releasing your throat. Making sure to remain inside of you he lifts your back up off the bar shifting so that you're now straddling his lap. He doesn't stop pumping as he cradles your head in his massive palm and resumes kissing you, sending his tongue deep into your mouth. Pulling away, he shoves his thumb down your throat making you gag and sputter. His excitement courses. He moves his thumb to start rubbing your clit. Your ecstasy at his touch catapults you both over the top way faster than anticipated. 

_ I'm gonna cum. Oh. Shit. _

You aren't even sure if that was him or you as a massive fucker of a wave crashes through you. You are experiencing  _ both _ orgasms. Your cunt clenches hard and fast as his cock fills you with hot cum. Your organs continue to pulse together, bodies buzzing. You imagine that you can feel every hair, every drop of sweat rolling down both of your bodies and you slowly come back down to Edoterra.

You stay like that holding each other for a while. Once you finally feel strong enough to move again, you climb off of his lap and feel his seed spill out of you and begin to roll down your thighs. Using a clean bar towel you wipe yourself up and begin picking up the pieces of clothing you'd lost along the way. He pulls his pants on and tucks himself away. You find your shirt but he stops you from putting it on, looking you over for any damage he may have caused.

"Don't. It's okay." you say, moving his hand to hold it in yours. "That was... amazing."

He pulls you into an embrace. Your head rests midway up his chest. He caresses your hair and then kisses the top of your head. Eventually you move away, rounding the bar, pouring two whiskeys. Your post coital ritual.

"I've been thinking about coming here and taking you this way all week." he says. "It's as if you have taken up permanent residency in my mind."

"From what I've seen of it so far, it's pretty filthy in there." you reply, smirking and throwing back your shot of whiskey.

"Come stay with me." he says, eyes boring into yours, radiating intensity.

"I..." Taken aback by his proposal, you struggle to find words.

_ Come stay with me. _

His voice in your head is accompanied by a vision consisting of quick flashes filtering through your mind.  _ The two of you watching the sunset over the ocean. Sparring in the clearing. Zooming around on the back of his speeder bike. Fucking on the floor in front of the fireplace. Kissing in a hot spring. Laughing over a cup of caf in the morning light. _ It's over in a flash. Is this fantasy or the future? You wonder, tears of happiness welling in your eyes.

_ Yes _ . You send him your answer, knowing that you would follow this man to the ends of the galaxy.


	8. Eight

Steam rises from the spring in the cool evening air. You are soaking your sore muscles after an intense day of training. You'd come to rely on your time in the spring to process the changes your life has swiftly undergone. Over the past few weeks, you had felt yourself growing stronger, both physically and in the Force. You'd taken more and more time away from the Cherchant in this pursuit. And if you were being honest with yourself, it was difficult to be separated from Kylo.

Tonight was different though. You were here to think.

The day had started off the same as so many before it. You'd woken early, left the guest suite to find Kylo waiting for you with a protein rich pre-training breakfast. No caf on these mornings. He was his usual mildly brooding self.

You'd arrived in the clearing and settled into your routine. First, quiet meditation. Then, you'd moved on to manipulation of objects. Stacking stones that weighed more than you did was fast becoming your new artist's medium. You'd perfected your method of visualization and were having a blast drawing on your creativity. Today's structure resembled a stormtrooper. Kylo was not amused. After he'd scattered the stones and small boulders with a flick of his wrist, you'd pressed him about his action but he'd swiftly shut down your line of questioning.

Next was forms. He'd thrown you a staff and started moving through the forms he'd taught you. In tandem you danced side-by-side, executing each turn and swing with as much power behind your movements as you could muster. He noticed your strained approach to the exercise. Anger flashing, he stopped you.

"No! You are relying on your physicality and completely ignoring the Force. You are supposed to move through the forms while focusing on the next movement. If you'd just  _ LET GO _ you would be way further along in your training by now!" he yelled.

Stung by his words you just stood there, staring up at him like a scolded child. You'd seen him lose control now and then but he'd never taken it out on you this way. He must have sensed your hurt because he dropped his staff and huffed away, presumably to cool down.

You had never questioned why sparring was part of your training. Like each of the other skills, it felt good to learn. You enjoyed getting stronger and faster even if you'd never come up with a good reason that a bar owner from Okiwaan needed to be combat ready.

You continued your forms alone.

After a while, Kylo returned and let you know he was ready to spar. You understood by his sour mood that an apology wasn't coming. At least not before he got some of his pent up aggression out.

You had taken your favorite starting position and were prepared to begin. You exhaled low and long, feeling the Force flow. Attempting to shield his mind from yours and vice versa added a layer of challenge to the exercise. He must have still been agitated because his mask slipped for an instant and you were able to intuit his first move. You spun to your right, staff deflecting his blow. He looked surprised but so were you because he'd come at you full strength.

Having seen him in action enough to know his massive stature and strength could do real damage, you'd felt a twinge of fear. He noticed, you felt his concentration falter further. With a flick of his wrist, he used the Force to fling a fist sized rock directly at you. You knocked it away with your staff. He spun around and you blocked another hard blow. He tried the rock move a second time but this time you were ready and you raised your hand up to stop the rock midair.

_ That was a new trick! _

You sent it speeding back toward him and he deflected it easily. It shattered against a boulder a few yards away. He swung his staff again but this time you stopped  _ it _ midair.

_ Amazing _ !

Your excited wonder did not amuse Kylo and he angrily shoved back hard against your blocking hold. You concentrated to absorb his energy and quickly sent it hurtling back at him. A direct blow, it knocked him back several feet. At the moment it struck him you were flooded with imagery from Kylo's mind.

_ A huge black military ship. _

_ Stormtroopers marching, boots ringing out in tandem. _

_ A loud buzzing, flash of red, a man falling, falling. _

_ A cry of anguish ripping from deep in Kylo's chest. _

_ A black and silver helmet slipping from his black leather-gloved hand, hitting the ground with a reverberating clunk. _

The connection severed and you'd stumbled backward, falling on your ass with a painful bounce. Kylo looked stricken and horrified. You were too confused to say a word. He turned and ran.

Following your footsteps, you found yourself at the springs. You paid the fee, leaving your shoes at the entrance you made your way to your favorite secluded spring. You'd been sitting there trying to process what you'd seen for long enough that your fingertips were wrinkled. The sky was darkening.

So far you'd come up with a few things. First, the stormtrooper statue you'd constructed seemed to have set him off. And then you'd seen stormtroopers in his memory. One of the reasons you'd enjoyed your time on Edoterra was that it was the first world you'd been to that was free from interference of imperialism and war. But you had had a fair share of run-ins with troopers and thugs during your travels. You knew so little about Kylo and almost nothing about his past. Could he be from that world? Was he a bad guy?

You were finding it hard to convince yourself that he could belong to the Dark Side. However, the flashes you'd seen today were about as imperialistic and dark as it gets. You recall hearing bar chatter about the end of the war and the fall of the First Order beginning about a year ago. Isn't that when Kylo had first arrived here? A chill travelled down your spine. You could probably leave tonight and go dig up enough information to confirm or deny your growing fears but instead you convince yourself that you owe it to Kylo to let him explain.

———

Stepping through the door, you notice a few things. The fireplace is going, it smells delicious in here, and it's so quiet it could be deep space. You make your way to the kitchen and find a plate set out for you with a warming cover and glass of yuzu wine. Famished, you practically inhale the meal, greedily chasing each mouthful with wine. Food always tastes extra delicious after a hot soak. A droid appears at the table, tidying up after you. It is a luxury you struggle to get used to.

Turning your focus toward the fireplace, you see that Kylo is seated with his back to you. He's probably been there the entire time. Not knowing what mood you'll encounter, getting no read off of him whatsoever, you cautiously make your way over to sit in the opposite chair. He's staring deeply into the flames.

After a long period of silence. He shifts subtly and begins to speak.

"I have been sitting here all evening grappling with my arrogance. I don't know why I thought I could coast along with you, helping you to grow your power, and not address the truth. It is inevitable that you find out who I am."

He turns to look at you, light from the flames dramatizing his features. A long deep pause builds anticipation.

"I am Kylo Ren. Leader of the Knights of Ren. Former Supreme Leader of the First Order. Grandson to Darth Vader." His voice is cold, emotionless as he continues, "I killed my father. I murdered my master. I am responsible and complicit in mass death across the galaxy. I was seduced by the Dark Side from a young age." He finishes, eyes gleaming in the firelight.

Turning away, he softly whispers, "I will accept your decision to leave here tonight and promise never to bother you again if that is your wish." Another long pause, you don't move a muscle, listening intently. "I would like to try to explain everything... if you'll let me."

You feel as though your blood has turned to liquid fire, freezing and searing within your veins. This man is not, cannot be the evil that he speaks of. This doesn't make any sense. Frozen to the spot and unable to make your vocal cords function, instead you think,  _ Tell me everything _ . Hurt and confusion dances behind the thought.

———

Hours must pass as Kylo tells his story. He carefully lays out each tragic turn that carried young Ben Solo further into the grasp of the Dark Side. He doesn't block you from seeing the images that flash through his mind as he speaks. Betrayal, telepathy, power hunger, misguided faith, and so much regret. The conflict in this soul, the pull between light and dark, is the thread weaving each chapter of his life together. Several times throughout, tears roll freely down your cheeks but you don't speak.

Rey is a bright spot in his mind. When he speaks of her, there is rippling in the Force tangible enough for even you to feel. You sense their connection as he explains how he figured out they were a dyad in the Force. How his mother’s love and his link to Rey ultimately saved his life and brought him back from the Dark Side. His connection to her stands as a shining white pinnacle in a stormy sea of despair that is his memory.

You now understand his exile. You are amazed at his ability to have been so nurturing to you here after a lifetime of pain and neglect. He stares at you thoughtfully as your thoughts form.

"That's the thing, Y/N. You have a power over me. I feel more human and grounded with you than I believed possible. That is why I have embraced this training. It's why I struggle to keep my hands off of you. And it's why I find peace, basking in your positivity."

"I have failed to keep my rage, my pain hidden from you." He is looking into the fire again. "I fear that I am too weak to be the man you deserve."

And that's assuming you are even willing to continue down this path with him, you think. The truth is like a block of ferrocrete crushing you. You need time. You need space.

You get up and walk over to his chair. Placing a hand on his shoulder you try to clear your racing mind. You know that it can't have been easy for him to bare his soul to you. But his soul was a terrifying, writhing mess.

"I'm not saying goodbye, Kylo." you say quietly. "But I need some time."

He doesn't move to stop you as you grab your jacket and head into the night. The walk to the harbor is about an hour and you are grateful for the fresh air as it lessens the sting of memories as they roll through your mind. Kylo's power is great and terrible. The Dark Side is terrifying but you feel an undercurrent of excitement at the thought of it. You understood his pull to it. The seductive nature of unbridled power. The realization that you aren't as disgusted with the revelations of the evening as you think you should be weighs heavily on your mind. You make your way back to Okiwaan.


	9. Nine

Hands covered in charcoal, smeared on your clothes and probably your face too, you finally pause and step back from the drawing. Kylo's sad eyes stare back at you from the paper. You'd spent several days away from him but still his tortured expression, the angry buzzing of his red weapon, his leather-gloved fist holding the black mask, burned brightly behind your eyes. You were carrying a ghost image of his memories. Watching his soul ripping apart over and over again, sometimes quietly and sometimes with violent destructive force. Your heart aches. Nothing he had taught you about the Force compared to his power. Unable to find a moment's peace, you did what you always did when your mind fixated on something, you put it down on paper.

This is the first drawing you have done since you started training. You'd wondered what would happen if you let meditation guide your hand. Apparently, a lot. Sore and tired after what must have been hours, you look around the room. There are drawings lying on every surface, surrounding where you sit in your bungalow. You don't remember making any of them. The drawings reveal breathtaking and terrible things plucked from his memories. They are dark and moody each with a sliver of bright light shining through. You are stunned by what you have done. His conflict, his beauty, his life story quite literally surrounds you... inside and out. The shock of it is enough to send you leaping over the pages to the kitchen where you lean over the sink, shaking. Parched, you chug water and splash your face.

You attempt to calm down. It's not like you are afraid of him, or even of the idea of someone so broken. Your life, your community is full of broken souls. Obviously none of them had been a  _ fucking SUPREME LEADER _ or had even remotely similar baggage... but, that didn't mean he couldn't still be a person. You had seen his shift to the light. You had felt him give into it, becoming the person that you know. His connection to the girl, Rey, was like a lifeline, confirming that he had made it through the darkness. Their connection pulsed through the galaxy. 

_ Where was she now? _

You knew you couldn't stay away much longer. Being around Kylo Ren was like taking a potent drug. You begin to formulate a plan to see him again as you gather up your drawings to store them away.

_____

Glancing at your comlink, the time reads 18:40. You're handing off the bar to Mo for the night after finishing the licensing extension way too close to the deadline. Aunt Teeka would surely come back to haunt you if you lost the Cherchant over a technicality.

Mo is as chipper as usual, updating you on her new living situation and bragging about the perks of living with a stylist. You admire her metallic shimmering hair color. "If you like, I can get you the friends and family discount!" She grins, swinging her head from side to side to show you the full effect light had on it. You thank her and she promises to let you know if anything unexpected comes up.

"Maybe I'll see you at the festival after close!"

You hop into your clunky old landspeeder and speed off toward the pier. Kylo has agreed to meet you at 19:00. You had told him that you'd thought it was time he stepped out of his bubble and come spend some time in yours. You wanted to share your world with him. The revelations of the other night were hanging over the conversation like a looming star destroyer but you'd made sure he knew that you weren't shutting him out.

You park, enjoying the cool ocean breeze as you wait for him. You see the island-hopper appear in the distance below the moons rise and note your increased heart rate. You try to look nonchalant, leaning on your speeder and fiddling with your comlink. Feeling him approach you wait as long as you can manage before glancing up at him.

"Hey, stranger." you say, tossing him a pair of goggles, pretending your speeder isn't a total rust bucket. "Hop in!"

After wrapping your head in a scarf and donning your goggles you start the engine, suppressing a cringe as it sputters to life. You zip through blocks of quiet, mostly derelict warehouses. Kylo is tense at your side, carefully shielding his thoughts from you. You hadn't told him where you were planning on taking him. You let your elation flow freely, hoping he will pick up on the fact that you are genuinely glad to be near him. Your newly honed sensitivity allows you to intuit your route. That, coupled with quicker reflexes, your easy confidence surprises you as you pilot the speeder.

You pull up in front of a bustling six story brick warehouse with huge windows gridded with clouded panes. Kylo looks around, eyebrows raised. You find the buzzer at the entrance.

"Who is it?" A scratchy voice responds through the box.

"It is I, purveyor of late night wisdom and impeccable bar-side art critique!" you say, in a goofy voice. Blushing as you remember Kylo is standing next to you.

"LADY! Get up here!" she responds and the door buzzes loudly, unlocking.

Relishing the feeling of being in charge, you hold the door for Kylo and lead him up the wide crumbling staircase. On your way up, you pass two (or was it three?) creatures in a passionate embrace. Tentacles slithering out into the stairwell, causing you to duck and skirt your way around them. You find yourself grinning and when your eyes meet Kylo's you are relieved to see an amused expression. There's super loud bass pumping from behind a closed door on three and you yell over your shoulder, "Next floor!" and grab his hand to pull him up behind you, taking two steps at a time.

Before your knuckles hit the door, it flies open and Tressish picks you up in her huge embrace and spins you around, whooping gleefully. Setting you down gently, she turns to eye Kylo. He is tall, dark, devastatingly handsome and completely out of place here. He looks uncomfortable, like he doesn't know what to do with his hands.

"Tress, this is Kylo," you gesture. "I really wanted to bring him here to introduce you and show him your work."

"Hello," Kylo says, shifting awkwardly.

"Hi, yourself," Tressish belts in her raspy tone. "Another artist?"

"No..." he starts but you cut him off.

"Kylo is new to Edoterra and really to the art world in general so I wanted to show him around a bit so that he could understand..." you stop talking as your eyes fall upon a sculpture that is absolutely commanding the space. "Holy shit, Tress! Is this your latest?" you ask.

It towers over you, more powerful than you imagined it would be. She had described her new work in the club but you hadn't been here in many months to see it.

Kylo is walking around the sculpture. His gaze is serious, taking it in from various angles. A demonic beast in violent rage towers ten feet tall. A powerful, contradictory expression on its face conveys pure heartbreak. A smaller, more delicate identical twin cowers below the larger figure, limbs raised in a defensive posture.

"It's called 'Annihilation'," she says, watching the two of you study it.

"It's... intense." Kylo responds. "The agony is palpable."

She looks him up and down again as her lips curl in a knowing smile. "It is a self-portrait." She states. "I harbor pain and rage that is as deep as an eternal well. If I do not create, I will die." Her statement is matter of fact. There is no sorrow or fear in her words, just empowerment. She continues, "My people are slavers. I escaped our planet at a young age but not before I witnessed atrocity and understood enough to feel the weight of complacency. My work is about atonement, self-annihilation, forgiveness, and hope. I strive to identify the demon within... and confront it."

He nods.

"Tress... it's phenomenal." You take one of her hands and squeeze it.

"I'm glad you like it." she says, returning the squeeze. After a few moments she asks, "Are you two heading to the Festival of Lights?"

"Yes, we are. Come with us?" you ask, bouncing on your heels.

"Sadly, I have an appointment with destiny that I cannot miss." She spins on her heels letting her four arms cascade out around her. She exits to an adjoining room, leaving you to wander the studio.

You eye Kylo, hoping he is enjoying your first surprise. He seems serious in his contemplation of the art. You walk up next to him and place your hand in his. You feel him soften under your touch. He lets go and runs his hand down your back. Blushing, you feel grateful that this excursion is a welcome distraction. Tressish returns, looking ravishing in her evening wear.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, mysterious Kylo, companion to my exquisite friend," she says. "The night is long and full of intrigue. Don't waste a moment!" She bows and leads you to the door. "See you soon," she says just to you, with a small knowing smile.

______

"So... is this ok?" you ask as you stroll north, hand in hand, toward the distant thrumming of the festival.

"Yes." he replies. And you feel him relax further.

"Good cause Tress was right... the night is just getting started!" You start jogging backward down the street, daring him to chase you. Turning and speeding up in the direction of the lights suspended in the sky ahead. You remove your scarf and let the wind carry it back toward Kylo. He catches it, in pursuit. You are laughing and panting euphorically in the lightness of the moment as you enter the dense crowd of the festival.

Kylo catches you, looking mildly annoyed. His default persona, uptight brooder, is on full display. It doesn't bother you because you're busy taking in the festival goers dancing through the street. Their costumes illustrate the illusion of the falling night sky to the planet's surface. Some like shooting stars, others deep swirling galaxies of midnight blue, points of light shining through fabric. There are floats carrying fabulous artistic renderings of fictional tales about constellations. One float has Edoterra's two moons engaged in an anthropomorphic dance. You're taking it all in, positively beaming at the sights and sounds.

"The best band on Edoterra is playing soon," you yell to Kylo over the thrum of the crowd, "But first, food!"

You lead him to a food cart set up at the edge of the street. You hold up two fingers, passing credits to the vendor you take two steaming packages from him. A sweet and spicy aroma wafts from them as you hand one to Kylo. Unwrapping it slowly like the precious cargo it is, you're not even trying to hide your unbridled excitement. You slowly bite into the soft sweet bun filled with a variety of savory ingredients paired perfectly to create ultimate umami and texture. This little pouch from the heavens might be your favorite food in the galaxy.

As you finish your last bite, you open your eyes from your private ecstasy to lick the sauce off your fingers. Horrified, you notice Kylo is staring at you. His flummoxed expression must mean he's never experienced the sight of food eliciting this level of pleasure in someone. Fleetingly, you wonder what he ate on that military vessel from his memory.

"Nothing like this." he says in response to your thought.

"Well? Do you like it?"

"It's, okay. I liked watching you eat it better."

Your cheeks flush as you glance at the time, "The band is about to start!"

———

The night is going perfectly. The band was excellent. Kylo is hard to read but he feels content by your side. The lanterns will be released by the river soon. You wrap your arm through the crook in his elbow and lead him in that direction. You stroll the bank of the river, arm in arm, watching the lanterns that fill the night sky float lazily by. You step away to pick up a stone off of the path. You concentrate to levitate it over your palm and then send it skimming across the surface of the calm water. Smiling, you twirl in a small dance on the path, stepping aside as residents pass.

Your joy is cut abruptly short when a masked creature breaks off from the passing group and grabs your wrist lifting you off of your feet. "Hello, gorgeous!" he stutters. You smell alcohol on his breath.

"Put me down!" you yell, panicking. You're kicking and wriggling under his grasp.

Then, you hear Kylo's voice, "You will put her down. You will turn around and walk away. You will keep walking." 

And just like that, the creature is lowering you to the ground.

"I will put her down. I will turn around and walk away. I will keep walking." it repeats in monotone.

You watch it retreat, panic subsiding. Kylo pulls you to his side, sliding his arm around your waist. You look up into his eyes, silently thanking him.  _ Teach me that trick _ , you think. And you’re going over all of the situations at the club in which it would definitely come in handy.

Listening to his heartbeat, you feel safe in his arms. You feel  _ safe _ ... safe in the arms of the former Supreme Leader. Kylo Ren.

Sensing Kylo's discomfort at your thoughts, you stand there feeling guilty for thinking that you could distract away the heavy burden of the truth laid bare.

“Take me home?” you ask, gazing up into his eyes.


	10. Ten

Entering the villa, Kylo throws himself face down on the sofa. His long limbs dangle over the edges. You take off your jacket and heels. Rolling over, his head falls back facing up toward the ceiling, eyes closed as he sinks into the cushions with a deep sigh. His movement captivates you. You know what's under those clothes.  _ Oh no. _ You can't stop the slideshow of his body, your catalog of lust, from flashing through your mind.  _ Shit. _ He lifts his head excruciatingly slowly to look at you, a smirk growing on his face.

You feel the blood rushing to your cheeks, mortified. It is a constant struggle of wanting to let your guard down around him and forgetting that that also means he has unfettered access to your mind. This is all new territory. Honestly though, the sex is mindblowing and you admit to yourself that you're suprised he hasn't caught you fantasizing before now. You pull yourself together and start to walk over to the bar to pour drinks.

_ Stop. _

His deep voice reverberates through your mind. You turn slowly. He's standing now, facing you.

"No booze," he says. "I want you to feel everything."

You freeze, pulse speeding up with your excitement.

"Crawl to my bedroom." he commands.

"What?" you answer, your eyes widening.

"Crawl. To. My. Bedroom." he repeats, advancing toward you. His eyes flash with intensity and his voice is thick and forceful.

Deciding not to argue, you bend down slowly, feeling his eyes on your body. The rug is soft under your hands and bare knees. Your shorts didn't cover much standing so you know he has a good view of your exposed cheeks and tattooed legs. You move slowly, accentuating each motion as seductively as you can. You hear him grunt in encouragement and then a flash of an image,  _ his view _ , passes through your mind. Seeing yourself from that angle, feeling his lust, is intoxicating.

You're now at the foot of his bed as he follows several feet behind.

"Stand up. Face forward. Slowly take your clothes off."

His voice is ragged with heavy breathing. Following his instructions, you start to strip your shirt off over your head.

"Slower." he says.

The moments pass at an agonizing pace as you remove each item. Peeling your panties down around your ankles. Bent at the waist, you peak through the gap between your legs to look at him. He sees your disobedient glance and before you can react he scoops you up, spins you around and slams you against the wall by your shoulders. The impact knocks the wind out of your lungs.  _ Ouch. _

He lets go, ashamed, "Sorry... I'm so sorry, Y/N."

Shaking it off, "Don't be," you answer him. His rough touch makes you tremble expectant lust. "Please," you pause, working up the courage to say it. "Please, take me...  _ Supreme Leader Ren _ ." Your voice quivers as the drawn out words fall from your lips.

His expression of enraged shock and excitement burns into your mind. He's either going to hit you, send you away forever, or... your words would pay off.

Option three. He lunges at you, grabbing you and throwing you onto the bed. He's at least a meter away now but his hand is extended out in front of him and you can feel it enclosing around your throat. He is using the Force to lightly choke you and hold you in place against the mattress from the distance. He moves quickly to unfasten his pants and pull them down around his hips dragging his underwear down with them. The sight of his huge cock sends you spinning into oblivion. Your eyes begin to go fuzzy from lack of oxygen when suddenly the invisible grip is released. And he's then there, kneeling above you.

_ Do it.  _ His command reverberates within you, no need to elaborate. His eyes flash impatiently. You lick your lips as you wrap your small hand around his member. You trace the tip of his cock with your tongue teasingly, looking up at him. He grabs a handful of your hair and yanks your head back threateningly. He is exercising restraint and concentrating on not seriously hurting you.

"Please, Kylo," you say, "I promise to behave."

"Call me...  _ that _ again." he growls.

"Yes,  _ Supreme Leader. _ " you smirk.

He releases you and you hear him moan as you drop your head down and take his cock into your mouth. You begin twirling your tongue around its head, tasting the salty precum, excitement mounting in you. You feel his hand slip between your thighs and a finger slowly enters you. You moan at the blissful intrusion, his cock filling your mouth muffles your pleasure. You feel his shield lowering. He's getting close.

Abruptly changing course, he pulls free of you, dragging you upward, slamming his lips into yours. You accept his tongue into your mouth, mirroring his ferocity. His massive hands are spread across your bare back and then he is sucking, biting, and licking a path down the front of you. Another moan escapes your lips.

Shifting to sit on the bed, Kylo hoists you up and wraps your thighs around his neck. You grab a hold of the canopy bed frame above his head for balance right as his tongue penetrates your cunt. Gasping, your head flies backward and your body tenses. His hands are cupping your ass and his mouth is devouring you as you float above the bed wrapped around his head.

_ You taste so fucking good. _

That does it, "I'm gonna cum!" you yell.

_ Cum for me.  _ Words flowing through your mind as his tongue continues to trace small deliberate circles around your clit. You are holding on to the bed frame with one hand and his hair with the other as you start bucking against his face. Your orgasm crashes over you, incoherent noises escape your lips as your thighs tense around his neck, legs still dangling over his shoulders. He sucks your clit lightly, causing you to thrash harder with overstimulation.

"Holy shit," is all you can manage to say as he lowers you down onto the mattress, giving you time to collect yourself. You feel him watching you as your shuttering subsides. He looks pleased with himself. He slides two fingers up and down your slit and then pushes them inside, slowly scissoring them. You feel yourself being opened.

"Turn over," he commands.

Wondering fleetingly how he will fit into your swollen seeping hole, you do as you're told. Kneeling and facing away, you don't peak this time, having learned your lesson. That doesn’t seem to matter though because with no warning, a slap crashes down on your ass, causing you to scream. Tensing in preparation for another blow, you fail to stop the cry from escaping as it connects. You feel your cheeks burning where his hands had been. He sends you an image of the hand print shaped welts forming on your ass.

Suddenly, his cock is slamming into you from behind. Its width pulls you open as he crashes against your cervix, making you crawl forward in an attempt to relieve the pressure. Not letting you escape, he grabs a hold of your hips and rocks into you, slower this time. You force yourself to relax and let go of your fear. You embrace the pain mingling with pleasure. You are now allowing yourself to appreciate, to enjoy each stroke of his cock dragging against your walls and filling you completely.

He speeds up, grunting. The clapping of your bodies connecting again and again fills the room. You think you might cum again. At the thought, you feel his touch on your clit. Only... his hands are still on your hips pulling you down hard against him as he continues thrusting.  _ How?  _ The pleasure of it erases your ability to form thoughts. Soon you are being carried over the top, cumming hard, this time feeling him inside of you as your body spasms around him. He cries out and with slow purposeful thrusts, you feel his load pulse into your core.

Dripping sweat and panting hard, he pulls out of you and rolls onto the bed. You collapse onto your stomach, shaking from head to toe from the intensity of what you just went through. You turn to look at him and to your surprise, he is shaking too. You reach over and smooth a piece of sweat drenched hair out of his face. He looks young and vulnerable now. He takes your hand and presses it onto his cheek, kissing your palm lightly. You lay there gazing into each others eyes in wonder. Peace washes over you as your breathing slows.

You're both a mess. You let him carry you into the refresher to clean up. He turns on the shower, still holding you as it warms up. When it's ready, he sets you down and you embrace under the falling water, washing away your sweat and fluids. After, you step out and he wraps you in a luxurious fluffy towel before drying himself.

He says your name softly, meeting your gaze in the mirror. "Thank you for tonight. Tress's studio, the festival, the company." 

You smile and nod, waiting to see if he'll continue. 

"I'm not good at this... just  _ being _ ." Another pause before, "For the first time since..." his thoughts drift. 

He turns to you. 

"I  _ want _ things, experiences... I want  _ you _ ."

Your eyes well at his outpouring.

_ You already have me. _

The message is strong and confident. You take his hand and squeeze it.


	11. Eleven

“Follow me.” 

Kylo opens a door in the foyer revealing a staircase leading down. You aren’t sure if you ever noticed the door which is odd because you’d been staying here for almost two months now. Lights flicker on, illuminating the stairs and revealing a vast cavernous space. In the center sits a looming black shape.

“Is that… is that a TIE fighter?” you ask, stammering, jaw practically on the floor.

“The custom TIE Silencer, to be exact,” he says, matter of factly. “It’s a prototype designed for me to pilot when I was a Commander for the First Order.”

A chill runs down your spine as understanding dawns that he had used this ship to fight a war. Probably used it to kill. You slowly pace a circle around it, alarmed by the terrifying effect it has on you. A small amount of ambient light draws your attention. The cavern is built to be accessed through the cliff face below the villa. Vegetation cascades down in front of the opening concealing it from the outside. 

“Over here,” he calls from the far side of the room.

Your steps echo as you make your way to where he is hunched over a chest on the ground. He’s digging around looking for something. He pulls out an object wrapped in leather. Untying it he reveals two metal rods, each about as long as your forearm. He gazes at them meaningfully. 

“These are the sabers that belonged to my mother and uncle.” 

He picks one of them up and runs his thumb up and down the hilt. Turning, he ignites the saber and a loud buzzing rod of blue light erupts forth. The warmth from the blade contrasts with the cool damp of the cavern, heat radiating on your skin. A small “Ooooh!” escapes you quietly. In awe you watch as he swings it a few times casually. A satisfied calm crosses his features as he gracefully takes a combat stance. You stare enraptured as he moves effortlessly through a few forms with the elegant weapon weightless in his hands.

After a time, he seems to remember that you're there. He powers the weapon down and clips it to his belt, presenting you with the second one. It’s heavy, cold, and huge in your small hands. You feel the whisper of potential power fluttering through space as you gaze at the saber, turning it over in your hands. You raise your eyes to meet Kylo’s and see that he is surveying your every move.

“I think it’s time we start training with a proper weapon,” he says.

You nod enthusiastically. His lips curl into a small smile in response to the excitement you are openly wearing. 

_ A real Jedi weapon! _

Back in the clearing, you see the patches of dirt and trails worn through the grass, shaped by your many hours, days, and weeks of training. Your mind wanders over the memories, lingering on the brightest spots. Your relationship with Kylo has naturally divided into two parts, work and play. Both are extremely intimate. While your training is always serious and draining, the proximity, shared touches, and student/teacher dynamic intensifies your bond to him. When you relax and explore the territory outside of training, the shared experiences in this clearing add weight and depth to the quieter hours. 

Just as you’ve pushed yourself in training, under his guidance, so too have you pushed and explored the boundaries of sex and violence, pain and pleasure. Kylo’s soul is torn to pieces but the tendrils of slow growth and the healing passage of time are pulling him back together. You aren’t trying to change each other, but you feel profound changes taking place nonetheless. You sense that he has nowhere near even begun to forgive himself. At the same time, the relief he often experiences is apparent alongside the powerful respect and support between you. It’s all there, lightening the load. And when you lay panting in the field or tangled in satin sheets after extreme exertion, the world melts away and everything is simple, easy.

Breaking an unspoken rule of training, your mind briefly lingers on the memory of the intense climax that coursed through your intertwined bodies in tandem last night.  _ Had we been levitating?!  _ Chests heaving as you crashed back onto the bed. Fingers digging into each other’s flesh. Locked eyes, blazing. Blood rushes to your core. You trace fingertips across a cluster of bruises on your bicep, wincing slightly and feeling the distant ache of desire. You wear the marks and bruises like badges of honor. If he notices your thoughts, he doesn’t react.

“Let’s begin.” His tone is serious.

Pulling yourself together, you search the weapon for the activation switch, jumping, startled as it roars to life. The heavy hilt now feels balanced by the buzzing rod of light. You use two hands to slowly move the saber across the space in front of you, getting a feeling for it. You swipe it left to right, right to left, lowering it slowly until the blade slices through a swath of tall grass. The tips of the cut grass sizzle red as if ignited by flame. It’s an awesome feeling, wielding this weapon. 

Kylo steps to your side and ignites his saber. He lifts it up, expecting you to match his stance. Without a word, you start to move through forms in tandem. 

———

He’s launching fallen tree pods at you as you slice through them one by one. You miss one, distracted by a rustling in the brush at the clearing’s edge. Your eyes snap to the spot as Kylo spins around, tensing. You feel his flare of unease mingle with your own. Then, a dart hurtles toward Kylo as you scream. Easily deflecting the attack with a flick of his wrist, he crouches defensively.

“GET DOWN!” he growls. 

You power off the saber and flatten yourself below the tall grass as Kylo sprints toward the attacker. You listen to him crashing through the trees as the sound moves farther away. A few rattled breaths heave your chest as you suddenly, heart jolting, wonder what you are doing on the ground. You should be at Kylo’s side in pursuit of the assailant.

Determination and fear have you leaping up, propelling you after them. You reach out with the Force and find Kylo’s signature pulsing, guiding your path. Running full speed, shocking and impressing yourself, your new skills and athleticism are on full display. When you catch up with him he is panting and clenching his fists, shaking in rage as a speeder bike disappears through the forest, too fast and far gone to pursue. You place your hand lightly on his arm. He turns to you, anger flaring behind his eyes. And as he takes in your face, you sense his anger slowly slipping away and sadness appears in its place.

“A bounty hunter. Someone knows I’m here,” he says.

The walk back to the villa has you both on edge. The forest is tainted by an unpleasant fog looming over everything, making the sun seem less bright. Bird songs echo forebodingly as you concentrate on listening for any further sign of attack. Nothing happens.

The villa is quiet and seemingly untouched. You go about the kitchen preparing a grazing lunch as Kylo checks on the security systems. He meets you back at the kitchen counter, plucking a grape and tossing it into his mouth.

“One bounty hunter means more bounty hunters,” he starts. “I’m going to need to root out the source. Unfortunately, I think it’s safe to assume that many people now know that I’m still alive and here on Edoterra.”

“I know a place in West Okiwaan where we might be able to get some information, like who that was earlier in the woods,” you say.

He nods, “That’s a start. But even if we succeed at eliminating the bounty itself, that doesn’t mean we’re in the clear. I deserve what is coming… I’m just… disappointed that it has come so quickly.” He drops his head and runs his fingers through his dark locks.

Your heart flutters at hearing him say ‘we’. You are relieved that he seems willing to let you help him. The sorrow he openly projects creates a strange dichotomy inside you. On the one hand you are also sad that this period of content is ending, but on the other his words and actions have made it clear that he has no intention of abandoning you at this first sign of trouble. 

You are up for the adventure.

———

_ “Ben!” Rey’s voice rings out across their connection. “You’re okay! I sensed your fear and then Chewy contacted me about a bounty that popped up for ‘Kylo Ren’! Whoever it is has tracked you to Edoterra.” _

_ “I’m fine, Rey,” Kylo responded. “A bounty hunter made a pathetic attempt earlier. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately for them, they escaped.” _

_ “Please be careful! Chewy and I are concerned about the implications of this. Do you think you were spotted?” Concern knitted her brow. “Previous rumors circulating had assumed you dead. We figured that would keep you safe.” _

_ “Perhaps,” he frowned. “I’ll get to the bottom of it. Nevermind that now... How is Jedi training getting along? Are there any promising younglings?”  _

_ “It’s the most difficult and rewarding experience of my life. There are 7 here with me now. They are all bursting with excited curiosity and potential. I have been able to commune with many Jedi masters of old. They guide me on my path.” Her enthusiasm and joy is palpable.  _

_ A shift in mood changes her tone as she works up her courage to ask, “And you, your… apprentice? I sense that things are getting pretty serious between you.” A slight blush crosses her cheeks. _

_ Kylo doesn’t know how to respond.  _

_ After what feels like an eternity he answers, “She is a worthy apprentice… and also much more. She makes me want to keep going, healing, experiencing.” It’s his turn to blush.  _

_ Kylo knows that the extent of the relationship is not lost on Rey. He worries that their connection is forcing her to endure the echoes of his passions. His guts drop as her face confirms his worry.  _

_ “You love her,” she whispers. _


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm realizing I can't write abusive relationships. Maybe it's my happily-married-in-my-30s life bleeding through. Anyway... Enjoy this kinky, consensual, fluffy ass, budding relationship between equals. Don't worry, Kylo still has issues and has a lot of work to do. So much more to come!

Per usual, you sense him before you see him. Stepping off of the island-hopper you walk toward the place where he typically retrieves you on his speeder bike. Every damn time your eyes meet after any length of absence, you feel like you’ll be knocked flat on your back. He’s gorgeous, a devil carved from marble. His striking features come alive with all that simmers beneath the surface. You haven’t even greeted him yet and you’re feeling the first signs of impending arousal. You can only imagine how your awkward overthinking of each step must look. As he wraps his arm around your waist and takes your chin in his fingers, tipping your head back, you don’t try to hide your desire. Heat radiates from your skin.

“I’ve missed you,” he says, knowing exactly how the deep tones of his voice will affect you.

“Kylo,” you breathe as your knees give out slightly below you. He supports you, smiling knowingly as he lifts you up and swings you onto the back of the speeder. He climbs on in front of you. As he speeds off, you rest your head on his back, wrapped around him and breathing in his intoxicating scent. You are fully addicted to this man. And it’s not just physically, you are starting to lose focus of your old life. The time you spend with him makes everything else seem dull.

“Climb onto my back,” he says, after parking. “I’ll carry you inside.”

You are grateful that you don’t need to use your legs yet. Once you get through the door you see that there’s a meal waiting at the table. He carries you over, crouching to let you climb down. You take a seat, fixing your windblown hair as he adjusts the lighting and then joins you. The food looks fantastic and it’s a good enough distraction from wanting to jump his bones that you’ll have time to talk.

“This looks amazing!” you say, digging in. 

Casually, with your mouth full, “Everything is copacetic at the club. Mo is loving the extra shifts and she’s got a friend who might shadow her a bit and see if it’s a good fit.” Chewing and swallowing you continue, “Once I get that sorted out I’ll have no problem leaving for a while.”

“Excellent,” he says. “I was able to analyze the dart from yesterday’s attack. It’s a simple enough construction, standard Tranq cartridge but it looks like our bounty hunter likes to add his own signature to his darts. There was a red snake etched onto it.”

“That will give us something to show the regulars at Gorki’s dive! If someone knows something, that’s where they’ll be.” You pause to take a bite. “I asked Kaav…” you hesitate, noticing how Kylo tensed at the name. “Yeah so, Kaav said,” again with the tensing, “Wait, wait… are you _jealous?!_ ” you ask teasingly.

“Of course not,” he says between clenched teeth.

“Sure… anyway, he said he gets a lot of offworld traffic through his shop and based on the fact that almost all of his shadiest clientele is either on their way to or from Gorki’s, he agreed that it is the best place to start.”

“He actually offered to go with us and help with the questioning…”

“NO!” Kylo says, forcefully enough to confirm your suspicions. 

You can’t help but snigger into your plate at his behavior. You know that he knows full well that you broke off your sexual relationship with Kaav right after you met. You hear him clear his throat and watch him clenching and unclenching his fist. Your smirk falls off your face at the sight.

“I’m going to punish you for that,” he says.

Picking up the hint, you reply, “Please, I meant no harm… _Supreme Leader Ren_.”

And with that he stands up fast, knocking his chair back. He walks slowly over to you, eyes smoldering, jaw set. He uses his arm to sweep your unfinished meal and dishes off of the table. The dishes shatter as they hit the floor and you begin to tremble.

“Bad girl, look what you made me do.”

_Holy shit._

You feel your parties soak through as if on command.

“Climb up onto the table,” he growls. 

You do as you're told. 

“Finish what’s on my plate.” 

Heart pounding and eyes huge saucers, you crawl over to his plate and reach for a fork when… 

“No hands.”

Lust and humiliation are battling within you. Fearful anticipation is coursing through your veins. You dip your head and use your tongue to scoop a bite into your mouth, chewing slowly. Shaking as you wait for what’s next. He’s hiding his thoughts from you and standing statuesque behind you, watching. 

“Good,” he whispers. 

You hear him getting closer and then you feel him place one hand on each of your outer thighs. He slowly slides them up to your hips. You are frozen to the spot. Then, he hooks his fingers into your shorts and pulls them violently off of your ass and down your thighs. In your silence, you hear a rattled breath escape him before he tears your panties clean off, burning your skin. You’re half naked, on all fours on the dinner table, exposed and dripping.

_You are fucking soaked for me._

His voice in your head. All you can do is nod with short vigorous movements. His right hand crashes down across your ass, stinging pleasure jolts through you. Smacks crack through the room, again and again. You sense that he is savoring each impact as he administers the spanking punishment. There is a brief reprieve and you feel the heat of your blood coursing below the skin where he had struck you.

Suddenly, your breath is expelled from your lungs as he smashes his face into your pussy, greedily licking, penetrating you with his tongue and swirling it around your clit hard enough to make you squeal. His fingers are digging into your hips and asscheeks as he feasts on you from behind. The sensation is overwhelming and you begin shaking so violently you think might collapse onto the table.

“Kylo…” you moan. “I can’t.”

At your voice he stands up and wipes his drenched face on his shirt sleeve. He scoops you up off of the table gently and cradling you in his massive arms, carries you to the bed. He leaves you for a moment lying there and you squeeze your thighs together to try to ease the aching need for his touch. He reappears holding a satin cloth.

“Sit up,” he says. “Close your eyes.” 

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” you say, shivering.

He gently gathers your hair into a single plait and ties it up. You feel yourself relax slightly as he wraps the satin around your eyes and ties it behind your head. Next, he gathers your head and neck in his hand gently and firmly before he slowly lowers you back onto the bed. His hot breath caresses your neck before he begins tracing his full lips across your face to meet yours. The kiss starts out delicate and soft and then it builds and builds into something deep and frenzied. He comes up for air and runs his tongue down your jawline until his mouth is at your ear.

“I’m going to _fuck_ you,” his deep voice penetrates you. 

“You’re going to cum when I tell you to. Not before. Understood?”

“Yes,” escapes your fluttering lips.

“Are you ready, goddess?”

 _Fuck. Yes._ You think to him, quivering.

He lifts you up and shifts you over his kneeling body as he moves his hands up your back, lifting you so that you are now cradled in his huge arms. You feel almost as if you're floating, vision blacked out from the blindfold. You spread yourself around him as he slowly lowers you onto his cock. A groan flows out of you at the sensation of being split by his insanely huge and perfect sex. You both moan at the relief of penetration. He holds you there against him for a long moment, cock twitching inside of you, making you press into him even harder searching for the release of friction. 

Almost imperceptibly slowly, he begins thrusting into you from below, holding you immobile above him. Each thrust is like a free fall. His mouth finds your breasts one at a time, licking, sucking, biting, adding to the mounting pleasure. You press your cheek to his forehead as he devours you. Soon you are writhing with animalistic attempts to hold back the screams building within. He increases his thrusting to the perfect rhythm. If your thirsty eyes had been allowed to take him in with that final sense, you’re sure there’d be nothing left to hold back the dam of ecstasy. Tears of joy roll down your cheeks from below the blindfold. Kylo sees them and kisses them away before nuzzling his face into your neck, panting hard.

You are falling, falling into the blissful repetition of his pounding. The pulling, sliding of his cock fills you completely with each thrust. You’re shaking trying to stop your growing need for release. You whimper in frustration.

Kylo rips the blindfold off of your face and growls, “Cum, now!” 

His deep amber eyes meet yours and that’s all it takes for your body to explode. The sheer force of the orgasm crashes through you like a tidal wave. And then he’s grabbing your plaited hair and pulling your head back to expose your neck. Biting down, crying out, he fills you as you ride out your spasms. You imagine the giant boulder in the clearing cracking in two with the force of your dual climax.

Regaining composure, he lays you down gently on your back, sliding out of you to lay next to you. You curl up in the crook or his arm, head on his shoulder, body completely spent.

“Is it just me or does that get better every time we do it,” you say.

“Mmmm…” he says in agreement. 

“I don’t want this to ever end,” you whisper. “Let’s get these bastards that are trying to ruin it. They can’t have you, you belong here with me.” You are just babbling, tired and smiling to yourself.

Kylo shifts and sits up, looking at you with a serious expression.

“Belong…” he says. “Mmmm.” 

Then he glances down and you see he’s getting hard again. Your shock makes him crack a huge grin. A rare sight to behold. You’re laughing, laughing so hard your stomach is cramping and you can’t catch your breath. And then he’s kissing you. Calming your lingering fits of laughter with his impassioned kisses until you're no longer laughing but swapping tongues into each other’s mouths, moaning and letting yourself get lost. He breaks free and looks at you long and meaningfully.

“I love you,” he says. “I love you. I love you.”

Each time he says the words his intensity increases. 

“I FUCKING LOVE YOU!” he shouts.

 _I love you, Y/N._ One last time inside of your head.

Speechless, you concentrate on the feeling of your swelling heart and the butterflies that his words called up within you. You feel him feeling it. Tears run down your cheeks once again.


	13. Thirteen

It must be close to 3am. You’re lying next to a sleeping Kylo. His breathing is soft and rhythmic, the only sound in the dark. Even though you’ve been staying here for a couple of months on and off, you have rarely shared his bed, preferring instead to sleep in the guest suite or to head back to your place to recharge. Being around Kylo often had you feeling like you were tripping on something, something enjoyable for sure, but tripping nonetheless. You’ve never liked the feeling of being out of control of yourself or of your life. That, coupled with the honest truth that the relationship just hadn’t been there yet had kept you a step back. 

Tonight changed everything. 

You found yourself trapped in spiraling thoughts. Kylo had fucked you to the point of forgetting your own name earlier. He may be a moody weirdo, you’ve learned, but in bed he is a GOD. You had often wondered, laying spent after sex, if he was channeling his rage and sorrow into the intensity of fucking you or if he was letting it all go and allowing himself to be free in his animalistic nature. Either way you had never been with anyone who made you feel so completely devoured in lust. 

Thinking of it now, you feel yourself warming, a catch in your throat, increased heartrate sending blood to pound lightly through your sex. You sigh and shake off the onslaught of arousal. Had you been home you’d probably give in to the desire to touch yourself. Not here though, not next to him.

The memory of his words jolts you wide awake yet again, snapping you out of your reverie.

_ I love you. _

You knew he had meant it but you were also instinctively furious because who says  _ that  _ for the first time right after sex? There isn’t a woman alive who would want that to be the scenario of her first time hearing those words. How many times had the boys and later men in your life confused lust and love, sex and sincerity? You’d convinced yourself long ago that you’d never been in love, only infatuation. 

Your groggy exhausted brain presents you with the image of a younger you digging a trench and installing defenses around your beating heart. To be loved was threatening. But he  _ had  _ meant it. 

Sometimes when you held each other after sex your telepathic bond seemed to go into hyperdrive. Your relaxed lazy thoughts swirled together. Tonight, you had felt his sincerity and relief at having been strong enough to voice his feelings to you. His love was like a pool of deep waters that existed in a peaceful part of his mind, partitioned off from his past traumas. You couldn’t help but wonder what would happen to that beautiful serene pool if the barriers began to come down. Would it remain a place of isolated freedom? Or would it become polluted by the potent evils that he carried on his back like the weight of a thousand moons?

Finally feeling tired enough to drift off, your last thoughts linger on a memory of training in the clearing on a sunny afternoon. You’d struggled over and over again to get your routine memorized. Instead of a fluid series, you’d repeatedly ducked and pivoted left when you should be going right, causing you to yell obscenities and send clumps of grass hurtling across the field.  _ Damn directional dyslexia.  _ Instead of giving up on you, Kylo had walked over and taken your hand and with a small squeeze, he’d said, “Let me guide you through.” And then you felt his presence in your mind, and you were moving through the motions as his movements steered your own. It was blissful to be intertwined in that way. That had been the last time you’d struggled with forms and the first time you’d seen that small smile pull at the corners of his mouth. 

Of course you were falling in love.

______

Stretching awake with a huge yawn you throw your arms out and hit nothing but sheets and pillows. Kylo must have gone for his early morning run and left you to sleep. Feeling grateful, you pull a robe on and head out to the kitchen to make caf. This was going to be a big day and you needed to be awake for it. 

Standing there in the bright morning light, you fantasize about what it might feel like to live here, to have a morning routine as part of a peaceful existence with Kylo. A simple quiet life is not something you thought you ever wanted even if it was attainable. Hypothetically though, you’d have to deal with the nagging issue of the bounty on his head. There were likely entire planets full of beings seeking vengeance and demanding punishment for his imperialistic crimes. The moral ambiguity of participating in a war of imperialism under the influence of a villain like Snoke was not lost on you. No matter how corrupted he’d been by the Dark Side at the time, he was still directly responsible for the deaths of countless. 

Struck by your instinct to defend him against your own internal argument, you think,  _ the human mind is kind of amazing in its ability to compartmentalize _ . Your experiences don’t give you anything to draw on when it comes to punishment for crimes against humanity, rehabilitation, retribution or any number of things that maybe should play a role in this story. All you know for sure is that it’s sketchy as hell to assume that shifting to the light side of the Force counts as atonement. Selfishly you want it to be enough. Enough that he can put an end to his exile and self imprisonment. Realistically, you know the dam is just beginning to break open.

“Hey,” he says, breaking you out of your thoughts.

He takes up the entire entrance to the kitchen, glistening with sweat and slightly out of breath.  _ Damn.  _ You think to yourself as he leans in to kiss your cheek, hand resting lightly on the small of your back. 

“Hey,” you say. “Cup of caf?” You pass one to him.

He takes it from you and slides himself up to sit on the countertop. He closes his eyes and breathes in the steam from the cup. You haven’t seen him this relaxed, well, ever.

“So… I was thinking on my run,” he started. “If we get a good lead on the bounty at the tavern tonight, we should probably be ready to leave right away before anyone can be tipped off that we are coming.”

“Makes sense.”

“So I’m thinking we should get packed and take the Silencer there later.” He plays with the handle on the cup. “If we don’t get any leads, maybe we can just... go on a trip. Spend some time somewhere more private where I’d be less easily tracked.”

Was that a blush on his cheeks or just leftover exertion from his run?

“I’ve got to go sort a few things out with the club before I can go offworld,” you respond. “Just let me know where to meet you later.” You walk over to him, reaching to brush a strand of sweaty hair out of his eyes. “A trip sounds wonderful.”

______

A couple of hours later you are in the Cherchant, glancing around the empty club, savoring the feeling of comfort that this place stirs within you. You’d just said goodbye to Kaav and Mo who’d agreed to look after the place for as long as you’re gone. You’d noticed the easy way they’d laughed at each other's jokes, a hand grazing a knee. An unspoken intimacy had sprung up between them. It made you feel momentarily disconnected from your old life. Kaav hadn’t mentioned anything about hooking up with Mo. Maybe you were drifting apart.

Feeling suddenly drained, you slide your favorite recording into the player and then lay down on top of one of the tables, looking up at the cobweb infested the ceiling. You wonder if your life was always meant to be a series of adventures, if settling down was something reserved for a different type. From early emancipation, to wandering artist, to club owner, to now. Now… Now you are learning to wield the Force under former Supreme Leader Kylo Ren! Falling in love with a broken soul and uprooting your entire existence around him and this awakening within you. Your relationship to the Force has been thoroughly intertwined with your relationship to Kylo. 

For a brief flicker of a moment, you let yourself wonder what it would feel like to lose him and the effect is a total. A devastating rush of ice cold fear and sorrow pulses through your body.  _ Not an option,  _ you think, collecting yourself and shaking off your heavy musings.

After a while, your comlink beeps. It’s him. He’s sent you an address in the river district with the message, “Silencer on roof. Bring your things. 19:00.” Okay. This is it. You pick yourself up off of the table, turn off the record, and take one last long look around the place. 

_ I’ll be back. I have to come back. _

You head to your bungalow to quickly pack a bag. You make sure there’s nothing left that could rot or die while you’re away. You take your potted plants to your neighbor's porch and leave them with a note and a thank you. It’s a strange feeling, having a home to leave behind. 

Kaav had given you a list of names earlier, usual suspects to ask about at Gorki’s tonight. You ran over the list and thought about all of the ways tonight might go. You’d be carrying the saber. You’d never used it in a real fight and the adrenaline you felt at the thought made you quiver. Since the attack, you’d fantasized many times about fighting for Kylo’s freedom at his side, defending his honor while impressing him with all that you’d learned. With one last look at the bungalow, you head southeast toward the river district, bag slung over your shoulder, determination in your stride.

Checking the address on your comlink again, you struggle to find numbers on the crumbling ruined structures that line the street.  _ This has to be the right street, _ you think. And then you feel it. A small pulse of Kylo’s Force signature. Looking up you see a light illuminating the low hanging clouds, coming from the roof of the six story warehouse just up the block. The door is kicked in. You carefully make your way inside, stepping over debris. Eerily loud dripping reverberates through the graffiti covered stairwell as you make your way up. 

The door to the roof is jammed. You have to slam yourself into it, using your entire body weight. Breaking through, you tumble forward into a heap with your bag landing on top of you.  _ Come on. _ You leap up, wiping yourself off, hoping he didn’t see that. He did. 

Cheeks glowing red, you feign nonchalance and walk over to where he’s standing next to the intimidating ship. You gaze up the steps and begin to climb aboard to check it out. There’s little room inside the cockpit for your things, you wonder how you’ll fit in amongst the controls and the single pilot seat. Reading your thoughts, Kylo points to a pull down seat that backs up to the pilot chair. 

“It’s not great but we shouldn’t be stuck on the ship for too long.” He continues, “This ship is a weapon designed for lethal stealth not comfort. It’ll serve our cause well. We’ll figure the rest out as we go.”

You nod and gesture outside, “I’m ready. Shall we?”

______

Gorki’s is packed, you’re relieved to see. Kylo would surely stand out in a lesser crowd. He has a hood pulled up over his head hiding his face. You walk up to the doorman arm in arm.

“Names?”

Before Kylo can make a move you step forward and say, “You don’t need our names. You will step aside and wish us a pleasant evening.” Your voice is steady and commanding as you draw on the Force with a small wave of your fingers.

“I don’t need your names,” stepping aside, “Have a great evening.”

Kylo side eyes you from under his hood, clearly impressed. Your heart jumps in your throat. Confidence brimming, in charge, you pull him inside to the bar and promptly order two Midnight Piers. Kaav had recommended the whiskey forward cocktail, commenting how much he enjoyed the noir aesthetic of this place. He’d brought you here once ages ago, it was just as dark and gritty as you remembered. 

Saddling up to the bar, you can tell that Kylo is already reaching out in concentration, listening for snippets of conversation that might be relevant to your cause. The bar is isolated from many of the booths, you look around for a better vantage point. Nothing seems obvious. And then like cosmic timing was on your side, you hear it. The word,  _ bounty, _ and then a few moments later…

“Kylo Ren? Here on Edoterra? That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.”

The two men in makeshift armor are seated a few stools down from you. They look alarmed at the sudden quiet that resulted from their raised voices. Shifting uncomfortably, they grab their drinks and move to a booth in the corner of the room. There’s another booth next to it full of drunk revelers. The two of you wait a few moments so as not to draw their attention before approaching the adjacent booth. 

“Leave,” Kylo growls at them over your shoulder, sending a shiver down your spine.

They get up and scurry toward the exit, bartender chasing after them about their open tab. Kylo sits with his back to the men so that he can listen and you can watch.

“...not lying, okay? There was a guy here the other night who said he saw him with his own two eyes. Said he almost got him with a Tranq dart but had to run.”

“You believe everything you hear, Unk.”

“I’m telling you, Rezz, this guy was credible. He’s been here before, you might know him. Always showing off those darts with the snake symbol to whoever will look…” says Unk.

“Ah, yes, that does ring a bell. Is this a guild job? Did he show you the puck?”

“It is and no, he said he stashed it somewhere.” A pause while they each take a drink. “Assuming he’s right and Kylo Ren is here on Edoterra, this bounty is going to get chaotic. And he basically blew the element of surprise, so he figures he’ll have to get a crew together to try again. News of the bounty is being blasted through the galaxy right now, straight from Coruscant. If he wants any kind of chance of keeping that reward, he’ll have to make sure he’s not double crossed. Hiding the puck is as good a way as any.”

“Mmhmm,” replies Rezz. “And did he ask you to help him?”

“He did and I told him I didn’t want anything to do with it. Based on the kind of shit I’ve heard told from a former storm trooper here and there, I know enough about the reputation of Kylo Ren to know what’s good for me.”

“What? You’re scared of him? One man with no army?” says Rezz with a throaty laugh, slapping the table.

“Yeah. And if he asks you? You will turn him down too, that is, if you know what’s good for you.”

You look across at Kylo searching for an approximation of where his eyes might be under the oversized hood. 

_ I’m going to try talking to them.  _

You push your silent words into his mind. Kylo shifts uncomfortably but nods in affirmation. You nod back and slowly slide out of the booth.

Approaching the two armored men, you pretend to stumble as if you are slightly inebriated. 

“Hey, hey, are you guys bounty hunters?” 

The words slip out slowly and dramatically, you act impressed. They stare back at you, waiting for you to explain your interruption. 

“I’m a bounty hunter too! Or at least I am trying to be…” you say with a hiccup as punctuation.

“Get lost,” barks Unk, the larger of the two.

“Hey, I meant no harm. It’s just I heard you talking about a bounty. One that you aren’t interested in taking… Well I am! Can you just, um, tell me where to find the other bounty hunter?”

“I said, PISS OFF! And mind your business, girl.”

You start to panic, it’s not working. You wonder if you should try the mind trick again.

_ Concentrate. It will work.  _ Kylo’s silent encouragement bolsters you.

Staring into the Unk’s yellow bloodshot eyes, using the Force, you command,  _ “You will tell me the bounty hunter’s name. You will tell me any details about where he might be now.” _

His smug expression melts away into vacancy as he replies, “His name is Gargot. He mentioned a brothel inn on Tireman.” He shakes his head, confused.

“What’d you tell her that for?” Rezz says, shock etched across his face.

“I don’t know,” he replies, coming back to himself. 

Before you can think to move away, he reaches out and grabs your wrist hard. 

“What was that, girl? What did you just do to me?”

You struggle to pull your wrist free as your panic intensifies. What happens next is so fast you feel like you're moving underwater. Kylo is at your side, towering over you and the booth with the men. You hear him growl, “Let her go, now!” as the grip on your wrist releases. And then you see Kylo raise his hand and with a gesture, he knocks both men out against the back of the booth. Their unconscious heads land on the table with two loud clunks. 

Someone cuts the music. 

You hear another voice yell,  _ “Hey, you there! In the hood! No fighting in here. Get the fuck out!” _

Kylo is radiating fury as he turns on his heel to storm out. You jog to keep up with his quick strides. When the cool night air hits your lungs you begin laughing. First a quiet giggle and then you are full on cackling and gulping air. The adrenaline of the moment was escaping you. Kylo is not laughing. He is looking at you with annoyance and that makes you laugh even harder. He pulls you by the hand down the block and ducks under an overhang before tearing his hood back. Your giggling is finally subsiding as you take in his serious expression.

“I’m really sorry, I don’t know why I’m laughing,” you say, out of breath. “That was such an adrenaline rush! I have  _ never _ done anything like that in my life!”

His expression softens and he pulls you close. Cradling your head against his chest. 

“I wanted to rip that man apart in there, for touching you,” he whispers. He’s shaking slightly. You sense his unease at his quick-firing rage. 

“But you didn’t…” you say. 

You hug him and smell his leather and oak scent making your knees go slightly weak. “Now, let’s go find Gargot and make him hand over your puck.”

______

Tireman is only a few blocks away, back in the direction of the Silencer. It was the closest thing to a red light district one could find in Okiwaan. Sex work on Edoterra was a classier affair, more steeped in tradition than most planets you’d been to. The sex workers operated by a strict code of professionalism, and ceremony. There were no pimps here. You’d actually met quite a few sex workers that day-lighted as models for drop in drawing workshops in the district, always impressive in their ability to broadcast beauty through imperfection. 

There are only a couple of brothels that operate as inns as well. One, is Katannia’s, but it’s expensive and usually attracts a very wealthy clientele. You doubted a bounty hunter would stay there. The other, you didn’t know the name of but it was right up the street from where you are now. 

“I think I know where he might be,” you tell Kylo. “It’s right up here.” 

You stride confidently toward the sprawling gated complex. The fence must be ten feet tall, providing ample privacy to the guests inside. A small metal sign swings over the street displaying a symbol of a phoenix bursting into flames etched in gold. You pause to listen, hearing quiet voices and the trickling of water like from a fountain. 

Looking up at Kylo you say, “I think you should wait here while I scope it out. I don’t want to draw too much attention.”

He reluctantly agrees.

You press the small buzzer next to the gate. A soft melodic voice answers, “Phoenix Inn, how can I help you?”

“Hi, um, I’m looking for accommodations for the night,” you say.

“One moment, please,” comes the response.

Then the gate buzzes loudly and swings inward. You walk into an expertly manicured garden with serene water features running through it. The inn is set back behind the garden, each window lit up creating a beautiful warm glow. You see silhouettes in a couple of the windows, displaying alluring postures to the guests in the garden below. A couple is embracing on a bench and a few others wander. You make your way to reception. Unable to believe your eyes, you gasp and throw your hands up. The receptionist is Mo’s friend Greta. Her face lights up when she sees you.

“Stars!” she exclaims. “How are you? How’s the Cherchant? Wait, what are you doing here?”

“Hi, Greta! I’m well, the Cherchant is great, Mo is there now.” You lean across the counter to plant a kiss on each of her cheeks. “Listen, Greta, I’m on a sort of mission. I’m so glad I ran into you like this, I could really use your help.”

Her face drops. “Please do not ask me to do anything that could cost me my job, I just started here,” she pleads.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” you attempt a reassuring smile. “I’m looking for someone. His name is Gargot and I think he’s staying here. I just want to talk to him.” Your explanation sounds dubious even to you.

“I don’t know,” she replies slowly, “We are all about privacy here. I can’t give out information.”

“Oh, no, I understand completely. How about instead of telling  _ me _ anything, you just let him know that there’s someone wanting to speak with him. Tell him I came from Gorki’s about the bounty and I’ll wait nearby for a while if he wants to talk. If he refuses, no harm no foul, right?” You suggest with a playful ease.

With a large sigh she replies, “Alright. I’ll help you.  _ If  _ there is a man with that name staying here, where should I tell him you’ll be waiting?”

You give her the address of the building where the Silencer is, amazing yourself at your quick thinking. If he takes the bait, he’d show up thinking that you were interested in partnering on the bounty with him. You thank Greta profusely, let her know you owe her one, and take your leave.

______

Hiding out of sight on the first floor of the vacant warehouse, you wait, buzzing with anticipation, listening, and hoping that Gargot will show up at any moment. 

Kylo is tossing pieces of concrete debris up in front of himself only to send them flying meters away through the vast empty space, exploding them into powder. The effect is mesmerizing, small undulating spheres falling through space. Kylo used the Force with ease, like a distraction or second nature. The Force is still so new to you that you often forget that it is like a well waiting for you to draw on it.

Kylo freezes mid-throw, you hear footsteps outside. It’s him. Kylo slips behind the wall next to the door, you move to sit on the stair step facing the door, doing your best impression of nonchalance. 

“Hello?” He peeks into the dark space, hesitating as his eyes adjust.

“Over here,” you say, randomly lowering your tone. You kick yourself,  _ why did I say it like that? _

He takes two steps inside, clearly not intimidated by your tone. 

“Are you Gargot?” you ask.

“Yeah, who’s asking?”

Then, Kylo emerges from behind the wall, freezing him in place. Gargot’s limbs stretch out like boards as he vibrates from head to toe, frozen by the Force. While Kylo concentrates on trapping him, you must attempt to reach into his mind to retrieve the location of the puck. You take a deep breath and find the tendrils of the Force available to you, you imagine drawing them together and sending them into Gargot’s mind. Just as you picture the energy tendrils making contact with him, you feel a flooding of images enter your mind. It’s fast and chaotic like a glitching comlink. You concentrate harder, thinking,  _ Where is the bounty puck? Show me! _ He pushes back at your intrusion but you can tell he can’t defend the attack for long. 

His memory of holding the puck flashes through his mind, he’s sliding it into his pocket, looking over his shoulder as he boards a transport. The transport lands and he’s climbing out, pretending to head toward a village. When no one is looking he switches back into the jungle nearby and clocks his paces until he finds a tree with a large hollow in it. He places the puck inside of the tree and buries it under dirt and moss.  _ What planet is this?  _ His eyes look down at the device he’s holding and you note the coordinates. Then he’s in a tavern, eating stew and you hear the person at the next table talking about how this is a real shithole planet.  _ Corellia, another shipbuilding planet.  _ You have what you need.

Stepping back you put a hand on Kylo’s arm, signaling that he can release Gargot.

Gargot crashes to the floor, gagging and grabbing at the sides of his head. Your intrusion had not been gentle, the realization makes you sick to your stomach. 

He looks up at you and then turns to Kylo and says, “It’s you!” grabbing for the blaster on this belt. 

Before he can lift it, you hear Kylo’s saber ignite and the buzzing light fills the space. He’s raising it up over his head, face contorted in rage. 

_ NO! _

Without thinking you are pulling your saber, igniting it and just as he steps forward to drop his fatal blow, you swing your saber, blocking his. The shock of the blades connecting sends you both stumbling backward. Gargot has time to finish drawing his blaster and he aims at Kylo who is momentarily distracted by your actions. Kylo cries out as a blast grazes his shoulder but he immediately begins to parry and absorb the rest of the blaster shots with his saber. 

Unable to stand by helplessly, you throw your hand out toward Gargot to stop his assault on Kylo. He is thrown backward by the power of your act. His head connects with the concrete wall behind him with a loud crack. He falls, sliding down the wall until he is crumpled on the floor, completely still. You watch in horror as a pool of blood slowly appears around his skull.

_ What have I done? _

Tears are streaming down your cheeks as you fall to your knees, saber slipping from your limp fingers, the extinguished hilt bounces loudly on the floor, echoing alongside the sob that rips from your chest.


	14. Fourteen

_ Kylo shifted uncomfortably in the Silencer’s pilot seat, being extra careful not to wake her. She had finally fallen asleep cradled in his arms. Exhaustion poured over him like quicksand as he flew through the veil between stars and ocean, searching for an uninhabited island to shelter for the night. The memory of the evening was playing on repeat in his mind. _

_ Kylo had stood, arm outstretched, feeling his power coursing through him. The ease of using his power this way again was exactly the kind of thing he feared most. It was intoxicating to be dominating and in control. Holding his position, he watched her brow knit in concentration as she rooted out the information from the mind of the man hanging rigid in the space between them. Focused and in complete awe, he witnessed her use instinct and what he took to be intrinsic power to deftly achieve things he knew very few could, even after being trained for decades.  _

_ She completed the task easily. The potent sense of pride he was feeling at her success had caused him to drop the bounty hunter and momentarily lose track of things. Almost immediately, he realized his error, seeing the man reaching for his holster. Dark power surging, feeling a hell of a lot like his old self, he had drawn his saber and was poised to cut the man down.  _

_ Before he could drop the blow, he heard a voice yelling out and then a buzzing as her saber swung to meet his. The blow knocked him back and brought him to his senses. He understood that she had been preventing him from killing, from losing control. Again he lost focus long enough to take a glancing blaster shot to the shoulder causing him to grimace and yell out in pain. Quickly he began to parry and block the next shots. He felt his rage rise again in self defensive battle mode. Then everything slowed way down. Instead of the next blast going off, his opponent was suddenly hurtling through the space. _

_ Hearing the deafening crack of the skull against concrete he knew immediately that it was fatal. He watched as reality overtook her. Watched as she absorbed the sight of the crumpled body, blood pooling. Watched as she crashed to her knees, dropped the saber, and began sobbing. Her small frame racked with physical manifestations of horror and grief.  _

_ Without thinking, he had scooped her up, whisking her away from the body. He carried her up to the roof as she clung to him, shaking and sobbing the entire way. Not stopping to think about what to do about the murder, only wanting to distance her from it, he boarded the Silencer and still cradling her in his lap, took off into the night sky.  _

_ A couple of hours had passed as he continued to search for a suitable place to land. A small form rose out of the sea on the horizon, it was dark and forested. He flew lower to get a closer look at it. On a ridge, he spotted a structure that looked to be vacant. Lowering the fighter onto the overgrown landing platform near the structure he landed and switched the engine off. He softly caressed her hair to wake her.  _

______

Kylo leads you to the abandoned residence as you fight the urge to scream, fight, or run as reality screeches back into focus. 

_ I am a murderer. _

Clinging to Kylo’s arm, you watch him hold his hand out to hover over the security system panel, easily unlocking the front door. It swings open dramatically into the large room of the vast home that likely hasn’t been inhabited for many years. The dust is thick. You cough lightly as your steps stir it into the air. Kylo disengages your arm from his and leaves you by the door. You sink down to your knees. Your head is throbbing due to dehydration and stress but you remain aware of Kylo’s movements throughout the space. He is probably confirming that you are alone and that your arrival hadn’t alerted anyone anywhere of a break-in. Having finished his checks, he returns to you and lifts you off of the floor, carrying you to a bedroom. All of the furniture is draped with cloth. Removing the one covering the bed, he lays you down, placing a pillow under your head and covering you with a blanket that he had found in a closet. 

_ Sleep. _

His encouragement rings through your mind. Utterly exhausted, you accept his suggestion. Kylo would make sure you were safe, everything else could wait until morning. Tears leak from the corners of your eyes as you drift off to sleep.

Loud screaming jolts you awake and you wonder where it is coming from until you realize that it is clawing its way out from your chest. A nightmare. Gulping air and quieting yourself it dawns on you that the nightmare stems from reality. You turn to where you hope Kylo is next to you, trembling uncontrollably. He’s there, sitting up and watching you with concern.

“Kylo, I…” you start.

“Shh,” he says. “It was an accident, Y/N. Here, drink this water, try to go back to sleep.” 

You take the water and drink it down in frenzied gulps. Once the glass is empty you look up into his eyes and say, “I  _ killed _ him. I fucking killed him, Kylo. What that fuck am I going to do?”

“Nothing right now,” he answers, lightly rubbing your back. “It was an accident, self defense. He signed up for the risk when he became a bounty hunter. You aren’t responsible for him drawing a weapon... for reacting.”

“But I… I’m not sure that I didn’t want to kill him. I was watching him shoot at you and in that moment I wished him dead. I used the Force to kill him. I didn’t train for this, Kylo. I trained because I wanted to learn, because it was... fascinating and it allowed me to be close to you. I didn’t…” A sob interrupts your words. “I never imagined that I would actually hurt anyone. I’m such a fool.”

Kylo pulls you to his chest in a soft but firm embrace. Presumably unable to argue with facts, he doesn’t have a response. You collapse against him. A wave of guilt passes over you as you recall the things he’d told you about his past. Your remorse over the death of Gargot would never stack up to all that Kylo faced. Even so, you feel a little closer to him in this moment, bathed in moonlight in this empty place, his pain is less abstract. You have your own to carry now.

_ Has my becoming a murderer inherently brought us closer? _

How repugnant the thought. As disgusted as you are, you feel a nagging murmur in your soul.  _ Release _ . Killing may have enabled you to cross the forsaken barrier that towered between you. If so, was this an inevitable manifestation of your desire to be even closer to him? Did your training inadvertently lead you here? Had you even had a choice? If it’s true that you could and now you know that you  _ would  _ kill for him, was his power over you not absolute?

Not for the first time, you think you understand that to be with Kylo Ren was to exist in a grey area between light and dark, good and evil. You have no energy left to explore these thoughts further as you lay back, feeling Kylo pull the blanket up around your shoulders and softly kiss your temple. 

______

Morning comes too fast. Fighting the urge to roll back over and avoid facing the day, you push yourself out of the bed to find the refresher. Kylo had been quietly laying next to you reading with his arm crossed behind his head. His eyes follow you across the room, observing. He’s not intruding but he’s staying close. 

Closing the door behind you and turning toward the sink, you jump, startled by your appearance. You hardly recognize yourself. Applying make-up yesterday you had been full of excitement and hope, now the remnants of it was a crusted mess in smears and streaks down your cheeks. Your eyes burned, dry from the hours of crying. You wait for the water to heat up before splashing your face, lathering soap, and slowly washing away the evidence. Sliding the towel down your face you study yourself closer. You think you look much older, as old you suddenly feel. The creases in the corners of your eyes stand out, evidence of thirty. Turning your head left and then right, you squint at a patch of hair just over your right temple that looks different. You lean closer to the mirror and lift the clump of pure white hair to examine it.  _ This is new. _ A physical manifestation of your becoming a killer. You push the sob rising in your throat back down. You need to get out of here, you need to move your body.

“Let’s go for a run,” you say leaving the refresher and finding Kylo on the bed. “Or a hike, depending on what’s out there,” gesturing toward the window. “I need to move.” Your eyes drift to the bandage on his shoulder covering the fresh blaster wound. “That is if you're up for it.”

A nod and Kylo is up. He had brought in your bag and his trunk, presumably last night. You grab clothes and climb into them, eyeing Kylo as he tries to mask his wince as he slides his arm into his shirt. Stepping outside, you breathe deeply the fresh mountain air. Then, you began walking through the thick forest. Finding a well worn switchback path carving through the steep terrain, you are soon speeding up to a jog. Concentrating on your feet so that you don’t stumble, you speed up again until you are pushing yourself to full exertion, running from your fear and hurt as trees glide by. Heart pounding, you reach out for Kylo’s signature next to you and listen. He’s exerting himself as well but his long legs and superior fitness level allow him to keep up easily. His presence at your heels feels good, calm, and comforting. 

After maybe an hour, the path slowly starts winding down toward the sea. It’s so steep that you have to walk and sometimes climb down the sandy path, grabbing onto rocks and trees for support. Kylo slides down a particularly challenging drop and then holds his arms out toward you indicating that you should jump. You do, savoring the exhilarating freedom of a trusted free fall. He catches you and spins you around, favoring his injured arm. Toppling over, you land on him. His grin makes you laugh and you try to hold on to the fleeting joy but your smile has dropped off as fast as the elevation above you. His expression falls and he pulls you into his chest and kisses you long and deep, attempting to suppress the emotions that you feel rising just below the surface. He pulls back to kiss your forehead and then you're still, staring into each other's eyes. His beautiful deep amber eyes. The sound of waves lapping the shore reaches your ears and you realize how close you are to the sea. Without ceremony, you roll off of Kylo and head toward the water. 

You see morning light shimmering off of the water in pockets between the trees as you approach. Passing through the last of the tree line, the full breathtaking view is revealed to you. Sea birds soar over the water. There isn’t a single landmass visible from where you stand. The beach is narrow but made of pristine and fine black sand. Without a thought, you begin stripping off your sweaty clothes and wading into the cool water. Once deep enough, you let yourself sink under, watching the light play across the surface from below. A dark wavy form appears above, looking down at you. Like waking from a dream, you emerge from underwater to stand in front of him, only your head and shoulders are above the surface. The water is to his waist. You can’t help but marvel at his massive, toned, and perfect body. He’s staring back at you, letting his eyes wander.

You pull him down to your level, letting him dunk himself under, wetting his hair and exposing his oversized ears. He pulls you close and wraps his arms around you, coming in for a kiss. You kiss him back softly at first, slowly, letting go of your stress and hurt made easier with contact. Passion grows and soon your kiss is deep, tongues exploring with greed. You’re drinking at the well of lust that runs so deep between you. You feel warmth spreading throughout your body as your hands begin to explore each other under the water. His muscles are hard and toned in a way that would inspire any portrait sculptor. Your fingertips trace his arms, his chest, and his back, memorizing. Your tongue explores even deeper into his mouth and this causes him to pull you closer. The new proximity makes you aware of his erection, now pressing into your thigh. Gathering your head and neck in one of his massive hands, your hip in his other, he lifts you up as you wrap your legs around his waist underwater. He begins peppering your chest with kisses as he carries you out of the water. 

Still holding you, he backs you up to a tree near the shoreline and taking your hand he extends it over your head guiding you to a branch above that you can grab onto. He lifts you up higher so that you can hold on and drape your legs over his shoulders. He traces kisses up and down your inner thighs, delicately as he approaches your core. Catching him looking up at you from below sends a flood of wetness through your engorged cunt. The first few licks are slow and sweet as he tastes you and moans deep and low at discovering your readiness. And then he accelerates, tongue sweeping up and down from your clit to your asshole as you throw your head back in pleasure. His tongue enters you as fucks you with his mouth. Coming up for air, only to dive back down to suck and tease your clit some more. He traces alternating light and heavy pressured circles around it, occasionally flicking up and down until you are bucking into him, holding on the branch above with one arm and grabbing his hair with your other hand. Soon you are crying out in ecstasy as your orgasm rocks you from deep within. He keeps his tongue pressed inside of you as you finish. Licking up your juices like a starving man who just crossed the Jakku desert. You notice that tears are streaming down your face as a result of the intense release. He slowly lowers you down. He walks back over to the sand and spreads his shirt out, giving you a place to lay on for round two. 

You sit centered on the shirt and lean back into the soft sand, not caring if you get sand in your hair. He walks a slow circle around you like a predator closing in on prey, taking in your every angle, cock massive and erect, before he kneels over you and begins positioning himself at your entrance. He drags himself slowly up and down your dripping lips before carefully pressing into you. His cock is massive and so hard that you gasp at the feeling of it pulling you open. The familiar mixture of pain and pleasure that your time with Kylo had gotten you fully addicted too courses through your body. After only a few careful thrusts he's wet enough on your juices to let loose. He starts fucking you fast and hard, grunting and clawing his fingers into the sand on either side of you head, watching your tits bounce below him. The sight of him like this has your head spinning and your heart pounding. You feel him getting closer and as he does he starts to use the Force to manipulate your sensitive clit. He leans down, sucking and kissing your neck as your pleasures intertwine through your telepathic bond. He’s in full control, working you both to the point of release expertly so that your orgasms will compound into one massive burst of energy and pleasure. Your brain is completely empty save for the feeling of him, the smell of him, his thoughts, his cock, his eyes. You are trapped, gasping for air until he frees you both. Your cunt is pulsating with violent spasms and he's pulling out of you to send his seed shooting over you from your neck to your mound. You are his canvas, displaying the work of your intertwined rapture. He kisses you once more, pushing his tongue deep into your throat as you both come down from the impossible high.

After a while, he lifts you up and carries you back into the water to clean you off. The sand and semen melts away and you let yourself float for a few minutes on your back, mind still blissfully free of thought or worry.

______

The rest of the afternoon passed with relative calm. You’re able to quell your bouts of panic with meditation and distract yourself by reading a history book you’d found. Kylo caught a landfowl near the house, plucked and spit-roasted it for dinner using seasonings that he’d brought along. You found a few bottles of wine in an old cellar below the bare pantry. It was slightly oxidized but still drinkable and stars knew you needed a drink. 

Kylo serves you a plate, pausing for a moment to gently lift the lock of newly silvered hair you are sporting. He looks concerned but doesn’t say anything about it. The meal is simple and delicious. Eventually, the wine does it’s job, giving you courage to break the day's silence. Opening a second bottle, you pour yourself a healthy serving and move to sit by the fireplace that is warmly crackling in the next room. Kylo follows you and settles down next to you so youre both facing the flames. He drapes his arm around your shoulders and you rest your head on his chest.

“We have to go back,” you say.

A thoughtful silence passes before he says, “We do if it’s what you need to do. I would carry you away with me and spend all of the rest of our days just like this one, if that was what you wanted.”

Heart swelling, you reply, “I don’t want to be on the run. I don’t want to lose the life I’ve built in Okiwaan. I love my life. And I still want to help you free yourself from the burden of your past. I need there to be hope for freedom... Freedom from being hunted at least.”

“I understand,” he answers. Still staring into the fire, pressed together, he plays with your hair.

“They’ll find the body if they haven’t already. The brothel clerk that sent him to that address knows me. They will be looking for me. I have to turn myself in and explain what happened. You can’t be involved.” You're up and pacing the room, thoughts spilling out in a fast stream. “We can’t let anyone know you’re here, alive, whatever. With any luck the authorities won’t know about the bounty. You should go get the puck while I’m dealing with my own consequences. I’ve got enough friends in Okiwaan that I can keep you in the loop without exposing you.” 

“I won’t leave you, Y/N,” he says firmly.

“You don’t have a choice, Kylo. They will kill you or turn you over to the next bounty hunter that shows up. I need to do this and then we can make a plan to handle your bounty and anyone else that wants to challenge you. We can’t do both now... and we aren’t ready anyway.”

You march over to him, dipping down to kneel between his knees, taking his hand in yours. “You talked so much before about potential and what we could do if I trained enough and we combined forces. That is the future I want to explore. I wasn’t prepared to become a killer but how could anyone ever be. I will deal with this new burden I carry and I don’t want you to worry about me. What is done is done. Now it is time to move forward. There exists a future worth fighting for, no matter the cost because… I love you, Kylo Ren… with all my heart.” 

The tears gathering in your eyes begin to cloud your vision as you bring his hand up to your lips and kiss each knuckle, moving his fingers to intertwine them with yours.


	15. Fifteen

_ Kylo climbed out of the Silencer and began following the path to where the bounty puck was hidden. Still on edge from the interrogation he’d gotten from Republic guards as he’d entered the atmosphere, he kept glancing over his shoulder expecting a welcoming committee. It seemed that his deceit had worked. Thinking of Y/N, aching slightly at the distance between them, he recalled the path that she had shown him. Checking his data pad, he made his way closer to the coordinates with long purposeful strides. Something felt off, a disturbance in the Force shimmered in his peripheral. With his hand on his saber, he cautiously made his way through the trees. _

_ The tree from the bounty hunter’s memory suddenly appeared in front of him. It’s large distinctive shape emerged like from a dream. He reached into the gap in the trunk with his leather gloved hand and dug out a few handfuls of dirt and moss until the puck surfaced. He picked it up and turned it over in his hand before switching it on. A hologram of himself, full of rage and wielding his old saber, sprung forth. He watched his miniature bulky form swing the weapon around menacingly. He grimaced at it, hating the way it made him feel.  _

_ He was brought back to reality by the sound of a stick breaking loudly in the quiet forest. In one fluid motion, Kylo switched off the puck and slid it into his pocket with one hand while drawing his saber with the other, spinning on the spot to meet the intrusion. There was nothing there. _

_ Now on edge, Kylo quickly made his way back to his ship. He knew he’d have to be careful to avoid a tail. This planet’s shipbuilding industry was still in full swing and being monitored closely by the Republic. On his way in, he’d seen several ships emerge from the factory nearby on test runs. He knew that if he waited patiently, he’d be able to slip out while the next round of test ships muddied the radar. Settling in for the night, it was becoming clear that he had to wait until morning for his chance. _

_ ______ _

_ Unlike Corellia, Edoterra didn’t have much in the way of planetary security. Neither the Republic nor its diametric counterparts had given much thought to it after the main industry had died out. The justice system is rudimentary, comprised of locally elected public servants who maintain order and settle disputes. The range of practice varies slightly across the planet’s many islands. Okiwaan, the planet's most populous city-island, housed the highest ranking council. Y/N’s fate was in their hands.  _

_ Gliding above the sea in serene moonlight, Kylo kept the Silencer dark as he approached the cliff face below his villa. His skill as a pilot was superior enough to preclude the use of lights. The energy around him was tense and expectant. He could feel Y/N’s signature pulsing vaguely through space but he needed to know she was okay. As much as he hated having to, he knew Kaav as the person to contact now. Shaking his head at the thought, Kylo climbed out of the Silencer and up the steps from under the house. As soon as his fingertips touched the doorknob he felt her. _

_ Rey. _

_ Opening the door he expected to see her across their connection from wherever she was in the galaxy but something felt different. The hallway was dark but he followed it to the dim light emanating from the main room. For a brief moment he thought he could smell her. Rounding the corner, he froze, dropping his bag. This was no dyad connection. She was here, in his villa, standing before him, back turned. His heart began to race and he felt dizzy. _

_ “How are you here?” He whispered. _

_ Rey slowly turned to face him, concern melting off of her features, quickly being replaced by a wide grin. Kylo took two strides to cross the space, lifting her off of the floor to twirl her around as he hugged her tight. Almost immediately he felt awkward at initiating physical contact. He quickly put her down and stepped back. _

_ “Hi,” she said, shyly smiling up at him. “I came to help. I couldn’t focus knowing that you are in danger.” _

_ “I’m fine. It’s great to see you but I have everything under control, Rey.” _

_ “I know you think that you do,” she said, sitting down on the couch before continuing, “As you know, I’ve been busy building a Padawan training program from scratch. Those who are actively rebuilding the Republic are interested in financially backing the endeavor. They want me to pledge the future of the Jedi to the Republic.”  _

_ Kylo moved to sit across from her as she spoke, studying her and feeling the closeness of their connection. He had forgotten the warm and bright feeling that their dyad produced when they were close. It was like a sun shining invisibly on just them, leaving everything else dull. _

_ “It’s a bunch of bureaucratic bullshit. I’m not sure that it makes sense to partner with a new Republic now that the First Order has fallen. I understand that politics will play out no matter what but it is not the reason I set out on this path. Everything I’ve learned has been a strong argument to avoid political entanglement.” She ran her hands down the arm of the couch, distracted by the feeling of the leather. She stopped speaking for a moment to gather her thoughts.  _

_ “If my purpose is to seek balance in the Force, it makes sense to stay out of the fray until absolutely necessary. These awakenings, they are a reaction to the war. An effect.” She looked down, “The answer seemed simple to me initially, I would decline the offer. That was until…” Her eyes rose to meet him, “A bounty popped up for Kylo Ren. With Chewy’s encouragement, I prodded my contacts to find out the origins of the bounty. It’s them, Kylo, the Republic is trying to bring you in. I don’t know how they found out you were alive, I didn’t tell a soul.” _

_ Kylo stared back, taking in the way her small frame radiated with confidence and strength.  _

_ “What are you saying, Rey?” He asked. _

_ “I’m saying I have currency. I’m saying I can help you get out from under this burden.” _

_ He remained stock still, jaw slightly unhinged, confusion playing across his features. He had been so wrapped up in his life on Edoterra, he honestly had not thought much about what Rey was up to. It had seemed natural to give her space and let her walk this path unhindered. It was slowly dawning on him that she had not been so detached. This was deeper than a threat to his life, she was here for a secondary purpose. She was watching him work through all that was said between the lines.  _

_ “I’m saying I can’t ignore what’s going on with you. I haven’t yet and it doesn’t seem to be an option,” she said, blushing furiously. _

_ Dawning realization crashed down on Kylo. _

_ “Y/N and me,” he whispered. “You… have been… experiencing… fuck. I’m so sorry, Rey.” _

_ Tears gleamed in her eyes. “My choice was always one of sacrifice,” she whispered. “Do not pity me. I am thrilled for you.” Her short, rehearsed sentences came out choppy as she held back her tears. _

_ Kylo had no words. He got up and went to the kitchen to fill two glasses of water and gather his thoughts. He had unknowingly contributed to a living hell for Rey. He felt helpless at his inability to have recognized that it was happening. He should have felt it, should have known. He wondered if their roles had been reversed, if she had been the one to fall in love with someone, if he would have suffered as she had. Her heavy pain was tangible now that he knew the truth.  _

_ “Rey,” he carefully said. “I should have noticed. I would have addressed it with you, tried to put up guards to shield you, done something…” He ran his fingers through his long hair before continuing, “I wish you had told me sooner.” _

_ “It hasn’t been all bad,” she answered. “Yes, it has not been easy for me to experience your falling in love with her but…” Blushing even deeper, “I’ve also felt you begin to shed your armor, become calmer, more hopeful and the rest... well…” _

_ She didn’t need to say it out loud. His passions with Y/N were playing through both of their minds. He was completely drenched with sweat, losing his composure. The thought of her having seen it, possibly enjoyed it was giving him an intense combination of embarrassment and arousal. He’d thought about being with Rey many times himself but this was different, she didn’t have to imagine it. It was part of her reality too. _

_ “Kylo, I’m sorry. You are right, I should have said something. I was too embarrassed and then so much time passed… I just didn’t know what to say.” She shifted uncomfortably, “She really is wonderful and I am so happy for you.” _

_ “I need some time to digest this,” he said. “Make yourself at home, I’ll be back later.” _

_ The energy in the room overwhelmed him as he grabbed his jacket and left. _

_ ______ _

_ Two days earlier. _

A soft breeze rustled the loose hairs at your neck causing goosebumps to erupt on your arms. After a wordless farewell, you had watched Kylo’s ship disappear. Now alone on the rooftop, you suddenly feel fear. You force yourself to make your way down to street level and through the district to the door of your beloved Cherchant. Pushing the door open, you see Mo behind the bar. Her eyes light up as she sees you. 

“Hey!” She shouts over the music. “You’re back already!” After giving you a thorough once over, her tone changes, “Are you ok? You don’t look so hot right now.”

“I’m fine. Everything okay here?”

“Yeah, of course. Kaav and I haven’t had any issues. What are you doing back so soon?” She asked.

“It’s not important, there’s something I need to deal with. I’ll still need you two to continue looking after the club.” You walk around behind the bar and pour yourself a beer before settling onto the stool at the end of the bar. Mo follows your movements with her eyes before meeting you at your seat. “Listen, Mo, has anyone asked after me yesterday or today?”

“No, no one.”

Nodding, you slam the rest of the beer, deciding that your next move is to return to the Phoenix to find Greta. If the body had been found, she would surely know about it. “Thanks, I’ll be in touch.”

There’s a chance they haven’t yet connected you to the crime. You still have time to head this off. You will turn yourself in. You will explain what happened, or at least a version of what happened. You had decided on the way back to Okiwaan that the safest bet was to lie as little as possible, omitting parts of the story instead. 

Buzzing the intercom at the gate of the Phoenix, you are relieved to hear Greta’s voice respond. You make your way back through the garden to the front desk. The feeling of deja vu is intense causing your stomach to drop at the memories of the other night. 

“Hey, girl,” Greta says as you approach. Lowering her voice conspiratorially, “Is everything okay? The sheriff was here earlier asking some questions. I didn’t say anything... Is it true? Is that guy dead?”

“Yeah. It’s true,” you respond. “Did you get the sheriff’s name?” 

Looking concerned, she reaches below the counter and brings up a calling card, handing it to you. “You’d tell me if you were in trouble right?”

“Everything’s going to be fine, Greta. I don’t want to get you tangled up in this any further. Thank you.” You say, taking the card from her outstretched fingers. She nods at you before you turn to leave.

Once outside the gates, you read the calling card.  _ Sheriff R. Laundsky, Homicide Division.  _ The coordinates for the office are listed on the back.

_ Here I go,  _ you think. _ One foot in front of the next. _

Even though it feels impossible to move, you soon find yourself climbing into your speeder, punching in the coordinates and savoring the feeling of the evening air rushing across your face, making it harder to inhale each breath. Approaching the stark brutalist structure that houses the sheriff and council, you take in the sight of its many lights spilling out onto the street. Your hands are shaking furiously as you mount the steps to the entrance. 

There is a single desk at the center of the large entrance hall. The person sitting behind the desk is tapping away on the screens in front of them using all four arms at once. 

“Can I help you?” They ask, not bothering to look up at you.

“I’m here to report a death,” your voice cracks and shakes as you push the words out with every ounce of effort you can muster. You pull out the calling card and read the Sheriff’s name to them, asking to see him.

“Sheriff Laundsky has gone home for the night. You can leave a report if you like or come back at 7:00.”

“This can’t wait,” you say forcefully. “I need to speak with the Sheriff now. It’s about the body in the warehouse in West Okiwaan. Please.” You need to get this over with. If they let you leave, you aren’t sure if you’ll ever have the courage to come back. It has to be now.

“Have a seat over there,” they reply, gesturing toward the far corner of the immense space. You hear your blood pounding in your ears as you cut across the room. 

According to your comlink about an hour has passed since you arrived. You continue to wait, bouncing your knee uncontrollably and pulling at your sleeve. The door nearest you slides open causing you to jump up out of your seat. A Bothan, more beast than man, covered in thick dark fur, waltzes toward you.

“You’re here about the body,” he says diplomatically, his voice deep, almost a growl. “Follow me please.”

You follow him down a stark brightly lit corridor with an easy line of sight over the top of his head. He stands about 1.5 meters next to your 1.7. Despite his size, his presence is commanding. He holds one hand over the blaster holster at his hip as he points you into a room to his left. The glaringly bright white room is empty save for a rectangular table with two chairs pulled up to it, one on either side. The door slides closed behind him as you take a seat.

He is studying you carefully over the top of his glasses. His eyes are a deep maroon, his thick beard cascades halfway down his chest and his pointy ears are cocked in your direction, ready to listen. He stays standing, holding his datapad out in front of him. 

“Mind if I record your statement?” he asks.

“No, I suppose not,” you try to steady your nerves, drawing on your meditation experience to center yourself. You don’t want to seem overly calm or nervous and the pressure of it all is stressing you out. 

“Please proceed.”

“Well, Sheriff, I accidentally killed the man in the warehouse. You see I recently discovered something about myself, an ability to access certain powers,”  _ I already sound crazy, shit,  _ you think. You fidget in your seat, looking around the room but there was literally no where else to put your focus but on him.

“Let me start over, that man attacked me about a week ago. I was unaware of his existence prior to him showing up literally in a field in the middle of nowhere and after he escaped, I went looking for him and found out he was a bounty hunter and he was staying at the Phoenix. So, I went there and got word to him, you see, I had learned his name was Gargot. I got word to him to meet me at the warehouse so I could confront him about everything. And when he got there he drew his blaster and he was firing and then before I knew what was happening he was flying across the room and his head was smacking against the wall and he was… he was dead!”  _ There’s no way that didn’t sound insane, fuck.  _ “And I was standing there with my arm outstretched and it slowly dawned on me that I had done that to him. And I’m so sorry but I ran. I, I panicked and ran but I couldn’t stay hidden because Okiwaan is my home and I need to make things right. Please, help me make things right,” you finish.

He blinked several times slowly, his ear twitched and then his nose twitched as if he was sniffing out a kernel of sense from the flood of words you just threw at him. 

“I’m going to need more details than that,” he says. “Start from the beginning, tell me your name, where you live, and your occupation, please.”

“My name is Y/N, I live at 241 Kaidan in the Upper Fifth. I own and operate the Cherchant, a jazz club in the district.”

“And where were you and what were you doing when he,” looking down to read the transcription on his datapad, “attacked you.”

“I was on the next island over, I don’t know it’s name, um, hiking. He showed up out of nowhere with a tranq gun and I chased him off after he missed his shot.”

“He shot at you with a tranq dart?”

“Yes.”

“Then what?”

“I lost him. Then, I came up with a plan to search him out based on the symbol on the dart. I knew a bar called Gorki’s that seemed like a good place to start. At the bar I overheard a couple of men talking about a fellow bounty hunter who branded his darts just like the one he’d used. I… persuaded the men to tell me where he might be staying. That’s how I ended up going to the Phoenix to find him.”

“Do you know the names of the men? Can anyone corroborate your movements?”

“I don’t know their names and like I said before I found out I have certain abilities,” you hesitate for a moment, deciding that if you come clean about this he might overlook other gaps in your story. “I used the Force. No one will remember I was at Gorki’s because I tricked them using the Force.”

Staring at you, “You used… the Force.” 

You detect a small eye roll, he definitely thinks you're mad. You decide a small demonstration is in order, you unclasp the bracelet from your wrist and concentrate on it. You levitate it above the table and make it rotate in front of his widening eyes with a twist of your fingers.

“Yes, the Force. You’ve heard of it?” You ask, as innocently as you can muster.

His hand is on the holster at his hip and you can feel the fear radiating off of him.  _ Shit.  _

“Please don’t be frightened of me. I don’t want you to think I’m being evasive. I know it’s a hard story to believe but I swear it’s the truth.” You sense him relax just a touch and watch his fur vibrate across his features in a wave.

Clearing his throat, he continues, “Is it safe to assume that you used  _ the Force _ on the staff at the Phoenix to get word to Gargot as well?”

Relieved that you won’t have to out your friend, “Yes! Yes I did. And it worked, after a time he showed up at the warehouse just like I’d instructed for him to do.”

“Why would you want to confront a dangerous bounty hunter at a secluded warehouse?” he asks.

“I don’t know. It was so stupid. I guess I thought maybe it would be easier to get him to talk and tell me why he had tried to tranq me but I didn’t even get the chance because he walked in shooting.” You let a few tears slide down your cheeks to illustrate your remorse.

“The blaster shots that we observed at the scene indicated that they had been deflected by something. Can you tell me anything about that?” His eyes bore into you, waiting for your response.

Struggling to keep your story together you blurt out, “I used my lightsaber to block them!”

“Lightsaber!” He practically shouted, looking as angry as he was surprised.

You flinch, drawing your lips back over your clenched teeth, brows knit. Left sitting there rethinking your strategy. Several minutes pass as he reads over the transcription and massages his chin through his beard, contemplative. You wait patiently, not wanting to further upset him.

“It is late, I am exhausted. The body will be here in the morning. Can I trust you to go home tonight and come back tomorrow afternoon, with that lightsaber you mentioned?” He asks.

“Yes, sir.” you answer.

“Ok, I’m going to try to make sense of this and I’m sure I’ll have many follow up questions. Be here at 14:00. You are free to go.”

Blinking with surprise, you slowly rise from the chair as an excruciating screech emanates from the legs dragging against the floor. You flinch again. He walks you out to the lobby and disappears back behind the door without another word.

______

Tossing and turning all night you had run over what you’d said and what you  _ hadn’t  _ said to the Sheriff again and again. What little time you did sleep, you dreamed about the interview. You woke at 7:00 yawning and gapping at the huge bags under your eyes. It would be a long wait until 14:00. 

You reach out to Kaav to fill him in. You need him to be informed so that if you did get detained, he would be able to tell Kylo what he knew. You explain to him that he can under no circumstances talk about Kylo to anyone. The situation had changed and you needed to ensure that they were both protected. Kaav is no stranger to operating discreetly. There is no hesitation in his agreement. He stays relaxed through your entire story, only sitting up straighter when you introduce the fact of the dead bounty hunter. For a moment, impressed with his smoothness, you are reminded of your attraction to your friend. No one could ever touch Kaav’s level of coolness.

To the Sheriff you had left Kylo out of the story. To Kaav you had left the Force out of the story. You silently hope that you haven’t over complicated things in your own tired mind.

You hug Kaav, reassuring him that you are doing the right thing by turning yourself in and that you knew you’d be okay. Thanking him again for looking after the Cherchant with Mo, he takes the hint that he should go.

You can’t eat or sleep so you decide to go for a run and end up at an overlook by the harbor, attempting to meditate through the early afternoon. Finally, it is 13:00 and you return home to shower and dress.

Entering the station at precisely 14:00 you find the stern Sheriff waiting, datapad in hand, near the reception desk.

“Miss Y/N, have you brought the lightsaber?” He asks. You nod pulling it from your shoulder bag and offering it to him. He takes it gingerly, afraid to touch it. “Follow me please,” his tone is hard to read. He leads you back to the room from last night. 

“There are two things I’d like you to clarify for me and one I’d like you to demonstrate before I fill you in on my investigation so far. First, please explain to me how it is you found out you were Force sensitive.”

You stall as long as you can, trying to figure out how to tell this story without Kylo in it.

“Well, I started to feel different about a year ago now. Everything seems brighter, my senses heightened. For a long time I didn’t think much of it but then one night a patron at the club was talking about the Force in a way where something just clicked within me. I sought out a text on the subject and slowly the pieces kind of fell into place. I learned mediation and began to experiment with different skills that I’d read about.” You pause to catch your breath, feeling satisfied that your answer was convincing.

“And how did you come to possess a lightsaber, a Jedi weapon?” He looked as if he was ready to pounce on even the slightest hesitation.

“A trader. I bought it. I am always meeting people in my club. After learning about the Force I became obsessed with finding and owning a lightsaber. It took me a long time but I was able to track one down through my contacts.” So now you are resorting to all out lies. Your nerves are almost shot.

He nods slowly, not pressing you further. He must know you’re not being truthful but he lets it go. He walks over to the door and opens it, sticking his head out into the hallway he beckons someone into the room. A huge armored man walks in and stands at attention, eyes forward.

“This is Khim. I’d like you to demonstrate how you use the Force trick by making him do something. Your choice, nothing crazy.” Khim shifts uncomfortably but doesn’t protest.

Agreeing, you stand up and walk over to Khim. His eyes tilt down to meet yours. 

“You will kneel and apologize to me for being so… tall,” you Force command the man. Laundsky watches in awe as the man drops to his knees before you.

“I am sorry for being so tall,” he states, emotionless. Then he shakes his head, confused and looks around at Laundsky. Everyone is silent for a time. 

“You may go,” the Sheriff says to Khim.

Once alone with you, Laundsky walks over to the table and sits. He lays his datapad on the table in front of him and taps it until a projection of a file appears in the space above it. You see your own face looking back at you, your ID photo. Your record is on the screen.

“One arrest, when you were a minor for theft. Nothing since. I see you’ve travelled a lot and that you came to Okiwaan to accept the deed transfer of the club from your deceased relative. Your reputation here is excellent and you seem to be an exemplary Okiwaanin. I don’t pretend to fully understand what is going on with you in your relationship with the Force and I more than suspect that you have not been entirely forthcoming with me in your interview. However, your record speaks volumes as does your willingness to turn yourself in for this  _ accidental _ killing.”

You sit silently, waiting for him to continue.

“The dead man, Gargot Undulth, his record on the other hand is a difficult read,” he began tapping the datapad to switch files. “His guild status was forged, he has outstanding warrants on at least 6 planets across the galaxy, one of which is for the alleged rape and murder of a teenager. In other words, he was potentially the lowest form of scum known to the galaxy. A filthy criminal, all ego and no code of ethics.”

His eyes met yours through the hologram file floating between you.

“I’ve talked it over with a few council members. We don’t think you’re a flight risk and we have no reason to suspect that this was anything but an unfortunate mistake. Obviously, it is concerning that you are attempting to wield a power that you seem to know very little about. We need you to guarantee that you will not abuse this power to break the law in Okiwaan ever again. Now that we know about your abilities, we advise you not to play games as it may lead to you becoming a suspect in future cases of amnesia or unexplained behavior.” He punctuated his sentence with a stern barking sound before continuing. 

“Speaking from experience, being responsible for the death of another sentient being is a heavy burden to carry.” He took his glasses off and slowly cleaned them on his shirt. “In dealing with the aftermath of this traumatic event, you must seek help. Do not let this tragedy rule your life.” 

“One last thing,” he says. “Your particular skill set could benefit from discipline and training, and Okiwaan could benefit from your skill set. If you are ever to consider a career in law enforcement, please let us know.”

_ HOLY SHIT.  _

“Uh, um, okay, I understand,” you say, picking your unhinged jaw up off of the table. “Thank you, Sheriff!” You exclaim, letting the breath you’d been holding out. “I won’t let you down.” 

You collect your lightsaber and power walk out of the building as fast as you can.

______

You’re back at the Cherchant, reveling in your freedom. Still unable to believe the level of leniency you were shown. Mo pours another whiskey for you and Kaav who you were happy to find here to have a friend to celebrate with. 

“You are literally the only person I can imagine who could confess to murder and be offered a job!” Kaav is laughing throatily and slapping the bar top.

“Shhhh,” you jam your shoulder into his ribcage. “This is not public information, Kaav!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. But seriously, who would even believe it if they overheard?” 

You’re grinning back at him, letting your freedom wash over you in waves while trying to ignore the glaring lack of guilt you are experiencing in your inebriated state. Best to just enjoy the evening. Kylo was probably still out there somewhere on his mission. You couldn’t wait to fill him in on your good fortune. 

The next thing you know, Kaav is pulling you to your feet to dance as Mo looks on in encouragement at your joy. He’s spinning you through the space, dipping you back so that your head is extended upside down toward the floor. At that exact moment the door to the club, in your line of sight, opens to expose a tall dark figure. You feel your face pulling into a grin as you realize that it’s Kylo. He’s back! 

Kaav pulls you up and as you let go of him to turn to greet Kylo you are shocked to see anger splashed across Kylo’s face, focused on Kaav. Instead of greeting you, he raises a clenched hand toward Kaav who is suddenly clawing at his throat and gasping for air. It takes you longer than it should to react to the scene. Pulling your whiskey addled brain together you leap onto Kylo, pulling on his arm and yelling at him to stop. The vein in his temple is pulsing and tears are rolling down your cheeks. You push your words into Kylo’s mind.

_ STOP! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! _

He slowly meets your eyes and with a horrified expression lets Kaav drop to the ground gasping for air. Mo is next to Kaav on the floor sobbing and as she watches the red drain from his face as he regains his composure. You are pulling Kylo by the arm out the door and away from the scene. Fresh air and deep breaths are helping you come down from the tense scene. You pull Kylo down onto the concrete with you. You climb onto his lap and grab his face between your hands, forcing him to meet your gaze.

“What were you thinking, Kylo! What the  _ fuck _ was that?”

You watch the rage receding in his eyes as he began shaking in your arms.


	16. Sixteen

Relieved to find out that Kaav had not been seriously injured by Kylo’s Force choking, you return to where Kylo is waiting for you outside. You had apologized on Kylo’s behalf, something that made your skin crawl. You resent that Kylo has tarnished what should have been a happy reunion. In the span of ten hours, you had gone through the entire gamut of human emotion and you aren’t sure you can take much more tonight. 

Without so much as a word you start walking toward the pier as he follows a few steps behind. He’s embarrassed and giving you space. After a few blocks of silence, you spin on your heel to confront him, ready for the explanation you feel entitled to.

“I will not have a partner who is jealous of my friends!” You shout at him. His eyes look sad and he drops his head, waiting to see if you have anything further to say. Taking a step closer so that you can look up into his face, forcing him to meet your gaze, you say, “Explain yourself.”

“I’m sorry,” he says. “Actually, there’s a lot we need to talk about.”

Your stomach drops at those words. Inexplicably, you feel like throwing up. He must notice your panicked expression because he grabs your hand and squeezes it reassuringly. He guides you over to a bench near the water’s edge and sits down.

“I really don’t have a good excuse for what happened back there,” he says ashamedly. “I obviously still have work to do on my anger.”

“Clearly,” your firm tone bores into him. The silence hangs heavily between you as he gathers his thoughts.

“Everything went smoothly on Corellia. I got the puck,” he says pulling it out of his jacket pocket and handing it to you. You switch it on and watch a blue hologram of Kylo dance around in the palm of your hand swinging a saber. His sad expression at watching it gives you a twinge of guilt. 

“I had to wait until morning to leave the planet undetected. The entire night I spent worried about you and dreading having to speak with Kaav to find out what was happening. I should have been here with you.” He stood up and paced around for a minute in front of the bench. “I can’t turn off the jealousy, Y/N. I know it's irrational but I can’t stand the sight of him. I’ll try to be better. I will apologize to him… and make it up to you.”

You start to speak but he sits back down and holds his hand up to stop you.

“There’s more,” he says. “When I got back, Rey was waiting for me in the villa.”

You watch him brace for your reaction. The sinking feeling is so intense your vision clouds for a moment as you absorb his words. 

“Rey?” Your voice barely works. “But she’s far far away training Jedi.” You search his face for answers. “She’s at the villa now? Why is she here, Kylo?” you aren’t sure if you even said that all out loud.

He sighs heavily. Clearly struggling to find words. “She came to help. She had information about the bounty and she thinks she can play diplomate and fix everything. Before I could politely decline her offer, it became clear that it wasn’t the entire reason she was here.” 

_Get to the point,_ you think.

“ _Fuuuuuuuck_ ,” he lets the word out with his breath. “Okay, there’s no easy way to say this. I’ve spent all this time assuming we left our feelings on Exegol. I moved on and I thought she had too. She… hasn’t.” You blink back at him, waiting for the hammer to fall. “She has been experiencing all of it. You and I. She’s been there the entire time, in the background. Each time we… you know.”

“NO. I. DON’T. KNOW,” you manage through gritted teeth.

“Each time we fucked,” he whispers. “Everything.” 

He’s up again, pacing the water’s edge. “It’s been a living hell for her, Y/N. And don’t understand how I didn’t know it was happening. Obviously, it’s a huge violation. She’s here to come clean. She wants to make it right with both of us. I know this is going to sound crazy but I sensed that she’s felt like a passenger in our lives and she has… she has feelings for us _._ _Both_ of us.”

For no reason you can explain, you burst into laughter. A giant fit of hysterical laughter. Kylo is watching you, perplexed as you gasp for air and clutch your side. Tears stream down your face as you let it all out of your system. Once you finally feel the laughter receding, you collapse back onto the bench, throwing your head back to look up at the stars.

“You know,” you start. “If you’d asked me earlier if I thought this day could get any stranger, I would have scoffed.” You wipe the tears from your cheeks and sit up. “The Sheriff let me go, Kylo.” Unable to hold back another roll of laughter, you try to speak through it, “He offered me a, ha ha, offered, ha, he offered me a _job_.” Then you’re gone again. Kylo’s shock morphs into a grin as your contagious laughter finally catches hold of him. Once you’ve finally calmed down, you scooch over to him and lay your head on his shoulder. 

“This is so crazy,” you say. “It’s no excuse for flying off the handle and Force choking a friend but I suppose it tracks. That must have been quite a shock. And Kaav will be fine, he’s too cool not to forgive you.”

He doesn’t respond but he kisses the top of your head.

You lay there against him watching the lights on the island hopper approaching from a distance, listening to his heartbeat and letting your mind wander.

“I can’t wait to meet her,” you say, and you mean it.

______

  
  


Rey is asleep next to the fireplace when you get back to the villa. The sound of the door wakes her and she’s yawning and rubbing her eyes when you enter the room. 

_Damn, she’s even more beautiful in person._

You wait for her to stand before walking over, hand extended.

“I’m Y/N,” you say. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” 

She hesitates for a split second before taking your hand. The feeling of her delicate soft fingers in yours sends a tingle down your spine.

“You are very beautiful,” you say. You study her face. “Listen, Kylo filled me in. I hope we can work things out. The Force works in mysterious ways, am I right?”

“Indeed,” she says, blushing.

“Seriously though, I’ve had the longest day of my entire life and I don’t think I can stay standing any longer,” you say looking at Rey and then at Kylo.

“Of course,” she answers and Kylo nods. 

“Guest suite is yours,” you say, pointing. “You know where to find us.” 

Grabbing Kylo’s hand you pull him to his bedroom and close the door behind you. The last thing you remember before fading off to sleep is feeling Kylo’s body pressing up next to you.

______

  
  


The next three days pass in a whirlwind. The three of you spend the time learning, sharing, and bringing each other up to speed. Kylo is more reserved than he has been since you first met. You worry that he’s internalizing everything. Knowing that Rey had been a passive participant in your sex life had put a temporary hold on that. Without that as a release, you were both suffering at her intoxicating presence while desperately attempting to hide your attraction to her from one another.

Being around Rey is fascinating because she had the same magnetic pull, and hard edge to her that had originally drawn you to Kylo. You aren’t sure if it's the dyad or if they are actually that similar. You find yourself watching her lips as she speaks, studying her body as she moves through the space filled with memories of your intimacies with Kylo. Unlike Kylo, her energy radiates lightness that elevates the mood. She is an optimist, a lover, a friend. A creator, not a destroyer. 

Rey’s plan to try to help free Kylo of his bounty was a good one. You agreed that she should use her leverage as long as she was completely comfortable with whatever ramifications might occur. There was no hesitation behind her eyes. If the Guild got news that the bounty hunter was dead, a new puck would surely be issued soon if it hadn’t been already. Having retrieved the original puck was not enough. As much as Kylo regretted having to accept help, he was not arguing against the consensus.

She joined you and Kylo in meditation and training, teaching you a few things she’d found to be essential tools for her students. She helped you set up a training droid that would hone your combat skills to better prepare you for whatever lay ahead. With three of you, you were able to train longer and develop skills against multiple opponents. Even Kylo seemed at home and content on the training field. He had always wanted to train Rey since the first time they crossed sabers. Now, she was no longer green and they each had knowledge to share. Watching them spar was an education in itself. 

Yesterday afternoon, during hand to hand combat training, you had been on the defense of their dual offense. Blocking blow after blow, it had felt more like a dance than sparing. You moved gracefully through the space until one of Kylo’s blows caught you off guard and sent you flying backward into Rey’s arms. Your back crashed into her chest as her arms scooped under your armpits. She braced her back foot, holding you up. The proximity brought you a waft of her earthy floral scent and felt your breath catch. Your body was reacting to hers and you glanced up at her as she shifted to help you stand. When your eyes met you felt her excitement and saw a flash of lust.

She is intoxicating in the way that she speaks to you like you are old friends, the easy way she laughs and touches your arm as you converse. She inquired about your life and listened intently as you spoke of your travels, the Cherchant, and creative process. She talked for hours about ancient Jedi texts while you listened in awe at her plans to keep the order alive. 

This morning, when you and Kylo had kissed laying in bed still groggy from sleep, Rey’s face danced behind your eyes through your telepathic bond. You pulled away and quickly moved to get out of bed before either of you would be tempted to address it.

It is now dusk on the third day. 

The three of you, having fallen into a comfortable routine, finished dinner and retreated to lounge next to the poolside fire pit. This time, you brought a sketch pad out with you so that you could make portraits of them in the golden light of sunset.

“This planet really is a paradise,” Rey says. “How did you find it, Kylo?”

“I read about shipbuilding planets once. The description of Edoterra fascinated me. And it hasn’t been of interest to galactic rule in decades. I figured It would be a good place to lay low,” he paused and took a drink. “All I wanted after Exegol was to find some peace.”

“And you have,” she says. “I know I shouldn’t but, I feel so much like a part of your story. I need to apologize for my intrusion once and for all.”

You stop moving the charcoal across the page to listen closely. Kylo looks like he’s about to cut her off but she stops him.

“No, let me say my piece,” she says firmly. “Ben, sorry _Kylo_ , still getting used to that. Look, I know you’ve been beating yourself up. But, you’re wrong. I am to blame. Just me. I let myself fall into the trap of swearing off my own happiness while drinking in yours. I completely overstepped. I certainly didn’t expect...” She dropped her blushing face.

Kylo’s eyes dart from her face to yours.

“After we complete the mission, I’ll go back to Ahch-to and leave you to enjoy each other. It’s the way it should be,” she says. “Now that I’ve been able to spend this time with you, together, to be a part of your story for just a moment, it feels like closure.”

Kylo is so uncomfortable he looks like he might implode. You feel like laughing because he must think he’s hiding his emotions. It is no secret that you both want to give in to the temptation of exploring this undeniable attraction. Even so, you haven’t had the courage to say it out loud. Your main reason for holding back is the fear of hurting her by playing with her emotions. Uncharted territory might lead you straight into an asteroid field that could tear you all apart. Regardless, you can no longer ignore the electricity crackling between the three of you.

You look over at Kylo and pull his attention. 

_I want her and I know you do too._

You watch him closely as his face becomes etched with the longing that your words brought to the surface. His eyes are intense, studying you, probing your mind to confirm the validity of what you’d said. He would never have made the first move but he is clearly _thrilled_ that you are doing it. 

“I guess I feel relieved that even our love triangle is more like a circle. How very appropriate for three Force users, don’t you think?” You offer, cutting the silence. “I hope I’m not overstepping, but I think if we want any hope of getting through the mission, we should probably deal with the AT-AT in the room.”

Kylo lets out a strange high pitched chuckle as he watches you stand up and strip off your shirt. Rey’s jaw is on the floor as you step out of your shorts. Having both sets of their lustful eyes on you is too much. All of the blood rushes from your head, making you feel weak. Not knowing what to do next, you turn and jump into the pool. When you surface, you see Kylo walking toward you, tearing his shirt off over his head and Rey behind him hopping on one foot as she tries to pull her boot off. The lump in your throat makes you fully aware of your nervous anticipation as a grin spreads across your face.

Kylo reaches you first, splashing water as he pulls you to him, he holds your face between his huge hands and stares into your eyes, his eyes twinkling with admiration and lust. And then his mouth is smashing against yours. His mind, open to you, is filled with filthy fantasy and intention. The flashing imagery is enough to make your cunt throb and your heart race.

Rey swims up behind you and you feel her hand connect with your waist underwater. The touch is electrifying, you break off your kiss with Kylo to turn to meet Rey’s lips over your right shoulder. Her mouth is noticeably small and delicate after Kylo’s, you think, as she expertly slides her tongue inside to dance with yours. You feel Kylo’s eyes on you and then you feel his lips and teeth at your exposed neck. The pleasure is enormous and overwhelming but you can’t get enough. Rey comes around to your side so that the three of you are standing in the water in a circle. Your hands are exploring one another, grazing over arms, stomachs, backs, lacy fabric of undergarments. As you explore, you take turns trading deep passionate tongue kisses. Watching them is hot and you find yourself biting your lip and wading around them in a circle to take it in from every angle.

“Let’s go inside,” Rey says.

The idea of warmth and solid ground sounds great. You climb out first, grabbing a towel and moving closer to the fire. You watch as Rey climbs out of the pool, water gliding off of her scantily clad frame. Kylo follows and your eyes trace over his muscular towering frame. Rey is shorter and thinner than you but you can’t get over how large Kylo is. He’s basically twice her size. This threesome will be a first for you, you think, as you tremble expectantly.

You make your way inside. Kylo lights the fireplace as Rey finishes toweling off her hair. You pour three glasses of whiskey and hand one to each of them. With a clink of the glasses you throw back the amber liquid. It warms your throat on the way down. Rey shakes her head rapidly in the aftermath of the alcohol burn. The whiskey does it’s job, calming you down enough to muster the courage within you to resume your petting. The towels are cast aside and you’re all mostly bare in your underwear as the light from the flames dances across your skin. Kylo sits down on the rug in front of the fireplace with his back leaning against the couch. He watches as you and Rey approach one another. 

You take her hands in yours, intertwining your fingers as she leans in to kiss you. Closing your eyes you feel the soft caress of her lips, the warmth of the fire on your bare skin, each hair on your body quivers. The tingling sensation of arousal indicates that you are becoming wet at her touch. She lets go of your hands to bring one up to cup the back of your head as she deeps the kiss, pressing her tongue into your mouth. You open to her. Her other hand finds the clasp of your bra which she unhooks. Following her lead, you reach behind her back and release her bra. As you kiss you each slide the straps of the other's bra down. Hers falls easily, exposing her small perky breasts. Your bra, still damp from the pool, clings to your voluptuous chest. Peeling it off, she looks down at your breasts before dipping her head down to trace her tongue around your erect nipples, taking her time to suck and nibble on each one. Having thrown your head back at the pleasure, you now raise it back up and meet Kylo’s eyes. He’s watching from where he sits, his hand massaging his raging boner tented in his underwear, attempting to relieve the ache of arousal.

You place your hand on Rey’s hip and together you move to kneel down by Kylo. The look in Kylo’s eyes tells you that he’s using every ounce of restraint he can muster to keep from pouncing. Kneeling down behind Rey as she leans in to kiss him, you reach around to grab her tits from behind, twisting her nipples playfully, causing her to yelp. You feel Kylo’s hand reaching past Rey to grab your ass. You trace your tongue slowly down Rey’s spine. She leans back into you. You tug at her panties to pull them off. She shifts over on the rug as you pull them down, leaning back on her elbows to allow you to slip them all the way off. You trace your finger down her chest and stomach. She sucks in her breath as your finger inches closer to her mound, over her clit and down and back up her slick slit. You bring your finger to your mouth and lick her lemony sweet juices off of your finger. 

You lay down next to her on the plush rug as Kylo crawls forward to remove your panties. He hovers above you delivering deep kisses to each of you. His lips carve a path down your body until his mouth lands at your core. He traces a few slow circles over your clit with his tongue as he uses his right hand to explore Rey’s pussy. The sight of it all makes you moan. You and Rey resume your make-out session as Kylo inches you both closer to orgasm from below. Rey moans into your mouth as Kylo inserts his finger into her and begins massaging her clit with his thumb all while tongue fucking you to oblivion. Her excitement radiates through you and soon you're both throwing your heads back on the rug, crying out and shuddering as Kylo manages to make you both cum simultaneously. 

Kylo can’t wait another second for you to collect yourself so he flips you over onto your knees and pulls your ass up to meet his newly exposed cock. He drags himself up and down your pussy before slowly pushing himself inside of you moaning loudly. He grabs your hip with one hand and wraps his other hand around your throat and applies just enough pressure to make you struggle slightly for air. He starts pounding you fast and hard as Rey watches from where she still lays next to you. She watches your face as you turn red under the pressure of Kylo’s fingers, her expression is one of rapturously adoration. Kylo doesn’t last long and soon his cries fill the room as his cum fills you. He releases your throat and pulls you up by the shoulders to press you against him in an embrace, not wanting to pull himself free of the warmth of your swollen cunt. Rey kneels in front of you, wrapping her arms around you both as you trade kisses again, enjoying the post orgasm euphoria. 


	17. Seventeen

Something shifts next to you, waking you. As your eyes flutter open you are met with the sight of the bed full of intertwining limbs. Your head is on the mattress next to Kylo’s shoulder and Rey’s arm is draped across your back. For a few moments you lay there, mind empty, enjoying the feeling of their body heat mixed with the early morning sun warming your bare skin. Then the memories of the previous night begin flooding back in.

_Biting into exotic fruits, juices dripping down your chin, two tongues licking you clean before devouring you completely._

_Lathering soap across each other's bodies, half submerged in the refresher tub, cleaning off the remnants of the events in front of the fireplace and on the kitchen counter._

_Screaming out in ecstasy as you fall back onto the mattress at the delivery of your final planet shattering orgasm of the night._

Your body had been wrecked as sleep had taken you, mouth still slick from Rey’s juices, the taste of cum thick in your throat. At the memories your body temperature is skyrocketing and your pussy is already soaked and pulsing. It is difficult to process the degree of pleasure the threesome had brought you. You had become accustomed to the role of telepathy in sleeping with Kylo, shared physical and emotional feelings as well as filthy thoughts amplifying the experience. Rey had added an entirely different level. Her orgasms felt like yours but with a quicker release of pulses and deeper vibrations almost like heart palpitations to your low and long body quaking throbs. You had experienced every single one. Yours. Hers. Kylo’s. Sometimes in tandem. _Fuck._ It had been the best sex of your life.

Needing to use the refresher, you try to climb out of the bed without waking them but it’s impossible. Rey rolls over, stretches and yawns. Kylo grunts and buries his face into the pillow to block out the light.

“Good morning,” Rey coos, glancing up and down your body as you maneuver over her to stand. She reaches out and traces her fingers down your thigh tattoo, studying it while you look down at her delicate naked flesh.

“Morning,” you say, unable to stop the smile from growing on your lips as her touch sends a charge up your spine.

Kylo sits up straight in the bed, startled, confused. You and Rey watch him as he slowly realizes where he is and what he’s looking at. His morning wood is tented under the sheet draped over his middle. His confused eyes turn soft and then ravenous as reality hits.

“Oh,” he says.

You giggle at his display. He pushes down on his cock with the heel of his hand to relieve the ache for a moment and stands up, keeping the sheet wrapped around himself. He walks over to where you stand, bending down to kiss your cheek in ‘good morning’ as his eyes flit to where Rey lays.

“Well, that happened,” he says, sheepish.

“Indeed,” you answer, face flushing.

Without another word he turns to walk into the adjoining refresher. You and Rey look at each other for a long moment, smiling in acknowledgment at Kylo’s awkwardness. Neither of you find any more words. As you pull on clothes and head to make breakfast, you hear the shower turn on and Rey begins humming to herself.

Half an hour later you’re settling down on a chaise by the pool with a plate full and a brimming cup of caf. You were starving from all of the burned calories from the night before. The late morning breeze and the beautiful view paired with your breakfast had you feeling completely at peace. You were free, you were surrounded by love, you were pulsing with your new power and feeling more wanted than you’d ever felt. Refusing to let the moment end, you lingered for a while after finishing your meal, letting your head fall back and your eyes close. 

Kylo appeared by your side, biting into a pear and surveying the ocean glistening in the sun. The sight of his teeth sinking into the ripe fruit made you core flutter again. You felt like you’d probably be horny in perpetuity with so many memory triggers dancing around this place. Alas, you knew that there was work to do. A plan to execute so that Kylo could also feel the sweet release of freedom. You knew deep down that it wasn’t that simple for him though. The dark shadow of his past is always just below the surface of his contemplative expression. Even now in the bright sunlight.

_____

Two days had passed as the three of you finalized the plan to confront Republic leadership on Coruscant and negotiate the removal of the target on Kylo’s back. Rey’s ship had much more room for the three of you, hyperspace capabilities, and the added bonus of not being a recognizable First Order vessel like the Silencer. You had just loaded the last of your supplies onto the ship as you descended the steps to find Rey and Kylo arguing, arms crossed, scowling at one another.

“What’s going on?” You ask.

Rey sighs loudly before replying, “Nothing, just Kylo trying to back out of the whole thing. Again.”

“Kylo,” you say, taking his hand. “This is a good plan. We have an opportunity that is fleeting. Don’t give up now. The three of us can do this... together.” 

He looked down into your eyes, frustration, fear, and love all present in his gaze. He squeezed your hand, acknowledging his acquiescence.

“Then it’s settled, once and for all,” Rey says and climbs aboard her ship.

The trip would take about a day and half. You watched them plug in the coordinates, do cross checks, and pilot the ship off of Edoterra, your first time off-planet in years. You were envious of both Rey and Kylo’s piloting skills. They had taught you so much but it made you realize how much more there was to know, how much more they had experienced in their lives filled with adventure and war. Trying not to sulk, you strapped in behind them. The ship rocked and shook as they prepared to take you into hyperdrive. The transition had your head pressed back into the seat, fingers white-knuckled on the arms of the chair, a sick feeling rising in your gut. Then the ship reached stasis. Kylo swiveled his chair and stood, marching out of the cockpit. 

“I’ll go talk to him,” you say to Rey, standing. She nods in acknowledgement as she fiddles with the controls.

You find Kylo sitting on a bunk in the cramped living quarters with his face in his gloved hands. His all black ensemble and massive frame practically fills the space with foreboding darkness. You approach slowly, door sliding closed behind you. You press yourself lightly against the side of his head as you run your fingers gently through his silky black locks and hug his head to your middle. He releases his hands from his face, pressing his head into your embrace and letting his arms wander to wrap around you. You stay like that for a long quiet moment.

“What are we doing?” he whispers, face still hidden. “I don’t deserve forgiveness. I don’t deserve love. I.... I don’t deserve any of this.”

Pulling away to look up at you, he stares daggers into you. You see his eyes are shining with the emotion of his words. “I need you to let me go, Y/N, if this plan doesn’t work. If something goes wrong...”

You pull away from him, stepping back. Shock and disbelief etch across your face and all you can muster is a forceful, “No.”

“Yes,” he continues. “You have a full and free life ahead of you. You don’t need to be shackled to my misery. I should never have dragged you into it.”

“Fuck you.” The words slip from your mouth with more venom than you intended. You shove him but his statuesque form doesn’t budge. “I don’t need you to tell me what my life is or isn’t. I love you, you prick. I _choose_ you.”

“You don’t know what you’re choosing,” he says, standing and towering over you.

His body is radiating intensity and you can’t help the fleeting fear that his leather clad ferocity elicits. Your blood feels on the verge of boiling with the lust rising to meet the fear you feel. He senses the lust in you and before you can react he’s lifting you up and slamming you against the door, pressing his lips into yours. His leather gloved hand squeezing your face just hard enough to force your jaw open so that he can slide his tongue deep into your throat. Heat rises in your core.

Pulling free, “You’re already wet,” he says. “Do you want this cock?”

“Yes,” you answer, the word dripping with anticipation.

“Beg for it,” he growls.

“Please, I want your cock… _Supreme Leader Ren_.”

He lowers you to your feet, stepping back. You watch him unbuckle his belt and free his length, stroking it with his leather gloved hand as he traces the contours of your face with his intense eyes, black in the low light. 

“Come,” is the only word he gets out before you're lunging forward to fall on your knees at the altar of your personal god. You place both hands around his massive member, looking up at him while you slowly wrap your lips around his head, devouring the precum, a salty precursor to what’s to come. 

The sight of you kneeling below him makes him shudder. He peels your hands off of him and folds them behind your head in the grip of one massive gloved hand, holding them against the back of your head. Then he starts thrusting into your mouth, his cock slamming into your soft palate causing your eyes to water and drool to pool and fall from your gaping mouth. Quickly your shock gives over to ravenous lust as you gush at the power he has over you. You press your thighs together in a poor attempt to elevate the gathering ache in your core.

Looking up at him, you see Kylo’s eyes glittering with greed and lust until he falters at the sight of your red tear streaked face. He lets go of your wrists and pulls himself free of your mouth.

_I’m… I’m so sorry,_ his words reverberate through your mind. 

He’s too wrapped up in his guilt to understand that you were enjoying it. Thoroughly. He lifts you to your feet, moving to wipe your tears away but you intercept his hand and put two of his fingers into your mouth sucking the leather slowly, biting the finger tips, pulling his hand free. Glove dangling from your teeth, keeping eye contact you guide his hand down into your pants to your slit. His eyes light up when he feels just how wet his rough touch has made you. You spit the glove out just as he enters you with his digit causing a deep moan to escape your lips. 

He wraps his still gloved hand around the back of your head and neck studying your expression as his finger explores below. An intoxicating mixture of oak, leather, and sweat meets your nostrils just as his lips crash down onto your mouth. As he spears you with his tongue he slides a second finger inside of you and begins scissoring them causing you to moan into his mouth. You blindly search for his hard length, wrapping around him and pulling him against you longing for more skin on skin contact.

He hears your silent longing and you pull free only to begin undressing each other as fast as possible. Soon you're both bare, mouths tracing slick trails down each other's skin, sucking and biting, leaving marks. Unable to wait another second, you push him back onto the bunk and climb over him, lining up his cock with your slit and slowly sliding yourself onto his granite pillar. You push yourself down, taking him impossibly deep into you as he throws his head back and grabs your chest holding you upright above him, letting you get situated to the new pressure before slowly beginning to thrust up into you from below. 

Your eyes lock as you pass your painful pleasure into his mind and watch him falter at the bliss of it. The feeling coupled with the view of you hovering over him as he fucks you almost makes him cum right then. He catches hold of himself and pushes the urge back so that he can continue fucking you. His intention to make you cum hard and scream out his name flashes through your mind. 

You sink your nails into his chest as he speeds up, moving his hands to your ass so he can leverage you even harder down onto him. You feel as if you're being split in two, white flashes shoot through your vision as your blood rushes. You feel impossible handsfree pressure on your clit as Kylo begins using the Force to tease you. Soon you’re bucking even harder as you inch closer to climax. Your lips meet briefly, saliva creating a bridge between them as you pant into his mouth. He speeds up his invisible touch on your clit and just as you reach the pinnacle you throw yourself back and screaming his names, drawing blood with your nails on his chest. As your orgasm cascades, you hear him grunt your name and feel his hot seed spilling into you. He continues thrusting until both of your orgasms devolve into low slow residual throbbing. 

You lay yourself down on him, listening to his heart as you catch your breath, eyes level with the marks you’d left on his chest. You lick the oozing wound and taste his copper blood and sweat wanting to crawl inside of him, merge with him, disappear into him. You begin to doze off as the humming of the ship hurtling through hyperspace comes back into focus.


	18. Eighteen

Sitting next to Kylo around the small dining table on the ship, you attempt to choke down a bland breakfast against the raging space sickness you’ve been fighting all night. Soon you’ll be arriving on Coruscant. 

Rey walks into the room holding her datapad and what looks like passports. “These will get us onto the planet along with the tourist pass I secured for the ship,” she says, handing you each a holographic card with the false encrypted data shining next to photos of your faces. Your name for the mission is Trin Frass. Kylo looks down at his passport, frowning. Leaning over you see the photo of him sporting short hair and a foreign looking smile. 

Rolling her eyes Rey says to him, “Just tuck your hair under your hood and smile when you go through checkpoints and you’ll be fine. It’s important that we don’t leave a trace of our real identities anywhere we go, in case things go… south.”

He’s still frowning as you suppress a chuckle. The mighty Kylo Ren, looking goofy as fuck smiles awkwardly back up at you from his palm.

“It’s not so bad,” you say. “At least she gave you a cool name, nice to meet you” you lean closer to read it aloud, “ _ Sion Kesyk _ , I’m Trin Frass.” You are trying way too hard to cheer him up but it works. You notice an indulgent smirk form at the corner of his mouth. He reaches under the table placing his hand over your knee and squeezing it.

Rey had been busy tapping away on her datapad through your exchange. Looking up at you she studies you each for a moment, thinking.

“Right so, we’ll be docking near the Uscru district. It’s a touristy area ideal for blending in and hiding out.” She lowers herself onto a stool before continuing. “I’ve never been to Coruscant but from what I understand, the resistance alongside willful locals, successfully ejected remnants of the First Order that hadn’t fled after the battle on Exegol. Prior to that, with the fall of the Jedi and the nomadic Galactic Senate, the seedy underbelly expanded significantly up from the lower levels of Galactic City. Renewed attempts at reforming the Senate this year has led to a crackdown on certain  _ illicit _ activity. Many warnings have been issued about the travel risks but what this really means is increased patrols and more surveillance. We need to be vigilant at all times.” Tapping again she says, “Our accommodations will be on level 3417 at the Atawri Casino Hotel.”

“What is your alias, Rey?” You ask.

“Fatim Yukar,” she answers.

“Thank you for doing all of this,” you tell her. You stare at your unfinished breakfast as you imagine a planet covered in sprawling metropolis. Your heart flutters in excitement, reigniting your dormant wanderlust.

______

The momentum of the ship slams you forward in your chair as you exit hyperdrive. Shaking off the jolt and lifting your head you’re met with your first view of the city-planet through the cockpit windows. It’s massive, shimmering with blinking lights and teeming with movement as shuttles and ships weave through needle-like towers standing impossibly tall. Expansive docking stations for larger ships hover in the reaches of the tallest towers. Tales of Coruscant had always struck you as unimaginable, impossible... Seeing it now did nothing to contradict that feeling.

As you gaze outward with your jaw gapping, you’re vaguely aware of Rey on the coms giving credentials and receiving clearance to enter the planet's air space. Surely the highest levels of the city pierce the atmosphere. She expertly steers the ship closer and closer to what isn’t the surface but looks to be partially made up of a giant parking garage for small space craft. You aren’t sure if this planet technically even has a surface. 

Rey and Kylo pilot a smooth landing and begin powering down the ship as you stand to walk off the nausea you still feel. The three of you reunite in the ship's living quarters to gather your things. The only weapons you’d brought are your sabers. You’d have to keep them concealed so as not to draw any unwanted attention. Any other supplies or weaponry you might need could be acquired here. After 36 hours of claustrophobic space travel you can’t get off of the ship fast enough. There must be some sort of artificial atmosphere, you think, because you are able to walk freely from the ship to the air taxi stand nearby, following closely behind Kylo. 

The self-piloting taxis require a passport to board and a facial scan to verify. Kylo pulls the hood from his cloak up and tight around his face, flattening his black mane and does a toothy grinned imitation of the photo on his passport. His credentials are authenticated and he climbs aboard. Rey and you repeat the process with success. Once inside, Rey states the name of the hotel and it’s level and the taxi zips off toward your destination. 

Your eyes are wide and dry, plastered to the sights rushing past your window. Information overload grips you as building after building appears and disappears. Spires overshadow the endless stream of vehicles maneuvering in every direction. Some structures are smooth towers of glass, others are encased in active construction, others still are obscured by giant holographic billboard advertisements. As you descend, the light from the sun is replaced by artificial lights, headlights, and neon. A massive hologram of a scantily clad twi'lek, glowing pink neon, sways and gestures downward, indicating that you are on the path to the entertainment district. What secrets and pleasures lurked there, you could only guess. You glance over at your companions. Rey looks just as entranced as you and Kylo sits calmly, eyes forward. The rest of the ride is spent in silence.

Rey had booked two rooms. Many boundaries had been crossed a few nights ago at the villa but she wasn’t trying to overstep. You sense that she still feels at best like a visitor and at worst an intruder. Either way, examination of the effects of her presence in your relationship would have to wait. What would be the point of analyzing something that existed on the knife's edge of this mission? What happened here tomorrow would shape the future for each of you.

After checking in, you and Kylo slip off to your room. The view out of the hotel suite window is just as mesmerizing as the ride over. The district is opulent but the rough edges are visible even from a distance. After reading a theater marquee you take note of building that looked to be housing an array of fashion shops, your eyes move a fraction further along to witness a sex worker approach cloaked figure below and flashing neon sign displaying a yellow ‘XXX’ with a tentacle wrapping around and through the letters. Kylo walks up behind you and places his hand on your hip. You lean into him and continue to watch this foreign world simmer beyond the pane of glass. Rey’s appointment with her Republic contacts was not until tomorrow afternoon. You would not be sitting around in nervous anticipation when all of  _ that  _ existed right outside these walls. The three of you had agreed to meet for dinner and wander the district for a while. 

A chime sounds, indicating that there is someone at the hatch. You walk over and press the button to slide the heavy soundproof hatch open. Rey is standing there in a stunning emerald green dress grinning and holding a bag. She thrusts it into your arms as you step aside to let her in.

“Rey! You look gorgeous!” You say.

“Look in the bag, look in the bag!” She says, brimming with excitement.

You open it and peer inside. A rich maroon color peaks out of the tissue. Pulling it free, a simple and elegant dress unfurls before you.

“Put it on,” she says, eyes twinkling.

You nod and move to the refresher for privacy. The dress slides on, hugging your body, accentuating your curves. The slit on the side lined up perfectly to expose your favorite tattoo. She had guessed your size correctly and had chosen a style that was extremely flattering. You stare at your reflection, unable to tear your eyes from the garment. When your eyes finally wander back up to your face, you are prompted to style your hair and apply some makeup.

You step out of the refresher to the adoring gazes of Kylo and Rey. Kylo’s eyes slowly travel up and down your body, memorizing every detail as he runs his fingers through his hair, freely exhibiting his awe, making you blush. 

“Wow,” Rey whispers. 

“Here, I got us shoes too.” She hands you a pair of elegant flats that wrap up your ankle in a shimmering gold fabric.

“Rey, I don’t know what to say. These are beautiful. Thank you,” you manage, pulling her into an embrace. Her mossy wildflower scent graces your nostrils and you feel a twinge of affection ripple through you.

The two of you discuss where to eat while Kylo changes. The refresher door clicks and it’s your turn to gape. Kylo steps out in leather boots, black pants, and a cream colored button down shirt open at the top exposing just a peak of his chiseled chest. His hair is pulled back at the top in a small knot, giving you an unobstructed view of his striking bone structure. He looks younger and relaxed. He smiles at your expression as he grabs his jacket, swinging it on to conceal the holster strapped over his shoulders.

“Shall we,” he says, gesturing toward the hatch.

______

The cool damp air raises goosebumps on your arms and legs as you're smacked with the mingling smells of exotic street food, wet rusting metals, and acrid waste. It’s the smell of a city teeming with life forms, never pausing to take a breath. The three of you had successfully pushed your worries away long enough to savor these hours together. You are wandering the streets, walking off your fullness from the extravagant meal you’d had, pausing to watch as a fight spills out from a small club up ahead. 

You pull a small pillbox from your bra and present it to Rey and Kylo. “I picked these up earlier when you were ordering dessert from that vendor,” you say, flipping the lid open to reveal three tiny purple pills with hearts etched into them. “It’s Euphoria. What do you think? Should we take them?” They exchange a surprised look. 

“Have you done this before?” Rey asks.

“Yes, many times when I was younger. With the right company, it’s the most fun you’ll ever have,” you tell her as you drop the pills into your palm.

“Ok, I’ll do it,” she replies, popping one into her mouth. Kylo and you pick up the remaining two, gazing at each other. Silently agreeing, you reach over and place the pills onto each other's tongues at the same time, swallowing together.

Grabbing Kylo’s elbow, you say, “Let’s go dancing!” You can’t picture him dancing and the thought of it makes you bounce on your toes. He eyes you suspiciously. Just as he’s about to respond a security vehicle slowly sweeps the street approaching where you stand. The three of you pass nervous glances and quickly duck into the closest club and out of sight of the patrol. 

The loud bass thumps in your ears as you pull Kylo’s hand, guiding him to the bar, Rey following. For a brief moment you’re reminded of night at Gorki’s, the bliss of adventure before you’d carried the weight of becoming a murderer. The thought sends a shiver down your spine and a knot to your throat. Shaking it off, you shout the drink order to the bartender. Kylo reaches over your shoulder to drop credits on the bar top, paying for the round. You pass a shot to each of them and hold three fingers up. Mouthing the words ‘on the count of three’ you put one finger down and then another and at the final digit you all throw back the thick green liquid. It’s sweet and sour and burns on the way down. The increase to your buzz is instantaneous. You wander if your pupils had dilated as much as theirs had as a grin grows across your cheeks. 

On the dance floor, Kylo attempts to contain his massive frame within his awkward dance moves making your heart ache with affection. The three of you are dancing together, jumping and swaying and forgetting the world. You feel Kylo saddle up behind you and put his hands on your hips before pulling you tight against him. He moves you with him to the beat and soon you feel him getting hard against your back. Rey is dancing in front of you, smiling, moving effortlessly, capturing many eyes in the club. Ignoring the attention she seems only to have eyes for you and Kylo. You reach out to her and pull her close, the three of you now swaying as one. Kylo tips your head back to kiss you, thumb tracing your jaw, tongue darting down your throat. Then you feel Rey’s fingers on your neck as she pulls you away from Kylo to press her lips to yours. With the heat growing between your thighs, Euphoria kicking in, you’re torn between wanting to stay in this moment forever and wanting to get back to the hotel as fast as possible to be devoured by the passion circulating between you.

Rey decides for you, taking your hand and pulling you toward the exit.

______

Swapping kisses the entire way up the elevator, the three of you stumble through the suite’s hatch in a tangled unit. The drug is pulsing through you making you feel engulfed in a warm cloud, arousal soaring, not an ounce of worry or fear can penetrate the familiar coating that melts around you. You push Kylo’s jacket and holster off as Rey kneels next to you running her hands up your thigh, lifting your dress. “I love your tattoos,” she says, tracing a line with her tongue. Kylo catches the back of your head and neck in his palm as you throw it back in response to her touch. 

You continue stripping clothes from each other's bodies as you make your way to the bed, landing in a pile of skin and undergarments. Your ability to differentiate sensations of touches on your body and theirs is diminishing as the effects of Euphoria peak. Kylo’s chest is heaving as he grapples momentarily with the feeling of losing his strict control on everything. You caress his face in response, reaching up to free his hair from it’s binding, running your fingers through his silky locks and getting completely lost in the amplified sensation it produces. You feel him enter your mind and your bliss immediately relaxes him. He’s using you to regulate his perception of the intoxicant on himself. Rey is holding her hand in front of her face examining her skin and giggling softly to herself.

Rey rolls over to you and unhooks your bra and pulls your panties off. She wasn’t wearing a bra but you pull her panties off in return. When you turn back to Kylo, he’s already naked and stroking his cock, perched on an elbow. You push him over and straddle his chest as he buries his face in your stomach and kisses his way up your chest to your neck sucking a purple mark onto your skin. Rey is behind you, you feel Kylo feel her as she wraps her fingers around his length and takes over where he started, lowering her lips to meet his tip. He moans into your mouth, lifts you up and tosses you over next his face on the bed. He traces his tongue up your cunt making you squeal. Maneuvering onto your side you coax Rey’s body toward you, she opens to you as you press your lips to her soft pussy. The three of you are now forming a triangle of sorts on the bed, giving and receiving intertwining oral pleasure to the sounds of squelching and muffled moans. 

You feel a finger slip into you as Kylo continues working his tongue through your folds. Rey tastes like sweet lemon candy and you suck the juices off of her clit, using your teeth lightly before delving deeper. Kylo is the first to cum, rolling off of you momentarily to cry out as he fills Rey’s mouth. Rey rolls onto her back, swallowing and gasping as you continue fingering her, increasing the pressure and speed of your rolling tongue. It’s not long before you’ve brought her to the edge. Her fingers find your scalp through your hair as she bucks into you, her orgasm rapidly pulsing around your fingers. You watch in awe as her cunt throbs before your eyes. 

Kylo is pulling you toward him again to finish his job on you. As he eats you out, Rey begins massaging and squeezing your breasts before pressing her mouth to yours. As Kylo rocks into you with his hand and flicks you with his tongue, Rey’s tongue enters your mouth and you taste the remnants of Kylo’s salty load. It’s enough to send you over the edge. Your cunt throbs and clenches around Kylo as you curl your toes and fingers and give in to the two pronged pleasure assault on your body. 

The three of you lay intertwined and spent as you drift off to sleep. Your joy is only momentarily interrupted as the thought that this might be the last time you’d be with them, be with Kylo, flickered through your mind causing your heart to race before you shoved the thought away. Whatever happens, assuming you don’t get killed, you would always have your memories. Unable to prevent it, a tear leaks from the corner of your eye. You aren’t ready to lose him.


	19. Nineteen

The room is quiet in the late morning. You hear the faint sounds of running water coming from the refresher. Opening your eyes reveals an empty bed, sheets and pillows strewn around you. Rey must have returned to her room to get ready for the impending meeting. The pleasure and levity of the previous night slowly melts from your mind being replaced by a heavy existential dread. The unease forces you out of bed and you wander to the refresher in a daze, seeking Kylo. 

He’s there standing statue-still under the spray for the shower, immaculate, deep in thought. He jumps slightly as you step in next to him. His body relaxes as you wrap your arms around his waist from behind, feeling the hot water trickle onto your skin. After a few peaceful moments, he lays his hand on yours, turning to face you and leaning down to meet your lips. The water in his hair drops onto your closed eyes and cheeks as you memorize the feeling of his soft lips pressed gently to yours. Lathered with soap you take time to knead fingers into sore muscles and lightly scratch nails down backs, massaging each other’s scalps, rinsing away worry along with the soap. When you finally turn the water off, the steam in the room gives off an ethereal feel. As the steam dissipates you welcome back the heavy claws of dread that had been kind enough to wait outside the door.

“Are you ready for this?” You ask him as you pull your clothes on.

“Ready? I don’t know. Resigned? Yes. I find it extremely difficult to resist your combined will,” he says, meeting your eyes. The eye contact does what it always does, makes you momentarily weak in the knees. He continues, “Look, Rey wouldn’t understand but just so you and I are perfectly clear, I will not accept any outcome that hinders my freedom, threatens your life,  _ or  _ compromises my ability to be with you.”

At his words, your heart skips a beat. The implications are thick with the threat of rage and violence but also full of his intense brand of loving you.

“But only if Rey can’t negotiate a peaceful solution that is acceptable,” you reply, “Promise me.”

He closes the gap between you and places his hand on your cheek, eyes piercing you straight to your soul.  _ I promise. _ His words reverberate in your mind. Just then, the hatch chimes indicating that Rey has returned. 

Her expression is somber as she steps through the hatch. She has a shoulder bag slung across her and she reaches in and produces three blasters. Handing one to each of you. You turn it over in your hand, familiarizing yourself with the weapon, locating the safety and firing mechanism on it before sliding it into your holster next to your saber.

“These are clean blasters. If you need to use them or ditch them, they are untraceable.” She says, holstering her own and dropping her jacket over the weapon to conceal it. 

“I confirmed the meeting this morning. I’m to proceed to level 7, a new government building that’s under construction near the former Jedi Temple. There I will meet Colonel Jakarn and a few lower ranking officers from both the Resistance and the Republic. They are working together here on Coruscant to ensure that those who fought hardest against Imperialism will have a say in the new governmental body. The issue of the Jedi is of interest to everyone involved, just as your whereabouts will be as well.” She finishes, looking at Kylo.

“I’m sure,” Kylo responds, “Of course they want to create the illusion of transparency and righteousness in their pursuit of ‘freedom’ under a different brand of control.” His contempt for politics doesn’t seem to have lessened in the time since the war. Responding to your judgmental looks, “What? At least the First Order was honest about what it takes to bring order to the galaxy. You really think the two sides are any different?” He huffs, not getting a rise out of either of you. 

He made a good point. For the vast majority of the galaxy's inhabitants, it does not matter much who controls the seat of power as long as it’s politics don’t wind up at your doorstep. You also understood that it was his natural defense mechanism rearing to rationalize the nature of his crimes that were sure to be discussed today.

“Y/N or should I say  _ Trin Frass _ , you will come with me to the meeting as a Resistance comrade. I’ll leave my comlink open so that Kylo can listen in. If I’m able to successfully persuade them, you will join us and we will end this pointless charade for street justice.”

______

_ Kylo waits, pacing in a park nearby, hidden under the hood of his cloak. Hand in his pocket, he’s turning the bounty puck over and over in his fingers as he listens intently to the conversation on his ear-com. The first part of the discussion had been filled with patronizing posturing about ‘the greater good’ of the galaxy and the rich history of the Jedi’s role in government. They were speaking to Rey like she was an immature child. Kylo can tell that she holds much less bargaining power than she had hoped. Disappointingly, it seems like she is going to forge ahead as planned. He clenches his fists in frustration at her pointless efforts, willing himself to remain calm. _

_ “There is much to discuss,” she says, “The Jedi will rise again with or without a government contract or financial backing. You all stand to benefit from this partnership far more than we do. The PR alone from having a new Jedi school led by the last Jedi would be an enormous benefit to the Republic and the Resistance.”  _

_ A long pause before she continues, “As a resistance fighter in the war, I am sympathetic to your cause, that being said, I want to be perfectly clear that I am extremely uncomfortable with intertwining the Jedi faith with politics. Old wounds have barely begun to heal. If I was to seriously consider it, there are certain demands that I have up front. A few of them, I think you’ll be amenable to but there is one delicate matter…” _

_ Kylo hears you suck in your breath next to Rey. _

_ “The issue of Kylo Ren.” _

_ Kylo freezes at his name, a cacophony of voices erupt in protest at the change in subject. Then he hears it, a quiet voice cutting through the fray, your voice. _

_ “Please, please listen,” Kylo hears you say. “Please, hear us out.” Kylo is awed by your ability to effect calm onto the room, paving the way for Rey to make her case. _

_ “I spent the duration of the war using my new abilities and Jedi training to reach across the divide between the Resistance and the First Order. To reach Kylo Ren. This diplomacy,” an oversimplification, Kylo thinks to himself, “resulted in the discovery that Kylo Ren and I are in fact a dyad in the Force. And…” she takes a deep breath “that Kylo Ren was not resigned to the Dark Side. I discovered that he still had light in him.” _

_ A long pause followed, a low murmur passes through the room before a male voice says, “Please continue.” _

_ “Kylo Ren is Ben Solo, the son of the late Resistance General Leia Organa and Han Solo. He was turned to the Dark Side at a very young age through manipulation and betrayal. I helped him find his way back to the light. He is a new man, a kind man full of remorse.” _

_ Kylo is shaking with the emotion that Rey’s words have ignited in him. He makes his way to the back entrance of the building, sensing that he may need to intervene. _

_ ______ _

You are standing next to Rey, holding your breath as you listen to her words and read the expressions on the faces of the panel before you. They are seething. The energy in the room is tense and fragile. Fear grips your heart.

“He’s no war criminal,” Rey continues, you hear her nerves surfacing in her voice. “He helped bring down Palpatine and end the Sith. He will suffer for his sins for the rest of his life. The punishment of carrying the weight of war on his shoulders is far worse than any punishment the state could sentence him to. I am asking you to let him suffer without the added annoyance of pursuit from you or any of your agents. If I am to agree to a partnership with you, I will require that his bounty be lifted.”

You watch Colonel Jakarn clench his fists as he absorbs Rey’s words. The others in the room are activity protesting with body language, one man rising to his feet, slamming his hand down on the table in front of him. Jakarn’s expression is pure fury that the small woman before him is making such a ludicrous demand. 

“Will you allow him an audience here today to speak for himself?” She asks, with little conviction left behind her words.

“You can’t be serious,” he sputters between clenched teeth. “Kylo Ren is responsible for the deaths of millions... Complicit in the decimation of entire planets! I should arrest you both for conspiring with the monster.” Rising to his feet, the man who had been so docile throughout his proposal had transformed into a creature from your nightmares. The next moments string together in a blur of quick succession. 

An angry voice yells, “This is asinine!”

Another, “Traitors!”

Yet another, “GET THEM!”

Blasters are pulled from holsters, rising to aim at you and Rey.

Next to you, you feel Rey shift as she draws her saber and ignites it. It’s yellow glow illuminates Jakarn’s face making him look sickly as he falters slightly in the face of her strength.

Following her lead, you draw your saber and stand at the ready by Rey’s side.

Before either side of the room can make a move, a dark cloaked figure comes hurtling through the hole in the wall where a hatch would later be installed. Kylo Ren thunders into the space drawing his saber as all blasters swivel to meet his towering fury. Your stomach clenches and you feel like you might be sick. Your greatest fear in coming here today manifested before your eyes. A violent outcome to foolhardy diplomacy. 

Nobody moved.

Slowly Kylo steps forward, saber pointed at Jakarn. He reaches into his pocket and withdraws the bounty puck. He tosses it to Jakarn who catches it with two hands, dropping his blaster in the process. Jakarn struggles to switch the puck on in his shaky fingers. All eyes are on the puck. Kylo’s deep growling voice fills the space. 

“Listen you fucking toadies. Since you seem incapable of listening to reason let me spell it out for you. You are not worthy of Rey’s time. I would advise you to leave her alone. And if you continue to pursue me, it will be a death sentence to anyone you send. I  _ will _ defend myself. The blood will be on  _ your _ hands. Lift the bounty and leave me the fuck alone or I’ll  _ end _ you.” He finishes by turning his wrist so the saber swivels as he points it at Jakarn’s chest.

_ Shit. _ Kylo definitely isn’t radiating, ‘reformed man’ energy. The best you can hope for is that they let you leave peacefully. The room is silent save for the buzzing of your sabers producing a spectrum of light from yellow to blue. Kylo’s rage is palpable. He does not trust these people. The future hangs in the silence as if balanced on a knife’s edge. 

“Ok,” Jakarn says, slowly rising from his chair. He walks around the table to approach Rey and extends his hand to her. A truce? She extinguishes her saber with a sigh of relief and lifts her hand to meet his.

You watch relief cascade across Rey’s features as they shake hands but it’s quickly replaced by panic as Jakarn increases his grip and yanks her forward, causing her to stumble and fall at his feet. He raises his other hand above his head signaling his comrades, “Take them!” Before he can drop his hand to complete the gesture, Kylo’s saber cuts the space, slicing through the man, taking his hand off as well as his head as blood sprays across the room to the sound of a scream. You realize, horrified, that the scream came from you.

Blaster shots immediately fill the space. Rey rolls back toward you and lights her saber as the three of you parry and deflect the assault. You do not press forward but instead retreat from the room. Blaster shots ricochet as the three of you sprint down the hallway, Kylo securing the rear. You leap over construction debris as tarps flap in the breeze. You feel the Force pulsing through you, guiding your saber to deflect blaster shots, adrenaline pumping through your veins. When you reach the stairwell you feel a vague pain pulsing on your left shoulder. You’ve been hit.

The hatch to the stairwell closes behind you and Rey slashes it’s panel with her saber to buy time. As you run down the stairwell, you turn back and Kylo’s eyes meet yours. His animalistic rage fills you with terror that dissolves into a contradictory sense of calm. He would tear down the world to protect you and Rey, to keep you safe.

“Keep moving,” he growls, leaping over the railing. He lands at the next level and checks for enemies before waving you to follow him. You run after him down a long hallway as he swivels his head left and right looking for something. 

“In here,” he shouts. He approaches an opening in the outer wall of the building and peers down. “We’re going to have to jump.”

“We’re what?” You gasp. Just then you hear shouts and footsteps outside of the room. Your assailants have located you. The three of you are huddled together near the window, waiting. You and Rey draw your blasters, firing at the door to provide cover so that Kylo can concentrate. The barrage of blaster shots holds them off but they are getting bolder over the seconds that pass like hours.

“We can’t hold them off much longer,” you say over your shoulder to Kylo.

Out of the corner of your eyes you see an extra large transport turn on a route to pass directly below where you stand. 

“This is the one,” Kylo says. 

“NOW!” he yells, as you turn and lock hands, leaping without hesitation. The three of you land with a loud thud that rocks the transport slightly from its course. Rey slides off the edge, screaming as she searches frantically for a finger hold. You throw your arm out to her and she grabs your forearm, Kylo wraps his arm around your waist and shifts his weight to pull you and Rey back onto the roof. Catching your breath and steadying yourselves, the transport carries you away from imminent danger.


	20. TWENTY

The transport carries you through Galactic City as you cling to it’s roof, wind whipping your hair, adrenaline from the fight coursing through your body. After several minutes and some distance, with no tail in sight, the three of you leap off as the transport passes an elevated walkway. Tucking and rolling, you land several meters below, rising quickly to shake off the impact. Wasting no time, you jog off of the bridge, ducking down the closest alley. Kylo turns, focused, as he watches the entrance to the alley. Rey pulls a canteen and a cloth out of her bag and hands them to you. You stare at the cloth, confused for a moment until you realize you must have blood on you just as she does. Wetting it you swipe the cloth across your face staining it red. The sight of it makes you acutely aware of the copper smell, causing you to gag. When you finish cleaning your face, you move to pull your shirt off but are interrupted by shooting pain causing you to cringe and suck in your breath through your teeth. It’s stuck to the wound on your shoulder, forcing you to painfully peel it off. Grinding your teeth, you splash water from the canteen onto it and dab your wound with the clean end of the cloth, wiping away bits of fabric that had stuck to your congealed blood. Kylo looks over at you, concerned. Rey passes you a bacta patch which you apply before turning your shirt and jacket inside out to conceal the spatter stains. After cleaning herself up, Rey reaches over and wipes a drop of blood you’d missed from your collarbone.

Without so much as a word, you step out of the alley one at a time, joining a mass of pedestrians, meeting their pace, attempting to blend in. You weave your way through the bustling business district, keeping a distance from them and doing your best to shield your face from any surveillance that might be used to track you. You keep your eyes on Kylo’s back as he leads the way. You watch, confused, as he approaches a taxi stand, climbs in one and takes off alone, heading east. Rey jumps in another one and it zips off heading west. Taking the cue, you approach the next taxi in line and after presenting your false passport you send it north. 

After a few minutes of near silence your comlink beeps, startling you, it’s Rey. “There’s a cafe near where we left the ship, just past the taxi stand, meet us there at 16:00.” The com cuts before you can respond. Checking the time, you see that you have roughly three hours to kill. It should be easy enough to fill the time. First you’d purchase a change of clothes and find a place to properly clean up. It seems ridiculous to try to imagine what you’d do if you were simply on vacation but you try anyway, pushing for the distraction. On a planet like Coruscant the possibilities are endless but you are in need of something that will help you keep your panic in check. 

An idea strikes and you have the taxi drop you off on level 4987 near the entrance of Gallery Row. You find an upscale shop selling human clothing and purchase a green high-necked sweater and a leather jacket. As you finish paying you ask to use their refresher.

“Employees only,” comes a curt reply from the clerk. 

Waving your hand in front of them, you say,”I’m afraid I must insist.” Their expression goes blank and they hand you a key. 

Winding your way through a stockroom you find the cramped closet housing a toilet and a floor length mirror. You stare at your reflection, the blood has been wiped away but you notice a slight stain on your skin. Your heart rate increases as you are flooded once again by the memories of the decapitated body crashing to the ground before you. The sound of Jakarn’s head hitting the floor echoes through your mind as you recall the grotesque expression it wore as it rolled past your feet. You forget to breathe, holding back the urge to vomit, sweat beading on your forehead. Your effort fails. Hurtling yourself towards the toilet just in time, what little there is in your stomach hits the bowl as tears cloud your eyes. 

Flushing and then wiping your mouth with the back of your hand, you collect yourself. You strip your bloody clothes off and splash cold water onto your face, making sure to check your hair for any traces of blood. You watch your heaving chest, damp skin and black bra, rise and fall in the reflection. You reach out to the Force to find peace. With your pulse back under control, cold sweat all but dried on your skin, you slip the new sweater over your head, it’s soft and comforting. Next you slip the holster back over your shoulders and hide it under the new jacket. After you're dressed you look around, locating a trash shoot in the corner where you stuff your bloodied clothes. You catch your eyes in the mirror one more time, you look gaunt, like you’ve aged years in an afternoon. A stranger to yourself.

For the next couple of hours you wander the galleries quietly, making yourself as invisible as you can, brushing off anyone who approaches you. You don’t absorb anything that you're seeing as your mind keeps weaving flashes of vivid memories with the worries of what’s to come. When it’s finally time to go, your nerves are completely shot. The promise of being reunited with Kylo and Rey carries you forward as if on autopilot.

______

Relief crashes over you as you watch the points of light in front of the ship transform into a blur as the ship enters hyperdrive. Coruscant had entered a high security alert as the news of the death of a high ranking government official splashed across screens and rang out as the announcement pumped into the very atmosphere. Stringent checks had gone into effect for departing ships. No matter. The questioning you’d faced from a few low-ranking security officers stationed near the entertainment district was no match for the combined persuasive power of three Force users. Kylo had avoided further violence as Rey had expertly kept the situation under control.

As the ship shutters onward, you become overwhelmed by the thought of just how many hours you’ll be trapped in this tiny tin can. This time your nausea is more than just space travel induced, you are failing to keep gory images out of your mind. Your shoulder throbs and you feel your eyes welling with tears. A sob grips your chest. As if on cue, Rey and Kylo appear at your side, each looking you over with concern. 

“I’m fine,” you croak, as your tears brim over and you collapse down onto the bunk.

“It’s okay if you’re not,” Rey says, sitting on the bunk across from you. “I feel… terrible. I’m so sorry for being foolish enough to think these people who don’t know me, don’t know anything, would listen to reason… And now… Now the Colonel is dead.” You notice that her eyes are also glistening. She doesn’t blame Kylo for what happened.

Kylo sits next to you and wraps his arm around your waist, careful to avoid your injured shoulder. He’s not gloating or angry. The only feelings cascading from him are regret and sorrow. You sit quietly letting the tears leak down your face and drop onto your open palms. You feel his lips as he presses them to the top of your head.

Finally Kylo breaks his silence and says, “My freedom was always going to come at a cost. I just wish you weren’t paying the price with me.” He stares into Rey’s eyes as he speaks. “You risked your future for me. And for what?”

“It was not for nothing,” she whispers. “We had to try.  _ I _ had to try to save you… like you saved me.” Tears are now freely streaming down her cheeks as she wipes them away, attempting to pull herself together, to appear stronger than she feels. “We will come up with a new plan. I’m in this, to the end.” She reaches across the space and places her hand in yours. “We will fix this.”

The rest of the trip home is spent in relative silence. You sleep for most of it, physically and mentally exhausted.

______

Rey and Kylo park the ship next to the Silencer under Kylo’s villa. You had seen from the approach that the property is dark and quiet. As soon as the ship stops moving, you tear your harness off. The urge to be as far away from this ship as possible, pulls you to your feet.

“Wait,” Kylo says, glancing over his shoulder at you. “We need to clear the villa together, to be safe.”

Annoyed, you wait for them to finish powering down the ship. The three of you sweep the cave first. Climbing the stairs quietly, Kylo leads the group. Once at the landing, you split up, each moving silently through the space, blasters drawn at the ready. You clear the guest suite and when you turn to leave you smack straight into Kylo’s chest as he rounds the corner, causing you to yelp and swear.

“All clear,” he says, grabbing your elbow to steady you. 

“Good,” you say, “I’m starving.”

Rey helps you put dinner together as Kylo lights a fire and puts music on to lighten the mood. It feels good to be back on Edoterra, on solid ground again. It’s easier to convince yourself that the events on Coruscant had been akin to a bad dream. For longer and longer stretches of seconds and then minutes, you’re able to relax and forget. Rey passes you the implement you’d been searching for without having to ask and for a fleeting moment it feels as though she’s always been here with you and Kylo. It feels so  _ right _ to have her at your side. You gaze at her profile as she dices an onion and tosses it in the pot, feeling a warmth grow in your chest.

Sitting quietly at the table, having finished eating first per usual, you listen to their forks scrape their plates. The meal had been spent deep in thought. You’re certain that they had been attempting to come up with a solution just as you had been. You notice that your body aches from the chase, the cramped bunk of the ship, and the enormity of your trauma.

You break the silence to ask if they’d like to join you in the hot spring. They murmur in agreement. 

The path is bathed in moonlight. The quiet of the forest is punctuated by the sound of your footsteps and the soft cooing of birds sheltering for the night. The springs are deserted at this hour. Delicate sparkling lights shimmer to life as you enter, giving off an ethereal glow. As tradition dictates you strip your clothing and retrieve the large wooden ladle, dipping it into the spring and dumping the water onto your body to rinse yourself prior to getting in. You dip your toes in first, slowly letting your limbs acclimate to the heat. You are aware of the movements of Rey and Kylo near you. Their nakedness in this setting is natural and not the least bit erotic. You lower yourself into the spring up to your chest, careful not to submerge your injured shoulder. You offer Rey your hand as she climbs in to sit next to you, letting out a sigh of relief. Kylo sits across from the two of you, stretching his limbs out under the water and letting his head fall back onto the rock face behind him.

Rey shifts her attention to you to ask, “How is your shoulder feeling?”

“It hurts,” you reply, shrugging. The gesture makes you wince. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

After a time, bolstered by the serenity of the spring, dim lighting and trickling water sounds masking the nuances of your nervousness, you say, “Listen... something that could be significant occurred to me earlier.” You make sure they are both paying attention before continuing. Their intense gazes make your heart skip and your words falter but only for a moment.

“I know Edoterra. Especially, Okiwaan. The people here are fiercely loyal and vocally against Galactic interference in their community. I’ve spent the entire day trying to recall conversations that I’ve overheard at the Cherchant. Conversations about freedom and autonomy.” You pause to shift your position so that you can look at them both more easily. “Yes, there is a system of law and order here, but it is not terribly strict or oppressive. It’s one of the reasons why so many folks end up here. Thinking it over, it occurred to me that this planet may already have anti-extradition laws in place.” You watch their faces as they absorb your words. “When I was speaking with the Sheriff after… I killed that man… he denounced the presence of bounty hunters here. He surprised me by being sympathetic to what happened and most shockingly, _ he let me go _ .” You pause before concluding your thought, “I think there's a possibility that this planet could harbor us, as fugitives from the New Republic. At the very least, I think it’s worth exploring... delicately of course.” 

You wait impatiently for one of them to respond to your monologue. Finally after a small eternity, Kylo says, “You may be onto something.” He laughs quietly, making you think he was mocking you. “You amaze me... wanting to jump back in with more negotiations. It’s only been two days.” His tone is not cruel, he’s actually amused. “You know, there are other ways to bend people to your will, they may not be as palatable but they are very, very effective.” You see a dark, mischievous look pass over his eyes.

“Kylo!” Rey shouts. “Ignore him. Let’s find out about this possibility of asylum. We can learn what we need to without showing our cards.” Her face has relaxed and you see hope returning. “I hope you’re right, Y/N. At the very least, it will buy us time.”

You lay your head back in the darkness, an uncharacteristically unfamiliar tug on your facial muscles results in a small smile forming on your lips. 

Eventually, you bring up the comment that Rey had made on the ship, the one about being saved by Kylo. You ask them to tell you their story. You’d only heard a brief synopsis accompanied by flashes of Kylo’s memories. They had largely avoided the topic in your presence. You want to hear the details. You want to know everything about what they had been through before you’d met Kylo, fallen in love. Before Rey had entered your life.

Their apprehension to do so is palpable. They reluctantly oblige, admitting to having never solidified their experiences with words. You wonder briefly if you’ve completely over stepped but then they slowly begin weaving their tale. Rey’s story is full of self discovery and contradiction set to the backdrop of friendship and war. Kylo glosses past many details to speak broadly about what he now perceives as misguided motivations and altruism that many paid for in blood. You sense that his life had been devastatingly lonely. He shrewdly points out the similarities in the cost of the actions taken by the First Order  _ and _ the Resistance, provoking Rey at his words. Both sides had suffered massive casualties. He made a good point, First Order soldiers had families too.

You can tell it is difficult for Kylo to speak about his motivations under Snoke and especially after claiming the title of Supreme Leader. They each laid out assumptions that they had never verbalized to one another, clearing the air. This act leaves you feeling like a third party referee, acknowledging the validity of each of their views. A vastly unqualified third party, silently admitting to yourself that your recent traumas didn’t hold a candle to what they had been through. Rey had watched countless friends fall at the hands of a man who at the time she both identified with and loathed. A soul that mirrored her own, a soul that she wanted to, no,  _ needed _ to save. They had each made personal sacrifices in magnitudes that you could barely digest. 

Rey is pacing the edge of the spring, cooling down for a moment. “Instead of running in fear from the pull to the Dark Side, I faced it head on.” She turns to catch your eyes before continuing. “It was nothing like I could have expected. It gave me so much  _ perspective _ on the nuances of Force.” Pacing again, she continues. “To lay things out as Light and Dark, to speak of ‘balance’ as if it’s a straightforward concept is... a massive oversimplification.”

Kylo is nodding in agreement, “Yes, this is exactly why I railed so hard against the old ideas. When I asked you to let the past die, it was because I understand the flaws you speak of. Failures belonging to both Jedi and Sith.” Kylo is sitting on the edge of the spring with his feet dangling in the water and washcloth draped over his lap. “I see now that attempting to wield the Force as a tool of conquest will only result in pain and death. Even when…  _ especially _ when the conquering is hidden under the guise of achieving balance. We are too easily corruptible to be trusted with that much power. And yet, we can’t stop reaching out for it.” Turning to Rey he holds his hand out to emphasize his point. “This is why, as much as I disagree with your current path, I understand so well why you are reaching out for it. You want to carry on the Jedi tradition. I understand. I just hope you can find a new path to walk that doesn’t cause you to stumble over the failures of the past.” 

“Failures,” he says as his expression darkens, “like using your Jedi school to leverage political favor." A pregnant pause hangs between you. "Even if things had gone differently on Coruscant, you  _ know _ it never could have worked. We never should have gone there. Your motivations were selfish and the plan was sloppy.” Rey’s face contorts in shock and anger, as if his words had slapped her. She starts to protest but he puts his hand up, indicating that she should let him finish. 

“What happens now will determine our futures. Our past failures are merely obstacles on our path. I know what you’re made of, Rey. In the war, without your instincts and strong will to stand in opposition to my blind lust, I would have pushed us down a dark path. A path that would have led to our dyad becoming a weapon far worse than Starkiller... ...You did save me, Rey. You saved us all.” Rey’s jaw is hanging open as she listens to Kylo’s words. Her eyes shimmer as she looks up and blinks to stop the tears from spilling out.

In this moment you appreciate just how fractured Kylo had been and just how far he has come in piecing himself back together. His words carry an uncomfortable fondness for his former philosophies that sends a chill down your spine. But as with art, philosophy is entirely reflective of the person interpreting it. It’s a moving target, ever shaped by personal growth and experience. A journey that should never be feared but rather, nurtured.

Kylo is staring up at the stars when he speaks again, “You asked me why I refuse to let you call me Ben. It’s simple, really. Ben is a memory, a child, banished and unreachable. I wouldn’t recognize that boy if he stood before me now.” His eyes drop to meet Rey’s. “When you finally reached me, the me that was fighting for air behind the mask, it was then that the  _ idea _ of Kylo Ren also ceased. But even as I do now, Kylo Ren has always existed at the crux of diametrically opposed impulses within the Force. I still occupy that same space. Just as you do, Rey. Just as Y/N does.” Standing, he towels himself off as finishes speaking. “I will never be rid of my sins. But as long as I remain strong enough to resist the seductive pull of the darker forces at work within me, I will never be the person Kylo Ren was meant to have become. So instead,” he glances back over his shoulder at her, “I’ll just be me.”

______

You walk the path back to the villa in silence. You’re staring at your feet, going over the complexities of their shared history. Rey is a lot like you, an optimist to a fault. You fully understand her desire to help him become whole, it is your desire too. She is fearless in the face of all that his faults reflect back at herself. Their story courses through you, you feel a spark of inspiration, a desire to create something to commemorate this night. Until that time comes, you settle for committing all that you saw, heard, and felt to memory.

With a jolt, you walk directly into Kylo’s outstretched arm, grunting at the impact and coming back to reality.

_ Someone is inside. _

You feel yourself go cold, eyes darting, as you strain to sense the disturbance he had felt. 

Nothing. 

And then... there it is, a rippling of threat just below the surface. A shift in the energy of the forest surrounding your sanctuary. Without words the three of you make a plan to split up and enter the house from different directions, intending to corner the intruder. Rey stakes out the front entrance as you circle around to the back. You watch Kylo fling himself over the cliff edge, climbing down the thick kudzu to the cave below.

Peering over the sill of the window into the house, you don’t see any movement for many long minutes. Finally, the door in the foyer opens and you see Kylo’s large silhouette emerge. He moves stealthily down the hallway and around the corner into the kitchen as you keep watch. Slowly, silently, you slide the glass door open, slipping inside to crouch behind the sofa.

A blaster shot goes off, startling you. As panic grips your chest you peer over the sofa to see the bolt frozen in space, buzzing loudly, Kylo’s hand outstretched toward it. You follow the trajectory of the blaster bolt back to the door to the bedroom where you see a figure standing stock still, also frozen. You skirt the walls until you can safely approach the figure from it’s left side. You reach out and instinctively draw on the Force to will the figure unconscious. It slumps onto the floor before you. Kylo ducks as he releases the frozen blaster bolt and it crashes into the wall over his head, sending sparks and debris flying through the space. Rey comes sprinting into the room, her eyes darting to Kylo and you before settling on the unconscious figure.

You flip on the light, revealing the scaled figure sprawled out, his blaster hanging loosely from his claw. Kylo nudges him with his boot and then reaches into his jacket, producing identification and a bounty puck. You see his chest heave in a sigh but the thudding of your racing heartbeat has drowned out all sound.


	21. Twenty-One

A thud wakes you. You blink several times, confused as to why you are on the couch. You rub your eyes, squinting against the glaring reflection of the sunrise on the pool. You see a bottle of ink laying on the rug. Your eyes move to the drawing you had started in the middle of the night. You remember tiptoeing out of the bedroom, stepping over the debris in the kitchen, the aftermath of the blaster shot. You had descended the steps to the cavern to check on your prisoner. He was still unconscious, tethered to the Silencer’s landing gear.  _ This is my doing _ , the thought giving you a chill. You left a glass of water next to him. 

Retrieving your ink and pad you had decided to address the urge to put down on paper what you had witnessed transpire between Rey and Kylo last night. You felt like an artist historian as you sketched out their faces, attempting to capture the depth of the revelations and catharsis that you had witnessed. As you drew, you contemplated the fact that the vast majority of the galaxy will probably never know their story. They won’t know of the fascinating aberration of their Force dyad and the enormous turning of the tide resulting from their connection.

As you worked at your drawing, your mind kept returning to Kylo’s analysis of the Grey. Nature, the universe, sentient beings, none of it had ever seemed very balanced to you, why should the Force be? It’s something you had been rolling around in your mind since learning his identity. Something that had solidified in you when you woke up to a reflection that included a streak of white hair framing your face. The physical manifestation of your trauma, resilience, and of your humanity. Killing had not caused you to perish or lose yourself. It had instead become a cornerstone of the expanding foundation that housed your soul. A house haunted by the desire to grow your own power. Choices brought you here but you marvel at the inexplicable feeling of inevitability that circulates within your mind.

You stare at the drawing for a few more moments. It’s a good start, a study for a piece that you would later create. Satisfied, you roll it up and tie a piece of string around it. You're packing up the rest of your supplies when Kylo enters the room.

“Have you been up all night?” He asks.

“Basically,” you say. He walks over and sits next to you. He’s wearing a cotton shirt and underwear. Your eyes wander the soft dark hair covering his thighs, following a trail of moles. He reaches out and takes your hand, turning it over to study all of the ink stains on your skin before kissing your knuckles softly. You lean back watching him and when his eyes meet yours you feel that intoxicating combination of soft and hard, sweet and cutting. Kylo’s brand of loving you. He leans forward and presses his lips to yours.

“We should talk about…” he stops mid-sentence, hesitating. You know he doesn’t know how to talk about all of the feelings that are passing between you, the  _ three _ of you. You know he’s afraid of what this relationship is becoming, afraid to talk about it because it might break the spell. You know he feels this way, because you feel it too.

“Yes,” you say, opening your eyes to study him. “Kylo, I... being with you… it’s everything to me. From the moment we met, I was a lost cause.” Shrugging off your insecurities, you continue. “My feelings for you haven’t changed since Rey showed up. Only now… I care for her and…” You force yourself not to look away. “It’s strange but, it feels like she’s always been here with us.” 

You see something flash behind his eyes. Instead of answering you with words, he sends you a slideshow from his mind just like he did that day at the Cherchant, the day he asked you to come stay with him. He shows you flashes of the three of you training together, laughing, arguing, sitting quietly. Next, he shows you moments of passion and intensity. Domination, role play, soft lovemaking. All of the possibilities of immense pleasure that could be.

This teaser he is playing in your mind is eliciting a physical reaction. Your breath hitches and you feel the familiar pooling warmth of arousal. Your toes curl and your fingers dig into the flesh of his hand. Your eyes travel down his body to land on the tenting in his shorts. Suddenly you can’t swallow. 

“Fuck, Kylo,” you whisper. Putting extra effort into forming the words as your body’s reaction causes your vision to constrict around the edges. “You are insatiable.”

“Yes, I am,” he answers, moving your hand down onto his erection.

______

The argument on how to proceed with the reptilian bounty hunter raged on for hours. Every minute you held the T'doshok captive, your anxiety grew. Dave, as you had begun to refer to him after reading his passport, was still tied up downstairs. The only consensus you’d reached so far was that Kylo’s plan to launch him into space was completely off the table.

“Look,” you say, stomping your foot. “I spent some time with Sheriff Laundsky. He will see right through any deception we try. He’s aware that I’m a Force user and he definitely knows I omitted most of the story. He’s no idiot, he probably already suspects that I have a teacher. This is the second bounty hunter to show up on Edoterra for Kylo, that we know of. Laundsky likely already knows you’re here.”

“What is your point?” Kylo asks.

“My point is,” you stare daggers at him, annoyed, “Laundsky hasn’t come looking for you. If he was asking around, I probably would have heard about it. He is reasonable. I have a strong feeling that he will help us. It’s not just a hunch. I  _ feel _ it.”

“I don’t know,” Rey says. “It  _ feels _ unnecessarily fast and risky to run straight to the Sheriff.”

“How so?” You snap rhetorically. “If we want to stay on this planet, we need to get moving on this. For all we know, Republic  _ and _ Resistance agents could be en route here right now. That coupled with the fact that I can’t stand having Dave here for a moment longer, I say we move on this, today.” 

Silence. 

“Fine, I’ll go myself.” You sigh loudly. “Kylo can take you to the island that we hid out on before and you can just wait for word from me there.”

“You’re being stubborn,” Kylo says, admonishing you. His tone makes you blush.

“And you’re not?”

Rey walks over to you and takes a deep breath before speaking again. “There are so many variables at work here. If we take him to the Sheriff, he will be questioned about the bounty. It’s true that Laundsky might already be aware that Kylo is here but if he’s not, we have no way to predict how he will react. I think we need to be more diplomatic. Learn more about how he might proceed when presented with the facts. It’s not that I don’t trust your judgement, it’s just that I don’t see why we shouldn’t exercise more caution, just in case. After all, it was your idea to explore the possibility of asylum. If that possibility exists we should do everything we can to avoid blowing it.”

You huff loudly in response. You know she’s right. It doesn’t make you any less angry at the smug expression on Kylo’s face. You scowl in his direction. 

“It’s settled then,” he says. “You were right about one thing though, we should move to that private island right away. We’ll stage the scene here to look as though we fled the planet, throw off the scent for anyone else who comes looking for me.”

______

The direct flight to what you refer to yourself as  _ île Déchirée,  _ your private anti-paradise, takes about two hours. It is a tiny speck in the sea, not visible from any neighboring shore, difficult to locate without coords. You are sitting next to Rey on her ship, using the Force to levitate your comlink in front of you as you try to distract yourself from your discomfort at the clanking coming from the bunk where Dave is secured. Kylo is piloting the Silencer, occasionally visible ahead of you. You’d need Rey or Kylo to teach you how to fly if this arrangement is going to work, you think.

“Rey,” you softly speak her name. She turns her attention to you as if snapping out of deep thought. “Should we talk about… what this all means?” You struggle to find the right words to broach the subject of your threesome.

“Well,” she says, “Yes. I do think it’s important to speak openly.” A blush turns her cheeks a lovely pink, making you smile. “This time I’ve spent with you has been, well, incredible. I didn’t come here imagining that we would become… this, whatever this is. And I have you to thank for it. I don’t think I ever would have been brave enough to make a move.”

“It was nothing. Just following my instincts.” You tell her, feeling your cheeks heating up.

“It was not nothing, Y/N. You welcomed me into what you already had with Kylo. Your trust and generosity opened this door for all of us. I don’t know how to thank you. Except maybe to tell you what you already know…”

Your heart is pounding in your chest.

“My feelings for each of you and the two of you, together, are undeniable. The truth is, I honestly have no idea how this alters my path.” She shifts her gaze to the sea.

“Oh, Rey,” you breathe, “I’ve been so worried that I…  _ we _ messed things up for you.” You blink back the tears forming behind your eyes.

Smiling warmly, she responds, “Impossible.”

A comfortable silence elapses until she breaks it to ask, “Is that it?” As if in answer to her question, the Silencer speeds up ahead as Kylo demonstrates where to land. You watch the house that you had briefly occupied, what seemed like a lifetime ago, come into view. “It’s nice,” she says, as she powers down the ship.

Grateful for solid ground, you stand next to the ship breathing in the crisp air. You reach out with the Force to scan the property for any signs of life. First you are inundated with the pulsing energies of Rey and then Kylo. Pushing them aside, you pick up on Dave’s energy. He’s still shackled in the ship. Falling deeper into your probing, you let yourself follow the tendrils that vibrate through the island. Aside from the natural environment, the four of you are alone. Safe. You feel a sense of pride wash over you that you were able to use the Force in this way.

“All clear,” you call out to Kylo and Rey. Kylo studies you in mild surprise. Rey nods and hoists her bag over her shoulder, marching toward the entrance.

You want to revel in the freedom this place offers. You want to stop worrying, but you can’t. Dave’s captivity is tormenting you, making your anxiety spike yet again. Frustrated, you spin on your heels and march back onto the ship and down the narrow corridor leading to your prisoner’s makeshift cell. Hearing you approach, he stops the clanking and falls silent. You round the corner and your eyes meet his. You watch his pupils constrict vertically and his tongue dart out.

“Dave, the bounty hunter.”

He stares at you.

“Look, I need to know… why would you even  _ consider _ going after the exiled Supreme Leader of the First Order? Like, what the fuck is wrong with you? Why did you come here?”

A gulping sound escapes him as he considers you carefully.

“The First Order slaughtered my family, my entire village actually,” he croaked.

You blink back at him, feeling your scowl melt into an expression of sympathy.

“Why do you protect this monster?”

His words cause rage to bubble up within you. “You know NOTHING!” You shout. 

All at once, the bunk across from Dave collapses in on itself. You back out of the room as you are flooded with the realization that your fear and anger had once again caused physical damage. You flee the ship, tears begin to stream down your face. 

You had assumed that your discomfort stemmed from the mere act of keeping a prisoner. You were wrong. As you descend the path to the beach everything snaps into focus.  _ Dave is a mirror. _ He reflects back to you all of the reconciliations that you have made, continue to make, as you accept and defend Kylo. Avoiding thinking about the death and destruction that Kylo is responsible for only further volatilizes the emotions that you hide away. You are a powder keg. One without the slightest mastery of your powers. Had you learned nothing after killing Gargot?

You wade into the water, savoring the soothing effect of the cold. As long as you are with Kylo and Rey, their pasts are also your burden to carry. And the truth is, you need them more than ever. A flicker of fear passes over you, an acknowledgement of what is possible if your power goes unchecked. Left feeling utterly exhausted in the face of the truth, you try to let the stress of it all melt off of you and imagine it disappearing into the sea. 

______

You return to the house as the sun is setting and the two moons are hanging low on the horizon. Rey and Kylo are in deep discussion next to the fireplace as you enter the room. They pause and turn to look you over.

“I checked on Dave a little while ago,” Rey says. “What happened in there?”

She’s referring to the demolished bunk. You aren’t sure how to answer. You fall into the chair behind you, staring down at your open palms. “I… got angry.” A long silence passes. You look up and meet their concerned eyes, first Rey and then Kylo. “Can we just… not talk anymore tonight?”

“Of course,” Rey answers. 

The room is quiet for a time.

“I’ve got a few ideas for what we can do instead,” Kylo says. 

His mischievous tone makes you laugh. You feel the tension in your shoulders begin to ease with your laughter. Rey punches Kylo’s shoulder, teasing him about how horny he always is. You’re grateful in that moment that she isn’t as tapped into you telepathically as Kylo is otherwise she’d know that you might be worse than him. As that thought passes, Kylo’s eyes meet yours and he raises his eyebrows. Stunned, you wonder if he’s always listening or maybe he heard you think his name. Now that you have his attention though you decide to indulge in a quick fantasy in which you run your tongue slowly down his torso and then up his rock hard length. You watch his whole body tense in response.

“Oh, really?” He says, tracing his upper lip with his tongue. 

Rey’s gaze shifts between you in confusion until she realizes that there’s a silent game in progress. 

“Our girl wants to play, Rey. Are you up for it?” 

Her cheeks are flush as she smiles and nods vigorously. Kylo’s eyes are locked on yours as he leans over and grabs Rey’s chin tilting her face to meet his lips. You watch enraptured as his tongue delves into her gaping mouth. He sends you a vision of his fantasy. You and Rey, seated on the bed, blindfolded and naked. It’s a gorgeous erotic image and your body immediately reacts to it, nipples hardening, wetness pooling between your thighs. Rey pulls back from the kiss and you watch as their eyes meet and Kylo passes his desire into her mind. Eyes wide, mouth hanging open slightly, she turns to meet your gaze. Her intense longing causes your pulse to quicken. Unspoken consent ripples through the room.

You stand but before you can take a step forward, your legs are locked in place. You let out a frustrated grunt realizing that Kylo has immobilized you with the Force. You silently push back against his restraint.

“Don’t fight it. Let me take control. You won’t regret it,” he says, voice quavering as he fails to hide his thrill. “I’ve got some things I’d like to try out on you two.”

“You do,” you say, eagerly. “... And should we call you… Supreme Leader?”

Rey chokes and sputters at your words but she doesn’t protest.

“No,” he answers. “You will call me ‘Master Ren’. Let me hear you say it, both of you.”

“Yes,  _ Master Ren.”  _ You let the words drip seductively from your mouth and you hear Rey echo you.

“Good.” He stands and gestures toward the bedroom. “On your knees, then.”

Obediently, you lower yourself to the floor, eyes down. You feel Rey shifting next to you as she positions herself at your side. You glance over at her, trading excited smiles as you begin to crawl. You move as suggestively as possible, swinging your hips and arching your back as you make your way down the hallway to the bedroom. The ghost of something caresses your neck. An invisible leash! Your cunt throbs at the sensation.

Kylo stands just inside the door of the bedroom as you and Rey reach the foot of the bed and turn to face him. Instinctually, you sit back onto your heels and place your hands facedown on the tops of your legs. Rey mirrors your actions.

“Undress each other.”

“Yes, Master Ren.”

You both stand and kick off your boots. You tuck a strand of hair behind Rey’s ear. She shivers and reaches up to let her hair down one cascading bun at a time. Her raised arms give you access to start unwrapping the fabric of her belt, peeling it off until her shirt is loosely hanging over her small chest. She pulls your shirt out of your waistband and begins fiddling with its buttons, exposing your bra, her breath hitches. You peel the fabric of her shirt over her shoulders and she does the same to you, letting her fingers dance lightly over your pink bacta healed blaster wound. Soon you're both bare from the waist up. She bites her lip in lustful hunger. Kylo silently watches you, hands casually clasped behind his back.

Stepping even closer to Rey, you slip your hands down the top of her pants, grasping her bare hips momentarily before using the backs of your hands to stretch the fabric so that you can slide them down and off. You bend down, following the progress, your lips tracing a whisper down her left side. Naked, she moves behind you, gripping your shoulders briefly before she slides her hands down your chest to the fastener on your pants. Holding your arms out slightly you watch her strip you. Finished, Rey spins you around and tilts her face up to yours expectantly. As you lean in to kiss her, Kylo clears his throat, breaking you out of your reverie.

He walks over and takes Rey’s hand guiding her up onto the bed and coaxing her down onto her back as you watch him trace his fingers down her bare flesh. He returns to your side and takes your hips in his hands guiding you to climb up onto the bed and hover over top of Rey on your hands and knees. She is lying still. Too still. Once you're in position above her, you lose your ability to move. Kylo has arranged you like mannequins and is using the Force to keep frozen. As the seconds pass, exposed and helpless, eyes locked to Rey’s, your arousal has you aching painfully for touch. Kylo slowly walks around the bed, studying his living sculpture from every angle. 

The sensation is so faint at first you think your desperate mind manifested it but soon you are certain that you are feeling the touch of invisible fingers. The ghostly caress moves from your scalp down your back, lingering on your ass and finally traveling down your thighs. Rey shivers below you and you know she’s feeling it too. Just as the invisible touch reaches your pussy, you suddenly regain control of your body. 

As if released by the crack of a starter pistol, you pull each other into a crashing kiss, fingers winding around one another’s necks. As your tongues touch, you feel a pressure building at your entrance causing you to gasp into her mouth. She shutters at the same moment as you are both penetrated by Kylo’s Force manipulation. Being catapulted from frozen and aching to  _ this _ has you squirming and clenching around the unseeable penetration. Rey is writhing under you as you delve deeper into the devouring kiss. Your peak is nearing as you feel yourself being spread and filled. He increases the pace, making sure not to neglect your clit. You tear your lips from Rey as you both acknowledge, panting loudly into each other's necks, that your climaxes are approaching. 

_ Cum, now! _

On command, your body tenses and you feel your core start pulsing wildly. You muffle your cry into Rey’s neck as she arches her back under you moaning and clawing at the sheets. You collapse next to her, intertwining your legs with hers as you ride out the thrumming of your dueling orgasms. When you finally open your eyes, Kylo is still standing fully clothed by the side of the bed. He looks pleased with himself and…  _ absolutely ravenous _ .

You watch him undress through the red shade of lust as your body recovers. He peels his shirt over his head and runs his fingers through his hair. He rubs himself suggestively through his pants before slipping his belt off and turning his back to you. He slides his pants down his hips, giving you a slow show. Your eyes trail his broad back down to the dimples above the curve of his ass. You’d never tire of this view. He produces two strips of silky fabric from his bag and brings them over to you.

“Sit on the edge of the bed,” he commands. 

It takes you a long moment to register the words because your mind is blank and your eyes are fixated on his beautiful massive cock. Rey stretches her limbs and shakes out her hair next to you before sliding to the edge. Settling next to her, you take her hand in yours, taking a deep breath as the thrill ratchets up. You don’t realize you are still staring at his erection, licking your lips until his words cut the silence.

“Greedy. Impatient.  _ Slut _ .” His admonishment sends rippling excitement through your body.

“I’m sorry, Master Ren,” you whisper, “It’s just… I really… really… need that dick.”

“And you will have it, pet. Both of you will be begging for it soon enough.”


	22. Twenty-Two

“ _ Please _ ,” you whine, as the pressure of Kylo’s Force choking recedes just enough to allow you access to your vocal cords. A grunt is the extent of his response. He’s concentrating.

You’re lying on the bed blindfolded next to Rey as Kylo plays his game. And what a filthy thrilling game this is. It’s not that you hadn’t played with the Force during sex before but he was pushing the limits of your fantasies tonight. In fact, he was blowing your mind. 

At first you had assumed that the blindfolds were intended to simply add an element of suspense as he had his way with each of you. 

... _ Fingertip pressure dances down your inner thighs... _

Instead the blindfolds help your minds focus on his telepathic Force play.

... _ Hot breath tickles your neck...  _

Kylo is assaulting your senses by controlling a pathway for firing synapses to pass between each of your minds. 

... _ Pressure at your entrance, pushing in, filling you as an invisible hand closes around your throat again...  _

His manipulation of the Force in this way is fascinating but there’s no way you’re going to analyze it in your current sex-drunk state. Blended sensations, intertwined climaxes, those were things you had grown to expect. This was different. This was calculating and  _ experimental _ . He was making it difficult for you to differentiate between physical touch, touch by Force, and feeling what Rey feels as he touches her.

Kylo’s hand squeezes your breast and twists your nipple but your other senses tell you that it is Rey who he is handling at the moment. His efforts are bleeding the edges of reality, making you feel slightly mad. Your mind can only be tricked so far, however, as you cunt throbs and aches around nothingness, all of his tricks are suddenly not fulfilling enough. He can push your buttons and feed Rey’s bliss into your mind all he wants but it is definitely not the same as having his hot throbbing cock inside of you. And you needed that…  _ now _ . Tiring of his games, you push your desires to the forefront of his mind, interrupting him from his plotting.

“I see.” He answers your thoughts. “If only I had two cocks.” 

A laugh.

“Tell me what you want,” Kylo’s voice is sharp and guttural as he continues thrusting into Rey. She moans beneath him and grasps your hand tightly in response.

“I…” Your voice hitches as Rey’s bliss sends a bolt of pleasure through you. “I want to feel what you feel as you fuck her. I want to make her cum.”

“Mmmhmm,” he responds through closed lips.

“Are you ready to cum again, Rey?”

“Yes…  _ yes _ !”

In that moment you are filled with jealousy. Not because she is being fucked and you’re not but because you could never fuck her the way he can. Sensing your desires, Kylo’s head snaps in your direction and he snatches your blindfold off. His eyes bore into yours as a mischievous smirk appears on his face.

“You… want… to… fuck… her… like… this?” He asks, one word leaving his lips with each thrust.

Biting your lip and curling your legs up into your chest to hug them close, you nod into the face of the master of your heart. And then… you’re throwing your head back and closing your eyes as you’re pulled into Kylo’s mind. He focuses on feeling Rey’s tight pussy so that  _ you _ feel Rey’s tight pussy. You are no longer merely lying on the bed, you are thrusting an organ that isn’t yours into the beautiful woman below you. You feel her begin to spasm around you,  _ him, _ as you slide in and out. Kylo’s hand moves to Rey’s clit. She cries out below you,  _ next to you, _ and your mind feels like it’s being split apart until you force yourself to focus on Kylo’s experience, pushing all other sensations to the background.

_ So this is what it feels like to fuck with a cock _ , you think, as Rey sputters and squirms. Her orgasm clenching around the organ inside of her sends you reeling. Kylo’s laugh snaps you back into your body. He pulls out of Rey as she rolls onto her stomach panting and…  _ giggling? _ She seems just as overwhelmed as you feel.

You open your eyes to watch Kylo shift over to you, pressing his torso against your legs, which are still curled up against your chest, effectively immobilizing you. Holding his weight with one arm, he caresses your face. His amber eyes are swimming in rapture. Your body aches for him but you do nothing, still under his spell.

“You are…  _ incredible _ ,” he says, drawing out the final word, a bouquet of emotion blooming behind his words. 

He’s done playing games.

His lips close over yours as he pushes himself into you. The pressure resulting from your compressed angle is intense, causing you to gasp at being filled. He begins slowly thrusting, savoring every inch. When your breathing becomes too heavy to sustain kissing, he leans back and shifts your ankles up over his shoulders. Once in position he slams back into you, fully sheathing himself, an unfathomable depth. He pauses to savor it as sweat drips from his hair onto your chest. You watch his closed eyes flutter as you playfully clench around him. You are stretched, filled, and eager. Collecting himself, he resumes his thrusting, using the Force to manipulate your clit as he slides in and out. Your brain is blissfully empty of thought as you concentrate on all of the sensations of his body dominating yours. The angle has him hitting a place deep within you didn’t know existed. The pleasure is enormous and it’s hurtling you toward climax as you dig your fingers into his shoulders, crying out. Kylo’s moans and grunts mingle with yours as he fills you with cum, your cunt clenching around him as your toes curl and your vision goes fuzzy.

The ferocity of your orgasm has your emotions bubbling over. As you come down from the high you’re laughing and sobbing against his chest. As he pulls out a pang of regret reverberates through you. He gathers you into his arms and kisses your tears, tasting them. Your only thought is one of astonishment. As your breath normalizes you realize you're squeezing Rey’s hand. You turn to her and she’s smiling at you with an expression of reverence. Kylo rolls into the space between you and you each curl up under his arms, wrapping your legs around his. No one can think of anything to say. A final wave of sob-giggling cascades through you and then you relax and begin to drift off.

______

You are sitting next to Rey on her ship again, watching the engine kick up waves as the island and Kylo disappear on the horizon. She’s dropping you off in Okiwaan before she leaves Edoterra. Her plan is to return her students to their families until a time when it is safe to resume Jedi training. Fearing sending any signals from the island where Kylo is with the prisoner, she waits until you are far out to sea before sending a transmission to Ahch-Tu. In her message she warns someone named Chewy to keep an eye out for Resistance or Republic operatives.

“I’m safe. Things didn’t go as planned on Coruscant but we’re going to fix it.” You watch her eyes fall under the shadow of uncertainty. “I’ll be there in a few days. Please tell the others to start making the arrangements to leave Ahch-Tu. Tell them… I’m sorry and that I’ll explain everything when I get there.” She cuts the feed and stares out to sea, frowning.

“I’ll miss you,” you tell her. At that, her frown is replaced by a knowing smile. She nods in affirmation. She would miss you too. 

“I’m estimating I’ll be gone about a month including travel,” she says. “Don’t let Kylo talk you into anything too risky. I think this is a good, solid plan. Are you ready?”

You shrug. “I guess so.”

She drops you off near your bungalow. You give her a long hug, pulling back to lean your forehead against hers. You think,  _ Be careful. Come back to us in one piece.  _ Before rubbing the tip of your nose against hers. A nod and meaningful look through damp eyes and then she’s gone. You watch the ship disappear before turning to go inside.

Standing just inside, you look around at your things. You remember the pride you had felt when you first moved in. _A place to call your own_. The pleasure you took in decorating your space, setting up a makeshift studio, stocking the small bar with your favorite bottles. Now absent of the most important things in your life it suddenly didn't seem like yours anymore. Before Coruscant you had thought about selling the place. Now it made sense to keep it so that you’d have a place to stay while on Okiwaan. You’d been wearing the same couple of outfits for weeks and it felt good to have access to your wardrobe again. After changing you lay on the couch, nodding off, your mind running scenarios for how the Sheriff might react to you showing up. 

You wake up a little while later, groggy, wondering if it had all been a dream… Kylo, Rey, Coruscant, the island…  _ all a dream _ . A jolt of panic shoots through you. Looking down, you find the lightsaber still hooked to your belt. You close your eyes and reach out to the Force, feeling its pulsing energy, grounding yourself.

It takes you several tries to get your speeder started. You barely register the time it takes you to travel to the station until you’re parking in front of the brutalist structure, climbing the steps, gut twisting with apprehension. The door slides open as you approach. You see the same receptionist from before seated behind the desk. You approach cautiously, clearing your throat to get their attention.

“Yes?” They ask without looking up at you.

“I’m here to speak with Sheriff Laundsky.” You shuffle back and forth on your feet, failing to control your nervous energy.

“Appointment?”

“Uh… no, sorry.” You frown. They don’t acknowledge your response but eventually you hear them speak into their earcom.

“Your name?” Not realizing they’re speaking to you at first, you give it to them. They relay the info over their com. “Uh huh, yes sir, she’s standing here in the lobby.” Turning their attention back to you, “The Sheriff will be here to retrieve you shortly, have a seat.” 

Before you can lower yourself onto the chair, the hatch slides open and the short, furry Sheriff emerges, beelining toward you.

“Miss, Y/N.” He extends a paw-like hand for you to shake. You take it, distracted momentarily by his intimidating long nails, sharpened to points. Uncomfortable at your lingering touch, he pulls away and steps backward. “Here to report another death?”

“That’s not funny.”

“Ah come on, lighten up!” He huffs. “Let’s take a walk to my office.” He leads you through the hatch and down the blinding white hallway to a door labeled ‘Laundsky’. He types in a passcode and you hear a lock disengage. You follow him inside and are pleasantly surprised by how comfortable the space is, more like a lounge than an office. Its dim lighting and earthy toned decor are a relief from the harsh lighting of the rest of the station. 

“So,” he says as he takes a seat behind a large wooden desk gesturing to the chair across from it. “What brings you here today? Are you taking me up on the job offer?”

“Well… yes and no,” you reply. You watch his eyebrows rise, he had not expected that answer. “I am not interested in a career in law enforcement, as of now. But, I have given a lot of thought to what you said about my skill set coming in handy. I was wondering if you had any side jobs or maybe just anything you need help with?” 

Suddenly you’re very self conscious, remembering how keen he is at reading you. He definitely knows you're after something but he’s polite enough not to immediately react to that fact.

“Interesting. Your club isn’t keeping you busy enough?”

“Well… no, not really. And it definitely doesn’t provide many opportunities to exercise my Force abilities.” His shoulders tense at the words. Feeling very small and uncertain, you wait silently as he mulls over your offer.

“Alright, kid. I’ve actually got a suspect in custody right now who isn’t cooperating with interrogation. Do you think you could help us get some answers out of him?”

You nod vigorously.

“This will have to be off the books. Pro bono. You okay with that?”

“Yes? ... Sure.”

He stares at you, brows furrowed, confused by your inflection. He seems to decide that he is willing to put up with you, even if he doesn’t quite understand you. There’s something nice about the way he carries himself. You aren’t used to being around authority figures like him. Kylo’s dominance walks a different line completely. Both men seem to regard you with respect making you wonder after what point in your life you’d become respectable. The thought almost makes you laugh out loud.

“The suspect in question was caught with dirty credits, acting as bagman for an organization operating here in Okiwaan.” He pauses to make sure you are following. “We have had very little luck attempting to infiltrate this organization. As you know, a minimal system of governance and law enforcement is the will of Okiwaanins. Because of this we have very limited resources or precedent to move on something as extensive as what we fear we may uncover. We will need substantial information to back up any actions we wish to take.”

He stands and walks over to a painting hanging on the wall behind his desk. Staring at it as he continues speaking. “If you’re thinking it's drugs or the like, we did too... for a time. But disturbing reports have been coming in from residents… reports of missing children.” He turns to face you. “We need names and any information he may have regarding the whereabouts of his cohorts. Is this something you could help me get out of him?”

You nod as your mind begins to race. Without a second thought he wants to throw you into an interrogation room with a suspect? Your skills display must have impressed him last time you were here. Either that or he was desperate. When you showed up today there was a big part of you that assumed that the Sheriff would turn you away, erect a duracrete wall between you, ending any hope you had about getting on his good side. This, however, was unexpected. He was asking you for help. If you didn’t fuck this up, you would be in his good favor. 

_ No pressure, _ you think.

You’re standing outside of the interrogation room that you had previously occupied after having killed a man. The memory sends a cold chill down your spine. As the ringing in your ears subsides and you realize Laundsky had been speaking to you.

“Are you even listening?” He practically barks at you. 

“Yes, I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting…” you turn to face him, letting your words trail off.

“Tell me now, if this is a mistake.” His purple eyes look crimson under the shadow of his anger.

“No, I’m ready. You can count on me.”

“Alright,” he says, pacing the hallway to calm down. “Let me do the talking. Don’t do or say  _ anything. _ You’re to observe. We will reconvene out here to discuss a potential strategy… if one presents. Got it?”

“Got it.” You decide against asking any of the million questions bubbling up in your mind.

The hatch slides open revealing a stocky, pale man with stubble and messy blonde hair. One his eyes is black and swollen shut. His lip is split. He’s sitting with his cuffed hands on the table. His good eye takes you in, failing to hide his surprise. You try to make yourself small as you stand just inside the hatch. It closes behind you, making you feel extremely claustrophobic. Laundsky stands across the table from the suspect. He clears his throat emphatically, drawing the man's attention away from you.

“Rawu Karthin. Now that you’ve had some time to sit and think, I’m going to give you another opportunity to give us the information. If you refuse, my colleague and I will be employing a  _ new _ interrogation technique. I suggest you don’t wait to find out what that might be.”

Rawu’s eye darts from the Sheriff to you and down to the lightsaber hanging at your hip. He looks nervous but he doesn’t speak. Laundsky lets the thick silence hang in the air for a small eternity before letting out a long low whistle, shaking his head. That sets him off.

“You’re bluffing. You can’t do shit.” The man’s voice is grating and shrill, like a trapped rodent. “You’ll regret holding me here. You don’t want  _ them _ knocking on your door, oooo weeeeeee, no  _ sir _ , you DO NOT want  _ that _ .”

Laundsky lets out a low chuckle, unfazed by the man’s attempt at sounding threatening. He stays quiet, hoping that Rawu would keep talking. His instinct is sharp.

“You think I’m scared of some  _ girl _ ? You have no clue, bucko!” A sound akin to laugh escapes him. “You can’t do shit. If you knew the kind of crap that was going on right under your noses…”

Laundsky cuts him off by slamming his fist down onto the table. “Tell me about the missing children.” His voice is powerful but Rawu barely reacts. His expression twists into a grotesque smirk. He lunges at the Sheriff, grabbing his fist with one of his cuffed hands, towering over him threateningly. You feel a wave of fear roll off of Laundsky as you raise your hand, using the Force to push Rawu back. Your action causes him to fall back into his chair, sliding backward until he and the chair hit the wall. Laundsky looks at you, ears pressed back against his skull, fear still etched across his face, and nods a silent ‘thanks’.

Rawu is now completely focused on you. He looks half crazed.

You meet his gaze. Readying yourself to use the mind trick on him. “You will stop resisting. You will answer the Sheriff’s questions.” Your voice sounds foreign to you as you watch his expression go neutral. He repeats your commands. Laundsky eyes you for a moment before accepting your action. He would not let this opportunity go to waste.

You move back to your spot by the hatch and keep your focus on Rawu as Laundsky proceeds in questioning him. You listen to his answers as you feel Laundsky’s disappointment building, while you make sure Rawu doesn’t slip out of your control. The arrogant bastard had been putting on. He was the lowest level scum, didn’t know shit about fuck. He’s dumb and unobservant, the perfect kind of idiot you would only entrust with the simplest tasks. Like running dirty credits. His  _ only _ asset being his intimidating size and strength.

“Can I speak with you outside for a moment,” you ask the Sheriff.

He nods and follows you out of the hatch leaving Rawu in his chair, head lolling, still out of it.

“I can go inside of his mind.”

“You can what?” Laundsky stares at you, mouth agape.

“He’s an idiot. You’re not going to get what you need by asking. But I can go inside of his mind and I  _ may _ be able to uncover some clues in his memories. I may be able to see the ones he’s dealing with, maybe even identify locations. Do I have your permission to do this?”

“And you’ve done this before?”

“Yes, once. It isn’t…  _ not _ painful for the one on the receiving end. And obviously… no guarantees.”

His eyes narrow as he thinks over your proposition. “You’re full of surprises.” You read the undertones, he’d want more answers from you after this. “I give you permission.”

You’re shaking with anticipation of using your power against this stranger. Your apprehension seems to stem from the potential of what is in this mind. If you had time, you’d analyze why it is you aren’t afraid to hurt him. Instead, you’re only afraid of what evils you might see. You take a deep breath and lift your hand to his temple. You close your eyes and visualize the Force moving around you and within you, creeping out of your palm in tendrils and entering his mind. As you breach, he tenses up and lets out a low yowl but he doesn’t fight you further, still under the stupor of your mind trick.

The images come in flashes. It is just as horrible as you feared. His life is a sad collage of abuse. You see that he was beaten as a child, grew up to inflict abuse on those around him, turning to drugs to cope. His addiction-addled brain made you feel sick. He had been homeless and in poverty, beaten and hopeless. The hardest part of this experience is feeling the conflict in him rippling through the trauma that he carried. His tough guy act was a facade. You have to push away the onslaught of memories and focus on the recent ones in order to get what you came for. You have no sense of time passing while delving in his mind but once you think you have what you came for, you concentrate on backing out. A moment of panic grips you as the path back to reality is hidden.  _ It’s so dark in here. _ You imagine yourself crawling out of a deep pit toward a pinpoint of light that grows larger as you approach it. And then you’re back in the interrogation room, running your sweaty palms over your pants, letting out a long shaky breath.

“I got what I could.” Your voice comes out like a whisper. “Can we go now?”

Laundsky is visibly shaken from watching your efforts. He offers you his arm to steady you and leads you away from the unconscious man in the interrogation room. You want so desperately to be back on the island, cradled in Kylo’s arms. Far far away from this place.


	23. Twenty-Three

Back in the Sheriff’s office, your mind wanders to Kylo. He had spoken matter-of-factly after you had successfully rooted out a guarded memory from his childhood. 

_An unwilling mind will feel different. It will be painful and depending on the subject, it could be very dark, chaotic even_ . 

You listened to his words as images of a young Ben Solo danced through your mind. Called inside by a droid, he listens to a message from his mother Leia. Her recorded image tells him that she would be extending her trip and wouldn’t be home for another few weeks. Your heart broke as you watched tears roll down the boy’s cheeks. The toy he held shattered into pieces. 

Ice clinks as it melts in your untouched glass. 

You have successfully used this technique twice since, once on Gargot before his death and now on Rawu in the interrogation room. Both times it had been excruciating. Guilt racks you as you push away the creeping pride that you feel at your success. The annoying complexity of your emotions take their toll. You throw back the watered down liquor, barely tasting it.

Kylo Ren must have used the intrusive interrogation technique thousands of times in his capacity in the First Order. At times he is remorseful but his ability to justify and compartmentalize things is not lost on you. Just like flipping a switch. Every day you feel more committed to walking in ‘the Grey’ with Kylo. It’s not that you enjoy hurting someone else but rather you’ve never felt more _alive_ than when you wield the Force. Good or bad, light or dark, none of it matters if you’re chasing the intoxicating feeling of power pulsing through your veins. Just like blending violence with sex, it terrifies you, making the thrill of it all the more seductive. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Oh… I’m fine. I think,” you answer the Sheriff, burning with embarrassment, remembering where you are.

“I um… didn’t recognize any specific landmarks but I did get a good look at the men who hired him. They did drops at a bar and also sometimes by the docks. I could… um…” You stop for a moment to rub your throbbing temple. “I could draw them for you. … Do you have paper? A pencil?”

He nods, looking skeptical. You watch him open his desk drawer and pull out a notepad. He slides it over to you and places a pencil on top of it. 

“I need to see that the suspect gets medical attention.” 

His tone makes it clear that he isn’t placing the blame, just stating a fact. You watch him leave the room, dreading the conversation you know is coming. You’re alone in silence save for the loud ticking of a clock. You had used meditation to produce the drawings plucked from Kylo’s memories all those months ago, you decide to try that first. Picking the pencil up and letting the point hover over the page, you take a few deep breaths and center yourself. You imagine all of your worries and stress melting off of you, pooling at your feet, and then evaporating. You feel your jaw unclench and your muscles relax. The pencil starts moving across the page. 

What feels like minutes later the hatch slides open, snapping your conscious mind back to the forefront. You glance up at the clock surprised to see that almost two hours passed. Your eyes settle on the drawings sprawled out over the desk in front of you. Faces and places that had previously only existed in your mind. Before you have time to react to your accomplishment, your take in one portrait and then another, remembering words and names that had been attached to these memories. You gather the pages together and start scribbling quotations and names on the margins of each page. You realize as you finish labeling the final one that Laundsky has been standing next to you watching with wide eyes as you work. 

“I hope this helps,” you say, running your fingers lightly across the page on top.

You pass him the stack of drawings and he quietly flips through them, studying each one and reading your notes. Handing over the drawings was akin to physically letting Rawu’s darkness slip from your mind. The pencil had acted as if drawing venom from a wound. You smile, knowing Kylo would tease you about the metaphor. He could tease you all he wanted but it was he who theorized that your creativity was a big part of what made you capable of wielding the Force so effectively.

“Miss Y/N.” The Sheriff’s low voice pulls your attention. “I’m going to have these scanned and analyzed so that my people can start investigating any clues you may have uncovered. These drawings are impressively detailed. Your skill is notable.”

“Good,” you nod, acknowledging his praise.

You wander over to the sofa. Laundsky sets two glasses of water on the coffee table and settles into the armchair across from you.

“Rawu seems to be recovering just fine.” He pauses like he’s expecting you to speak. Instead, you stare at him. “I want to thank you for everything you did today on behalf of myself, the entire department. Regardless of what comes of it, this is the best lead we’ve had in months. I was… starting to lose hope. Thank you.” He pauses to take a drink watching you struggle to come up with a response. Saving you the effort, he continues, “I watched what you did in that room. It was not easy. You’ve paid a price for helping me today.”

“I’m fine.”

“I’m glad to hear it. But, I don’t want you to think I don’t understand what it is you did. While I am grateful to you, I need you to start being honest with me. We both know you weren’t truthful about how you’ve developed your _skills_.” You swallow hard, waiting for the axe to fall. “That bounty hunter that was killed was here for Kylo Ren.” He stops to let the full impact of his words hit.

You stand up fast, backing away from him, rolling your head in a noncommittal way. 

_So he knows! I was right!_

“Have a seat. I just want to talk, that’s all.” He waits for you. “I appreciate why you haven’t wanted to speak about this. He is, after all, a war criminal and a fugitive. But look, it’s pretty obvious that nobody _researches_ their way into Force proficiency. He’s your teacher isn’t he?”

Your eyes are welling but you push out the word, “Yes,” in a tiny voice.

“Is he here in Okiwaan now?”

“Not at the moment.” Your hands are shaking. “Please, I didn’t mean any harm in omitting him from my statement. He hasn’t hurt anyone here. I told you the truth… that I accidentally killed Gargot. Kylo Ren is not the same man he was when he led the First Order.”

“Who is he to you?”

“He’s my…” you pause, thinking. You didn’t know what words to use. Lover? Partner? Personal God? “... he’s my _person_. And I love him.” Tears are freely streaming down your face. You’re so afraid of what these admissions will mean. 

“I see,” Laundsky says, peering at you over the top of his glasses. “And you thought you’d show up here and get it on my good side and what? What were you hoping for exactly?”

“Help with the bounty hunters for one. We caught a second one, Kylo’s with him now. I wanted to turn him in but I didn’t know how you would react. So, I guess I came here to find out more about that… how you might react.” Your voice is small but you manage to tell the truth this time. Your heart is racing making your head throb harder.

After a long silence, Laundsky says, “Okiwaanins are a funny people. They do not want bounty hunters here but they also don’t want to give us the authority necessary to prosecute them. If you bring them here, they will be sent away and strongly advised not to return. Beyond that, there isn’t a lot I can do.” He gets up and pours himself more water as he talks. “It seems to me that the bounty hunters would stop showing up in Okiwaan if Kylo Ren were to leave here, immediately.”

“No!” You shout, blushing with embarrassment at your outburst. “It’s just that this is my home, sir. He belongs here with me.” You hear yourself sounding whiny and correct your tone. “Look, I’ve overheard a lot of things while running my bar. Some indications that Edoterra may have an anti-extradition law in place. Is this true? Is there such a law?”

Laundsky’s ears perk up and swivel forward as his eyes widen in surprise. “Well, yes that law does exist but it’s for citizens. Kylo Ren most certainly does not qualify.”

“But, he could become a citizen! He could be protected here. Not that he needs protection, but, he could live a peaceful life!” Your words are dripping with naiveté. His expression makes you falter.

“Politics aside, I don’t see what benefit there would be to harboring the galaxy's most wanted man. This is messy and… _unappealing_. You understand.”

“Listen, please! However much I helped your investigation today. Kylo and I could help tenfold! I am just learning these skills and he is a Master of the Force. Will you give him a chance to help? Let him earn his citizenship!”

Laundsky laughs loudly. “You make assumptions and pledges on behalf of the Supreme Leader! Your taste for power has gone to your head, girl.” You feel your cheeks reddening in anger.

“You don’t even _know_ me!” You shout at him.

“You’re right, I don’t. What I do know is Edoterra. A planet with a singular focus, to remain autonomous from galactic rule. _Any_ galactic rule. There’s no way the people will accept your proposition. Ridiculous!”

You slump forward, defeated. “I’m just asking you to give us a chance to prove our worth,” you sigh. “Just a chance… If you decide we’re not worth it, we will leave.” A lump grows in your throat. “Just think about it, please.” 

_I should have just used the Force on him,_ you think, immediately feeling filthy for thinking it. You watch his face carefully as he studies you, gears turning. Hoping that your skills, honesty, and apparently restraint have impressed him enough to buy you a shot. You’re certain that he won’t easily overlook your many missteps.

“You’re exhausted. Go home, get some rest. Come back with your prisoner and Kylo Ren, day after next. I’ll consider what you’ve said.”

“Oh, thank you! Thank you!” You leap up and are about to hug him but he side steps behind his desk to avoid it. “Wait. How do I know you won’t just arrest Kylo and turn him over to the Resistance?”

“You don’t.” He shrugs.

______

You make your way home, head swimming, desperately wanting to tell Kylo everything. But he’s hours away on île Déchirée not planning to pick you up for another few days unless you get word to him. As you park your speeder, you feel a phantom twinge of his Force signature, no doubt conjured by your desire to see him. You brush it off and lean back, looking up at the two moons. They’re so bright that hardly any other stars are visible in the night sky. Your stomach growls loudly.

“Hello, beautiful.” 

The voice startles you. You leap backward out of the speeder, drawing your saber as you land in a fighting stance. Whoever it is is still in the shadows of a nearby tree

“Who’s there?”

Kylo steps into the moonlight. He is stunning in all black, his hair framing his face. You don’t move, staring, until the buzzing of your saber reminds you to power it down. You take one step toward him registering his amused expression. 

“What the fuck, Kylo! You scared me. What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t stay away. You’re always running off to handle things on your own. I don’t like it,” he says, voice deep and stern. Taking a step toward you, “That was an impressive reaction. I’ve trained you well.”

You aren’t sure how to react. Ten minutes ago you had been fantasizing about reuniting with him by leaping into his arms and peppering him with kisses. “Thanks… I guess.” You cock your head to the side, probing to see if his mind is open to yours. It is not, he’s guarded, toying with you. “What are you playing at, Kylo? Lurking in the shadows.”

“I like watching you,” he answers.

 _That’s not creepy at all,_ you think. He chuckles in response.

“Let’s go inside.” 

He nods and follows a few steps behind you. You start talking over your shoulder as you walk back to your bedroom. “I’m surprised you’re here but it’s good that you are because I was going to ask you to come. I’ll explain everything as soon as I change and shower. Maybe over dinner? I’m starving.” He doesn’t answer. Shrugging to yourself, you strip your clothes and start the water in the shower, waiting for it to warm up.

You lean your head back, letting the water hit your face and fall back down your hair. When you open your eyes, you see Kylo leaning against the sink, watching you. His eyes on you are as powerful as physical touch, making your pulse quicken and your body heat up expectantly. You stand up straighter, shift your hip playfully and smile at him, blinking slowly. 

To your disappointment he doesn’t move. He isn’t undressing. He won’t be joining you in the shower. He wants to watch. You see a flash of darkness cross his eyes. Your body reacts immediately. You sigh, running your soapy fingers across your chest, down your sides, hips, and over your ass. You take the shower head down and begin to rinse yourself from head to toe, body posed to accentuate your features to meet his gaze. Kylo’s gloved fingers are drumming on the countertop as he enjoys the show. You see his chest rising and falling. You move the shower head down and lift your leg up onto the bench letting the spray hit your pussy lips as you use your other hand to rinse and spread yourself. On full display for him, his fingers stop drumming and his gaze settles on your hands and what they’re doing. 

The jets of water dancing across your entrance and your clit feel amazing. You feel your knees get a bit shaky, the longer you hold the water there. Kylo’s eyes on your body are driving you crazy. You’re getting close. Reaching around your raised leg, you feel your slickness as you push two fingers inside, continuing to use the shower head with your other hand. You see Kylo rubbing himself through his pants and your eyes meet. This is enough to finish you. Throwing your head back and shaking violently, your orgasm thrums between clenched thighs. You have to brace yourself on the wall so you don’t collapse from the rushing blood. You replace the shower head and let the water rinse you again before turning it off.

 _Did you like that?_ You silently ask. He nods a single time. And then he’s grabbing you, tossing you over his shoulder, wrapped in a towel. You land the bed with a bounce and he steps back. You let the towel fall open, followed by your legs. His eyes wander your body and then over the bed and the rest of the room. You watch him study your things. This was his first time in your home. He seems fascinated and it momentarily distracts him from destroying you. 

“Do you like my room?”

“It’s… so… you,” he says, almost sweetly. Eyes snapping back your face you see the fire return. You sense that he’s restraining himself. “Gods you’re beautiful.” He steps closer, removing his jacket. “I’m torn between making love to you and fucking you senseless.”

In answer, you roll over onto your knees, pressing your hips down so that your ass is high. You look over your shoulder and attempt a sultry expression. Accepting your invitation, you watch him unzip his pants and pull himself free with his leather gloved hands. He strokes himself a few times, letting you watch until he orders you to face forward. His hand crashes down on your ass sending pain and tingling pleasure through you. You feel the seam of his glove along your clit as he traces a line up you from below, making you moan. 

He lets go of you, leaving you to wait in anticipation for the next touch to come. Expecting another smack you instead feel his cock slam into you with no warning. You are dripping wet but his cock still burns and stretches you open with such intensity that you choke. A deep guttural moan passes his lips as he sheaths his massive length in you. The sudden pressure had pushed your body forward onto the bed. Adjusting, you lean back into the position you started in, pushing him back while inside of you. His gloved hands grab your hips but he doesn’t move. You feel his cock twitching inside of you. It’s driving you crazy to be so still in this position. 

As if in answer to your desperation, Kylo pulls out of you and slams back in making you choke on your saliva a second time. He does it again and again until your ears are filled with grunts and the sounds of skin smacking together. Your body is completely tense, taking the pounding like you were built for this. Kylo pulls your shoulders back and hugs you to his chest, still inside. You feel his teeth on your neck, lightly before he begins kissing and sucking the spot before tracing his tongue up your jawline to your earlobe. 

“My goddess,” he whispers hotly in your ear before he begins pushing himself slowly in and out from below. 

You glance down at the view of his gloves cupping your breasts. Leather on skin. He brings his right hand up to your mouth and says, “bite.” You do. He pulls his hand out of the glove and his fingers caress you on their path down to your core. His left hand rises, closing around your throat. He begins touching you and thrusting into you at a faster pace. You are completely immobilized and under his control. Your mind keeps snapping to each sensation in an endless loop. His warm cock sliding in and out on your slickness, his fingertips tracing circles on your bundle of nerves, his hot breath near your ear, his hand around your throat. Perfection. You don’t want it to end, amazed at how he can straddle the line between fucking and lovemaking with such perfect ease. 

“Cum with me,” he says. “Are you ready?” You nod. He speeds up and tightens his grasp on your throat a touch making the blood rushing more intense, fogging your vision. 

“Now!” 

On command you cunt is clenching around him as he cums hard. You have to pull at his arm to get him to loosen his grip on your throat so you can suck in a much needed breath. Realizing that he might have been hurting you, he lets go completely and you tumble forward off of his lap. “I’m sorry,” he says, leaning down to kiss your forehead. At that moment your stomach growls again loudly, making you laugh.

You smile up at him. “Let’s go get some food.”

______

After picking up take-out from your favorite place near the club, you and Kylo were now sitting at a table in the Cherchant shoveling the food into your mouths. You feel at peace. Moments like this made it easy to fantasize about a future with Kylo here. Your desire to make this work, to make this sustainable, pushes itself to the forefront of your mind.

“Wait, where is Dave?” You ask, remembering the bounty hunter for the first time since Kylo surprised you. You watch his expression darken. “Kylo… where is Dave?”

Shifting uncomfortably, looking down at his food, he says, “Gone.”

“What do you mean _gone_?”

“I was planning on leaving him on the island. He’d have no way to send a com or leave without a ship. So, I threatened him, told him not to destroy the place. He seemed fine with it. But, when I unshackled him, he lunged with a piece of metal that he’d hidden in his clothes. When I deflected it, the object impaled his throat. I killed him, Y/N. I’m sorry.”

You feel your eyes welling, taking in the words. You know the story is true but you can’t push away the lack of regret behind his apology. You had sympathized with Dave, were looking forward to handing him over, alive. Your appetite is gone. Kylo looks uncomfortable at your reaction. 

Attempting to change the subject he says, “I looked into who owns the property. Heirs to the shipbuilding industry on Edoterra. The property was passed through inheritance and maintained as a vacation home. Their full time residence was on Hosnian Prime.”

Hosnian Prime, one of the planets destroyed by the First Order. “They were there when...?”

He nods, realizing that his subject change may be even worse than the original topic. He was right. You did not want to think about the First Order or obliterated planets right now. The sheriff was expecting you to show up with a bounty hunter and Kylo Ren. How could you tell Laundsky that there’d been another accidental killing? And this time it was Kylo. You are seething.

Kaav walks over, interrupting the tense moment. 

“Hey, Boss,” he says, winking at you. “Kylo.”

“Kaav.” Kylo’s eyes don’t leave your face.

“Can I get you a drink?”

“Two whiskeys, double. Thanks, Kaav.” Remembering who you’re talking to and feigning nonchalance you ask, “How are you? The club looks great. I can’t thank you enough…” 

“My pleasure, Y/N. Really, this place is like home. I do have some things I want to run by you, and Mo too, when you get a chance. We miss having you around.” Accusatory eyes darting to Kylo. 

Kaav is large, a tough guy, not easily intimidated but you know he hasn’t forgotten the last time he saw Kylo. Kylo’s fists are clenched on the table. After Kaav walks away you roll your eyes at him.

“You really need to stop this jealously thing.”

You’re on your third glass of whiskey when you finish telling Kylo your story about Rawu and Laundsky. He had only interrupted you a few times to ask questions. He was still guarded and not forthcoming with his reactions. You had no idea how he felt about the way you had conducted yourself. You needed him to support you and help you achieve the end goal of citizenship and asylum. A future here. Looking at him now, in the dark bar with alcohol swimming in your blood, you had no idea what he was thinking.

“Alright.” he says.

“Alright, what?”

“Alright, I’ll meet Laundsky.”

“That’s it? That’s all you have to say?”

“It’s clearly what you want. I want to give you what you want.”

His words make your heart swell and infuriate you. 

“Yes, I do want it. But, do you?”

“I told you, I want to give you what you want.”

You sigh loudly at that. “And what if he tries to arrest you? Especially risky now that Dave won’t be joining us.”

“He won’t. But if he does, don’t forget who he’s dealing with. You and I could run this whole planet if we wanted to.” His voice has an edge of potency to it that gives you a chill. What is he talking about? Running the planet? Your confusion is etched across your features. Realizing he was scaring you, he reaches across the table, placing his hand on yours. “I just don’t want you to forget who we are and what we’re capable of.”

He kept saying ‘we’. It was true, you had reacted violently when pressed. Your powers were unstable and stronger than you were comfortable with but you were no Kylo Ren. And you never would be, would you? 

You know that you will fight for your freedom and his, but at what cost? Something dark stirs within you. All you can do is hope that it won’t come to that.


	24. Twenty-Four

“What are you drawing?” 

Kylo moves the hair off of your neck and begins rubbing your shoulders as he leans in to get a closer look. You relax into his touch, closing your eyes for a moment, breathing in his scent before answering.

“An aerial of our island. See, here’s the house, the tiny beach. I got a pretty good look at it from above when we left. I was thinking this might be my next tattoo.” You finish by adding a tiny version of the Silencer next to the house and a title.

“île Déchirée?” Kylo asks you, confusion playing across his features.

“It means ‘torn apart’. I named it after the first time you took me there.” Your leg is pulled up against your chest, you rest your head on your knee. “I suppose that name is kinda dark but the truth is I’ve come to love that place.”

Kylo listens intently.

“Where will you get it tattooed?”

“I was thinking here.” You drag your fingers across the soft skin of your inner forearm. “What do you think?”

“You know I love your tattoos,” he says, picking up your arm to trace kisses across the area that you indicated. “I suppose Kaav will be the one to do it?”

“Yes.” You squint at him skeptically.

“Do you think he would tattoo me as well? … Assuming he doesn’t hate me.” 

Kylo Ren, seeming to care about whether he is liked by Kaav, catches you off guard. Genuine or not, he’s letting you know he listened to your comments about the jealousy getting old. You can’t help but crack a huge grin.

“You… Kylo… get a tattoo,” you say, passing over the Kaav question.

“Why? Don't you think I could pull it off?” He says, tickling your sides. 

You stand up fast, laughing, playfully thumping your fists against his chest as he backs up, still attacking your sides with his fingertips. He falls onto the couch. You climb on top of him grabbing his wrists to stop the tickling, pinning them over his head. As you both finish laughing, his expression turns serious, eyes piercing. He doesn’t fight your hold on him, submitting under you. 

“I would get a tattoo if it was drawn by you.” 

Heart singing in response to his compliment, you lean in to press your lips to his. As you kiss him you fantasize about watching him get a tattoo of your artwork on his gorgeous body. You feel his fingers tracing your thighs and you sit up, straddling him. His eyes wander over the decorated skin along your hips and thighs, studying the imagery. 

“Tell me about them.”

You spend the next several minutes explaining each tattoo, when you got them, what they mean to you. You think of each one as a snapshot of your life. When you look at them, you are reminded of the parts of yourself that you never want to lose. Saying this out loud makes you realize just how much of your personal philosophy you had been applying to the way you thought about Kylo and his life. It’s about letting the past shape the future. Only by embracing all versions of yourself is it possible to grow. Your tattoos remind you to push yourself to be the person you want to be. Once again he listens quietly, following along intently, running fingertips across each one as you speak.

“You are so beautiful.”

You lean down and begin kissing him again. At first it’s sweet and soft, you trace his soft lips with your tongue and lightly press your lips to his again and again. He tilts his head to the side to better accommodate your tongue in his mouth. As the kissing becomes more passionate, you feel him growing hard beneath you. He pulls your shirt over your head, running his hands down your back. His touch, making you feel safe and warm. Staring up at you, he pulls you into his thoughts, gifting you another slideshow of the future as he imagines it.

_ He’s watching you… at the Cherchant, making drinks… at your desk, working on a drawing… jogging ahead of him on the pier, ass bouncing… guiding your hands on the controls of the Silencer as you sit in his lap, learning to fly… riding his cock, right here, right now, on this couch. _

He smiles at you as you react to each fantasy, blushing at the final one as you feel your arousal growing in anticipation. He nods as you lift yourself up to shimmy out of your clothes and he does the same below you. 

Staring directly into his eyes, you take his cock in your small hand. Without breaking eye contact you move down his body, crouching over him. He moans as you drag your tongue up and down his expanding length, spreading your saliva with your hand. Once he’s coated you shift back up and line him up with your entrance. As slowly as you can manage, you lower yourself down onto him, eyes locked. About halfway down he loses patience and pushes up into you. You gasp at the pressure. 

He takes your hands in his, interlocking your fingers. Bracing his arms against the couch at his sides, giving you leverage. As you ride him, you let your head fall back and your eyes close. You feel him moving with you, adding to the depth and rhythm as you press back into him putting your weight on his palms as you speed up. Using the Force, he manipulates your nipples and clit. You moan loudly in response. His breathing is rapid as he concentrates on increasing the pressure and speed, thrusting up into you as you crash down onto him. 

“I’m close,” you croon.

He maintains the perfect pace as a noise like a screeching growl escapes you. Your orgasm slams into you. Your entire body tensing, toes curling, core spasming around him. Before your climax fades, his loud moan is accompanied by long slow thrusts from below as he finishes too. 

Laying on his chest, rising and falling with each breath, you think about how precarious this happiness is. It’s in these post-coital moments that you feel the most vulnerable. A lone sob escapes you. Kylo wraps his arms around you in response. 

“It’s all going to work out. You’ll see.” He responds to your thoughts. “I’ll fight for you. I’ll always fight to be with you.”

“I know,” you whisper. “Sometimes that scares me the most.”

______

The clock in Laundsky’s office ticking loudly reverberates through you as your eyes move back and forth between the short hirsute bothan behind the desk and towering intimidation of Kylo next to you. The silence stretches out between them as they take each other in. Finally, you can’t take it anymore.

“So,” you clear your throat. “Here we are.”

Both men turn their gazes to you. You have no idea what to say.

“Where is the bounty hunter?” The sheriff asks you.

“Um… about that…” you feel your face heating up, turning red.

Kylo interrupts, “He’s dead.”

“Dead?”

“Yes. He attacked me. It was self defense.”

Laundsky stares at Kylo Ren with an unreadable expression. You sense that he’s trying very hard not to react outwardly. 

“I see. This occurred… not in Okiwaan. Correct?”

Kylo nods. Your mouth falls open. You understand why the sheriff might be motivated to use discretion when it comes to handling Kylo but you struggle to come to terms with the lack of consequences, once again. It’s true that you’d carried many assumptions about how things work on Okiwaan but you were definitely not expecting things to be so seemingly lawless. Especially while sitting at the desk of the proverbial law. Maybe Okiwaan really does need your help.

“That’s it?” You say, unable to stop yourself.

“What would you have me do, miss Y/N?” Laundsky replies.

You shrug sheepishly, waiting for one of them to speak again.

“You’ll be relieved to know that your drawings and notes have helped us locate a few individuals in connection to the missing children.” Laundsky shifts back in his chair as he speaks to you. “This couldn’t have happened soon enough. Two new cases have been reported just this morning.”

“Slave trade?” Kylo asks.

“That is our fear, yes. We think the children are being taken to another island. Held until offworld transport can be secured. We need to find out where that is. And stop them.” Laundsky’s fur vibrates with the fury and sorrow behind his words. “We’ve got patrols in the sky monitoring ship movements but it is still possible for the culprits to slip through. We’re up against the clock on this.”

Laundsky sets his datapad on the desk and taps the screen until the image illuminates the space between you. He proceeds to locate the warehouse district on the map of Okiwaan, zooming in on a street corner. He pulls up a still from a security camera. Then he pulls up a digitized copy of one of your drawings. It’s the same man. 

“There’s an underground club here. We’ve tracked several of the suspects to this location including this man, who goes by Brakus.” He presses play on the footage and another figure can be seen approaching the entrance to the building with a large duffle bag. A bag big enough to hold a child. The figure carries it inside as Brakus looks around and then follows them into the building.

“Give us the names and locations and we’ll handle it.” 

At his words, you turn to Kylo, shock visible across your features. This time, hearing the word ‘we’, fills you with pride. You study his face, trying to get a read on him. You had half expected Kylo to be ambivalent about these matters but he seems sincerely interested in helping.

“I have no doubt that you believe that you can handle this on your own. This is, however, my case. It is delicate and  _ personal _ . The only reason I’m agreeing to let you help is born out of my respect for her.” Laundsky nods toward you. “I’ll be going with you,” he says, making it clear that he will not blindly hand the case over to the likes of Kylo Ren. 

_____

As you step into the dress that Rey had bought you on Coruscant your heart aches. It feels wrong to be embarking on a mission without her by your side. You wonder where she is now and what she’s doing. Kylo would be aware if she was in danger so you aren’t worried about her but that doesn’t stop you from missing her. You haven’t gotten used to the feeling of throwing yourself into harm's way. Your sentimentality gives you pause as you worry that if you die tonight, you’ll never have had the chance to say goodbye to the ones you love.

Kylo steps into the refresher behind you and zips your dress. Your eyes meet in the mirror. He’s wearing all black, accented in leather, sinister and gorgeous. With your hair slicked back and dark makeup applied to sharpen your features, you match his intensity. The darkness emanating from the vision in the mirror quickens your pulse. You wade through the pulsing power you feel as you stand at his side.

“Let’s do this,” you say.

Laundsky meets you in front of the station at 22:00. He’s wearing street clothes and his fur is combed back neatly. 

“You clean up well,” you tell him.

“So do you,” he grumbles, picking up on your sarcasm and returning it. “Follow me.”

He leads you and Kylo to a speeder parked in the station's impound lot. It’s top of the line with a shiny black and chrome exterior and fancy crimson running lights. Kylo gives you his hand, helping you climb in. As Laundsky powers it up, a wind barrier shield goes up on three sides eliminating the need for goggles or a scarf to protect your hair. You can't help but feel impressed. You wonder if you’d be able to buy it off of impound after all of this to replace your hunk of junk. 

Kylo rides in the backseat with you, holding your hand as you’re driven across town. You watch him react to the passing city. Pops of color and vitality emanate throughout the ruins of its landscape, highlighting the resilience of life.

Laundsky pulls up to the valet in front of the club, climbing out and tossing the keys to the kid waiting there. Kylo helps you down and leads you toward the entrance, his hand on your lower back. You will need to stick close to him in case anything goes wrong because he’s carrying both sabers. The doorman looks you over.

“Password?”

A memory, not yours but Rawu’s, flits through your mind and the word tumbles from your mouth.

“Manticore.”

Kylo’s eyebrows rise as the man steps to the side to let the three of you pass. It seems like Rawu’s memories hadn’t fully left your mind as you had hoped. The loud thumping bass immediately assaults your ears making you thankful for your ability to communicate with Kylo telepathically. It takes a minute for your eyes to adjust to the dimly lit space. The three of you survey the club from the bar as you wait for a round of drinks that you won’t consume. Aside from the entrance, the only other exit is through the service area behind the bar. You follow the Sheriff to a table nearest that area. 

“We’ll need to create a diversion if we want to sneak back there,” Laundsky says. You don’t hear the words so much as read his lips. You nod at him. 

Kylo’s voice fills your head,  _ I’ve got this. _

You follow his gaze toward the bar to where a visibly inebriated man is leaning. Kylo waits for a big burly man to pass behind him. With a flick of his wrist, the stool holding the drunk slides left, causing the man to tumble backward onto the passing stranger. He slams into him causing the larger man's drink to go flying. The ensuing tussle draws everyone’s attention, providing you with the perfect opportunity to slip behind the bar and down the service corridor.

You bump into Kylo’s back as he stops in front of you. You’re faced with a stairwell leading to a cellar. You can hear voices and see a dim light emanating from below. Kylo is straining to listen. 

“We have the element of surprise.” He passes you your saber and you see Laundsky drawing a blaster as you begin to quietly descend the steps. 

_ “Don’t touch the merchandise!” _

_ “Awghk, fookin’ fine innit. No one gunn’ ear.” _

_ “I said, no!” _

A loud crash follows the exchange and the three of you take that opportunity to round the corner, you and Kylo igniting your blades as you step into view. A flash of shocked expressions, you count five, meet you followed by a barrage of blaster fire. Laundsky watches the stairwell as you and Kylo expertly deflect the assault. One blaster shot slips past your saber and slams into the wall above your left shoulder making you duck and cringe. Kylo steps forward and continues to deflect with his saber in one hand as he raises his other hand. As his fingers close into a fist, the men fall forward onto their knees and their weapons come flying across the room toward you. You scramble to pick up the weapons as Kylo keeps the men immobilized.

Confident that no one upstairs heard the commotion, Laundsky ducks under Kylo’s arm and darts over to the corner of the room. Following his movements you see that he’s approaching two children that are huddled in the corner. He looks over his shoulder at you with pleading eyes. Understanding, you join him, crouching down to speak softly to the children as you untie their bindings. 

Laundsky moves to bind the wrists of the men so that Kylo can release his Force hold, taking their comlinks and checking for additional weapons. You see the veins in Kylo’s forehead and neck bulging with the strain of holding all five men still. The children are tucked under your arms, cowering.

Once secure, Kylo marches in front of the row of kneeling, cuffed men, glowering at them. 

“Start talking,” he growls.

The men share nervous, confused glances. Kylo pulls his arm up and backhands one of them hard across the side of their head. Shielding the children's eyes, you watch as the man flies backward, crying out in pain. He steps to the next man and raises his hand a second time but before he can drop it, the man speaks.

“Please, don’t! We jus’ doin’ a job is all. We gets paid and don’t ask questions,” the man sputters as he fights back tears.

“When’s the next drop?” Kylo asks, flexing his fist in front of the man’s face.

“Midnight!”

“I don’t want to risk trying to walk the children out of here without backup,” Laundsky says, reaching for his comlink. 

“Stop,” Kylo turns to him. “If you call it in, the drop won’t happen.” He approaches the sheriff. “We load up the duffles. I’ll pose as one of them and accompany them to the docks. You take the children to safety and circle back once that’s done. We’ve got one hour,” he says, checking the time.

“And what about me?” You ask.

Instead of answering, Kylo walks over to you and opens a duffle.

“No. No fucking way!” You say, shaking your head.

“Please, just trust me. You’ll be at my side the entire time.”

“Kriffing hell, Kylo!” Your blood is boiling but you know he’s right. You’d be able to convincingly pose as the children in the bag, giving you access and the element of surprise. You doubt a woman would be allowed anywhere near this transaction otherwise.

“We don’t have much time,” Laundsky says.

Kylo approaches the men and uses the Jedi mind trick ensuring that they will comply. They won’t remember any of this if questioned later. As he works, you coax the drowsy, possibly drugged, children into a duffle bag. Heartbreaking as you notice they way they cling to one another. Then, Laundsky helps you climb into the other bag and zips it closed, engulfing you in darkness. You push back against your rising panic trying to steady your breathing.

You feel yourself being lifted off of the cold dirt floor as Kylo hoists you over his shoulder. 

_ I’m here. Trust me. _


	25. Twenty-Five

The coarse fabric of the duffle bag scraps uncomfortably against your bare skin leaving you wishing that you had been wearing more than a skimpy dress. The night had taken a turn. You concentrate on listening as you bounce against Kylo Ren’s side with each step he takes. Panic momentarily overtakes you when the loud music of the club eliminates your only useful sense. Kylo, having felt your panic, is inviting you into his mind. Closing your eyes to the blackness, your mind fills with Kylo’s sight. All eyes in the club stay respectfully diverted from your group as you make your way through the space. The quiet of the night is a welcome reprieve as you’re carried outside.

Kylo is straining to keep control over the men. You attempt to channel some of your power into him to strengthen his grip on their minds. There are four of them, a lot to manage. The fifth man was left bound and unconscious in the basement after being struck and knocked out. Kylo would be taking his place and you would be posing as the abducted children. 

The men wait, eerily still, for their next command as Kylo turns to Laundsky. The sheriff is carrying the second duffle with the children safely tucked inside. The bag is almost as large as the bothan. He waits until the valet rounds the corner with the speeder. Wasting no time, Laundsky carefully loads the children into the backseat before turning back to Kylo.

“Keep a comlink open so I can find you as soon as I get them to safety,” he says softly. 

Kylo nods and watches him speed off before commanding the men to lead the way to the docks. Several blocks later the abandoned docks come into view. It’s a particularly decrepit and barren area with only every other light illuminated over the boardwalk. No one would be wandering here at night.

Kylo sets you on a bench and unzips the bag enough for you to have a reprieve and some fresh air. After doing a sweep of the area and mapping several potential exits, he alerts you that it is time and zips the bag closed but for a small gap. He steps forward, straining to locate the approaching engine sound.

_ A cloaking device.  _

Kylo’s words fill your mind as he watches the skimmer materialize before him. 

_ That’d be why they haven’t been able to track them.  _

Kylo steps forward as a figure dressed all in black leaps off of the skimmer onto the docks and marches toward your group. 

“You’ve got the goods, lads! … Who are you?” 

The man's craggy voice grates against your ears.

_ He’s new,  _ Kylo thinks.

“He’s new,” says one of the Force controlled thugs.

_ He brought the goods and insisted on handing them over himself. _

You listen to one of the men speak the words that Kylo is puppeteering.

“And does this new guy have a name?”

“Han,” says Kylo. 

Your breath catches when you hear him speak his slain father’s name. 

_ What? _ He responds to you silently.  _ This is the exact kind of shit Han would have gotten himself into. _

Based on the stories you’d heard, he was right. Oddly you no longer feel so alone or frightened. Maybe Han was watching over the two of you tonight. You listen as Kylo expertly deflects the man’s attempt to look into the bag you are curled up in. He boards the skimmer followed by the others, keeping his arm wrapped tightly around you. 

_ Can you send a message to Laundsky from in there? _

_ Yes. I’ll drop him the coordinates periodically as we move. _

As the skimmer takes off into the bay, the choppy water immediately has you feeling intensely sick. You struggle to keep your stomach contents inside for the entire twenty minute ride. Relief cascades over you as the ship slows. The sounds of the engine turn echoey and Kylo shows you that you are entering a cave. You send one more set of coords to Laundsky fearing that you will lose the signal under the rocks. Not long after hitting send, the signal drops.

_ We’re on our own now. _

The man in black commands one of the thugs under Kylo’s control to stay behind with the skimmer before disappearing through a narrow opening in the rock face. Kylo discreetly places his hand on the chosen man's shoulder, drawing his gaze and instructing him to return to Okiwaan and proceed straight to the station to turn himself in. Seizing an opportunity to rid himself of another of the men he repeats his command a second time. He watches the men climb back into the boat before carrying you up a narrow stairwell, the two remaining men following behind in a trance. Your party emerges on a rocky clearing where a ship is being powered up by the man in black. 

This is not the final destination.

“Where’s the short one?” He asks.

“He was complaining about some bad shrimp he ate.” The man standing next to you shrugs, Kylo’s words coming from his mouth.

The man in black eyes each of the men suspiciously, lingering extra long on Kylo’s face, taking in the scar, his height, his dark gaze.

“Who did you say you were again?”

“A fellow traveler.” 

Kylo’s voice is measured and thick with power. Without elaborating, he succeeds in extinguishing the man's curiosity out of a feeling of self preservation.

“Right, right…” he says, returning his attention to preparing the ship. 

Your right hip is going numb and you’ve been fighting off a cramp in your shoulder for ages. You’re not sure how much longer you can remain confined like this without giving yourself away. Kylo feels you shift, trying to reposition and drums his fingers lightly against the fabric. 

Less than thirty minutes goes by before Kylo sees an island emerge on the horizon and watches a signal light bounce off of the interior of the ship. The pilot returns his signal and proceeds to prepare for landing. You check your comlink and see that you have a faint signal, allowing you to send Laundsky another set of coords and a quick message to proceed straight to this location.

Kylo follows the man in black off of the ship as he instructs your group not to speak until spoken to. He repeats it a second time punctuating the statement by saying that he does not have a death wish.

“Boss will take a look at the merchandise.  _ If _ he’s satisfied you will be paid.” He says this for Kylo’s benefit as the new man on the crew. “Don’t argue with him or you’re dead.”

_ Kylo! I don’t like this. _

_ There’s nothing to fear, y/n. When the time is right, we will make our move. _

The dread you feel down to the core of your being is in direct contrast with Kylo Ren’s cool confidence as he approaches the concealed entrance. From a distance it must look like any other uninhabited island on Edoterra. The interior of the hidden structure is dimly lit. Kylo can barely make out what is in front of him as he continues down the long corridor. An acrid sulfuric smell hits your nostrils as the corridor terminates into cavernous space. Torches line the walls, barely penetrating the darkness. Kylo identifies at least six shadowy figures lining the room.

A thick silence settles around you, punctuated occasionally by a dripping sound.

“I sense power.” 

A deep velvety voice slithers out of the shadows near the far wall. 

A shuffling of robes proceed an eerie gliding movement as the figure steps into the light of the nearest torch. Kylo takes in the Boss’s red eyes and pale grey skin, lingering over the tentacles, one protruding from each cheek. You sense Kylo’s demeanor change as he takes a small involuntarily step backward, recoiling. 

_ What is it? _

_ Whatever you do, don’t let it in. _

_ What? What do you mean?  _

You are practically shouting your thoughts at him but he doesn’t respond. His mind is racing as he tries to push down his fear. You begin to shake.

The figure steps closer, eyeing Kylo with his chin raised high. There’s something wrong with this creature. For a long moment you can’t figure out what it is and then it hits you, it has no pulse. Kylo watches as the Boss approaches one of the remaining men under his control. He paces a small circle around the man.

“I was about to command this man to wait outside but it seems he’s already under  _ someone’s _ control. Fascinating.”

The man in black coughs and chokes, realizing his mistake. Unfortunately for him, the sound draws the attention of the Boss whose head snaps in the man’s direction. A terrifying grin spreads across his face as he telepathically intimidates his employee causing the man to piss himself. 

Kylo uses the distraction to slowly remove the bag from his shoulder, lowering you onto the floor before stepping away from you. He’s trying to distance himself to protect you. 

“Pathetic.” 

The Boss spits the word as he turns his attention back to Kylo. 

“You have  _ power _ .” You hear him suck in a long breath through his wide nostrils. “Who are you?” 

“No one,” Kylo finally answers.

His answer draws a long sardonic laugh from the creature. You take the opportunity to peer carefully out of the duffle.

“It matters not. You are here. And I am positively salivating at the prospect of devouring every ounce of that power you possess. My preference of late has been for something a bit…  _ younger _ . But you… Mmm… How very kind of you to come.” 

To your combined horror, the creature licked it’s lips, it’s tentacles swaying in anticipation.

“I wouldn’t try anything if I were you,” Kylo says, managing to steady his voice. “It’s true what you say, I am a Force user just like yourself. I could be quite the ally if you play your cards right.” 

“Interesting. And why would I need an ally when I have access to a planet full of greedy imbeciles tripping over themselves to do my bidding?”

“The authorities are on to you.” 

As you listen to the exchange you understand that Kylo is buying time. He’s doing his best to keep the creature talking.

“Hah! This planet is pathetic.  _ Easy _ . I’ve been here for months feasting on their young.” He steps closer to Kylo. “What do you know about it anyway?”

A long silence follows, broken by a small sound of frustration from the Boss.

“That won’t work on me,” Kylo says and you realize that the creature had been trying to enter his mind. Unfortunately, Kylo closing off his mind to the creature has also closed you out. 

“Why did you come here?”

Before Kylo can answer, the creature lunges forward, arm shooting out toward his throat. Kylo easily deflects, drawing his lightsaber, swinging it through the space between them. The creature is quick to leap back. 

“A jedi!” He exclaims with a grin. As the word leaves his lips, the shadowy figures lining the room begin to close in. 

“Not quite,” Kylo spits, slashing the saber outwardly to keep the shadowy men at bay.

You see the Boss retreat as Kylo becomes encircled by his soldiers, readying for a battle. It’s very hard to see what’s happening so you shift and open the bag slowly, grasping your saber as you do. You watch Kylo take down one of the soldiers easily and regroup for the next assault. They seem to be wielding a variety of techblades which are no match against his saber but he is far outnumbered. As you decide on how to help him you realize that you have lost sight of the Boss. 

_ Shit. _

The bag is unzipped and you freeze in fear as the gaunt grey face hovers inches from yours. A moment's hesitation is all it takes for the creature to disarm you. He’s holding your saber in his left hand as he pulls you out of the bag and up onto your feet by your wrist. Kylo’s attention snaps to you as you squirm causing him to get cornered by two of the soldiers. Your aching body is pulsing with fear and helplessness as you watch a feral Kylo, felling one man and then the next in his effort to get to you.

A strange tickling sensation on your cheek draws your attention back to the horrifying putrescent figure holding you up. His red eyes bore into yours as you attempt to throw up walls to keep him out of your mind. The tentacles protruding from his cheeks are wandering your face,  _ feeling you. _ The realization has you flailing in his grasp as you kick and spit at him. The frenetic effort coupled with your overwhelming fear causes you to lose your battle to keep him out of your mind. As paralysis takes over, the only movement or emotion that you have left is communicated through your tear filled eyes.

Through the corner of your eye you see that Kylo is still battling, as you try to call out to him. The creature's tentacles are now positioned at the entrance to each of your nostrils. 

_ Stop!  _

_ Put me down!  _

_ Kylo!  _

_ Help!  _

_ KYLO REN!  _

_ PLEASE! _

No words escape and the only one listening to your thoughts now is the creature pressed up against you.

“Kylo Ren!” He prods your side with the end of your saber. “As in Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren,  _ thee  _ Kylo Ren? What a treat! And YOU! I don’t know how I missed this power of yours.” 

As he speaks, you feel the tentacles make their way up into your nostrils, inching closer to your brain. You watch horrified as a drop of silvery drool rolls down his chin. You fight to break out of his hold on you but he’s too powerful. 

Just as you begin to lose all hope a blaster shot strikes the creature causing him to relinquish his hold. His tentacles leave your face as he falls back. You feel your will returning. You’re gasping, choking, and clawing at your face in response to the phantom sensation left by his violation. 

Kylo is striding across the room, limping and bloodied with his saber raised to strike your assailant. You scramble backward out of the way. He raises his other arm and the crumpled monster is lifted by the Force, hurtling through the space between them. His neck lands in Kylo’s outstretched hand just as Kylo slices the creature in half. Thick black blood and organs fall from the top of the creature's torso before Kylo tosses the corpse to the floor. The brutality of his death takes your breath away. 

Kylo’s heaving chest and adrenaline ridden face are the last thing you see before passing out.


	26. Twenty-Six

The sound of your strangled cry rips you out of your nightmare and back into the waking world as you claw at your face in an attempt to tear the creature’s phantom tentacles from it. Your eyes adjust to the dimly lit room as you cease struggling. You feel a bead of sweat slide down your back between your shoulder blades, chest heaving. Both Rey and Kylo sit up in bed, each placing a comforting hand on your arm. You begin to sob softly, exhausted by yet another episode. 

It has been over a month since the incident and you still can’t make it through a single night peacefully. The creature that haunts you, the Boss, you had learned was an Anzat. The knowledge that the cold pulseless monster had been seconds away from consuming your brain matter had not helped your recovery. He is dead, sliced in half by a lightsaber, it is true. Unfortunately, the trauma he caused is very much alive, the memory on repeat in your mind. You pretend not to notice the concerned glance that passes between Rey and Kylo. 

“Just breathe,” says Rey.

And you do. Giving in to the calming energy being fed into you through their touch. The feeling is that of a thick warm liquid being poured over your body and soul, blocking out the fear and stress that haunts you. Your eyes wander over your bedroom, taking in the familiar setting and grounding yourself in reality. You fall back onto the sheets and close your eyes, grateful to be safe and at home in their loving arms.

______

All those weeks ago, Kylo in the throes of battle, their dyad connection had alerted Rey. She had been a passenger, passing him energy and strength as Kylo beat back his many assailants in his effort to get to you in time. As soon as the creature had been eliminated and she was assured that the two of you were out of imminent danger she had rushed to return to your side. When you woke from your medically induced coma in the hospital several days later, they were both there.

A bruised and bandaged Kylo was resting his head on the mattress near your shoulder and Rey was punching away on her datapad in concentration when your eyes finally fluttered open. 

“Hey.” 

Your voice came out a raspy whisper and you were desperate with thirst. When Kylo’s eyes lifted to meet yours the world melted away. His expression changed from surprise to relief. Rey’s delicate hand on your arm drew your attention to her and you felt your face pull into a small smile, taking in her radiant beauty.

“You’re here.” You croaked.

Nodding she said, “I’ll call the doctor.”

While you waited, you watched Kylo kiss the back of your hand, continuing a trail of kisses across your knuckles before bringing your hand up to his cheek. His eyes were misty. 

The doctor explained that you had been kept comatose so that they could run the necessary tests, search for internal physical damage and ensure that the Anzat had not succeeded in feasting on your brain matter. Leaving nothing to chance, they had also administered a heavy round of antibiotics to fight off any potential exposure you may have endured. He reported that all tests had come back satisfactorily. Assuming you were able to pass the remaining cognitive tests, you should expect a full recovery.

A violent shiver coursed through your body. That  _ thing _ had penetrated you. You felt disgusting and violated, involuntarily pulling your hand away from Kylo’s, clutching it to your chest.

In the weeks that followed, everything progressed relatively smoothly. Laundsky, you had learned, had been the one to fire on the Anzat which had effectively saved your life before Kylo violently finished the job. The children you had rescued made full recoveries and had been reunited with their families. The sheriff had visited you in the hospital prior to your release, thanking you for your great service to Okiwaanins and expressing his immense personal gratitude. 

For many days you couldn’t stand to be touched. As soon as physical contact occurred you’d feel your heart begin to race, your body recoiling. Over time with support, you were able to overcome most of the adverse side effects. Everything except for the nightmares. You were the most at peace in the bright light of day, listening to Rey recount her experiences on Ahch-To with Chewy and her other colleagues. When you were finally able to resume physical activity and training, feeling your power return was cathartic. 

The three of you spent many hours in meditation together, hands clasped as you explored the healing powers of the Force. Kylo’s injuries were healing nicely, much more rapidly than natural because of the group's efforts. The healing of psychological wounds proved to be a much more challenging adversary. On many occasions Kylo's disappointment was palpable. The mind is labyrinthine and delicate. Too afraid to do additional damage, you often retreated to simple meditation. 

______

Rey is doing her best to be strong for you but it is impossible for her to hide her stress over sending her younglings home out of fear of retaliation from the fledgling Republic. You’re standing next to her, prepping dinner together when she drops the knife in her hand and runs out of the kitchen. You watch her furiously tap away on her datapad. She had recalled some snippet of information from a Jedi text that had momentarily reignited her drive. Crestfallen, remembering the reality of why her mission was on hold, she quietly resumes her chopping, tears stinging her eyes. The sadness that hangs heavily over your home is not lost on Kylo. 

Sitting down to eat the meal, Kylo breaks the silence.

“So,” he says, clearing his throat. His voice cracking from lack of use. “There is a reason that the creature was camped out on  _ that _ island.”

Both you and Rey set down your utensils, giving him your full attention as you wait for him to continue.

“There was a strong Force energy emanating from below that place. I felt it the minute we landed there.” Kylo lays his palm against the table and spreads his fingers apart. “The Anzati are Force users, a desecration to the Force to be sure, but powerful none-the-less. He was drawn to that island. Once I realized the implications of this, I did some research.” 

“What did you find?” Rey asks, her voice slightly higher than normal.

“I found a historical text at Sheff’s place that confirmed my suspicions. There was once a Jedi temple on Edoterra. Memories of it faded over generations until it’s existence was all but forgotten.”

“Oh,” you whisper.

“The exact location isn’t discernible from the text but it has to be that island,” he finishes speaking and takes a long drink of wine.

“We need to investigate the island, confirm your suspicions.” Rey turns from Kylo to you after speaking, visibly agitated. “Will you be able to return to that place?” She asks you.

Honestly, you aren’t sure how you feel about it but you agree to try.

______

The island looks totally different in the light of day. On the approach it looks rather beautiful with the sun glinting off of it’s craggy black cliff faces. In spite of the unforgiving terrain there is surprisingly quite a lot of vegetation. It’s not until the ship starts to descend that the cold sweat of panic returns. You close your eyes and breathe deeply. Your efforts to calm down are punctuated by intrusive thoughts. Was returning here this soon totally insane? Are you a fucking sadist? Before you can spiral, you start moving. 

Climbing quickly off ship you begin pacing around the clearing, jumping up and down, and swinging your arms. Kylo approaches you cautiously and inquires as to why you are shielding your thoughts from him. He places his hand on your shoulder and attempts to pass some calming energy into you.

_ Because I don't want you to worry about me. I’m fine! _

You aren’t even convincing yourself.

“He’s gone,” he says softly. “Laundsky’s crew cleared out the lair. Do you want to wait out here?”

You nod and watch Kylo disappear into the same hallway he had carried you down weeks ago. Rey had been too eager to notice your mini meltdown and was already inside. Thankfully, not long after you had been left alone, your comlink beeped. It was Laundsky.

“Hello?” You answer.

“...lo. I… some news for… regarding the...” his voice is crackling over the poor signal.

“Sir? You’re breaking up. Can you hear me?” You ask, wondering if this island was a communications dead spot. And if so, did it have something to do with the Force?

Come to think of it, you did feel a pretty intense buzzing within you that didn’t seem related to your panic attack. You’d have to learn more from Kylo and Rey when they came back outside. There’s no way you’re going in there.

“I’ll tr...scribe it. Look … the message.” The com cuts out.

You stare at your comlink, waiting for his transcribed message to come through. As you wait you find yourself absentmindedly using the Force to send pebbles soaring into the crashing waves of the bay below. It wouldn’t occur to you until much later how much easier it had been to draw on the Force that day. You feel calmer and more connected to your body, the ground under your feet. After several minutes, your comlink finally beeps.

_ The trial ended today. The defendants were each found unanimously guilty on all charges. Each received a sentence of ‘Exile’ from the High Court. They are scheduled to be transported off planet tomorrow morning. _

_ Thought you’d like to know. _

_ -Laundsky _

Finishing scrolling, your gaze wanders across the vast sea as the information sinks in. You and Kylo had made a real difference here. You suddenly feel lighter and everything seems a bit brighter. Without giving it words, you begin to make peace with everything that transpired. You are a survivor. As you breathe in the salty sea air, the mild stinging in your lungs draws your attention. You close your eyes and listen to the crashing waves, the wind, your heartbeat. Eventually you fall into a deep meditation.


	27. Twenty-Seven

_ The ceremony is at 16:00 on the front steps of the station followed by a reception in the lobby. Formal attire. Please bring Kylo Ren. Additional guests are welcome. See you tomorrow. -Laundsky _

You read the message again wondering what the ceremony will entail. By now, the event surrounding the missing children has spread like wildfire across Okiwaan. Every soul on the island now knows that the former leader of the First Order is on their planet. Tomorrow could very well be a total disaster. Would there be a crowd? Kylo hates crowds. You play out scenario after scenario of Kylo accepting recognition and praise for his role in saving the children and slaying the monster. It feels good to have your natural optimism back.

“I’m not going.” 

Kylo’s voice startles you as he reads the message over your shoulder. The smell of his sweat mixed with his natural oaky musk fills your nostrils, giving you butterflies. He had just finished working out. 

“Yes. You are,” you say with finality.

You toss the datapad onto the bed and turn to face him, doing your best to look stern. Lucky for him, his glistening bare chest is far too great a distraction to overcome. You find yourself scanning him with your eyes hoping that you don’t have literal drool escaping your mouth.

“Okay, fine. If it’s that important to you, I’ll go. Someone’s got to keep any eye on Kaav…”

Before he can finish, your glare causes him to burst into laughter.

“Don’t laugh at me!” You cry, but your attempt to remain serious quickly evaporates as you join him in laughter.

The glee of the moment transcends into giddiness as you leap into Kylo’s arms, wrapping your legs around his waist. He carries you around the room kissing you.

_____

Pulling up to the station you see that a small crowd has already gathered. A podium is set up at the top of the steps but there’s no one behind it. Rey jumps out of the speeder first, cursing as she wipes a smudge of dirt that she just deposited on her dark grey trousers. You are momentarily distracted by the way her outfit perfectly accentuates her elegant androgyny. She looks hot. 

As you walk toward the crowd Kylo places his hand on the small of your back. You look over at your love. His dark locks are perfectly sculpted and he looks effortless in a black tunic and matching pants. You swear you see his eyes twinkle.

_ You look absolutely stunning. My... goddess. _

His private words send you spinning with overflowing emotion. He was right though, you did look stunning in your beautifully textured black dress handmade by your talented designer friend, Nym. Looking up at the bright sky and blinking furiously, you prevent a tear from leaking out, preserving your makeup.

“This is so exciting!” Rey says with a little hop and a skip.

You follow her toward the front of the crowd carving out a place to stand. As you look around you see many familiar faces. Kaav and Mo spot you and wave. You notice that they are holding hands and standing close. Many regulars from the Cherchant are also in the crowd. You imagine they had been curious as to what you’d been up to that had been keeping you away from the club for so long. You also see some families and lots of other unrecognizable faces. 

Completely overwhelmed you realize that everyone here is witnessing you with Kylo Ren and Rey. Your private life is on full display. Selfishly you want to leave, instead fighting the urge to yell at everyone to stop staring.

“Let them stare,” Kylo whispers close to your ear before kissing your temple. 

Your face is flush when you hear an amplifier whine, drawing everyone’s attention. Laundsky walks up to the podium and steps on up onto a stool in order to reach the mic. He clears his throat and taps on his datapad.

“Welcome, Okiwaanins. The purpose of this event is to publicly acknowledge the heroism of those who aided law enforcement in the rescue of two young citizens, allowing them to be reunited with their families, alive and largely unharmed. Additionally, we wish to recognize their paramount contribution in eliminating the evil that was behind this tragic period of our lives. I can confidently say to you all today that we need no longer exist in fear.”

An uproarious applause echoes through the crowd. Many minutes pass before it is quiet enough for the sheriff to continue.

“I’d like to ask Y/N and Kylo Ren…” a palpable murmur ripples through the crowd at his name. “…to please step forward.”

Kylo offers you his hand, leading you to your place next to the podium. 

“Today we honor citizen Y/N. In lending her  _ exceptional _ skill set, she aided us, myself and my team, in breaking the case open and following it through to its conclusion. She has sacrificed much to be of service to this community and for that we are grateful to her.”

You recognize a member of Laundsky’s tactical team as he steps forward to place a medal around your neck. You can no longer hold back your tears. You let them slide down your cheeks quietly as you shake hands with several peace officers and finally Laundsky who beckons you to lean in close so that he can offer you a few private words. 

“Thank you for coming, I know this hasn’t been easy for you,” he says. “I hope you stay through the reception. Several Edoterra council members are here and I think we have a real chance to argue for his citizenship request.”

At his words you can’t stop yourself from wrapping him in a tight hug. You feel him tense up uncomfortably and quickly let go of him. Wiping tears from your eyes, you thank him from the bottom of your heart. You watch him smooth out his jacket before reproaching the podium.

“Y/N enlisted the help of an individual whose reputation precedes him. I have to admit that I was not sure how to react when she revealed that it was none other than former Supreme Leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren who would be serving at our side.” 

More mumbling from the crowd.

“Edoterra has been blessed to have stayed out of the wars plaguing the galaxy for centuries. Much longer than my lifetime. I am fully aware that that doesn’t mean that the wars haven’t touched any of our citizens or their families. Now,” Laundsky pauses, “I was told that this man before you is a changed man, that he came here seeking peace and penance. I am in no position to judge him on his past. What I can attest to is this… I have been given the opportunity to meet and work with this man in the present. He is a man of talent and ability far beyond anything I’ve seen. We are indebted to Kylo Ren and to Y/N for helping us through the very real threat we faced. They risked injury and even death. I cannot speak to why he chose our planet to come to but I can say that I am  _ damn _ grateful that he did. So with that, I’d like to honor him here today.” 

Turning to Kylo, he finishes by shaking his hand and thanking him for his service. A medal is placed around his neck, matching yours. The crowd is once again uproarious with applause as your eyes fall to Rey. She runs up the steps to hug you and plant a kiss on each of your cheeks and then does the same to Kylo.

As the event moves inside, you sneak away to clean yourself up in the station’s refresher, your head swimming with Laundsky’s words and the potential of the night. Once you look presentable enough to charm and persuade politicians, you step back out into the celebration. You spot Rey first, she’s in an animated conversation with a grey bearded man who appears to be listening intently. You watch her pull her datapad out and show him something on the screen. 

You search the crowd for Kylo and it doesn’t take long to pick him out as he towers above the majority of the guests. Before you can approach him, Kaav and Mo spot you and beeline in your direction. 

“Hey!” Mo says, grinning.

“Hey, you two! Thanks for coming!”

You hug each of them trying not to make it too obvious that you’re glancing over their shoulders to where Kylo is standing. To your horror, you see a sobbing woman grasping Kylo’s hand as he looks intensely uncomfortable. It must be a mother of one of the children.

“You’re a kriffin’ badass! You’ve been so hush hush about what you’ve been up to,” Kaav says, planting a playful punch on your shoulder. Lowering his tone he continues, “I can almost forgive you for falling for such a  _ hothead _ .”

Their playful laughter fills your ears.

“We miss you! And so do the regulars,” Mo says. “So, do you, like, have a second career in law enforcement now or what?”

“Yeah… I guess maybe I do… Hey, listen, I’m so glad you’re here. It means the world to me.” Your eyes dart to Kylo. “Let’s sit down and catch up soon. I’ll take you guys out. I’ll pull out all the stops. But right now, I need to go rescue the Supreme Leader. Please enjoy yourselves.”

As you finish talking you spin on your heel, scooping up two glasses of bubbly from a passing droid as you cross the space to Kylo. He’s visibly relieved as he takes the glass and the woman’s attention shifts to you.

You spend the rest of the night at his side, Rey joining you periodically but also socializing effortlessly with the various guests. She is invested in your agenda but after visiting the former temple site, she’s determined to aggressively pursue her own plans. If anything her presence is positive and increases your favor with the council members who Laundsky is methodically introducing you to as the night wears on. Kylo is no stranger to politicians. He effortlessly dazzles each one he meets. It’s objectively impressive, this side to him that you hadn’t witnessed before tonight. The man has layers and just when you think you couldn’t possibly fall any harder for him, he surprises you. 

Having gorged on hors d'oeuvres and bubbly all evening, trying to keep up the stamina required to schmooze, you suddenly realize that you’re becoming quite intoxicated. You pull Kylo outside for a moment of fresh air.

“Tonight is going well,” you say, running your finger down his forearm.

“Mmmhmm,” he hums back at you, running his thumb against your jaw.

“I’ve never seen this side of you.”

“Ah, yes, Kylo Ren, the reluctant politician… I always found it quite tedious before. But tonight has been…  _ okay _ .”

“Well, I think it’s pretty hot.”

“Oh?”

Kylo steps closer to you at those words and wraps his hand around the back of your head. A rush of excitement runs through you at his commanding touch.

“Let’s grab Rey and get out of here,” you breathe.

______

Rey talks animatedly the entire ride home about the connections she made tonight and the potential of laying groundwork to set up her Jedi school on the former temple island. You only half listen to her, savoring the cool rejuvenating night air on your face, as Kylo steers the three of you back to your bungalow.

“I’m going to buy that fancy speeder from impound,” you mutter as your clunky speeder sputters to a halt, jolting you.

“What speeder?” Rey asks.

Kylo answers her, describing it. Hearing him speak of something so  _ normal _ , so domestic, makes your heart swim. In that moment you realize how badly he wants to build a life here with you. For the first time since your coma you feel genuine happiness.

“You’re quiet,” Kylo says, handing you a glass where you sit on your sofa.

“Yeah, I guess I am. I’m just enjoying listening to you two. This is just so…  _ nice.  _ Isn’t it?”

“It really is,” says Rey. “Tonight went about as well as could be expected. The people of Edoterra are pretty great. I’ve never been anywhere so laidback, people don’t seem to be wanting much, just living life.”

You zone out as she continues to reflect on her experience. Kylo is watching her speak, nodding along in agreement. You find yourself studying them with your artist's eyes and are reminded of that night by the pool, the first night the three of you had sex. A comfortable silence settles on the room you decide to broach the subject that’s been dancing around the back of your mind since Rey returned.

“Listening to you speak about Okiwaan… about our futures here… nothing has ever made me happier.” You swirl the amber liquid in your glass. “For a long time I’ve felt like all of this was so fleeting. But now… it all feels so possible. Maybe it’s my near death experience speaking but…” 

You feel Kylo tense up at the last bit. He blames himself for not protecting you better. On more than one occasion he had wished out loud that you’d never gotten involved with Laundsky’s case. You had repeatedly reassured him that you had no regrets about any of it. It had opened doors for you and more importantly, it was the right thing to do. 

“I don’t think we should leave anything unspoken. And no, reading thoughts doesn’t count,” you joke. “Let’s say you both get citizenship, that we fight to make this our home, that we fight to keep this,” you gesture broadly, indicating the bigger picture. “Is that what you want? Like really, truly want?”

“My home is with you.”

Kylo’s words are a lightning bolt through your soul. Though he has never hidden his feelings for you, to hear them spoken aloud sends you soaring.

Rey shifts in her seat, looking uncomfortable. Like whiplash, your joy is replaced with apprehension.

“You know I love you both,” she starts, “with all my heart. You are my family.”

“Rey,” you whisper sadly.

“I know. But I can’t let go of my calling. If I’m honest, I was always going to end up here… the way you both occupy my mind. Now that I might be able to bring my Jedi school here, it means I could stay close by.” She leans in, resting her elbows on her knees. “Ever since Leia died, the pressure that I’ve carried to continue the Jedi tradition has captained my every waking moment. But like anything, the time had to be right.”

“So you’re not leaving?” You ask hopefully.

“Edoterra? No, I don’t think so. The Force is drawing me to the temple island, just like it did the Jedi centuries ago. But, if I’m going to be successful at convening with the Jedi masters of old... if I’m going to be the Jedi that I need to be... I cannot also have the life that we have enjoyed together all these months. It is not the Jedi way.”

“Screw the Jedi way!” Kylo’s anger startles you.

You sense that his words escaped more forcefully than he intended.

“I knew you’d say that,” Rey says sweetly. “Look, my feelings for you haven’t changed. We’ll have plenty of excuses to get together. I just can’t give you everything like you can to each other. You two deserve every happiness after what you’ve been through. I cannot and I  _ will not _ stand in the way of it.”

You push down the deep ache in your heart at hearing her speak the words that you knew were coming. As long as Rey had to choose between a relationship with you and Kylo and her Jedi path, you had always known which she would choose. That fact didn’t make it any easier to hear. Wiping a tear from your eye with your knuckle and rallying yourself, you stand up and walk over to her. She stands to meet you and you wrap your arms around each other.

“Well then,” you say. “It sounds like we should make the most of the time we have.” 

Her eyes light up at your words. Turning, you see Kylo pouting from his seat on the couch. He clearly isn’t satisfied with Rey’s choice. By now you know how possessive he is and the idea of sharing Rey with anyone or anything other than you is upsetting him. Reading him, you understand he does not want to talk about it. Distracting him, making it all about him in this moment makes it easier for you to pretend your heart isn’t breaking into millions of pieces with each passing second.

You lean in to kiss Rey, putting on a show, sliding your hands up her back to her neck before untying her hair. You break the kiss as her hair falls cascading down her back. She tosses her head from side to side enjoying the feeling of her hair swaying. 

She walks over to Kylo and reaches her hand out, beckoning. With a heavy sigh, he takes her hand, standing to pull her in close. He places a soft kiss on the top of her head as his hand runs down her hair.

“Now stop brooding you big nerf herder and get to pleasing your women.”

He lets out a sincere laugh before scooping her up in his arms and bouncing her up and down playfully. Shifting her onto his hip, he carries her over to you. He scoops you up with his other arm and struggles to make his way through your cramped home carrying you both into the bedroom and tossing you on the bed.

“Well, what are you waiting for? … Strip.”

A welcome command. The three of you haven’t been together like this since before Rey left for Ahch-To and you’re brimming with excitement. Rey clammers out of her clothes quickly, pausing to help you unzip your dress. She pulls it greedily over your head before pushing you back onto the bed and smashing her lips against yours, her tongue diving deep down your throat. You pause for a moment, hands on each other's faces, devouring the lust in her eyes before continuing the kiss. You feel the bed shift as Kylo joins you.

Rey squeals as Kylo grabs her hips and flips her over so she's on her back next to you. Your full attention is now on the fully nude Kylo hovering over you. He crawls forward placing a knee between your thighs, intentionally pressing up into your cunt which is already throbbing expectantly. He does the same to Rey with his other leg, pinning you both to the spot. His palm hits the mattress next to your cheek as he drops down to devour your lips. Tearing his mouth from yours he moves to Rey to deliver an equally rough kiss, squeezing her jaw just enough to make her groan. By now you’re both grinding against the tops of his thighs as he presses them against you, impatiently longing for penetration.

Per usual Kylo intuits your desires rendering your need to speak completely unnecessary. He leans back onto his heals and raises his hands up, one hovering over each of you. His brow knits and then both you and Rey are sliding backward on the sheets and away from his knees. Kylo closes his fingers and stops you. Then with a flick of each wrist, your arms fly up and over your heads, held in place by the Force which he wields so effortlessly. Hands still pinned, Kylo runs his fingers down your chests in tandem until his hands are positioned at your entrances.

“Look at the two of you. So desperate to be fucked.”

As the word ‘fucked’ slips from his lips several things happen at once. The middle and ring fingers of each of his hands slide inside of you and Rey simultaneously. Your arms are released from his Force hold. And noises of pleasure cascade from all three of you in an erotic symphony. As Kylo pumps his fingers into you expertly, you turn your head to stare into Rey’s eyes and watch her face as it melts into pleasure, enhancing your own. To your great surprise your orgasm peaks faster than you thought possible making you pant and giggle with surprise as you watch Rey reach her breaking point next to you. Kylo enjoys the feeling of your fading orgasms pulsing around his fingers for a few moments before withdrawing them. With another flick of his wrists he sends you both sliding away from each other so that he can throw himself down in the fresh space between you.

“Hey!” You shout at him, reaching across his chest toward Rey.

“What are you going to do about it?” 

His deep voice sends a chill up your spin.

“Is that a challenge?”

Without waiting for an answer you climb up on top of his chest pinning his arms over his head. With intense concentration you draw on the Force to keep his hands bound above his head. When you think you’ve done it, you let go with your hands and wait to see if he can move. You see his smirk transform into an expression of disbelief.

“Okay, I’ll play,” he croons.

“As if you have a choice!” Rey laughs.

“You’re not helping me hold him down are you?” You ask her.

She holds her hands up in surrender and shakes her head. 

“No, this is all you.”

Dominating Kylo is a rush. Normally you loved being handled by him but being in control is exactly what you need. You run your fingers through his hair and watch his eyes roll back in pleasure at your touch. You bend down and take his bottom lip playfully between your teeth, tugging on it, eliciting a moan. As you kiss him, you run your fingers lightly up the soft skin on his inner arms and to your delight he squirms under your touch. 

_ Kylo Ren is ticklish. _

Clearing your throat to attempt your most commanding tone, you look into his eyes and say, “I’m going to ride your face while Rey rides your cock,” You hear Rey gasp. “...and you're not going to make a sound. And most importantly… you don’t cum until  _ I decide _ . Do I make myself clear?”

You watch Kylo’s eyes flash with desire as you speak. He agrees to your terms with a quick eager nod.

“Perfect. Now, I’m going to release you so you can pleasure me properly,” you say, watching him bite down hard on his lip to keep his excited moan suppressed.

As you turn around to position yourself to straddle his face your eyes traverse his massive hard cock dripping in anticipation. You choose to face his feet so that you can watch Rey ride him. You can tell it’s going to be difficult for him to hold back after all of the build up. Rey watches eagerly as you place your cunt over Kylo’s waiting mouth. He immediately grabs your hips and slams his tongue deep inside of you. 

With each threesome you’d had, you learned to savor the thrill of watching. Tonight is the culmination of your expanding desires. You moan loudly as Rey lowers herself onto his shaft, taking his entire length into her petite body, making your head swim. It is un-fucking-real how beautiful the sight is, amplified tenfold by the feeling of his tongue flicking methodically over you sensitive clit. His nose is pressing into your entrance as he pushes his face against you, devouring you to stifle his pleasure cries.

You find yourself staring into Rey’s eyes as she rides him. Your body undulating in tandem with hers making Kylo have to work harder below you to keep up with your movement. You reach out and clasp Rey’s hands intertwining your fingers with hers. With the added leverage, your grinding becomes more feverish, pace quickening. You reach out to grab Rey’s shoulder, she mirrors your movement before you crash into a messy, greedy kiss. Strands of saliva bridge the gap between your panting mouths as you separate, lust filled eyes meeting again. Somehow, needing even more, you grab Rey’s hand and move it to your throat, demonstrating your desire for her to choke you as you edge closer to your impending climax. Her small hand presses against your throat at the perfect pressure to slightly restrict your oxygen, increasing your pleasure. 

You feel Kylo suffering below you, trying to distract himself so that he doesn’t cum before you release him. You can tell by Rey’s intensity that she is in the same place, ready when you are. Your orgasm builds slowly and powerfully as your restricted airway makes you head foggy. Soon your sputtering and shaking as the pleasure crests harder and deeper than ever before. Mercifully, before you lose yourself completely, you cry out for their release. 

You slide off of Kylo onto the bed as he grabs Rey’s hips and pumps up into her a few swift times freezing as he reaches his finish line. His face is red and sopping wet with your juices as he unloads into her. You watch Rey’s small fingers dig into his chest and you know he’s using the Force to send her over the edge with him. Their joint intensity is more epic and beautiful than any piece of art you could ever dream of creating. Your cunt continues to throb in prolonged enjoyment as you watch them finish.


	28. Twenty-Eight

_Three Months Later_

“What’s that on your cheek?” Kylo asks.

Confused, you walk over to the mirror above the fireplace taking in your disheveled appearance and the smear of dried blue blood on your face. Your shoulders slump as you sigh loudly.

“Oh. The suspect tried to knock himself out by banging his head on the table in the interrogation room. He lost some blood before I could stop him. It was… messy, but we got what we needed.”

‘We’, of course, referring to you and Laundsky, the station's newest interrogation A-team. You’d been officially added to the department's payroll as a consultant. Once every week or so you’d receive a call from the sheriff asking you to come in. You’d help him by applying a combination of intimidation, mind reading, and artistic skills, to extract and hand over invaluable evidence. It was rewarding albeit mentally exhausting work. The dark underbelly of society was a regular part of your life now. You fondly remember what it was like when most of this stuff was just a whisper or at the very least avoidable. Kylo had been dragged into a couple of cases as well. His particular skill set made him easily the most skilled person on the planet in suspect apprehension. He’ll never admit how much he enjoys helping out but he can’t hide it from you either.

You walk into the refresher in the guest suite because it’s the closest. You’d been back in the villa for a couple of weeks now having increased security measures to ensure that no more bounty hunters could surprise you at home. You had gone a bit crazy trying to exist with such a large man in your tiny bungalow. Signing the closing documents after selling it had been bittersweet. The young woman who bought it from you had reminded you of yourself a few years earlier, full of vitality and possibility. Not that you are some shriveled plum now but you _have_ changed. You’re now someone’s partner, a Force user, a killer.

After the water warms, you lather a healthy amount of soap and make sure to wash your face twice removing the foul smelling bodily fluids from your skin. As you rinse, you call out to Kylo.

“Laundsky said you'd receive a com from the council today. Has it come through yet?”

“Yes.”

His voice startles you. He’s standing just outside the door.

“And?” You ask as you dry your face on a towel.

“And,” he pulls you against him, “I’m officially a citizen of Edoterra.”

His deadpan expression makes you crazy. With a huge grin splashed across your face you spin, yip, and holler in celebration before leaping into his arms. He catches you easily, spinning you around and kissing you. 

“Thank you,” he whispers against your lips.

“For what?”

“For giving me a home, a real and proper home. I’ve… I’ve never had this before. I love you.” 

Emotion had crept into his voice as he spoke.

“And I love you.”

You feel as if your heart might burst with happiness. For a long time you stand there wrapped in each others arms, head resting against his chest.

“Let’s celebrate!” You gaze into his deep amber eyes, drinking him in. “Rey will have gotten her citizenship as well. I’ll send her a message. And Kaav and Mo! I know Rey needs a break.”

Rey had successfully argued to the council that they should allow her to utilize the historic Jedi Temple site. You suspect that what won them over was the fact that her presence there would prevent other, darker, and more opportunistic Force sensitive individuals from showing up there like the anzat had. That, and the fact that they were definitely frightened of her power. The planet is dotted with small islands, the vast majority of them presumed uninhabited. Although Rey had endured hours of questioning, the council made no objections. This was two months ago. She had immediately gone to work on cleaning and restoring the ruins of the original structures. You and Kylo had gone many times to help her. Using texts and referencing historical drawings. Together you used the Force to shift and stack massive structural blocks that lay scattered across the landscape. 

Several of Rey’s colleagues from Ahch-To as well as the wookiee Chewbacca had arrived and taken over the job. It’s been a couple of weeks since you’d last been there and you’re excited to be returning tonight. It is no longer the place of fear and trauma that had briefly held you hostage to your pain. Your role in changing it had a profound effect on your healing. Not to mention, your powers feel at least twice as strong when you are there. It’s like your soul is drinking from the deepest, purest well and doing so produces a natural high. Knowing that you’ll soon be there has you craving that feeling like a drug.

As you load the last bag of food for your picnic onto the Silencer, you notice Kylo bent over his trunk, sifting through the contents. You sense anxiety rolling off of him and decide to ask him about it.

“Hey, what’s up?” You ask, placing your hand on his shoulder.

“Hmm?” He responds, surfacing from distant thought.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just grabbing a few more things. I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine,” you gently press him.

He sighs and growls lowly. You’re pestering him. He tucks a few things into the bag he’s holding and slings it over his shoulder as he stands. He towers over you, forcing you to crane your neck to maintain eye contact. 

“It’s Chewie.”

The silence weighs heavily on you both as you wait for him to speak.

“This will be the first time I’ve seen him since the war. I’m afraid he won’t forgive me for Han’s death.”

It hurts him to refer to Han as his father. Using his first name is a defense mechanism. At the time of his death, Han Solo had been Kylo’s adversary. A man who opposed his growth, his potential, his beliefs. Only after he was dead did Kylo Ren understand the devastating reality of what he’d done. Chewbacca had witnessed the death of his dear friend, Kylo’s lowest, most shameful act. Long ago, before Kylo had embraced the dark side, when he was Ben, Chewbacca had loved him.

“I’m not sure I deserve his forgiveness.”

You watch a tear roll down his cheek and take his hand. 

Putting the topic on hold, you over-enthusiastically embrace the distraction of an impromptu flying lesson. Kylo had taken you out a few times to learn the basics of piloting the Silencer. You are a quick study. You love learning and despise being a passenger. Nothing helps your motion sickness more than being in control of the vehicle yourself. Sitting on Kylo’s lap at the helm, he lets you try to recall the steps for takeoff, guiding your hand when your memory falters.

“Good. Good! Now pull back on these to lift. Okay, good. No, not yet,” he stops you from pushing the throttle forward. “Lift the landing gear first so it doesn’t get damaged on the way out. Yes, that button. Hold it down until the notification reads complete. Yes, good, very good.”

“I did it!”

Your joy spills over as you soar out of the cavern and over the sea, setting the route to the temple island. Once the ship is switched to autopilot, Kylo’s hands are on you. He pulls you back against his chest and feels you up as he kisses your neck.

“Your confidence is so sexy,” he croons against the soft skin behind your ear.

You lean your head back on his shoulder so that your lips can meet. The kiss is soft and sweet at first, slowly escalating into a deep make-out session. Without stopping the kiss you rotate around in the seat to straddle him, noticing his hard cock through his pants as you reposition yourself on his lap.

“This isn’t in the pilot manual, sir,” you whisper playfully. 

A grin spreads across his face, seductive darkness brimming behind his eyes. Bringing his hand up to your mouth, you slowly take his middle and ring finger into your mouth, putting on a show as you suck them. His moans fill you with needy desire. He pulls his hand free and shoves it down the front of your pants, finding your entrance and delving inside of you with both fingers. Your breath catches in your throat as your mind catches up to his actions. The pressure of your pants pressing his hand firmly against you as he moves his fingers around inside of you has your blood pumping.

“You’re always so wet for me.”

“Of course I am. You own me, Kylo Ren. Body and soul. Be careful or I might cum.”

“Already?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” You cry out as he speeds up his fingering.

You grind against his palm, the friction edging you closer and closer to release. You grab onto his shoulder for support and tangle your fingers through his hair, pulling his head back. Locking eyes, he drinks in the pleasure in your expressions. You fight the urge to close your eyes and throw your head back as your orgasm crests. Instead, you keep your eyes on his, letting him read every tiny flicker of pleasure that he is gifting you. You say his name over and over with each wave of orgasm rocking you.

As you finish, he pulls his hand out of your pants and brings it up to his lips, licking your juices off of his fingers without dropping your gaze. You pull his hand away and collapse your mouth onto his, tasting yourself on his tongue, becoming dizzy at the thought. Your body shudders a few more times as you kiss him and press your body against his. His arms wrap around you, holding you as you rest your head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent and letting your mind go blissfully blank.

You must have dozed off because the ship beeping to indicate arrival startles you. 

“Hey, you landing us?” Kylo pets your hair as he asks you.

Yawning, “No, I better not,” you answer him, assessing your grogginess and the weakness in your knees.

Turning around, you make yourself as small as possible on his lap so that he can reach around to handle the controls. As he brings the ship in for landing, you watch the island move closer. The temple structures look beautiful in the late afternoon sunlight. There’s a much larger area cleared to land on now and you see several ships already there, including Rey’s. You reach out with the Force, searching for her signature. You feel her. She’s inside the main hall. She feels you too and comes running outside to greet you.

“Rey!” 

You embrace as soon as you step off the Silencer. Kylo is slower to emerge, he’s carrying the bag he’d brought. He pulls Rey into a hug against his side and then hands her the bag. She takes it and stumbles, having not realized how heavy it was by the easy way in which Kylo had held it. Her exasperation makes you all laugh. You watch her peer inside at the stack of Jedi texts that Kylo had managed to bring to Edoterra.

“Are these yours?” She asks Kylo.

“They’re yours now. Or rather, for the Temple,” he nods toward the pyramid of blocks. 

“I can’t accept these.”

“Yes, you can. I basically know them by heart. And if I ever need to reference them, I know where to find them.”

“Thank you,” Rey says. His gift had clearly moved her.

“Is he here?” 

Referring to Chewie, Kylo looks around.

“Yeah, he’s inside. You should go talk to him. We’ll give you some space.”

With a nod, mouth in a thin line, Kylo shoves his hands into his pockets and goes to face his past.

Rey helps you unload the food, beverages, and other supplies. The island is rustic with no modern facilities on it. You’d made plans to cook outside over a fire and enjoy the adventure of roughing it. Just as you get the fire lit, a small charter ship lands, dropping off Kaav and Mo. 

“I hope that transport didn’t set you too far back,” you say, clapping Kaav on the back as you hug.

“Naw, somebody owed me a favor.”

“Trading tattoos for favors again?”

Mo laughs at your jab and you sense she enjoys watching someone else brave enough to tease her burly man. 

“Alright alright, leave me alone to conduct my business as I see fit,” Kaav says. “Speaking of tattoos, I got a new toy!”

He lifts the case in his hand up for you to see.

“Latest model, instant healing. It uses smart ink that retains sharp edges over time. That was the selling point anyway... Time will tell. You up for one tonight?”

“You know you’re the only one I trust with a needle. Let’s eat first though!”

Rey gives Kaav and Mo a tour of the temple while you set up the grill and lay out the marinated proteins and vegetables that you brought. You make a round of cocktails for the four of you while you wait. When they return, their laughter pulls you out of your trance. You’d been playing with the Force, making the flames grow taller and shrink lower under the cooking food, ensuring an even cook. You hand off the glasses and settle back on an oversized pillow on the ground, keeping your eyes on the flames. You listen to Kaav and Mo tell Rey all about how they met, their first dates, when they realized they were in love. It warms your heart to hear your friends describe their happiness.

About halfway through the meal, Kylo and Chewie appear at the tree line, walking slowly toward the fire. Kylo looks small next to the wookiee who stops and turns toward him. You watch Chewie lay his hand on Kylo’s shoulder and then pull him into a hug, mussing Kylo’s hair playfully. To your surprise, Kylo does not push the wookiee away but instead lingers in the hug. The sight fills your heart with joy. The power of this act of forgiveness is not lost on you. Eventually they make their way to the fire and begin filling their plates from the platter you’d left out for them.

“Y/N, this is Chewie. Chewie, my partner, Y/N.”

You stand to shake his hand but he pulls you into a hug with a cry bordering on a growl. 

“He says it’s nice to meet you,” Kylo translates.

In no time the group is happily socializing around the fire as the sun sets. Kaav is hunched over your forearm as a small droid hovers near his face. The droid is dual-purposed. It illuminates your arm while projecting an image of the artwork onto your skin for Kaav to trace. The best part is it tracks movement and readjusts it’s position to ensure that the image remains exactly where it’s locked on. This droid, you learned, was also a new toy of Kaav’s. You shift your arm, testing it’s abilities.

“Stop moving around! I want to get this done before the sun sets completely!”

A short time later, you’re admiring your newest tattoo in the campfire light. This new ink he’d used has a slight iridescence and it captivates you.

“It’s beautiful, my friend. Thank you,” you give Kaav a hug and get up to pour another round of drinks.

“Who’s next?” Kaav says, staring at Kylo and then Rey. “Alright, no volunteers. Next time you’ll have to make an appointment though! And I’m expensive!”

Their laughter fills your ears. Eventually the conversation shifts to your new second career in law enforcement. You describe your last interrogation to the group.

“Wait… wait… so what you’re telling me is that you can read minds now?” Kaav’s jaw is hanging so low it looks unhinged.

“That’s so badass!” Mo exclaims.

“Yeah, I mean sort of. Kylo and I, and Rey, we can speak telepathically because we can all access the same power. It’s not so straightforward as I apply it to the job. But yeah, I can extract information telepathically. But really, the coolest part has been drawing what I’ve seen. Handing over physical evidence plucked straight from the perps mind.”

“Do me!” Kaav shouts.

Kylo’s head snaps in his direction. Clearly not amused by the outburst.

“What do you mean ‘do me’? Read your mind?” You laugh.

“Yes! I want to see this in action!”

“Don’t worry there’s nothing in there anyway,” Mo manages to say through peels of laughter.

You get up and walk over to Kaav.

“Let the record show, I don’t like this,” Kylo mumbles.

“This might hurt,” you say, reaching up to place your hand on his temple. “Are you ready?”

He nods and as soon as he does you push into his mind as gently as you can. His face scrunches up in discomfort but he soon relaxes. You see flashes of his day, the most recent memories the freshest in his mind. His current thoughts are also swimming around for you to hear. An image flashes that catches your attention. You bring it back into focus. Kaav is holding a small box, lifting it’s lid. Inside is a ring. An engagement ring! You immediately let go and step back.

“Kaav! Congratulations. I’m so happy for you!”

Your smile is huge as you hug your friend. Kaav looks super confused so you whisper in his ear what you saw. 

“What are you congratulating him for? Is he pregnant?” Rey asks.

“Well, I was going to wait until we got home but since it’s no longer my secret…” 

Kaav stands up and puts his hand out for Mo to take. He lifts her to her feet and then kneels down in front of her. You watch the warm light of the flames dance across their bodies as a hush falls over the group. He reaches into his inner jacket pocket and pulls out the box. Mo is already crying before he speaks.

“Mo, will you be my bride?”

She shakes her head up and down, joy bubbling over. She’s hopping from one foot to the next as Kaav slides the ring onto her finger. The fire light glints off of the golden band. She throws her arms around his as Chewie yowls and the rest of you erupt in applause.

Your eyes meet Kylo’s for a brief moment as you wipe a happy tear from your cheek. He’s smiling and it’s a beautiful sight. You raise your glass to make a toast.

“To the happy couple!”

Clinking glasses and affirmations fill the air.

“And to Edoterra’s newest citizens!” Kaav offers back.

At the mention of their citizenship, you remember why it was so important for Rey and Kylo to get it. Asylum. Deep down something stirs in you, amplified by the strong Force current of this place. You don’t know when or how it will happen but this period of happiness and tranquility won't last. The power of this place suddenly feels ominous. Like you're daring the universe to bite back. You push the thought away and silently vow to enjoy the rest of the celebration with your friends.


	29. Twenty-Nine

Setting your tools to the side and turning the cleaning droid right side up, you punch a few buttons and wait to see if it powers on. Your favorite album is pumping through the empty room at high volume while you work. A whirring noise and several mechanical chirps alert you that your repair was successful. You watch as the droid begins moving through the club, weaving through furniture as it performs its function. 

Turning your attention to the stack of crates next to the bar you lift your hand and concentrate, using the Force to unstack the crates, popping the latches on all four at once. You send the bottles up onto the high shelves without taking a single step. Rearranging and organizing is undoubtedly the most therapeutic activity there is. Maybe you should start a third career in logistics, you think. Laughing to yourself you wonder if your casual use of the Force would help save your lower back and knees, the parts of your body you were feeling more and more with each passing year. The thought borders on sacrilege but hey, even Rey is known to enjoy the Force in less than conventional circumstances from time to time. A flood of imagery from your threesomes invades your thoughts. 

Your comlink beeps.

With a heavy sigh you ignore your arousal. You turn the music down and listen to the message. Laundsky is requesting your presence at the station immediately. After stacking the now empty crates next to the back door for the distributor to retrieve, you lock up the Cherchant. You hop into the opulent black and chrome speeder with rising excitement. 

_ “An official consultant to the department requires reliable transportation,”  _ Laundsky had said as he had presented the keys to you upon signing your contract.  _ “Technically this is still government property, so take good care of it, please.” _

The engines purr to life and you speed off in the direction of the station. You leave the windshield down, enjoying the warm wind on your face. Decorations are going up all over town ahead of the upcoming celebration of the sea, the planet’s biggest and easily most impressive festival. Flashes of green and blue streamers dance past as you glide through Okiwaan’s famed warehouse district.

Using your access card on the rear entrance of the station, you make your way inside to Laundsky’s office. The warm-toned room is the only welcoming room in the entire building. You enter but he’s not there. Knowing that the system would alert him, you wait, picking up various objects on his bookshelves, examining and replacing them. 

Your comlink beeps again. “Conference room C,” reads the display on your wrist. 

The station is oddly still as you wind through it’s long blindingly white corridors. You don’t pass a single soul. Attempting to ignore the eerie emptiness, you enter your code at the conference room hatch. It slides open to reveal total darkness. Although you can’t see beyond the small rectangle of light housing your shadow on the floor at your feet, you sense that the room is far from empty. Instinctively you reach for your saber, but before you can draw it, the lights go on and the room fills with a cacophony of voices. The most prominent word being yelled is, “Surprise!” 

Your first instinct is to turn and leave. Before you can, Laundsky claps his hand on your back in a gesture of camaraderie.

“Are you surprised? The team decided you deserve a bit of recognition for your work. That and we wanted to do something special for you before we all get swept up in the festival in the coming days,” he winks at you as he hands you a glass. 

“To, Y/N!”

Everyone in the room raises their glasses in tandem, clinking them together and smiling warmly in your direction. Though you are certain that Laundsky and several of the others present never take a day off, you believe his implication that many of your new colleagues would likely be flying high and hopefully not falling too low over the course of the festival. It was, after all, tradition to engage with psychotropics, the effects of which typically last three days, the length of the festival. Their excitement is palpable. You ride the swelling joy in your chest as you make your way through the room, shaking hands and awkwardly accepting praise.

Leaning against the table, nibbling on someone’s homemade hors d'oeuvres, you listen as the tall department veteran Geiger regales the group with a story about a chaotic rooftop speeder chase. Just as he reaches the story's climax, a projection springs to life over the conference table. You watch Laundsky’s face fall before turning to see for yourself what is upsetting him. The flashing message details the approach of three “United New Republic” ships. 

_ A rebrand,  _ you think. Knowing instantly that they’re here for you. For you, Kylo, and Rey. 

Your misadventure on Coruscant is finally catching up to you. All eyes in the room watch as the ships enter the atmosphere and split up on the display. Laundsky places a hand on your arm.

“Their job is a lot more difficult if the three of you are together. Go to them! There’s a droid-operated ship at dock number 2-4-1. The password to engage it is ‘effigy’...I’ll stall the group that’s headed this way. Keep me informed of your movements.”

All you do is stare back at the bothan with wide eyes.

“Snap out of it, Y/N! Move!”

And then you're running.

_____

The sea spray smacks your face as the droid navigates the choppy waters separating Okiwaan from your home on the next island. Every second that passes increases your anxiety. You had been mentally preparing for this day for ages but that fact doesn’t make you feel any more ready to face it. Without waiting for the watercraft to stop, you jump onto the dock, soaring higher and further than you would have once deemed possible. You land in a crouch, recovering for just a moment, and begin to run. All of your training with Kylo is evident in your Force enhanced athleticism. If your actions in the club earlier made you feel lazy, this was making up for it tenfold. Your thoughts are a blur. In one moment you're overwhelmed by your powers, you feel less human. In the next, you feel grateful that you are dressed appropriately for this sprint.  _ Don’t think, just run.  _ The mantra is on repeat to the rhythm of your feet slapping the cobblestones on the steep incline to the villa.

You burst through the door, feeling for Kylo. He’s near. Your mind connects to his thoughts. He’s listening to a recording of a dull-voiced historian prattling on about deep-sea mining while doing form sequences in front of the floor to ceiling windows, clearly unaware of the encroaching threat.

_ Kylo. _

Your voice echoes through his mind, snapping his attention to you. He turns, snatching the listening devices from his ears. His eyes dart up your body as he takes in your heaving chest and pained expression. He crosses the space between you and wraps his arm around your waist.

“What is it?” He asks.

“They’re here. The republic is here to collect,” you pause to catch your breath. “Three ships. We need to get to Rey. Now.”

With a nod, Kylo walks into the bedroom to change and you take the opportunity to chug a glass of water and lower your pulse. It’s only a matter of minutes before you are climbing onto the Silencer and strapping yourself in behind Kylo. As the ship exits the cavern you see one of the Republic vessels descending toward the villa. 

“That’s them,” Kylo says.

He punches it and soon you're speeding toward the temple island. Huge waves shoot up in the ship’s wake. You watch the Republic vessel change course. The Silencer’s coms are beeping furiously as your assailants try to make contact. Kylo ignores them and speeds up. Locked on, they follow, even as your impressive speed increases the distance between you.

“Rey, we’re on our way. Whatever you do, do not go with them,” you speak into your wrist and transmit the message. 

You’d sent a message from the station earlier to give her a heads up but hadn’t heard anything back. The signal to the island was always a bit touchy and sometimes transmissions were delayed or lost all together.

_ Not today. Please, not today. _

“Laundsky, I’m with Kylo. We’re en route to the temple. One of the ships is following us and another is likely already there. Over.” 

You hit send on the second message and feel your panic rise again. With the momentary distraction over, you find yourself fidgeting, knee bouncing wildly as you dig your nails into your palms.

This has to be the worst case scenario. Three ships meant they planned on taking you each separately. The lack of bounty hunters of late leads you to believe that they had changed their initial directive from capture to surveillance. It’s the only thing that accounts for this strategy and timing. But they underestimate you. All of you.

“Kylo,” you say softly over his shoulder.

He turns his head slightly to let you know he’s listening.

“If this goes to plan, we will finally be free.”

“Yes,” he says as you watch a small smile lift his cheek, creating a dimple and a beautiful landscape of lines in the corner of his eye. 

_ Yes, my goddess, we will be free. _

Your heart soars as firing synapses in your brain recreate the sound of his voice within your mind. It's so perfect, so beautiful, as it reverberates through your entire being. 

He increases the ship's speed, pushing it to it’s limit. You don’t try to speak over the furious engine noise and rattling interior. When the island finally comes into view you see that a Republic vessel has already landed there. As Kylo closes the distance, you start to make out a handful of figures standing across the clearing from about a dozen uniformed officials. Kylo slows the ship but the updraft it creates causes a violent wind to pass over them. You watch Rey’s hair and clothes whip around her body as she easily holds her ground. Several of the others step back, crouch, or cover their faces. The wookiee is the only other who seems unfazed by the gusting air, as he stands towering at Rey’s side.

Attempting to take advantage of the temporary chaos caused by the Silencer’s approach, two Republic personnel step toward Rey. One of them is carrying a stunning rod and the other is holding cuffs. Kylo sees this through the windshield causing his arm to fly forward as a deep guttural sound escapes him. He flings the ship's hatch open and bounds toward them, drawing his saber and igniting it as he approaches. As you climb out of the cockpit you are experiencing the scene in slow motion.

“Don’t touch her!” Kylo roars, the tip of his saber pointing in alternating intervals at each of them. 

You watch Rey reach toward Kylo, her lips move but you’re too far to hear. Kylo steps in front of her in battle stance, heaving. Rey places her hand on his back. As you take cautious steps toward them you see the rest of the unit begin to advance. A wave of fear washes over you. No one can die here today. 

No one.

A young man, the smallest of the unit, catches Kylo’s furious gaze and instinctively draws his blaster, shaking with fear as he points it. Kylo raises the saber in response. 

_ NO!  _

The peace you desire exists on a knife’s edge. As you run toward them you realize that your feet won’t carry you there fast enough. Leaping as high as you can, you funnel the Force through your movements, drawing in every ounce of the amplified power that this ancient place offers. Power courses through you, even the smallest atoms shift to accommodate you as your body slices through the air, a dangerous knife in human form. The stone slab shatters beneath you upon impact as you land in a crouch at Kylo’s feet. The young man and Kylo stumble as a spider web of fissures cascades across the ground surface. 

“Lower your weapons!” You cry out, as all eyes fall to you.

Rey’s jaw is hanging open. Kylo’s shocked expression slowly twists into a smirk. He’s impressed, you feel it. You rise slowly to stare down the young man, intimidating him until he decides to sheath his blaster. You hear Kylo power down his saber behind you. The men carrying the cuffs and stunner lay them down on the ground and step back. They may have previously felt confident in capturing a single Force user but they were no match for three. Their self preservation was winning out. The strength radiating off you resulted in their slow retreat, opening the space between you.

The leader of the unit holds his hands up and steps forward to speak.

“Under order of the United New Republic we are required to bring you; Kylo Ren, Rey Skywalker, and Y/FN Y/LN in to face trial,” he says as he reaches cautiously for the datapad at his hip.

“We aren’t going anywhere,” Kylo growls at your side.

You take his hand, doing your best to draw calming energy to pass to him. His rage is bubbling below the surface. This island making it easier for him, for each of you, to tap into the Force. You feel him reaching out to the dark side. Like second nature the old familiar power courses through him, frightening you and making him  _ giddy. _

Kylo Ren has never feared the dark side. In fact, you realize, he is currently working through complex emotions. You sense that he  _ misses _ this feeling. A dark nostalgia for his old life dances through his mind. The sheer  _ power _ of harnessing the dark side in battle… 

_ This is not a fight, Kylo. Diplomacy, remember? _

He shifts next to you. You feel him let go of the anger just a bit, giving your hand a small squeeze. 

As the man from the Republic begins to read aloud the charges against Kylo Ren, a second Republic vessel, the one that had been following you, lands. A unit of soldiers spills out to join the others. Once a renewed quiet has settled over the audience the man continues reading the charges. To your horror it’s not some blanket ‘war crimes’ charge with the events that took place on Coruscant tacked on. No, he is reading a  _ list _ of Kylo’s known crimes in reverse chronology. This is no short list, you think, a realization dawning on you.

“He’s stalling,” you whisper.

“... 34 ABY, location Tuanul; Death of Lor San Tekka, charge: murder in the first degree; Ordering the death of the villagers of Tuanul, charge: crimes agains the galaxy; Capture and torture of Resistance Officer Poe Dameron…”

Rey tenses at Poe’s name. Kylo’s rage is building with each word. You notice a second emotional current running in tandem with his rage. Shame. His chest heaves as he struggles with being faced so directly with his crimes. You have to admit, knowing the truth about him does not make it any less shocking and unsettling to hear it spoken aloud. Rey looks just as upset as you feel.

“Enough!” Rey shouts. “Your charges are against a man that no longer exists!”

You can tell by the falter in her voice that she’s not sure if believes her own words.

“The sheriff and his men are en route. I suggest you wait quietly. When everyone gets here, we can parlay.”

“You misunderstand, miss,” the man responds. “We are not here to ‘ _ parlay’ _ as you say.”

Chewie lets out a loud growl in response, causing the man to step back in fear.

As if on cue, two more ships appear on the horizon.

You watch nervously as a handful of officials disembark and approach the man reading the charges. The hatch opens on the other ship and Sheriff Laundsky climbs down. His short legs are working double time to carry him toward the standoff. You’re expecting to see the entire department file off the ship behind him but instead just a handful of well dressed individuals emerge.

“Sorry it took so long,” Laundsky pants, ears swiveling as he takes in the scene. “I stalled the third unit at the station until I could get a few council members onboard. I’ve already explained to these,” he gestures with annoyance, “ _ UNR _ officials that they are out of their jurisdiction. I expect  _ that one _ is bringing the others up to speed as we speak,” he says, indicating the man gesticulating to the huddled group. 

“One more thing, the council members are here as character witnesses and to offer validity to your citizenships and asylum documents.”

“Just in time,” you say, grinning at him.

The fatherly love you hold for the bothan swells after hearing his succinct and confident speech. Laundsky glances quizzically at Kylo’s intense and strange facial expression.

As you wait for the others to finish their discussion, you continue to work on calming the roaring intensity within Kylo. Rey takes the opportunity to introduce the sheriff to Chewbacca and several others. You are relieved to learn that Rey _had_ received your first com and because of that the younglings had been shuttled off the island to safety. The council members stand off to the side looking bored. 

After a small eternity, the Republic officials break apart and the lead man steps forward to address your group.

“We are under clear orders to return to Coruscant with the three accused,” he bellows. “However, we recognize that Edoterra is not a part of the United New Republic as it stands. To avoid conflict here today, we have unilaterally agreed to return to our superiors with the citizenship and asylum documents provided us by the council of Edoterra. This action today does not guarantee any change in UNR’s interest in seeking justice against the accused. We will communicate any status changes to the sheriff.” 

The man turns. You take a deep breath.

Turning back, his eyes on Kylo, he adds, “In the likely event that the charges remain active, I advise you never to leave this shithole of a planet because we will  _ always  _ have eyes on you and you'll be apprehended the minute that you do.”

Kylo scoffs and mumbles under his breath, “You can try.”

“Edoterra is no shithole!” Laundsky shouts, his fur vibrating in anger. “In fact the 'accused' have helped us to ensure it! These three are dedicated allies to peace and prosperity here. That cesspool you call a capital is the real _shithole_! Surely your time would be better spent tackling the evils that currently thrive there?”

Taken aback by the sheriff’s outburst, the man begins to march toward Laundsky threateningly. Without thinking you throw your hand up and knock the man flat onto his back, watching him skid across the busted stone slab.

“I’ll take this paradise over anything the Republic has to offer,” you say, walking over to the man and offering him your hand. 

Reluctantly he takes it and you help him to his feet. You feel him try to pull away but instead you increase your grip. With ease you draw on your power, moving into his mind, willing his fears and desires to the surface. A memory of him overhearing his crew talking on their way here catches your attention. 

_ The war is over! _ One had said. 

_ Bringing in war fugitives won’t help anything now, not even if one of them is the former Supreme Leader of the First Order. The Order is gone!  _ Another had replied. 

The man under your grip had barked at them to shut up but his thoughts betrayed him. He agreed with them. This was such a massive waste of resources. He had enjoyed fighting for the Resistance but couldn’t reconcile for the life of him what he was doing and why he was here. His conflict vibrates through him. You feel his paramount desire shining like a beacon in his soul. He wants to return to his home planet and live out his days in peace. You let go of his hand.

“Then, do it,” you say. “The war is over, go home. You can have the peace you desire. And this is what that looks like.”

You gesture to your friends.

To your great surprise the man bursts into tears and throws his arms around your neck. It takes you a moment but it dawns on you the great effect you had had on this man. With a shock you realize that this was the first time you’d unwillingly entered a mind without causing physical pain. You awkwardly pat his back before he collects himself and backs away.

You return to Rey and Kylo, offering them each a hand.

“I’ve got an idea,” you say.

With their hands in yours, you begin to draw on the Force from the island's core. It immediately responds to your trio, offering up two distinctive avenues of power. One is pure light, soft and healing but also sharp and cutting. The other is dark and writhing, it’s energy mimicking the movement of flames, just as dangerous and unpredictable. Both paths are available to you. You realize with a shock how easily it would be to follow Kylo’s urge to succumb once again to the dark side. With your combined power you could slaughter every living thing before you if you desired. You understood then what Kylo Ren must have felt as he ruled, briefly shedding that pesky light altogether. _That pesky light._ You shift your focus to it, letting it fill you with warmth. It immediately snuffs out your dark thoughts. You wouldn’t kill, you would heal. All of your fears, frustration, and insecurities begin to melt away. Kylo and Rey are following your lead, both equally open and available to all the Force is offering you in that moment.

As more and more power is pulled into your trio, the atmosphere around you changes. A directionless wind begins to whip around you, the loose pebbles below your feet bounce and vibrate. Slowly, almost enough to go unnoticed, your feet leave the ground. You see in the minds of all those witnessing this, a vision of the three of you, hands clasped, heads tilted back, levitating.

_ At my signal. _

Once you feel filled up, like you can’t pull in anymore energy without exploding, you cry,  _ Now! _

Compelled by an unknowable power, the three of you send a wave of healing Force energy outward from your bodies and through everyone present. Your feet reconnect with the ground as it flows. Complete exhaustion slides over you like a thick dousing of honey.

After taking mental stock of yourself, your attention shifts to the others. You glance from Rey to Kylo acknowledging that they look equally spent. 

You hear laughing, crying, some collapse into heaps on the ground, others hug themselves and one another tightly. 

“That felt oddly intentional... but… what did we do, exactly?” You ask them.

A long moment of silence passes between the three of you.

“I think… we peeled back the curtain,” Rey whispers. “Showed them the essence of what really matters in this life. It was a healing power but beyond that, I can only guess.”

“A religious experience.”

“Maybe.”

______

Before today, the most you’d ever hoped for was a clumsy handling of your mysterious new powers. Now, everything is different. After accepting the intense light into yourselves, it is no longer difficult to tap into the Force because it is no longer something that requires effort. It is present, in the forefront, woven through you. It _i_ _ s _ you. You wonder if this is how Kylo and Rey always feel. When you ask them, they both shake their heads. No, they are changed too. An easy calm laced with vast power is visible behind their eyes and yours. Kylo had been mistaken, the dark side is not more powerful than the light. In fact, he had never felt more powerful in his life than now. 

You have no idea what will come of the UNR charges. Your hope is that they leave healed, altered and carry the light back with them. To your surprise, not all of them decide to go home. Several tear the patches from their uniforms, hand their weapons over to their supervisors, deciding to stay on Edoterra to start new lives. The light had realigned priorities, offered clarity, healed old wounds. Not a soul on that island would leave unchanged, including Laundsky and the council members whose respect toward you quadrupled as they reacted to their own internal shifting. 

This is your first time seeing the sheriff smile, a real genuine smile.

An intense relief hovers in the air. 

Very few words are spoken as the ships are boarded. The deserters leave with Laundsky, heading to Okiwaan. The three UNR ships leave the planet with little fanfare. You embrace Chewie and Rey lingering. You press your forehead against Rey's for a long moment, hands on the backs of each other's necks, just  _ being _ . When the time feels right you turn and take Kylo’s hand, boarding the Silencer. He sits in the auxiliary seat, offering you the opportunity to pilot the ship home.

As soon as you land, Kylo unlatches your harness and scoops you into his arms. He carries you to the edge of the cavern under the villa and sets you down. The events of the day are running through your mind as you stand gazing at the sea. You turn and hold your palms up, waiting for Kylo to press his hands against yours. As your fingers intertwine you explore the new sensations passing between you. His _frequency_ is deeper than yours but together they harmonize beautifully. You are swimming back and forth into each others minds and souls achieving a closeness that transcends anything you’d ever known. 

_ What would the sex be like now? Assuming this heightened access lasts... _

Kylo smiles at your thoughts, pulling you against him and leaning down to press his lips against yours in front of the backdrop of cascading vines, blue sky, and sparkling sea. He pushes his filthy desires through you and for a moment, your entire body feels like a clit. Your sharp gasp breaks the kiss.

“Holy shit,” are the only two words you can manage.

“Yes, goddess? That is what you are, you know… my talented, beautiful, _ goddess _ . Today just proved what I’ve always known. And you're all  _ mine. _ ”

The final word drips with sensuality causing your mouth to go dry and your pulse to quicken. 

_ Yours. _

The kiss that follows is passionate and deep. Your tongues swirl together and delve deep. You part only momentarily to peel off layers of clothing. Down to just underwear, you continue to make out, sliding your hands up his broad back. You are fighting against the intensity of his touch afraid you might cum with just his kiss. He isn’t manipulating you with the Force but the Force is definitely playing a role. Are you doing it? It’s unclear but you’ve never felt so alive and in-tune with your body. Every. Single. Cell. Your skin feels softer, your vision brighter, all of your senses are amplified.

Kylo moves his lips from yours down to your neck. Without warning he bites down on your shoulder, hard. A fire erupts within you as a moan escapes your lips. As a result of his simple act, understanding sweeps through you. The light had not snuffed out the dark. Instead, you now have unfettered access to _both_. All of the passion the dark offers is at your fingertips. You don’t fear it’s corruptive nature. Why? The reason is crystal clear. On this day, you’d beaten the ancient test of choosing a side. Kylo was embracing these facts before your eyes and you were eagerly joining his pursuit. The event had not stripped him of his darkness as you had first thought, it had stripped him of his  _ conflict. _ Of course! The revelation blows your mind wide open.

“Yes. Now you understand.”

His velvety voice caresses you, engulfs you. You take a moment to explore this within yourself, drawing the dark up first, feeling heat and lust rise until you begin to feel a bit unstable… dangerous. Calmly, you reach down and harness the light. You imagine the two energies pulsing within you, intertwining, instead of diluting… they intensify.

“I feel… so powerful. Like I could burst into flames or..or...fly!”

Just as you register his devious thought, he grabs your hand. Pulling you with him, he jumps off of the cliff’s edge. You scream as you plunge toward the sea. Kylo pulls you into his arms midair, drawing your gaze. Time seems to stand still. You take a deep breath willing your bodies to slow their descent. What should take six seconds, stretches to at least twenty. It’s not flying so much as a controlled fall. When you slip into the water, you’ve slowed so much that you barely create a splash. 

Flailing, gulping and spitting water out, you glare daggers at Kylo and sputter, “Don’t. EVER. Do that. To me. Again!”

He laughs as he moves to your side. You punch him hard in the shoulder splashing water in his face. In spite of your anger, elation over takes you. You let him pull you into his arms and resume kissing you. Realizing that you’d stopped treading water you feel the water responding to your desire to stay afloat. Amazing! 

An unnatural wave lifts your intertwined bodies up onto a nearby stone slab that’s been beaten smooth by the sea. Immersed thoroughly in your pleasure, you barely register the change in scenery.

Kylo drags his tongue down the center of your chest causing you to arch your back against the sun-warmed slab. He leans back, eyes sparkling as they meet yours. Your undergarments are torn from your body by an invisible limb responding to his silent command. He crouches over your legs, nibbling a trail up your glistening damp skin. As his lips reach your inner thigh, he bites down again and you release another moan. That one will leave a mark.

He moves higher, spreading your thighs farther before settling between them, laying on his side. The sun glints off his pale skin and you notice that his scars look smaller, less noticeable than before. He shakes his head playfully sending a spray of sea water from his hair across your stomach and thighs and everything in between. His hand moves to spread you open. His eyes bore into yours as he slowly drags his tongue across your entrance from asshole to clit. Shivering, you reach down and tuck his wet hair behind his large ears. Your intertwining vibrations rise to the surface once again.

“This pussy is fucking perfect.”

His words come out in a mumble through his lips pressed against you, causing you to squirm under him. He licks you again in the same way. Keeping you spread with one hand he brings the other to his mouth and sucks his middle and ring fingers, wetting them before positioning them at your entrance. Without breaking eye contact he lowers his mouth onto your clit as he slides his fingers inside of you. Your body quakes at the intensity of his touch coupled with his eye contact. He moves his fingers and his tongue expertly. Even without the heightened state, he knows your body so well by now he barely thinks.

“I’m going to make you cum. Again. And again. And again.”

He purrs into you folds between flicks of his tongue. Each time it makes contact you twitch under him, wanting… no…  _ needing _ more. The fingers moving lazily inside of you pick up their pace, curling to find the spot within you that he knows makes you scream. Out of nowhere he spits on your clit. Before you can react he’s moving the extra lubricant around with his tongue, fingers pumping. Your legs start to shake violently as you cry out. Your orgasm crashes over you and as it does you're pushing his head away from your sensitive overstimulated bundle of nerves. 

He rolls out from between your legs and scoops you up. Laying back on the warm rock, he cradles you in his arms as you come down from your high. You feel his erection twitch against your lower back. His patience and generosity are notable considering his strong desire to enter you. The thought of taking that huge hard cock into you is all you need for your body to send another wave of warmth and juices rushing to your core, renewing your stamina.

“Kylo?”

“Yes?”

“I’ve seen all of your fantasies.”

“Uh huh?”

“I know you hold back.”

He doesn’t say anything. His chest stops rising and falling beneath you. He’s holding his breath.

“I want you to fuck me like you want to fuck. I want you to fuck me and not hold anything back. I’m ready.”


	30. Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not big on chapter notes but I feel the need to let you know that this is pure smut. There is absolutely no plot in chapter (thirsty) thirty so if you're looking for plot, maybe wait for thirty-one. :)

The climb back up the mountainside to the villa is drudgingly slow made especially challenging by the fact that the only clothes you have on are underwear. If wild imaginings of what Kylo had in store for you when you made it home weren’t swimming through your mind, it might have been excruciating. 

Instead, he’s distracting you by using the time to hint at what’s to come. Back there, you had told him not to hold back, that you wanted him to fuck you like he you knew he’d always wanted to. You had seen glimpses and experienced moments of him giving in to his lust for domination but he had always held back, afraid of crossing those unspoken lines. 

He guards his thoughts from you as you climb, occasionally giving commands as he follows behind you.

“Head forward.”

“Arch your back.”

“Crawl faster.”

While demonstrating control, he is also monitoring your feelings, letting you take breaks when you get tired. He scoops you up in his arms or tosses you over his shoulder so he can use his much longer limbs to climb up the most difficult terrain.

You suspect that he is keeping his thoughts hidden from you so that he can decide which fantasies to act on tonight without spoiling the fun. You do your best to keep your thoughts simple and nonjudgmental. If the roles were reversed, one single thought conveying doubt or questioning his choices would ruin it. So you vow to yourself to stay open. As you strengthen your resolve, your anticipation ratchets.

A few things dawn on you over the course of the climb. You are dying to act out his desires. You want him to dominate you. And most importantly, you trust him completely. 

When you finally reach the villa’s steps, having crawled the last bit as commanded, you pause and wait for your next instruction. While you wait, you examine the scrapes and bruising on your knees and palms, wincing as your run your fingers across them. 

Kylo scoops you up off of the stoop and carries you through the threshold and into refresher. He sets you down on the counter and kisses your cheek softly before moving to turn on the faucet.

Once the water warms, he takes a washcloth and lathers it with soap. He cleans the dirt from your shallow wounds. His touch is delicate and soothing. You watch his face, trying to read it but he’s keeping his expression expertly blank. He has years of practice hiding his feelings. To be shut out after months of having access to his thoughts causes a bouquet of contradictory emotions to blossom within you.

He dabs an ointment across your knees and palms. Its effect is immediate, replacing the stinging with a dull throb.

His eyes linger on your face and when they meet your own, your heart skips. You see flames flicker behind his irises. He brings your knuckles to his lips and without breaking his stare he kisses each one softly.

“I’ve decided what I want.”

You hold your breath.

“I’ve been waiting for the right time to give you something.”

He lets go of your hand and walks into the closet, returning with a bag and a pair of stilettos dangling from his middle finger by their straps. He hands you the bag.

“Open it.”

You pull the silky ribbon securing the handles and let it fall to the floor. Peering inside you see tissue and a peak of crimson lace. Kylo watches you intently as you reach into the bag and pull out the strappy lingerie.

The piece is beautiful and it’s so _you_. 

Bands of fabric crisscross the front and back, creating a pattern of straps including two that cross below the neckline, highlighting the see through lace cups that would barely hold your voluptuous breasts. The straps are designed to hug your curves down to the high loops that would curve attractively around each hip. A wave of heat moves through you when you realize that it is crotchless. This was designed to stay on during sex.

You look up at Kylo and are met with a mischievous smirk.

“It’s beautiful. And fucking sexy!”

“Then it suits you,” he says. “Put them on and meet me in the kitchen.”

It fits perfectly. The fancy lingerie makes you feel plain inside of it, so you decide to style your hair and put on some makeup. Studying your darkened eyes and red lips, you smile, twirling the strand of distinctly white hair around you finger, letting it fall to frame your face.

You apply lotion to your smooth legs, careful to avoid your knees, enjoying the way it makes your tattoos pop. The final touch is stepping into the heels. They are much taller than you normally wear and you know that moving in them will make your ass look fantastic as your hips sway.

Stepping out of the refresher you are met with an empty bedroom. You find Kylo in the kitchen with his back to you, chopping fruit to add to a platter already holding cheese, bread, meat, and a variety of mustards and jams. Your mouth fills with saliva as you realize how hungry you had been.

He’s wearing all black. A tight long-sleeved shirt hugs his biceps. His pants are tailored to perfectly fit his thick muscular thighs and round ass, held up by a wide leather belt. The look is finished with heavy combat boots. His black wavy locks fall just above his shoulders. One unruly strand hangs over his eye.

Without turning, he says, “Pick out a bottle of wine.”

You lean against the counter as you open the wine. Kylo places two glasses next to you, eyes traveling down your body as he moves his hand to your hip. He takes your hand and extends your arm over your head, spinning you around so he can see you from every angle. You feel the dampness of his palm and watch as his adam’s apple bobs in his throat.

“Holy fucking shit!”

His words make you blush.

“Thank you,” you say.

He shakes his head and lets a long low sigh escape his lips. He pours two glasses of wine, handing you one and then clinking his glass against it. Still holding your hand, he walks you over to the dining room table where he has placed the platter, watching your body moves wearing his gift, enraptured. He sets his glass down, turns you so your back is to the table, and lifts you up by the waist to sit you on it.

He reaches behind you and brings a strawberry to your lips, holding it by it’s green.

“Bite,” he commands.

You gaze up into his eyes, wet your lips and bite down on the fruit. It’s juices run down your chin and drip onto your thigh. You move to wipe it off but he grabs your wrist.

“No. Leave it. In fact,” he takes your palms and presses them to the table next to your thighs, “Stay just like this. Don’t lift your hands or I’ll have to punish you.”

You raise your eyebrows but do as you’re told. He continues to feed you various items from the platter, tipping your glass to your lips occasionally so you can wash the bites down with the wine. He’s watching you react to each taste, savoring the experience through you. He doesn’t eat anything himself but he does occasionally sip his wine.

He places a grape in your mouth and uses his fingers to lift your chin, closing your mouth for you. 

“For tonight,” he says. “It’s simple. You will not speak. You will not touch. You will not do anything unless I tell you to. Do you understand?”

You nod as you chew. His voice is low and even, hiding any hint of emotion.

“One other thing.”

You cock your head as if to ask what it is. He grabs your chin, jerks it upward, and squeezes.

“We need a safe word… You pick.”

Your eyes dart around as you try to think through the distracting pain he’s inflicting on your jaw.

“Jazz,” you say.

He nods and then slams his mouth against yours in a rough kiss. He pulls back, your bottom lip between his teeth, tugging you with him. When he lets go, you see your lipstick color smeared across his mouth and taste coppery blood on your lip where he had bit down just enough to make you bleed. You lip swells immediately.

He wipes his thumb across your lip, depositing a drop of blood onto it before bringing it to his lips and sucking. 

“Are you ready?” He asks you.

“I think so.”

“Good. All you need to do is say ‘jazz’ and I will stop. Do you remember my rules?”

You nod.

“Say them.”

“I won’t speak. I won’t touch. I will do what I’m told.”

Your voice quavers as you speak.

“I’m going to mess up your pretty hair and makeup. I’m going to make you cry. I’m going to make you scream. And shake. I’m going to leave marks. Are you sure you’re ready?”

At his words your skin erupts in goosebumps and your pussy throbs expectantly. You aren’t just ready, you can’t fucking wait. 

He hears your thoughts and smirks.

“Good. Now stand up, turn around and place your elbows and palms flat on the table.”

He stands close, boxing you in as you move into position. Your heels make your hips stand higher than normal causing your back to arch in this position, ass and pussy fully exposed. The platter on the table fills your line of sight.

“Stay just like that.”

You listen to his boots on the floor as he walks out of the room, returning a few moments later to stand behind you again. You fight the urge to turn around.

“List the items on the platter, out loud, very slowly.”

You hesitate. Wait, what? This is what he wants?

“Do it!” 

His voice is harsh, bordering on cruel. You don’t wait to find out what he’d do if you disobey him.

Clearing your suddenly dry throat, you say, “Strawberries,” you pause, “Grapes,” a shorter pause, “Raspberr-”

_SMACK_

The word stalls on your lips as his hand connects with your ass. Hard. Your mouth opens as if to cry out but you’re able to hold back any sound. A long silence passes as he waits for you to collect yourself and continue.

“Mustard,” you brace yourself, but nothing happens.

“Pear jam… Figs.”

_SMACK_

This hit was even harder causing your body to shudder and jolt forward, you feel a tear pricking the corner of your eye but you hold back a cry. This isn’t so bad, you think, instantly regretting it because you realize that if he’d heard your thought, you’ve basically ensured that the next one would be even harder.

“Prosciutto… Chorizo… Soppress-” _SMACK_ “...ssata.”

“Brie.”

_SMACK_

“Cheddar.”

_SMACK_

“Blue-” 

_SMACK_

“Cheese.”

 _SMACK…SMACK_.... _SMACK_

A guttural sound escapes him as he inflicts a burst of quick-fire spanking. His hand alternates between cheeks, spreading the stinging pain across your ass. You’ve managed to stay quiet but your face is as red as your ass from the effort. Tears leak from your eyes. You feel his eyes on your back as you shudder and pant, palms sweating against the table.

His hands crash down onto the table next to yours and you feel his breath at your ear.

“Had enough?” He asks, lips moving against your temple.

You shake your head almost imperceptibly, shifting your fingers to move them over his in an attempt to alleviate your desire to touch him. He nuzzles his head against yours before standing up.

“Stand.”

You feel relief in your elbows first and then the rest of your muscles make themselves known as your body reacts to the release of tension that had built in you. You rub your elbows and assess your body. You will be sore tomorrow but you’re fine. Just as the silence begins to make you uncomfortable, you feel him reach out. He gathers your hair up into a single plait and secures it with a tie.

He presses himself against your mostly bare body and you feel the cold buckle of his belt against your back. Then he brings his hands to your hips and traces them slowly up your sides, skimming your lingerie with a feathery touch. You see that there’s something wrapped around his right forearm. He extends his arms in front of you and pulls the object off of his arm.

Your eyes grow wide as you realize it’s a red leather collar. It has a smooth interior and several metal loops attached at equal intervals around the exterior. It has the clasp mechanism of a belt. You watch the tendons in his hands and muscles in his arms shift as he opens the buckle, spreading the collar and bringing it toward your throat.

You swallow loudly and your heart races as he secures it around your throat before stepping back.

“Turn around.”

You do as you're told and when your eyes meet his face you see a symphony of awe and lust etched across his features. He clenches his fists and your eyes dart down to the huge erection pressing angrily against his constricting pants. You think you hear the word ‘fuck’ slip lowly and almost imperceptibly from his lips. He’s trying as hard as you are to maintain control of his actions.

“Cr-” 

He stops himself. 

“Walk to the bedroom,” he says, remembering your knees had already suffered today. 

He follows you to the foot of the bed.

“Sit.”

You lower yourself onto the mattress with your knees together. You inadvertently reach toward the collar and he swats your hand away.

“Spread your legs.”

You keep your eyes locked on his as you open your knees. His eyes flit down and back up. He grabs your wrists and positions your hands on the back of your head so you’re sitting with your elbows in the air, fingers interlocked around your ponytail.

“Wider.”

You move your legs as far apart as you can, comfortably but he isn’t satisfied. He drops to his knees in front of you, grabbing your ass and pulling you to the edge of the mattress. You readjust yourself and resume the position that he’d placed your arms in, staring toward the ceiling to try to hide your nervousness.

He removes your stilettos, tossing each one over his shoulder with a flourish before pushing your legs apart until the position is painfully stretching your inner thighs.

“Look at me,” he growls from between your legs.

You take a deep breath and lower your eyes to meet his.

“Look at you in heels and lingerie, streaked makeup, a fucking collar around you neck. You are the most beautiful creature in the galaxy,” he croons, words coming out in staccato as he traces kisses up and down your inner thighs.

He pauses, hovering over your center, his proximity drawing out the ache that you feel throbbing as every beat of your heart increases your agonizing need for his touch. Your arms are getting tired and you feel lightheaded. Just when you think you might need to say the safeword so that you don’t faint, he buries his face in your cunt.

His fingers wrap roughly around your thighs, squeezing them as his tongue slams into you. You watch his nose scrunch up against your folds as tries to get his tongue as far inside of you as possible. You can’t stop the gasp that leaves your lungs as your entire body quakes at the intensity of it. 

He removes his mouth, lightens his touch and shifts on his knees. Bringing his dominant hand to your entrance, he slides his middle finger inside of you. When he pulls it out, it’s glistening with your juices. He drags the wet digit down your thigh, leaving a gleaming trail next to the drip of strawberry juice before licking both off of your skin.

Looking up at you as you shake and try to keep your arms aloft, he lowers his mouth to you again and begins delicately tonguing your clit. You throw your head back in response and he immediately pulls away from you.

Your head snaps to him.

“I said, look at me,” he growls.

You nod and he begins again, this time spreading you open with one hand as he presses two fingers inside of you with the other. He’s expertly working you toward orgasm with his mouth and his hands. You’re using every ounce of strength you have to stay in position and not to speak his name or make a sound.

He feels your breath increase as you approach your climax and abruptly pulls away from you again. This time you’re close to the edge, so desperate for relief, you can’t stop the sob that rips form your chest. His cruel action draws tears to your eyes. He watches you shake and sob, trying desperately to stay upright even though your arms feel like duracrete.

Mercifully, he reaches up, takes your hands and lowers them in front of you. He lightly massaging your arms as relief washes over your limbs.

“I could do this all night. You are so perfect,” he says softly.

“Please,” you moan.

“Please what? Have you had enough?”

You shake your head.

“Good, cause I’m going to make you feel so fucking good you’ll never stop begging for more.”

He lifts you up and lays you back on the bed with your head on the pillows before walking out of the room.

He comes back with a glass of water and a warm damp cloth. You drink the water in small sips between him dabbing at your fat lip and cleaning the tears and streaks of makeup off of your face. When he’s satisfied that you drank enough, he takes the glass from you and chugs the rest of it. He puts the soiled cloth in the empty glass on the bedside table and stands to begin removing his clothes. 

You watch enraptured as he peels the shirt off first and moves on to unfasten his belt buckle. He violently pulls the belt free, making you flinch. He folds it in half and snaps it against his palm.

“Next time,” he says, before tossing it on the floor.

He pulls his boots off and slowly lowers his pants down around his ankles before stepping out of them. He’s not wearing underwear and his massive hard on stands at attention, drawing your gaze. His body is amazing, sculpted, and even though you’ve had him countless times, the size of him never ceases to amaze you. You watch him smirk at your thoughts.

You’re lying on your back with your arms crossed over your stomach and your thighs clenched, one knee over the other, leg bent.

Kylo crawls over you like a predator closing in on its prey. He straddles you until his face is level with yours. He reaches down and hooks his finger through one of the rings in your collar and slowly pulls it upward bringing your neck and head up to meet his. Your eyelids flutter as his breath caresses the skin on your face. His movements are slow and calculating as he maneuvers the same hand around to the back of your head. He holds you hovering over the pillows as he presses his lips to yours.

He feels your irregular breath as you hold back a moan and kisses you deeper to suppress it. He fills your mouth with his tongue and then pulls free, leaving it tragically vacant and gapping. He shifts downward, tearing the lace of the lingerie down and off of your breasts, exposing them to his greedy mouth.

He bites down on the skin above your right nipple and this time you can’t hold in the scream. He ignores it and continues devouring your chest, licking and sucking as his hands move up and down your torso, occasionally snapping the straps of the lingerie against your skin.

He doesn’t let up for a single moment as you struggle to keep your hands to yourself and your sounds under control. He makes his way back up to your level and meets your eyes with a fiery gaze laced with adoration. Your heart flutters. 

“You can touch me now,” he says.

At his words you bring your hands up to his face and pull him back down into another deep kiss. Just as your tongues delve, he lowers himself over you and pushes his cock up into you. You moan into his mouth and dig your nails into his shoulders as he splits you in two.

Before he even starts thrusting, you’re shaking and sobbing against his lips.

“It’s okay,” he whispers, staying still and kissing your tears. “I’ll fuck you slow until you acclimate. You tell me when it’s okay to speed up?”

You nod through a rattling breath as your cunt throbs around his insanely hard cock.

He’s leaning most of his weight on his left side, using his arm to drive the motion. He lifts your left leg into the air and thrusts in and out of you super gently while kissing you softly and practically purring. Your breathing beings to regulate, allowing you to fully enjoy the intense pleasure of being filled by Kylo Ren. 

“I’m ready,” you breathe.

Without a moment's hesitation, he speeds up.

You suck air in through your teeth, throw your head back and cover your face with your arm. When you peak out from under it you see that he’s looking down, watching his cock disappear in you as he buries it fully again and again.

He grabs your hip and slides his thumb down to collect some of your juices, spreading them over your clit before he begins rubbing you. You’ve never felt so at the mercy of a lover. You are simply an instrument of pleasure and Kylo is the master. 

Sure, he could use the Force, but he wanted to know that it was his physical touch alone that completely demolished you tonight. 

“Cum for me, goddess,” his deep voice commands.

Your body responds, immediately sending you free falling through your bliss.

As you cry out and grip the sheets, smashing a pillow over your face to absorb your cries, you feel him shudder and release his seed into you. His moans echo through the room.

He reaches up and snatches the pillow off of your face, revealing your read tear streaked face and fat lip. He stays inside of you as he lies down beside you, running his fingers down your cheek on his way to unclasp the collar, removing it.

He traces kisses against your tender neck where the collar had been rubbing against your skin. 

Without removing his lips he whispers, “Thank you.”


	31. Thirty-One

_The sound of whispering voices draws your attention. Your head snaps to peer over your shoulder into the shadowy corner of the room. The end table and darkened lamp occupy an otherwise empty space._

_These mundane fixtures in your bungalow obfuscate the location of the ghostly presence, whatever it is._

_With a sigh, countering the weighted frustration raging in you, you turn back to your easel and are met with a ruined portrait of Kylo Ren. The drawing has a smeared handprint across the charcoal, distorting the image into a twisted menacing version of itself. The unintelligible whispering rattles through you as you reach up and tear the drawing in half, crumpling up a piece of the paper in your fist and squeezing until your knuckles turn white and your fingers ache._

_You bring your hand up in front of your face, turning it over and unfurling your fist. Staring at the balled up paper, you concentrate all of your frustrations and anxieties on it. As it levitates over your hand you follow the tendrils of the Force energy that bridge you to the object. You feel a heat rising in your chest, a new emotion. The intensity of it draws your focus but before you can try to dissect the sensation, the paper floating above your hand bursts into a bright flaming mass. The flames reflect in your shining eyes giving them a threatening red glow._

_As it burns the whispering voices inch closer to you until they are swirling, fading in and out of close proximity. You can’t pull your eyes from the fire but it wouldn’t matter if you did because there’s nothing to see. Random words are distinguishable as their source invades your space but they mean nothing in their muddled disjointed form. The voices abruptly stop as the flames extinguish, leaving nothing but ashes that drift lazily before your eyes._

_Out of the deepest silence, a grating voice speaks your name into your ear, loud, clear, and cold as ice. The voice shifts your reality. Your bungalow fades away, replaced by the cavern below the villa._

_With a scream you're falling backward off of the cliff's edge, hands extended, reaching toward a stricken looking Kylo who reaches back. As you fall Kylo begins to shrink and fade. Just as suddenly, you cease falling and begin floating back toward him, reversing time itself. You drift back onto solid ground and Kylo smiles sweetly at you. Pulling you close he presses your body against his. Relief spills over you._

_The reprieve is short-lived as an intense heat begins to radiate from Kylo Ren’s chest. Panicking, you step backward and watch his face distort into agony as his body begins to glow red and fracture into a mosaic of burning embers before bursting into flames_ _._

_____

You sit up in bed, panting loudly. A bead of sweat drips down your spine, damp hair clings to your forehead. Your skin is cold and clammy when you run your fingers down your arm. As your chest heaves, you look around the room, fighting back against the confusion of waking from a nightmare. You're at the villa; Kylo is sleeping soundly next to you with his face buried in the pillow.

“What the actual fuck.”

“Hmmm,” Kylo moans in response, still half asleep.

“Nothing, just a nightmare,” you mumble.

Last night’s mind-blowing sex had successfully distracted you from the newly enhanced power that courses through you veins. It’s only now, half awake, that understanding washes over you. While you had slept your mind had relaxed, allowing you to subconsciously begin to process the complexities of how you’ve changed. 

You are altered to your very core. 

As you sit up in bed absorbing this new information, you disassociate. You don’t recognize your own mind as it works in hyper drive to analyze and compress your dreams into understanding. You have new abilities, new strengths, and new… goals?

The woman you were sits opposite you in the dark, staring back at you with a confused expression. As you stare at your non-reflection, a disturbing thought passes through your mind; how simple it would be to willingly abandon this old version of yourself. The act of fully embracing your history, all iterations of yourself, has always been paramount to the way you live. Now, the idea seems dull and unimportant.

Pleasure bruises and love marks on your skin shimmer in the moons-light, drawing your focus as your mind wanders the labyrinth of your dreams. You are burning up. Confronted with many mysteries, one thing is certain, this beautiful creature slumbering at your side cannot be caged… and neither can you.

______

“Hey, Mo!” You call.

The blatant overcompensation for your inner turmoil makes you cringe. Your predawn musing has clouded your ability to behave normally. You can’t stop thinking about your dreams but you want nothing more than to do drugs and party for days with the people who make you feel human, whole and loved. So fuck it, that’s what you’ll do. 

The Force might be demanding your attention but you are very skilled at distracting yourself with mood enhancers like sex and alcohol. Bring it on, universe. It’s settled. You will be your old self albeit decorated with hickeys and a swollen lip. Speaking of, every time your teeth or tongue catches on the swollen flesh an intense rush of lust courses through you. Your sex drive has always bordered on lascivious but Kylo’s dominance last night brought out an entirely new level of debauchery to your thoughts and the involuntary physical reactions that follow close behind them. You savor every aching step as you walk toward your friend.

 _I wonder if I could use the Force to heal these bruises and sore muscles_ , you think.

_Where’s the fun in that?_

Kylo’s voice in your mind startles you. How long has he been listening to your thoughts? You study his expression but he doesn’t give anything away. Instead, he sidles up next to you and extends his hand to Mo.

“Nice to see you again,” he says, bringing her hand up to his lips.

You watch Mo blush and shift uncomfortably.

“Are you ready for the festival?” You ask, distracting her from Kylo’s intensity.

“Yes! This is my first time actually… I’ve been offplanet literally every year I’ve been of age. I’ve heard so many epic stories!”

“The goal is to time the drugs with the festival kickoff at midnight because the opening ceremony is absolutely insane. I’ve never confirmed it but I’d be stunned to learn that the production wasn’t specifically designed to transition from spectacle to rave,” you tell her.

“How long do the drugs take to start working?”

“For humans? Oh an hour or so, it depends. For some species it takes almost a day. See that cerean over there? They probably dropped their dose yesterday and are barely starting to feel it.”

Mo watches the beautiful long faced being, wondering after your words with her mouth slightly agape. You glance at Kylo and smile, squeezing his hand.

“It’s your first time too,” you smile at your lover.

He nods and pulls you into a one armed hug, pressing his lips to yours.

“Will this be like Coruscant?” He asks, a smirk pulling on the corner of his mouth.

“Yes and no. That was not a hallucinogen. You might learn some things about yourself tonight.”

Kylo pulls you in even closer, grabbing your hip and squeezing until your already bruised hip causes you to protest with a sound that conveys discomfort intermingled with pleasure. 

“I can handle it,” he growls and then bites down on your shoulder.

Having been so engrossed in the arms of Kylo Ren, you hadn’t noticed Kaav had joined the group until you caught his eye and snapped out of your reverie. An awkward moment passes as your mind flits back to the memory of last year. You can’t stop the onslaught of imagery, specifically you straddling Kaav’s shoulders as you swayed, lofted above the crowd of Okiwaanins, drowning in bliss. You feel Kylo tense at your side at your thoughts.

“Sorry,” you whisper, “Last year was fun but this year will be the one to remember, I promise.”

You lean back and wrap your hand around his neck pulling him down to bury your mouth against his full lips.

“Let’s clear this place out and get ready,” you say before turning to the few customers still lingering at the Cherchant and shouting, “Folks! You know what tonight is. We’re closing a bit early so we can all make our way to the river, see you later, be safe,” you say gesturing emphatically toward the door.

As the last customer shuffles out, you use the Force to lock the door behind them. Kaav and Mo help you clean up and close down the bar. It’s only 22:00 so you have an hour or so to relax with your friends before leaving for the festival. You wave your hand over the music player and listen as the first bars of your favorite album begin to play. Then you saunter to the bar and with a twist of fingers and flick of wrist, cause an expensive bottle of whiskey to levitate down to the bar top. The others are seated along the bar, Kaav watching you intently.

“You’ve really changed,” he says to you.

You stop mid pour as you absorb his words, feeling your shoulders tense. 

“How do you mean?” You ask.

“Oh I don’t know, the casual way you make things happen with your _kriffing mind_ maybe? It’s just so freaky to watch. But at the same time, it looks so natural coming from you. I guess I still need to get used to the fact that you're basically superhuman now.”

Not really knowing how to answer you shrug and slide him a whiskey.

“Sorry if I’m freaking you out.”

He rolls his eyes before answering, “Definitely not, I just noticed you're much more intense these days. I wonder if I need to worry about getting choked by you more than your boyfriend now.”

You scoff at him and roll your eyes back.

“What happened yesterday anyway?” Mo asks. “We’ve been hearing whispering all day. Wild stuff… something about a standoff, an energy explosion and a bunch of Republic defectors?”

That was yesterday? You can hardly believe only 32 hours had passed since the event. As you walk around the bar to climb into Kylo’s lap, you think about how to explain it to them. Carefully sidestepping the fact that you feel like an entirely new person, you describe the events. Kylo lazily rubs your neck and plays with your hair as you speak. He doesn’t have any interest in storytelling and if he has anything to add, he keeps it to himself.

“So you used the Force to make them understand some sort of fundamental truth and they just… changed their minds about trying to take you in?” Mo asks.

“Yes, that about sums it up.”

“Wow!”

“Great timing on their part really,” Kaav says, reaching into his pocket to produce a small bag containing four green wafers with a blue wave pattern on them. 

He dumps them into his palm and passes one to each of you.

“Place it on your tongue and let it dissolve completely. Don’t chew it or swallow it or you’ll get sick.”

As soon as the thin wafer hits the moisture of your tongue it begins to sizzle, absorbing into your flesh as it dissolves. Your tongue feels tingly and warm. You and Kylo check each other to see if the process is complete before swirling your tongues together in a lazy exploratory kiss.

Hopping down from his lap you throw your jacket on and pass canteens of water to each of them. They’d thank you later. As you make your way to the river you start to feel the drug taking effect, your feet feel huge and disconnected causing you to exert extra effort just to keep walking. The festival decorations, which were inanimate hours earlier in daylight, now squirm and vibrate to life in your peripheral vision. Each time you turn to focus on one of the slippery suckers it changes back to the boring inanimate object it is. 

When you look up at Kylo you see that his eyes are closed. He’s walking along with his hands in his pockets, perfectly avoiding every pothole and puddle in his path without looking. First you think you’re imagining it but when a block later he’s still not looking you grab his wrist.

_How are your eyes closed right now?_

_I don’t need them. I can see perfectly. … You look beautiful by the way._

He passes you a snapshot of yourself standing in front of him, looking confused. It’s not exactly like seeing with your eyeballs but he’s right, everything is clearly defined but by the space between objects more than the objects themselves. He smiles and tips his head back, enjoying the experience. The idea of closing your eyes right now scares you; you want to keep an eye on the tricky objects that dance in your peripherals, making sure they won’t try anything funny.

______

The bass from the band is pulsing through the atmosphere, otherworldly, consuming and beautiful. You are pouring sweat, chugging water as you throw your body around in a wild primal dance. The space around you is seething with movement. A throng of euphoric revelers jump, dance, and sway around you. This festival is a reset button for the people of Edoterra. Within a few days everyone here will converge on the hot springs to detox and emerge renewed.

The bodies around you move like the sea itself. Situated on a tiny speck of an island in the vast galaxy you feel simultaneously larger than life and unfathomably insignificant. Your mind flashes back to the flames you manifested in your dreams. The sea itself could stand in opposition to whatever it is that threatens to burn you up. You bask in the relief flowing through you until you become frustrated that the drug you took has not freed your fixation on those flames.

Kylo has been relatively statuesque behind you while you dance. You had been too wrapped up in your own experience to keep close tabs on him. Now that you are though you can’t help but acknowledge that the pure magnetism coursing between you, the closest thing to devotion that you’d ever known. As you come to terms with the fact that being in this crowd is no longer working for you, you turn and lock eyes with him. 

_Let’s go home._

You grab his hand and interlock your fingers with his. His eyes traverse your face and neck as he waits for you to take the lead. You pull him through the churning congregation of bodies. Many wear masks that come alive on their faces, intriguing and terrifying, intensifying your need to get the hell out of here. A gasp of relief cascades through you as you break through to the open street. A person with elaborate face paint and an arm laden with floral crowns dances over to you and places one on your head. 

Kylo smiles with his mouth slightly agape. His pupils are blown wide, making his eyes look black in the semidarkness. 

“You’ve never looked more like a goddess than this moment,” he says running the back of his hand gently down your cheek. “My goddess.”

He leans down to kiss you, squeezing your shoulders in his large grasp. As he deepens the kiss his tongue delves, tasting you. The kiss erases every worry as the drug opens up new neural pathways. You paint abstract art behind your eyelids, physical sensation transforming into strokes of colors and light. Time is meaningless. You let yourself get swept up in the experience.

The two of you catch the island hopper, zoning out as you make your way home. As if out of nowhere your body bounces wildly, propelled forward through space, cradled across Kylo’s chest in massive arms as he runs around the side of the villa. He kicks his shoes off before jumping into the pool, dunking you underwater with him. He keeps his hold on you and spins around; the resistance of moving in water makes everything seem like slow motion. Your clothes billow out around you underwater and the floral crown floats away.

“The water feels amazing,” Kylo says. “Did we abandon our friends?”

“It really does. I was burning up,” you giggle as you push his sopping hair out of his face.

_Our friends._

“They’ll be fine, they have one another.”

You lean back in Kylo’s arms, letting your hair submerge and enjoying the odd muffled sensation of having your ears underwater. The stars are insanely bright tonight as you gaze up at them, overwhelmed by the shear number. You close your eyes for a moment. When you open them, Kylo’s face is hovering over yours staring down at you with a strange expression. For some reason this makes you giggle uncontrollably.

He giggles back, “Okay, I feel high but I also feel completely lucid. Only problem is I keep losing track of what I was doing a moment ago or what I planned to do next.”

“Yes, this first night is more about sensation over thought. Hence the rave. Tomorrow will be different,” you sigh.

Your voice sounds foreign to your ears. Suddenly you lose track of where your body stops and the water starts, which limbs are yours and which are Kylo's. Everything seems to be the same lukewarm temperature. Drifting lazily, weightlessly in the pool has you feeling embryonic. 

After an unknown time, you make your way inside, leaving your wet clothes heaped next to the pool. You scrounge for snacks in the kitchen and methodically stuff different foods into your mouth, consumed by flavors and textures as you eat. You watch as Kylo bites into a slice of bread that he had slathered with jam. His naked body is relaxed where he leans.

“Let’s never get dressed again,” you breathe.

He smirks and nods, enjoying the view as much as you. No pretenses, no motivations, just two people stripped down bare and feeling every minuscule sensation amplified tenfold. A shiver runs through you as the downside of nakedness presents in the form of a chilly breeze. Without thinking you walk over to the fireplace and wave your hand over it, conjuring flames. You lie down on the rug in front of the fire and enjoy the warmth as it kisses your flesh.

Kylo saying your name in an alarmed tone startles you.

“Did you… did you just _make_ fire?”

The intensity of his expression unsettles you.

“Oh… Yeah… I guess I did,” you say, rolling up onto your elbow.

“What’s wrong?”

“Well… Pyrokinesis is a super kriffing rare Force ability that no one trained you on. One I have never been able to master in fact. And you just flicked your wrist and…”

“Kylo, it’s okay. I dreamed about it. I think our little adventure on the temple island caused it to surface because it _feels_ like something I’ve always been able to do. I just didn’t know I could until now,” you explain. “The dream was sinister but I don’t know, it doesn’t seem so scary now.”

“Just don’t get burnt,” he says.

You wish in this moment that you were not intoxicated because you are incapable of deciphering his words. You can barely track your own thoughts right now let alone try to understand his. Instead you pull him down by your side and begin exploring the sensation of skin on skin under the warmth of your Force gifted flames. Eventually, as dawn approaches, you drift off to sleep, curled up against him.

______

You wake up sometime in early afternoon after having a night blissfully free of stress dreams. The only dreams you remember are colors and sounds, a symphony of drug-induced sensations and no discernible source or purpose. The vision-swirling effect that had captivated you last night has now faded. Everything was exactly what it was now, not threatening to morph into something else. All of your senses seem to be working overtime, like you’d woken up as a super computer, processing the information passing through your senses at a much higher rate than normal. Light is brighter; the sounds of birds chirping, clearer, and you can smell everything. Chlorine from the pool lingers on your skin. The smoldering logs in the fireplace intermingle with Kylo’s natural musk. Body odor, food remnants, and the dusty smell of the rug paint a portrait far more detailed than what your eyes can detect. 

You shift around and press your lips to Kylo’s collarbone as he stirs and pulls you in closer. You lick his skin and taste chlorine and the brininess of dried sweat. Kylo grabs your chin and tilts your head up. His hot breath caresses your face as he leans in to kiss you. This time the kiss brings the usual flood of arousal that had been oddly suppressed last night. It does the same to Kylo you notice, feeling his length stiffening against your hip. You moan into the kiss. Kylo shifts and presses you down into the rug as he kisses you harder. He pulls away only to swoop down and sink his teeth into your exposed neck, causing goosebumps to erupt down your body. You feel yourself growing wet in anticipation as his hands wander, pausing to squeeze your breasts and walk a trail down your torso as it rises and falls beneath him.

He stares into your eyes as his hand moves closer and closer to your core. His pupils are back to normal and his eyes look light and hungry. His fingers delicately trace over your folds, detecting your wetness and eliciting heavy panting in response. He dives back down to suckle your neck as he pushes his finger into your pussy, hooking it in and swirling it around. 

“Oh, Kylo!” You cry out.

In response to your voice he adds a second finger and increases his pace searching for the spot inside of you that makes you squirm. He continues to kiss and lick a trail down to your nipples as he expertly leads you toward orgasm.

His fingers locate the spongy spot he sought and he begins working it. As you writhe and moan with your head thrown back, you don’t notice that his mouth is descending on your clit until you feel his tongue pressing you, swirling and flicking, amplifying the pleasure coming from his fingers. 

“Kriff! Kylo! I’m gonna cum so hard!” You whine.

_Cum for me gorgeous. I want to taste it._

His voice filling your mind finishes you. 

Your orgasm slams into you and you feel yourself pulsing violently around his fingers. At the same time you feel a strange and new sensation, a gushing. Once your orgasm abates enough for you to explore the origins of this new sensation you sit up on your elbows to look. Kylo is staring down at his hand that rests at your entrance. Following his gaze you see that he is drenched. Your juices are dripping from his hand and coating his chest.

“Is that from me?” You ask, feeling your face turning red.

Kylo looks up at you with a fascinated devious expression and nods as a grin spreads across his face. He dives down and begins lapping up your juices, moaning, eyes rolling back in his head. You shake and fight against him at the overstimulation but it feels so fucking good you give up and let him continue to devour you.

Resurfacing he says, “That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. You gushed all over my hand! I’m so fucking hard right now.”

He lifts you up and carries you into the bedroom and lays you down on the bed. You head swims. Kylo, still dripping with your juices, mouth glistening, looks ravenous.

“I’m going to fuck the shit out of you,” he growls.

He flips you over and pulls your hips up toward where he kneels. He drags his cock up and down your thighs and slit, letting you feel exactly how hard you make him. You brace as he pushes into you, it wasn’t exactly pain free when he was this hard.

Before you can think to protest he’s using the Force to play with your clit, which helps the pain melt into pleasure as he slowly opens you to him before fully sheathing himself and building up speed.

You both moan loudly and grunt with each impact. Kylo let’s go of your hips for a moment to gather your hair into his fist, pulling it skillfully so that your head is pointed upward as he continues to fuck you, hard.

Kylo is way too excited to last for long. He silently encourages you to cum with him as his pounding becomes sloppier and more erratic. The Force manipulation on your clit speeds up and you cry out just as he does. He pumps you full of his cum and it intermingles with your own, leaving you both a dripping sloppy mess.


	32. Thirty-Two

The night is eerily still. Smoke emanating from the fire pit rises straight up as you stare at the dancing flames. Daylight is quickly fading, casting a moody purple glow on the poolside patio. Mo and Kaav had joined you and Kylo at the villa in the evening after the four of you had wandered the festival fair together, enjoying the parade of floats and elaborate costumes while gorging on themed street food.

The easygoing joy of the day still lingers in your subconscious. You recall the feeling of Kylo’s palm against yours as well as his casual smile as he listened to you talk about your favorite artists and where you’d find this vendor or that in the maze of booths. Your enthusiasm intermingled with the heightened endorphins of the lingering high infected your brooding escort. You danced and sang as you dragged him willingly through the streets of the utopia that is Okiwaan during the Festival of the Sea. You bought many things, doling out credits without a care while supporting the artists and creators whose items called to you in the moment. This afforded you a unique satisfaction. At one point in your life you had sold your art this way and you carry a deep appreciation for what an art sale means to the artist.

While you shopped you had run into Tressish who pulled all four of you into one giant group hug in her massive many-limbed embrace. 

_“The Supreme Leader? I’m impressed.”_

She had whispered in your ear with a playful, knowing tone and a wink. She made Kylo extremely uncomfortable when she asked him to model for her sometime.

One of the more freeing aspects of the festival drug was the release of emotions as they roiled so very near the surface with the same frenetic energy as the sea itself. Many people openly wept or laughed hysterically in the street, free from judgment or embarrassment.

It wasn’t until your feet ached and your stomach complained with over indulgence that you decided it was time to go home. Laden with bags full of art, souvenirs, and treats for later, the four of you had taken up most of the space on the island hopper. You basked in the view and relaxed in a comfortable silence that had continued the entire way home, even as you had moved out to the patio to lounge.

It had been a beautiful day but you are relieved to be home. You smile to yourself as you watch Kaav plant a soft, sweet kiss on Mo’s pink cheek. Once they settled back onto the extra wide chaise you finally elect to break the silence.

“What did you think of the festival, Mo?”

“It was perfect, totally lived up to the hype. I can’t believe I missed so many years!” She trilled. “You two left pretty early last night. We were there until the crowd began to thin and followed a group to the east shore to watch daylight break. It was so beautiful!”

“I hardly noticed,” Kaav said with adoring eyes and a voice thick with emotion. “There was something far more beautiful stealing my attention.”

Through glassy tear-filled eyes you watch Mo struggle to find words. They kiss sweetly and smile at one another with their foreheads pressed together.

Feeling a bit intrusive after a time, you decided to tease them.

“Ugh, okay, we get it!”

Kylo smirks.

Mo turns to you, cheeks flush, and says, “Oh, like you two are any better.”

She had you there, you hadn’t even noticed that Kylo’s hand had been wandering up and down your thigh as you played with his hair, grazing his scalp with your nails and massaging his wide muscular neck and shoulders through the thin fabric of the shirt that hugged his body perfectly. It was your turn to blush.

Kaav kisses Mo on the cheek and adjusts the bulge in his pants, as he stands, not even bothering to be discreet about it. He goes inside to make a round of cocktails and you listen to Mo talk about why she had missed so many festivals and how annoyed she was about it. Her brother owns a freighter that shuttles trade goods across the galaxy. She blames him for calling her away for this reason or that. 

As an only child, you listen with envy. Kylo and Kaav are only children as well. As Mo complains about her older brother, you wish that you could better relate. In some ways, being an only had resulted in your insatiable desire to root out experience. It explained your wanderlust, your desire for companionship, and your contentment at being alone. 

“He’ll be at the wedding,” she finishes, “At least he better be.”

Kaav walks back out with a tray, doling out the glasses with his usual swagger and charm. 

“Speaking of the wedding,” Kaav says, indicating that he had overheard the last bit of conversation. “We have appointments to check out a few locations on the island tomorrow after our soak in the springs.”

“This place has nothing but beautiful views,” you say, smiling at your friend.

“Yes, very true. But hey listen, I might as well ask you now.”

Kaav stares at you intently, nervously gearing up to speak.

“Will you be my best woman?”

“Are you serious? Yes! Of course I will!”

“Great! It’s settled then. Mo’s got her brother and I need my best friend standing by my side.”

Kylo’s raised eyebrows slowly sink back down as he digests the idea of being involved with something so simple and domestic. He grapples with the idea of how vast a shift from his former life this all is. You smile from ear to ear as you hold his hand and listen to Mo talk about her ideas for the wedding. Eventually she begins to feel self-conscious and decides to change the subject.

“So Kylo, I’ve been dying to ask,” she says, drawing his attention. “I have to know. What was it like, being Supreme Leader? I hope you don’t mind me asking, it’s just that you seem like such a regular guy. I just can’t picture it.”

The muscles in your shoulders tense at her words. Kylo had shared much of his past with you, sure, but you know how fiercely private and awkward he can be. For a moment you think he might just leave but instead he shifts in his chair and brings his gaze up to meet Mo’s with a thoughtful expression dancing on his face bathed firelight.

“It was… fucking stressful,” he says. “Lonely. Conflicting. Difficult. Cold…”

His tone is relaxed and he offers up the words to be taken at face value.

He shifts his attention to you, dark eyes twinkling, and says, “I could have used some of your fire back then.”

A loaded silence passes. He’s referencing your newly discovered abilities under the cloak of euphemism. He’s been thinking about it quite a lot since last night.

“I spent so much of my life thinking that I was being guided by something that was greater than myself… And when the ones guiding me and promising power failed me, I thought I could simply take it. I thought it would be natural. Only it was all a farce. I was no master of military strategy. I was a blind, corrupted, _child_.”

Another strained silence hangs heavily over the group.

“I’m not sure what I can say that could paint a picture for you. I was barely human then, operating on pure moral superiority and a powerful pull to the dark side. Only since the war… only because Rey annoyingly didn’t give up or give in, have I been able to even attempt to figure out who I am.” 

“You know, for a time I thought I would just die here… Fade away into nothingness. In my solitude I wished for that. Until, she called to me through her Force awakening,” he says, turning to you and bringing your hand up to his lips.

“You gave me something to live for.”

You smile sorrowfully at your lover.

_Why am I saying all of this?_

His voice fills your mind.

 _I’d say blame the drugs but really I’d call it progress_ , you respond telepathically.

“So you, like, travelled the galaxy intimidating people in a mask and a cape?” Kaav asks.

Kylo glares at him. Kaav raises his hands up, deferring.

“Look, I could never doubt it after you choked me from across the club but it all seems so surreal. Did that costume, like, work for you?”

To your surprise, Kylo begins to laugh, a deep rumbling laugh that causes his chest to heave and his shoulders to rise and fall. The three of you join in the contagious laughter without fully understanding it. You don’t need to imagine what he looked like in his mask and militaristic black gear because you’d seen it in his mind and in Rey’s. There was nothing funny about it but for some reason, you guess catharsis, you continue to laugh.

Just as suddenly as it started, he stops and stands abruptly. You watch him pace around, looking down at his feet as he walks the length of his pool, seemingly in deep thought. The rest of you slowly relax as the last fits of laughter roll away and dissipate into the night air.

“Yes,” Kylo says. “It did work for me. Look, I’m no artist, not like our girl anyway,” he gestures to you from across the pool. “But I did have my reasons for dressing that way. Personal reasons.”

He squats down next to the pool's edge and plunges his hand into the cool water. A vision flashes through your mind. A different black mask looms larger than life behind your eyes. This one belongs to his grandfather, the infamous Darth Vader. Kylo’s actions had been clouded and intentionally corrupted without question, but his choices had been personal… always personal. Once again you understand how absurd it is to attempt to boil down a complex being into good or evil.

“You are right about one thing though,” Kylo says as he dangles one foot over the water. “It all seems pretty absurd and arbitrary here, now.”

With that he steps out onto the surface of the water and begins walking toward you without sinking even a millimeter. Kylo Ren walks on water across the entire length of the pool before casually settling back into his chair by the fire pit, met with dead silence and shocked expressions.

“What?” He asks you, with a mischievous expression.

“You’re the one wielding flames.”

You gawk at Kylo, immediately fighting back the temptation to go try the thing that he just made look so easy.

“The festival drug is a lot stronger than I remember,” Kaav says, throwing back his cocktail.

______

Kaav and Mo retire to the guest suite. You pad barefoot to the refresher to clean your teeth and wash your face.

You had occupied the guest suite for a time before it became borderline physically painful to be even a room away from magnetic, domineering Kylo Ren.

Now, you crave his company and despise the void that opens within you the moment you are apart. Feeling dependent on him is contrary to everything you’d previously believed true about yourself, and most glaringly, your independence. This feeling of needing someone so thoroughly, so completely, is something you unconsciously battle. Even when you successfully push away your discomfort, the minute you step foot back into his sphere of existence, relief crashes over you, making it impossible to deny the void that proximity to him fills. 

You are no stranger to the addictive properties of anything capable of producing serotonin or dopamine but nothing in your life has prepared you to be addicted to a _person_. You’ve been building up quite a dependency on him all these months. His intensity, his careful calculation, his insatiable lust, and his beauty have infected you down to your bones. You feel him in your molecules.

The air in the room shifts and you feel his piercing stare on your back as you splash water over your face, bent over the sink. When you stand and open your eyes, you meet his gaze in the mirror and see that he’s holding a towel for you to take.

As you dry your face, he places his hands on your shoulders and begins to rub them, pressing his thumbs into the tense muscles of your upper back. You relax into his touch and close your eyes. His hands glide over your mostly bare skin up, over your shoulders and slowly down your chest, slipping beneath your shirt, exploring the soft skin of your breasts. His delicate touch skates across your sensitive nipples causes them to shrink and harden, sending a tingling sensation straight to your core. Without opening your eyes, you feel him study your face in the mirror, savoring the small reactions that he is drawing from you.

His hot breath at your ear makes you shutter and press back into his warm, towering body. His lips find the soft spot behind your earlobe as he plants a silent kiss there before trailing his mouth down to where your neck meets your shoulder. He presses his tongue into your flesh, tasting you before biting down playfully. When his teeth meet your flesh your body involuntarily twists and curls in toward that spot. It hurts, tickles, and causes you to throb expectantly. 

You drop your head back onto his shoulder and nuzzle your face into his. He moves his lips to meet yours and consumes you in a passionate kiss. As your tongues dance and explore, taste and mine pleasure, Kylo turns you toward him, pressing your ass against the counter. The minty fresh flavor in your mouth tingles and cools the heat rising between you.

Kylo breaks the kiss and lifts you up by the waist, setting you on the countertop before cradling your face in his palms.

“I’ve been thinking up ways to fuck you, all day,” he breathes, his words making your heart leap and your pulse quicken. “Being close to you isn’t enough. I need to be inside of you.”

He lifts you off the counter, wrapping your legs around his waist and carries you to the bedroom. As he walks he continues his lustful language, whispering, lips pressed against your ear.

“My cock belongs in your hot, slick, _velvet_ pussy... your perfect pussy. I’m going to sink into you while watching your face as you grapple with the pain and pleasure of it. I am a slave to this pussy,” he says, as the hand holding your ass slides down and cups your hot throbbing core from below. 

His hands are so massive that as his fingers graze your clit through the thin fabric covering your body while your ass sits on his palm. He sits back on the bed so that you're straddling him and moves his hands up your back, stripping your shirt before pulling you back against him and devouring you in another passionate kiss.

His erection presses against you, still trapped in pants. While you make out, you reach down and begin fuddling with the clasp on his pants. Before you get far, he immobilizes you, taking your hands both in one of his and stretching your arms up over your head.

He lifts you into a standing position on the bed. Summoning a strap using the Force, he ties your hands to the bar that stretches over the canopy bed high above the sheets. Once your wrists are secured, you strain to remain standing, stretched out, topless, only the balls of your feet press into the mattress below. Kylo eyes his handy work. You watch his yearning eyes travel down your body slowly from your hands to your feet. Palpable lust fills the room. Thick. Making you feel as if you are submerged, engulfed by the anticipation for what’s to come. 

You are continually amazed at his ability to wait and draw out the pleasure knowing full well how badly he wants to fuck you senseless. His thoughts aren’t exactly quiet.

Submitting to him is a choice. One that feels empowering to make. You feel your own power coursing through you but press back against it, enjoying the _idea_ of being bound more than the truth of how easily you could free yourself. 

It feels good to stretch your body out long, to be the subject of such intense desire. You watch Kylo strip his clothes off, admiring his large pectorals, triceps, flat chiseled stomach and powerful thighs before settling your hungry eyes on his massive hard on. You bite your bottom lip and squeeze your thighs together enjoying the swelling, wetness that has sprung up between them.

With a flick of his wrist, the rest of your clothing falls off of your hips, pooling at your feet. In a split decision, as if in answer to your inner rebellion, you fling your shorts and panties at Kylo with your foot but he easily swats them aside. 

“I’m going to take that little insubordination as a request for punishment,” he growls.

He walks around behind you but you don’t dare try to turn and watch him, knowing this mood of his well by now. 

“You know how much I love draping those lovely thighs over my shoulders and feasting on your sweet, sweet cunt,” he says, over enunciating the last word. “This is my punishment as much as yours. And remember to be quiet, or our guests will know how naughty you’ve been.”

At this point you feel your juices leaking slowly down your thigh as your body responds to his salacious words. You hear a drawer open and then nothing for a small eternity. You brace for the spanking. Nothing happens. Just as you decide to turn and find out what’s going on, a soft touch skims the back of your leg, trailing downward.

A feather.

 _Kriff,_ you think.

How are you supposed to stay quiet while being tickled? 

Though you can’t see him, you feel Kylo’s pleased grin at your initial attempt to squirm away from the feather. He drags it up your back, twirling it up your arm and back down to your armpit, while blowing cool air across your lower back. You squeal and twist as he continues to tickle you, causing goosebumps to erupt across your skin. 

“Quiet.”

“Kylo! Please!” You cry softly. 

He ignores you and continues his torture electing to ratchet up the onslaught by moving the feather to the bottom of your feet. As soon as he touches you there you involuntarily kick out at him, hearing the bed frame creak and groan under the full weight of you swinging from the bar above. Your foot connects with his bicep as you attempt to push him away. It’s like kicking a wall; he doesn’t budge but instead grabs your foot and resumes tickling it.

You squirm, laugh, and protest as tears stream down your cheeks. When he’s finally satisfied he slides onto the bed below you and brings your tortured foot up to his lips and kisses it all over. To your surprise he wraps his lips around your toes and begins licking and sucking.

“Oh,” you sigh.

You’ve never had your toes sucked so you are unprepared for how much it, too, tickles while simultaneously sending a wave of pleasure through you. Before you can acclimate to the new sensation Kylo’s patience has run out. He kneels in front of you, swings your legs over his shoulders so that you’re seated there. This relieves the pressure from your tied wrists but it only slightly elevates the ache in your arms. 

As he plunges his face against your dripping pussy, you are grateful for the restraints knowing full well you would be unable to hold your trembling body up in this position without them. His tongue delves deep as his fingers dig into the soft flesh of your hips, leaving fresh bruises next to the fading yellow-tinted ones already dotting your flesh. He alternates from sloppy, rough, and deep tonguing to delicate, soft, and rhythmic swirling. You shake uncontrollably as he inches you toward orgasm, moaning and drinking you up as he does.

In a pathetic attempt to keep your moans and cries low, you whine, “Kylo… mmm… I’m close.”

He looks up at you in adoration and the sight is equally tantalizing to you both. Your juices glisten across the lower half of his face as he extends his long tongue and flicks it playfully against your clit, making you resume your writhing. His left hand reaches up to the small of your back and pulls you even closer to his mouth as his right hand disappears below you.

He slides two fingers into your dripping entrance. The moan you let out cannot, no, _will not_ be contained and at this point your pleasure vastly outweighs your desire not to be heard.

His fingers curl, searching for the spot that had caused you to drench him only this morning. The dueling pleasure he applies inside and out has you sucking in breath and squeezing his neck with your thighs. The orgasm doesn’t build slowly but instead slams down on you unexpectedly and powerfully. Hammering violently through you and around Kylo’s fingers. You feel your juices spilling out around his hand as you cum harder than you have ever cum.

“Mmmhmm…”

Kylo moans as he slowly drags his tongue up and down your folds. He slides his fingers out of you and you immediately feel the hollowness he’s left behind. You silently beg for him to fill you up again.

“I was hoping that would happen again,” he says, referring to your gushing all over his hand as he licks his soaked fingers. “A man could get used to that.”

He smiles up at you with a shameless expression. He wipes his mouth and stands to untie the binding on your wrist, kissing you sweetly and massaging your wrists as he lays you down onto the bed.

Seeing his cock, so swollen and dripping with precum, desperate to spill, you marvel at his ability to delay fucking you for so long.

“It’s fucking hard, but I love making you cum before I fuck you so much it’s worth it. I want that tight pussy to be drooling and engorged just like my cock before I sink into it.”

“Oh, Kylo,” you breathe, unable to respond with coherent thought. 

Nothing else in your life compares to these euphoric moments of freedom, lust, and love.

Who needs to rule the galaxy when you can fuck like this? 

Kylo lies down behind you, spooning you and kissing your neck before he lifts your leg and lines himself up with your entrance. You watch his cock disappear inside of you, savoring the view. He holds you tight against his chest, lying still for a few moments, centering himself so he doesn’t cum immediately.

When he’s ready he begins shifting on his hip, thrusting from behind, up into you. You keep your legs spread and Kylo brings his arm up to fondle your breasts, eventually sliding his hand up to wrap around your throat, just the way you like it. He applies the perfect pressure as he increases his pace, cock slamming into you, hitting deep inside. You were so primed for him it barely hurts. He keeps his grip on your neck while he makes sure your clit isn’t neglected. 

Thank the Force.

You can tell he is getting close by the grunts he’s releasing against your sweat-dampened hair. Your face is red from the choking and you know all you have to do is watch his cock sliding in and out and you will cum all over him. You wait for him. When he’s ready he bites down on your shoulder, hard and groans into you, his seed spilling into you. You join him, his orgasm carrying you through your own.

“You are,” he pants, “so fucking perfect.”

You enjoy the last moments of euphoric bliss, while he’s still inside, sweat covered, and panting. Wrecked, completely and utterly in awe of the way your bodies make art out of lovemaking. Bringing his hand up to your lips, you kiss his knuckles like you love to do while you feel yourself falling deeper and deeper into your Kylo Ren addiction.


	33. Thirty-Three

“Show me,” Kylo Ren demands.

He had been obsessing over the subject of pyrokinesis all week. His questioning had become incessant to the point that you were relieved when you were pulled away to the Cherchant or to the station. It was frustrating to be scrutinized for something that felt very much out of your control.

In spite of your annoyance, you understand why he’s being this way. You had woken up almost every night from intense and violent nightmares. Scared and seeking guidance, you had let him explore the frustratingly limited memories that persisted after sleep dissolved. 

He seemed fixated on the disembodied voices that were haunting you each night. For the first few days he disappeared into books, researching the subject. Plucking up volume after volume and flipping through them, searching for passages that he had vague memories of reading previously. Each time he found something relevant he’d rush to your side, interrupting whatever you were doing around the house to read out loud. Then he’d sink into the overstuffed armchair by the fireplace and reread, lost deep in thought, sometimes closing his eyes to meditate on the subject.

What he was trying to accomplish, you weren’t sure. His response to the entire thing seemed like an overreaction to you. When you had pressed him on why your dreams were so upsetting to him he reacted by snapping the text he held shut with a loud frustrated thunk. Responding only by asking you how you could be so dismissive while the dark bags under your eyes expanded with each passing day. 

______

Against your protests, he had insisted on a sparring session today in the clearing. The weather is shifting, days shortening, brisk cool mountain air lingering, no longer burnt away by the heat of Edoterra’s star. 

You’re on your back, catching your breath after a long exhausting bout of saber play. Fighting him was almost as much about keeping your mind blank so that he couldn’t intuit your moves as it was about honing your physical skills.

You are accustomed to his fighting style now. Having adapted your own to utilize speed, you stay competitive by constantly switching up your attack. Because of this you had become pretty effective against his brute strength. To the untrained eye you may even appear evenly matched but your instinct tells you he’s holding back. Always holding back.

When he first trained you, so much of his power seemed to stem from his deep well of anger and sorrow. Passing time, paired with his healing journey, has shifted his fighting style. Since the temple island incident, you both feel such easy access to the Force at all times. The need to overthink or draw on emotions to conjure power is gone. All the power in the universe seems to be at your fingertips allowing you to concentrate on experimentation.

“Show Me.”

You fight the urge to roll your eyes at him. Maybe it’s the lack of restful sleep but your emotions are running high and your patience thin. 

“What do you want to see?”

He says your name slowly with a disapproving tone.

“Fine,” you sigh, gathering up a handful of dry dead grass, balling it in your fist.

The place deep within you that you draw on to start fires is vastly different than what you’ve grown accustomed to when wielding the Force for any other purpose. It’s unique and singular, as if it exists completely independently. If only you could make out the words being whispered in your dreams, maybe they held answers.

You locate the source of your pyrokinesis and concentrate. It seems pretty clear to you that all you’re doing is manipulating the molecules of the combustible source before you. If it were really that straightforward though, Kylo should be able to do it too. You levitate the balled up grass and watch it burst into flames. Kylo watches intently with dark eyes and a knit brow.

“Tell me again what it feels like,” he says, failing to hide his frustration.

You explain it to him, struggling to find the right words. It’s extremely difficult to articulate.

“Do you think you can do it while I’m inside your mind?” He asks.

You nod.

Kylo approaches and places his fingers on your temple. You lower your walls and invite him in, eliminating any risk of pain. You feel him in your mind, rooting around, getting comfortable, a completely different type of penetration altogether. He draws up the memories from your dreams and scans through them again. He gets frustrated when he doesn’t find anything helpful, working hard to calm himself before he unintentionally hurts you with his unstable emotions. 

His presence in your mind shifts to the roll of observer. You concentrate on thinking about each decision, each instinct, so that he can fully experience the process.

When it’s done, he slips away and paces for a time.

“That place… I’ve never felt that. I can’t recreate it or access it. It’s like the Force opened up a door for you to walk through… only you.”

He sits down next to you.

“From in here,” he says, pointing at your temple, “I could see the door and peer inside but I couldn’t enter with you. It’s the strangest thing.”

The chill in the air makes you shiver. You scooch closer and wrap your arms around him. He hugs you close, rubbing your back and kissing your hair. You stay like this for a time in deep silent thought. 

“I think we need to go see Rey,” he says.

“Oh?” You ask.

“I spoke with her the other night, had her look up something in a text I gave her. She suggested that the voices in your dreams might be lingering essences of other Force users who had the same access. She said she would learn what she could, communing with the Jedi Masters.”

You pick at the fabric of his shirt, fidgeting, wishing different words were flowing from him in his deep baritone. Wishing for soothing words, sexy words, carefree words. 

“I know you don’t think this is serious but trust me, hearing voices isn’t nothing. These dreams will get harder and harder to ignore and it’s already taking a toll on you.”

“I know,” you acquiesce. “But can we just forget about it for the rest of the night? I miss just _being_ with you. I miss the way you looked at me before transforming me into some broken thing that needs fixing. A categorization that, by the way, I fully disagree with.”

He lies back in the grass and pulls you onto his broad chest. 

“Yes, I can do that,” he says, relaxing beneath you.

______

Rey is waiting for you when Kylo lands the Silencer. You see her from the air and your heart swells. The fissure in the ground next to her that you had caused on your last visit draws your attention. As you step out the ship you see a crawling weed with tiny blue flowers has already sprouted from the broken slab. Without warning, surges of energy course through you like a gusts of wind on a still day. The voices from your dreams speak, an unintelligible whisper on the wind. Staring at the ground, you run your fingers through your hair and listen but are met with nothing but the sounds of the wind and birds.

You look up and are met by Rey’s concerned expression. Her beauty stuns you. She looks ethereal, glowing, and powerful. 

“Rey, you look so beautiful,” you say, pulling her into an embrace.

“Thanks,” she says, blushing. “You too.”

She takes your hand a pulls you into the temple. You walk down the long corridor to the inner halls. The once dim and foreboding place is now well lit and sparkling clean.

Approaching the main hall, your pulse quickens at the memory of your assault. The sounds of children’s laughter trilling, helps to calm you. Rey leads you past the circle of seated younglings, engulfed in their lesson, to a small corridor on the opposite side of the cavernous room and onward to her quarters.

Her living space consists of a bedroom and a study. The island lacks conveniences like running water but you see that she has set up a purifying tank and small basin sink in the corner. The walls are painted bright white to make the solar powered lighting more effective. Kylo has to duck to walk through the arched doorframe behind you. 

Rey pulls up the only two chairs in the room for you and Kylo to take and moves gracefully to sit perched on her bed facing you.

“How are things in Okiwaan?” She asks.

“Great. Everyone is recovered and getting back into the swing of things after the festival. The Cherchant is booming. Although some of the regulars are a bit put off by what they consider tourism by folks trying to get a glimpse of the former Supreme Leader Kylo Ren… as if he spends much time there. I’m still on call with Laundsky but he’s been avoiding me a bit I think due to these bags under my eyes.”

“Handling the extra attention now that the story is out, Kylo?” She teases.

He groans in response, not even dignifying her with an answer. Of course he hated it. Maybe that’s why he’s been so focused on you and your so-called problem lately. It offers him an excuse to hole up at the villa under pretense of doing research.

“What about you? How’s the Jedi School going?”

“Things are going well. I’ve had a lot of help. Some of these kids are picking up from where we left off on Ahch-to but others have joined us for the first time here. We’ve got a sort of mentorship system going on between he eldest and youngest. I love it but I have to admit its pretty exhausting work.”

She stands and walks to the water purifier as she speaks, pouring you each a glass.

“The hardest thing for me is deciding on the course of training and making sure they get a well rounded education. I’ve been able to persuade a few invaluable minds to join us as teachers. And I mediate on the best path forward every chance I get.”

“I’m happy for you, Rey,” Kylo says softly, voice edged with sadness. 

Her choice had wounded him and he was still grappling with the pain of it. She takes his hand and squeezes it, understanding.

Turning to you, she says, “Kylo filled me in about what you’re going through. It seems to me like what we did here that day awoke something in you. I spoke with the Jedi Masters about their understanding of pyrokinesis. I think Kylo’s instincts are correct and that you are being connected to others who once had that power. Whether it’s an echo of them or something more concrete like my experience with the masters, I don’t know. But, I hope we can find out while you’re here.”

“I wish you wouldn’t waste your time worrying about me. It’s not that bad, honestly,” you answer. “I mean sure the nightmares are terrible but when I’m awake I feel fine. I’ve grown quite used to adapting to whatever life throws my way.”

You shift uncomfortably in your seat, avoiding eye contact.

“There is something about _this place_ though that makes me feel…”

You lose your train of thought, unable to come up with adequate descriptors for the amplified rushing energy that vibrates through your body on a cellular level.

_So strange._

“Let’s hope you’re right, and it’s no bid deal,” she says. 

You watch Kylo and Rey engage in a silent conversation that dances behind their eyes. Nervous energy with anger at its heels flows through you. Their rude behavior is the catalyst. Sensing your change in demeanor, they immediately break their connection and feign nonchalance. But it’s too little too late, you need to get out of this room before you rage at them. 

“I’m going for a walk.”

They don’t protest as you storm out, easily retracing your steps back outside. Chewbacca calls to you as your feet carry you quickly from the temple, leading you down a path of jagged stone steps to the shore. Each step you take builds distance between you and the annoying scrutiny that you’re under, allowing you to begin to relax.

The sounds of the sea seep in as you clear your mind, letting your eyes shift out of focus, the definition of individual waves melting into a uniform mass of blues and greens bathed in sparkling light.

After a time of peaceful mediation, a shuffling in the brush behind you brings you hurtling back to the present. Based on the position of the sun, maybe an hour or so had passed like this. You feel Kylo without looking to confirm that it’s him. He tries to stay quiet as he gingerly squats to sit at your side. He drapes his arm around you. You gaze up at him, watching the sea and light reflect off of his eyes as he loses himself for a moment to the same peace that had claimed you.

Your staring draws his attention.

“I’m sorry about all that, we shouldn’t have left you out of the conversation. We are just worried, that’s all. Let’s not talk about it anymore tonight,” his deep velvety voice caresses you like the sea breeze against your skin.

“Dinner’s ready.”

You meet a few of the younglings on your way to the dining hall. They had already eaten and are on their way outside to play. Their excitement to be released from their studies is palpable in the air.

Meals are eaten in shifts here, giving the adults and children much deserved time to themselves. A beautiful spread awaits you accompanied with large pitchers of wine, giving the table setting a regal and timeless appearance.

You chat happily through the meal, copious amounts of food and wine, drowning any lingering apprehension you feel. When it’s over, no one is quick to leave. Conversations endure as you lounge back in your seats, comfortable. Everyone seemed to have thoroughly enjoyed the mealtime except for one petit woman whose eyes kept darting to Kylo and back to her plate.

 _Can we go now?_ You privately ask.

He nods, pushing back his chair. The loud sound of the furniture scraping the tiled floor draws the attention of the table. You both thank your hosts for the hospitality and take your leave, pausing when you realize you don’t know where your room is. 

Chewie’s massive hirsute frame rises from his seat with a series of colorful noises. Though you don’t speak his language you understand that he is offering to show you the way.

The wookiee has to stoop low as you wind through the narrow corridor leading to the spare room that had been prepared for you. All of the corridors and rooms that snake outward from the main halls are tunneled and carved into the landscape below the islands surface. This gives off the impression that the rooms are very private, maybe soundproof, and a bit claustrophobic. You had grown quite used to sweeping vista views, making this translation to a dark, slightly damp, soil scented hollow seem extreme.

The room itself is much cozier than you imagined it would be with leather furniture, a modest sized bed and colorful tapestries lining the walls. Kylo speaks with Chewie for a few minutes in the hallway while you wander through the space, taking it in.

“There’s a quicker route outside to the latrine,” Kylo says as he reenters the room. “Very rustic.”

He looks massive in this space. You wonder if Chewie has enough room to stand in his quarters. A lot of work had been done on this place since you had been involved in the earliest stages of renovation. These tunnels had likely been collapsed and in need of major repair. All of it was a labor of love on Rey’s part you were sure of it. The place oozed with the care put into it by those whose mission they took to be far far greater than their own existences. 

“Do you think if I screamed at the top of my lungs right now anyone would hear me?” You ask him.

He turns to you, lips curling into a smirk.

“I don’t know. Try it. Better yet, you could let me draw a scream out of you with my face against that pussy of yours,” he flirts.

You blush. Watching the pink rise in your cheeks, knowing his words were the culprit, excites him. He steps closer.

“How about I fuck you until you don’t have any energy left for pesky dreams?” He purrs.

His hand wanders down your back as he speaks his dirty words causing your body to shiver and quake. The wine from dinner and the pulsing Force energy of this place mix with his sultry voice and suggestive language positively melting you under his touch.

“I would like that quite a lot,” you manage to whisper, looking up at him, voice quaking through pouted lips.

You want his hands on you. You want to lose yourself completely to his touch, to disappear from reality and reappear immersed in lustful bliss. Something about the way this place affects you makes you feel like anything is possible.

Kylo hears your wordless pleas but instead of giving in to the desire to scoop you up in his arms and smash his mouth against yours, roughly devouring you in the kiss to end them all, he pushes the urge aside and surprises you both by stepping back.

“What are you doing?” You ask, disappointment thick as honey in your throat.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course. But Kylo, please…”

Before more words have time to escape you, the floor drops out from below your feet. No, that’s not right, your body is rising, levitating until you match Kylo’s height. Your eyes widen with understanding as you notice the way his fingers are reaching toward you, turning every so slowly, willing your body to move through space, guided by the Force energy that has never been so readily available at his fingertips than now.

You stop fighting against his actions and let your head fall back, floating, weightless… free. An excited laugh laced with apprehension tumbles from your lips. You haven’t fully recovered from the disappointing lack of skin on skin contact but your mind has already begun running wildly. 

“Be patient,” he responds to your open book thoughts. 

You lock eyes with him as he keeps you lofted above the mattress, floating free and unencumbered by limitations of gravity.

You’d been on a shuttle once that momentarily lost its artificial gravity. Take away the panic that you felt during that situation and the feeling was almost identical to this. As your mind wanders the memory you feel a tugging at your ankles as Kylo slips off your boots one at a time. You watch the fabric belt of your burgundy tunic shift and slide open at Kylo’s willing from where he stands. The fabric falls away from your body and floats languidly down to the surface of the bed below. The clasp of your bra opens and the garment slips down your shoulders and off. To your delight, your breasts remain perky and round without pesky gravity allowed to drag them down.

Next, Kylo uses the Force to strip your underwear down your thighs, so very slowly. He’s drawing it out… reveling in the pleasure of letting his eyes wander your newly exposed skin. 

A low hiss laced with hungry desire slips from his lips.

He’s savoring these quiet moments as he studies your pristine skin. The same skin that he deviously plans to litter with bite marks, handprints, and hickeys. His deep-set amber eyes on your body do their work, drawing out heat and causing slick wet to pool at your entrance. All he ever had to do was look at you for your body to respond.

Kylo lowers his hand and as he does, your naked body glides down to settle on the bed. You welcome gravity back even as you ache to relinquish control once more. You sigh loudly, reclining back on the mound of pillows behind you and watch Kylo remove his clothing, the normal, boring way. You aren’t complaining though, you’d never tire of watching him peel away his clothing so that you could study his muscular, scarred, gorgeous body.

Your gaze lingers on the pulsing veins of his neck and where they disappear into the mass of his thick shoulders and chest and back up to his plush pink lips and angular nose. A memory of his nose pressed up into your pussy fills you with rushing excitement. 

As he climbs onto the bed, he scoops you up off of the mattress, pulling you tight against his chest. You regularly forget how big he is, particularly how big his hands are until they are on your body, dwarfing you under their contradictorily soft, calloused touch. He stares into your welling eyes, his breath tickling your cheek and making your eyelashes flutter. He smells of wine, vanilla, and dark chocolate you notice as his lips press down on yours. He slowly parts them to invite your tongue to better taste him. Kissing him is more satisfying than the most decadent dessert.

“I want to try something with you,” he says low and soft, lips hovering near your ear.

You smile to yourself, if only you had a credit for each time he asked to try something new with you. His experimentation tended to pay you in moans and climaxes, far better than anything credits could buy. You are a rich woman in his arms, needless but so very needy, wantless but overcome with wanting.

“Yes,” you finally answer as your fingers wind through his silky hair, face buried in that muscular neck that you’d adored from a distance only moments before.

“What is it?”

“I want to try fucking while we levitate. I want to feel nothing but you. Your body. Your skin against mine. Let’s remove the intrusiveness of _place_ and just feel each other.”

You nod into his neck, tongue tracing a line up his throbbing vein to his jaw as you find your way back to his lips. 

The kissing intensifies even as you feel the bed disappear from underneath you. It’s hard to tell if he’s doing it all himself or if you’re helping but your minds are open and bridged, allowing the intentions and desires to flow back and forth on the mysterious current that inspired the experiment to begin with. 

It’s working.

With the bed out of the picture, your body has nothing to respond to outside of his touch. His huge hand spans your lower back as he keeps you pressed against him. Your legs explore his, moving up and down, intertwining and wrapping around him while you continue to kiss, moaning into each other, nipping and wrestling.

You feel Kylo’s erection pressing against you, needy and twitching as your greedy mouths delve. You reach down and wrap your hand around his length causing him to moan into your mouth at the contact. You stroke him slowly as his hands make their way to your ass pulling you firmer against him. You hold on to one another tightly. It feels as though you might go spiraling out into space if you were to let go.

You aren’t sure how you’re going to fuck with nothing to brace against but you’re dying to try and so is Kylo. You shimmy up his body and line your entrance up with his cock, winding the fingers of your free hand through his hair. You silently agree that he will push up into you and you will sink down onto him, drawing on the Force to propel your bodies through space. You gather a handful of his hair in your fingers. You feel his hand clutch the top of your shoulder, ready to pull you down.

Your eyes flutter closed and you silently count to three, yanking his hair back as his cock plunges deep inside of you. You both cry out at the contact, panting, while you find your bearings. It takes you several moments of mental gymnastics to figure out how to will your bodies into motion. You have to work together to stay suspended in space while exploring how to work off of each other’s bodies. The motions are deep and slow and all consuming.

This sex is completely new, different than anything either of you had ever experienced. You both shake with the effort of maintaining the act through the building pleasure as you continue to create friction and explore each other’s bodies, unencumbered by gravity itself. Building speed and working off of the room are not options so you switch tactics, eliciting the same pleasure sensations by funneling Force energy where it’s needed. 

Kylo’s hands firmly grip your shoulders and yours cup his face as you lock eyes, shaking and moaning, ready to burst apart at the seams.

All at once your find yourselves cresting the mountainous pleasure that you scale together. You feel the beginnings of your orgasm flutter through you. A loud groan fills your ears as Kylo begins spurting and filling you up while your walls pulse and crush down around him.

The orgasm is intense and all consuming, stealing your ability to remain levitating. You crash back down onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, sweat, and heavy breathing. You giggle through your tears as you clutch on to Kylo while mourning the loss of weightlessness.


	34. Thirty-Four

Rey’s eyes flit to the fresh purple bruises on your neck as you settle into your places. You sense her conflict, her regret. She still carries her desire to be a part of the pleasure-filled existence that you and Kylo now share without her. That desire, you understand, may never fully extinguish in her. Least of all after everything you’d shared. You self-consciously adjust the collar of your shirt, attempting to better hide the evidence.

She’d led you and Kylo to an outbuilding in the woods far enough from the temple complex to be completely isolated. The circular domed structure is crowned by an opening serving as the only light source as well as a vent for the fire pit that sits directly below. The building is not large, but the three of you fit comfortably seated around the center. You notice how quiet the room is once the wooden door shut tightly against the mud-covered walls.

“I built this place because I needed a place to commune with the masters, somewhere that I could guarantee I’d be undisturbed. They know not to come here,” Rey says, referring to the island’s inhabitants, young and old alike.

You breath in the soil scented air as you fidget with your boots that are crossed in front of you, waiting for her to elaborate on the reason behind bringing you here.

“We are all in agreement,” she says, referring to the masters and Kylo as well, “that you should try to connect with the source of energy behind the voices that you’re hearing. We will support you and watch over you. And listen, I know you don’t agree but it is paramount that we find out their motivation before the situation escalates.”

She scrutinizes the annoyance you wear like a mask of gaudy makeup, ugly and uncharacteristic. You sense that this solidifies her in her decision.

“We are each vessels in the Force, powerful and powerless all at once.”

You nod solemnly.

There is no point in arguing with your nerfheaded companions. Typically you would rush headlong after a new experience. You aren’t sure what gives. Something deep within you is pushing back aggressively at exploring this further. You aren’t scared, just reluctant.

“Let’s do this,” you sigh.

Rey accepts your response and places the backs of her hands on the tops of her knees, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Kylo stares at you, unreadable, for a long moment. He had probably been reading your thoughts, unsure of how to react to them. You shrug and watch him relent. He imitates Rey’s body language. Finally, you do the same. Closing your eyes and pushing away your conflict, you take a few deep breaths and clear your mind.

You seek out the place from which you conjure flames, lazily exploring the shadowy mysterious vault within you.

A rushing fills your ears, louder than any windstorm in your memory. You hear a cacophony of incoherent voices mixing with the inferno of sound. Fighting the urge to open your eyes, you focus on trying to isolate any single voice from the roaring mass. Your pulse quickens as the chaotic energy causes your anxiety to skyrocket. 

The deepest, most frightening baritone jumps out of the fray.

Deafening, clear words fill your mind.

“Step into the flames!”

Your eyes snap open and are met with a seething charcoal-black cloud of shapeless forms and debris swirling through the room, obscuring your view of Rey and Kylo. When you do get glimpses of the two of them, they are sitting still with eyes closed, as if oblivious to the storm that threatens to overtake you all.

“Who are you? What do you want?”

Your voice shakes as your inquiry falls flat and almost silent against the noise, absorbed, stomped out completely. 

The fire pit bursts into flames that shoot upward, towering over you. Mixing with the swirling cloud, the flames glow an eerie greenish-yellow reminiscent of the burning of toxic chemicals. You make out the silhouette of a figure barely distinguishable amongst the flames.

“You have… the gift…”

The voice hisses and crackles in harmony with the embers beneath it.

“Who are you? And what do you want?” 

You repeat your questions, bolstering yourself, wondering why Rey and Kylo weren’t stepping in.

“Your destiny, child.”

You shake your head, desperately trying to get a better look at the fiery figure. 

“That’s gonna be a hard ‘no’ from me.”

Your reply is met with a terrible screeching as the cacophony swells again. The fire extinguishes and you fall backward, smacking flat into the dirt as if you’d been shoved hard in the chest.

Rey and Kylo jump up and coalesce at your side. You gaze up into their faces from your position on your back through blurry tear-filled eyes.

“What the fuck!” 

You croak rhetorically, voice barely audible from having had the wind knocked out of you. 

“What happened?” Kylo asks, hand gripping your shoulder.

“I think the voices are trying to induct me into some freaky fire cult. Kriff! I’m practically deaf from that shit. No, fucking thank you.”

They stare at you, concerned and confused.

“You didn’t see or hear anything, did you?” You ask them.

They both shake their heads.

“So much for helping me face this,” you mumble, scrunching your face and digging your fingers into your ringing ears.

______

“Please stop looking at me like that,” you snap, slamming your glass down on the table.

You're back in your temporary quarters. Kylo frowns at you. His insufferable, endless worrying is smothering you more efficiently than your foul mood. 

The day Kylo walked into the Cherchant, he completely changed your life, every facet of it. You’d gone through more in the last year and a half than seemed possible. You’d fallen in love with this intense brooding, dangerous man who had opened himself to you and ushered you into his world. You’d embraced the Force. You’d wielded your new abilities for good. You’d also killed, feared, mourned, and blurred the lines of right and wrong, increasingly giving in to the seductive power of pleasure and pain. 

Yet somehow, after everything, this pyrokinesis and these fucking voices that haunt you are fully breaking you down. And it’s devastating.

Why this? 

Why now?

This should be a time of peace and joy. Kylo and Rey have asylum on your home planet. It’s everything you wanted. 

So why is everyone trying to ruin it?

Try as you might, your increasingly frequent urges to act like a bratty teenager and lash out at the ones you love is becoming a hair trigger impulse. You hate it. It isn’t you. You definitely can’t keep blaming your lack of sleep. You know you need to accept their help but all you want to do is scream in their faces and tell them that you want to go it alone because they don’t understand, not really.

They can’t. 

A strangled sob escapes you. You flick your wrist, sending the glass flying across the room to smash against the door.

Kylo stares daggers into you, silently daring you to take your tantrum further. He radiates intense disapproval as his judgmental eyes trace over you from head to toe, through a scowl.

After a long moment he begins tapping away on the comlink around his wrist, refusing to meet your gaze. You watch him as he runs his hand through his hair. Even as you stand seething across the room, your heart skips at his effortlessly seductive beauty.

Kylo, sensing company, walks to the door, boots crunching over the shards of glass. He slides the door open and a small cleaning droid chirps as it enters. You both watch silently as the droid cleans up the mess you’d made. The energy in the room reflects your building anger. You wait for the droid to leave, as if reluctant to let it witness your forthcoming outburst.

You watch Kylo slide the door closed, ready to unleash your brewing rant. But when you open your mouth to speak, his arm rises in your direction. The invisible pressure of his fingers around your throat is enough to silence you.

“No,” he says calmly.

Without relinquishing his Force hold on you, he stalks across the room toward you. You don’t have time to adjust to his abrupt shift from guilt-racked emotional punching bag to displeased imposing tyrant.

His piercing eyes send a chill up your spine as his hand connects with your throat, replacing the invisible hand with his massive real one. His touch is rough but he’s careful not to hurt you. He pushes you up against the wall with his entire body pressed against yours, pinning you.

The hand around your neck slowly shifts to the back of your head so that instead of choking you, he’s now cradling you in his firm grip. He lowers his face to yours. The tips of your noses graze as he stares you down. When he speaks your name, your knees almost give out below you.

“How about instead of fighting about this, we do something…”

His lips feather across yours before he runs his tongue along your upper lip. Your mouth hangs open as you pant under his domineering touch.

“… more… productive with this pent up frustration of ours.”

He presses his mouth roughly against yours. You melt under him, forgetting everything, wanting only his touch. He kisses you hard, all tongue and teeth and indignation. His mouth moves down to your neck, licking a trail and tracing over the hickey he finds there.

“Fucking won’t solve any of this,” you say, words quavering.

He looks up at you, probing. You can’t hide your arousal as your body and mind call out to him, begging to be dominated, silenced…put in your place. Satisfied that he should keep going, he lifts you up, wrapping your legs around his waist, keeping your back pressed firmly against the wall. 

“Stop trying to solve it then. I don’t fucking care if you don’t want my help. I don’t care if you think you’re somehow entitled to going this alone. That’s not possible. Not now, not ever. You are mine,” he says your name forcefully as he resumes his devouring kiss. 

_And I am yours._

In your anger, you hadn’t noticed how much your brattiness had been affecting him… turning him on. He is as hopeless for you as you are for him. 

He pulls away only enough to give himself room to unwrap your legs from around his waist, letting you down. He greedily studies your face for a moment, enjoying the sight of your pink cheeks and lust-dilated pupils before spinning you around, pressing your chest against the wall. His forearm digs into the flesh between your shoulder blades. He spreads your legs apart by bringing his knee up to occupy the space between your thighs, pressing firmly against your core. 

You squirm against him as a wave of desire flows through you, culminating in a rush of tingling straight down your center to your ripe cunt where you are already soaked with anticipation. You feel the pooling dampness through the fabric of your pants. 

Once he has your pinned, he surprises you by reaching up and grabbing a handful of your hair, expertly yanking your head back, arching your neck. 

You look up at him, pleadingly.

“Are you going to be good for me?” 

He purrs his question, mouth pressed against your temple, distorting his voice.

You nod ever so slightly, unable to move your head much under his firm grasp on your hair.

“Good.”

He yanks your hair slightly, making you moan. He abruptly releases you and steps back.

“Don’t move,” he says.

When he wants to be, Kylo Ren is the master of anticipation. Making you wait for it, drawing out the tension. Hoping you will beg. And when release inevitably comes you swim through the pleasure it brings filled with gratitude for his punishingly slow seduction. 

You hear fabric shift on leather as he reclines back on the sofa behind you. You press your forehead against the cool fabric covering the wall, already aching from the sudden absence of his touch. He drums his fingers against the leather, deciding on your punishment.

“Close your eyes. Back against the wall,” he commands.

Once in place he uses the Force to press you into the wall. Cascading caresses shoot up and down your body before he sends flashes of imagery into your mind.

You gasp and shake.

Recalling the time you’d requested to be in his mind while he fucked so that you could experience sex as he did, he finds the inspiration he was looking for. Snippets of his favorite memories flood your mind. You see, through his eyes, his memories of your body and feel his desire and adoration. You see your skin redden where he pinches it and slaps it. You feel your soft breasts through his hands on them. Reacting in real time, you reach up to touch yourself, mimicking him in your mind. He stops you, keeping your arms captive at your sides.

He’s watching your body react to his memories but he realizes he's missing most of the show… everything hidden under your clothes. He pulls out of your mind. Your shoulders slump and your throat bobs as you swallow the massive amount of saliva that had collected in your gaping mouth.

“Strip.”

You clear your throat.

“Yes?” He asks.

“May I open my eyes?”

No answer.

 _Kriff,_ you think, realizing you had forgotten to address him properly.

“May I open my eyes, Master Ren?”

“Yes,” comes his curt reply.

As you remove your belt and begin unwrapping the fabric of your tunic, Kylo slouches down in his seat, spreading his legs wide, resting a hand over the bulge in his pants. Seeing him react to your stripping turns you on. As you get more into it you decide to move slowly and draw it out. You savor the attention of his eyes glued to your body, forgetting your own pulsing need momentarily.

As you finish stripping, stepping slowly out of your panties, you hungrily devour the sight of him rubbing himself through his pants with one hand while the other grips the arm of the couch. As soon as you stand back up, naked before him, he resumes his telepathic slideshow.

Your eyes close as you devote your attention to his memories.

Seeing his huge hand around your neck from his perspective, your eyes fluttering under his soft kiss, sends you reeling. Though you had gotten used to his size, this role reversal sensory experience makes you feel like a delicate creature under his imposing touch. You feel the way your skin felt to him and how he responded to each small sound you made.

The next memory he sends is of him approaching you from behind as you wait glistening wet, on all fours. You feel what he felt as he wetted his cock, stroking it against your pussy and then pushing into you. The sensation is so strange and different from your own.

You press your thighs together, trying desperately to keep it together. As you ride the wave of his memories, you struggle to remain standing on your trembling legs.

Kylo realizes that he’s overwhelming you a bit and lets up. Instead of forcing you to experience more of his memories, he invites you to see his current view. Your naked body, flush under a glistening sheen of sweat, is on full display. Your thighs are clenched and so are your fists. Your head is thrown back against the wall and your chest is rising and falling dramatically with each breath you suck in. The intrusive pressure of his hard on distracts you from the surreal act of watching yourself, snapping you back into your own mind and body.

You open your eyes slowly at the sounds of him fiddling with his belt buckle clasp. 

Your eyes meet across the room. Mutual lust flares, the flames of which are not a toxic yellow-green like the ones from the hut but the deep orange-red of passion.

“Face the wall.”

Kylo’s deep voice bends you to his will.

“Palms against the wall, legs spread.”

You follow his command wordlessly.

You hear the shifting of fabric behind you as he strips, easily picturing what you cannot see. He slowly approaches you, stopping close enough behind you for you to feel the heat radiating off of his skin. He trails his fingertips lightly down your back from your shoulder to hip. Your body twitches in response. He moans softly as he reaches around to cup your breasts from behind, kneading them and twisting your stiff nipples. From there he moves hands up the under sides of your arms until his hands cover your much smaller ones, pressing them to the wall.

His lips find your neck and your body erupts in goosebumps in response.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers against your ear. “We will get through this. I promise.”

You lean back against his chest in acknowledgment, unable to respond further to his heartfelt words. Keeping his left hand over yours, he moves his right to wrap around the front of your body. He trails his fingers down and wets them, dipping them into your folds slowly, bringing them out to massage your clit.

You cry out at the long awaited release of his touch, on the brink of breaking down into full tears. As he continues his soft touches he traces delicate kisses down your neck and across your shoulders. You sink into the ecstasy his practiced hands extract.

He nuzzles his forehead against your neck as he takes his cock in his hand. He crouches, making up for your height difference, and drags his erection up and down your slick folds. The ultra soft head of his cock rubs blissfully against your clit.

He takes a deep breath, signaling to you that he’s ready to enter you. As he thrusts up into you, tears fall freely, rolling down your cheeks as you shutter and moan. Ever so slowly he works himself in and out, opening you to him until his entire throbbing length has disappeared inside of you. Once he’s fully sheathed he stops moving, feeling you twitch and sob silently against his chest at the overwhelming release.

“Fuuuuuck,” he breathes. “Nothing will ever come between us. Do you understand?”

You nod, head bobbing rapidly with shaky enthusiasm.

He envelops you in his arms, reaching down to grab the backs of both of your thighs above the knees. He lifts you up while keeping his cock buried deep. He kisses your neck as he carries you backward to the couch, lowering you both down. You fall back onto his chest, turning your head to look at him. You bring your hand up to touch his face. His hands stroke you, trailing up your body. He lifts your chin toward him and lowers his mouth onto yours. The kiss is deep and quiet as he remains still beneath you for it, enjoying all the meaning behind it and all that pulses unspoken between you.

You break the kiss, met with his growing smirk. He’s gearing up to fuck your brains out. And that he does.

Holding your hips immobile above him, you dig your heels into the leather on either side of his thighs as he pounds his cock into you from below, smacking the wind from your lungs and sending you into another dimension. You interlock your fingers behind his neck and rest your head against his shoulder, bracing yourself to better take the pounding.

Kylo has a view straight down the front of you. He watches your tits bounce ravenously.

Refusing to relinquish his grip on your hips for anything, he elects to use the Force to tantalize your long neglected clit. You cry out in response. Unable to think or move, feeling completely used and filled. Overcome with euphoria.

You cum hard and fast but he doesn’t let up for one moment, knowing that he could get you there a second time before he finished. You whine as you submit to his unrelenting thrusts. The lingering pulsing from your first orgasm hasn’t fully faded before he shifts slightly under you, repositioning so that his cock hits the spot inside of you that had become his obsession of late.

Try as you might you can’t stop the forthcoming gushing that he is the architect of. As his cum fills you your juices spill out, mixing with his in a great mess of sticky, seeping evidence of your pulsing orgasm.

It takes you a long time to work up the energy to move. Kylo indulges you and keeps you resting across his chest even as his cock softens and slips out of you.

“We made a mess,” you say, breaking the silent reverie you both enjoy. “I’m so glad there’s a cleaning droid. No one has to know.”

This draws a surprised laugh from your lover.

You turn onto your side, laughing, and lay your hand on his chest.

“Thank you, I needed that,” you say.

“Thank you,” he answers petting your damp hair. “Me too. I meant what I said before. I’ll figure something out to help you through this. You’re all that matters to me.”

He says your name softly, kissing your hair.

“I love you.”


End file.
